Destiny
by Princess Kitten
Summary: What would happen if Usagi was not the Moon Princess?
1. Prologue

Hey guys! Yes it's really me you're not dreaming! I have decided where I want to go with this story of mine so I have started revising and revamping it. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just this story idea.

Prologue

Destiny…

Isn't it funny how one word could mess up a person's whole existence? Tsukino Usagi never really liked that word much; especially when she was destined to be 'special' as her mother always liked to put it. You see Usagi was born with certain abilities. At first her mother tried to make her suppress them so that she could live a semi-normal life but by Usagi's thirteenth birthday suppressing them was no longer an option. Her powers were just too much to control.

This was the point in which Jeremiah Xanthis came into her life, and with him his fifteen-year-old godson Chiba Mamoru. Jeremiah was a friend of her mother's, with whom she found she could trust Usagi's secret. Jeremiah then confessed to her mother that he too had similar ability and was willing to teach Usagi how to control said abilities. He explained that Usagi was an elemental; a person born with the power to control the four elements. Thus began a year of training in which Usagi had to live in Jeremiah's home to safeguard against her untamed powers accidentally hurting her family and friends at school. It was during this year that Usagi realized another part of her destiny, continually fighting with Chiba Mamoru, which in her opinion didn't seem fair. The guy was gorgeous and when caught on an off day he could be really nice.

Mamoru was an enigma. He had the potential to be the most popular guy in school yet he continually kept to himself. Though he did have many girls trying to get a chance at him, he never really seemed to take interest in many of them. As much as he infuriated Usagi, she couldn't help but admire him. To her he was beautiful, intelligent… a mystery. A puzzle for her to figure out and she loved puzzles! As time went on Mamoru and Usagi came to some sort of an understanding. Though they still fought, there were times when Usagi felt depressed or lonely and he would always be there to talk to, and visa versa. He also helped her in controlling her abilities. Though he didn't have the same abilities as her and his godfather, he had the ability to heal. And that had a way of draining him like her powers did if he used too much energy. He taught her how to only use what she needed and no more; Mamoru was always the master of control.

By her fourteenth birthday when she was able to move back with her family Usagi was beginning to believe that destiny wasn't so bad. That is until she met Luna; the only cat in the world that could talk… well, one of the only cats in the world that could talk. And isn't it ironic that the first words the cat uttered to her were that she had to risk her life to fight evil and save the world? According to her it was Usagi's destiny. It was from then on that no matter where she turned Usagi heard that word. It was her destiny to be Sailor Moon, and be the leader of the Sailor Senshi. It was their destiny to find the Moon Princess and protect her from the Dark Kingdom.

This new path in her destiny took a lot of her time away from her studies which she had excelled at before especially when Jeremiah was home schooling her. This started a new war between her and Mamoru. He couldn't understand why she was allowing herself to be so distracted by her new friends. Also, though he would never tell her, he was jealous that she spent more time with the girls than with him. Then one day she found out that Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen, which made their shaky friendship stronger…

She and Tuxedo Kamen had to take on a very strong youma on their own. The other Senshi were on the other side of the city at a carnival, but she was grounded and she could not go. The battle was hard and it took everything they both had to defeat the youma. When it was over they both sat on the grass to get some of their strength back. Sailor Moon looked over at Tuxedo Kamen and started to thank him, but noticed that his tuxedo jacket was slashed and his arm was bleeding.

"You're hurt Tuxedo Kamen!" she exclaimed.

He looked down at his arm. "It's nothing. I'll be fine."

"No it might be infected. Let me look at it, it's the least I can do after you helped like that."

Tuxedo Kamen finally relented and she pulled a first aid kit form her sub-space pocket.

He raised an eyebrow. "What else do you have in there?"

She never answered just asked him to remove his jacket. When he began to unbutton his shirt she blushed and averted her eyes.

"How do you expect to clean the cut if you don't look at it?" he teased.

She turned back to him and found that he had left the right side of his torso covered while the left side was bare so she could have better access to the wound. She commenced with cleaning and bandaging his wound, a soft pink permanently tinting her cheeks. Her eyes kept glancing at his abs and she couldn't help but wonder if they were as hard as they looked.

The clip she used to fasten the bandage was in the shape of a pink flower. He couldn't help but chuckle at that. When she was through he dressed himself and stood, before helping her to her feet.

"Thank you Sailor Moon."

"No, I should be thanking you Tuxedo Kamen. If you weren't here I would probably be dead right now."

His grip on her hands tightened. "Don't ever speak like that! You are strong, stronger than you even understand Sailor Moon. You must believe that."

She smiled slightly, "At least you have faith in me."

"So do your friends. I have to go. Be safe Sailor Moon." With that he left.

The next evening found Usagi walking through the park after dinner. She found herself at the spot she and Tuxedo Kamen had been the day before. She stared up at the moon wondering where he was at that very moment. The wind picked up; causing her to shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. A jacket came around her shoulders and she snapped her head around to see who it was, finding Mamoru standing behind her.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I just wanted to get out of the house."

The wind ruffled his sleeve and she saw a flash of white. Without hesitating she lifted the sleeve to find a bandage. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, her heart hammering against her rib cage.

"How did you hurt your arm?" she asked almost breathlessly.

Mamoru touched the bandage subconsciously, "I just got it scratched on something."

He had changed the bandage that morning. The cut was almost healed, but it was a lot deeper than he had thought at first. He may have the power to heal others instantly but it didn't work that way with him; while he did heal quicker than normal people cuts like the one the youma inflicted took about a day or two. He had no idea why he had put back on the clip Sailor Moon had given him, but he did. Maybe it was a way of keeping her close. Recently he had been finding himself strangely attracted to her. Maybe it was the many times they had fought together and the fact that he felt compelled to protect her.

He turned his arm to look at the clip, and heard Usagi gasp. He looked up at her in concern only to see her watching him in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Tuxedo Kamen?"

Mamoru froze, "W-what?"

How had she known that? He couldn't remember meeting Usagi at anytime in his alter ego. And if he did what had he done for her to figure it out?

"You're Tuxedo Kamen!" she said in an accusatory voice.

Mamoru was too shocked to deny what she said.

"How did you…?"

"That's my bandage clip you're wearing," she grinned.

Mamoru came close to having a heart attack at that very moment. It took him a while to reply to her, and when he did his question was choked out.

"You're Sailor Moon?"

She nodded, beginning to become excited. "I can't believe you're Tuxedo Kamen! I mean it does make sense now about why you felt so familiar."

When the initial shock wore off they sat and talked until Usagi's cell rang with her mother yelling that she come home right that instant. They both parted ways knowing that their relationship would only get stronger from then on.

…And that is how it went, after each battle, after each near death they spent more and more time together until they were inseparable. Everyone kept waiting for the day they both realized that they were in love with each other. They had long to wait; however, because after four years of friendship they still didn't realize what was under their noses. This frustrated their friends to no end, most of them just wanted to go up to them and force them to see reality. Everyone thought they would make the perfect couple. Sure there were fights and lots of arguments but they never stayed not talking to each other for too long.

In those four years they found out that Mamoru was Prince Endymion of Earth and they found his Guards or better his Guards found them. The Senshi weren't very trusting of the Guards when they first arrived because they were the carbon copies of the Dark Kingdom Generals, even when they explained that the Generals were clones it was hard to trust them. The fact that Mamoru remembered them was the only thing that kept the Sailor Senshi from killing them. After a while they began to trust them, and slowly but surely each Senshi began to form relationships with them.

Around that time Sailor Neptune, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn showed up to help them out, making their group even larger. They didn't usually stay for long periods of time only for as long as they were needed, but the girls became good friends anyway. They hadn't found the Moon Princess yet but no one seemed to worry too much about it. Luna would mention it once in a while if she thought they were going off course, but that was about it for mentioning her.

It didn't occur to Usagi that the Princess' existence would threaten what she had with Mamoru. She knew they were connected in some way; they were probably betrothed, she had guessed once when he told her about the dreams. Those dreams had stopped; however, when they had found the crystal. Things couldn't have been better. For the first time since destiny had entered her life, Usagi was happy and content. But as the saying goes; all good things must come to an end…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Cause if I did I wouldn't be broke right now.

Chapter 1

Mamoru glanced over at Usagi as they walked together on the boardwalk eating chocolate ice cream cones. His heart was beating so hard at the moment that he figured it would stop from exertion. He had decided today would be the day. There would be no more putting this off. He had talked to his godfather and Jeremiah had agreed with him; come hell or high water he had to tell Usagi tonight. His only problem was that if he did tell her their friendship might be no more. Which is why, three hours after he had picked her up to watch a movie, he was still battling over if to tell Usagi that he was in love with her. What if she didn't feel the same way? Would she laugh at him? No, Usagi would never do that. Though the revelation may make her uncomfortable and this might put a strain on their friendship. Mamoru's eyes drifted up to the sky and he issued a silent prayer. He had to get this out; it had been stored up inside him for almost a year now. If Usagi didn't feel the same way… he'd just have to deal with that when it came. Mamoru glanced over at her again, only this time finding her looking at him in concern.

"What?"

"Are you okay? You've been acting distant all night. Is there something wrong?"

Mamoru couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she frowned. The way her forehead crinkled and her full lips went into a slight pout.

"I'm sorry Usagi; I've just had a lot on my mind lately. I didn't mean to ruin the night for you."

"You didn't, I had fun tonight. I just noticed that you weren't always with me," she teased.

Mamoru smiled. He loved the way her blue eyes sparkled with mischief when she teased him.

"Do you want to talk about what's been keeping your mind so preoccupied?"

Mamoru inwardly sighed in relief. She had broached the subject; now he didn't have to pull it from midair.

"Actually I would. My thoughts involve you," he said as they came to a bench. He motioned for her to sit while he stayed standing.

"Me? What did I do?" she asked in confusion as she looked up at him with another pout; which just drew his eyes and thoughts to her lips. He had thought many times about kissing those same lips. If his prayers were answered tonight he might get his wish.

"Mamoru?"

Her voice brought his thoughts back to the task at hand and he tore his eyes from her mouth to her questioning azure eyes.

He took a deep breath before he began, "Usagi, we've known each other for five years now. Out of those five years we've been best friends for three and a half. We know almost everything about each other. There's not much I haven't told you…" he was rambling, stalling. He knew it, but fear kept him from just coming out with what he had to say.

Usagi for her part could barely hear what he was saying over her heart. She had no idea if what he wanted to tell her was good or bad but she couldn't help but pray that he was going to tell her what she hoped he would.

"What are you trying to say Mamoru?" she prompted.

The courage to finally say what he had to say came upon him, and Mamoru was sure it was the hopeful expression that she had allowed to slip onto her face. Just the thought that she could feel the same way spurred him on.

"What I'm trying to say Usagi is that-"

The sound of incessant beeping jumped the both of them out of the conversation.

"Shimatta!" Mamoru swore at the ill timing as he pulled out his cell phone/ communicator. Usagi stood and moved to stand next to him.

"What!" he snapped into the communicator.

"Whoa! Who shoved the pole up your butt?"

Mamoru made a growling noise deep in his throat and, though she was disappointed with the interruption, Usagi decided to save the person on the other side of the communicator from what could be harsh tongue lashing by changing the subject.

"What's up Jed?"

"Oh good, Usagi you're still with Mamoru. Youma attack at the park and it ain't pretty."

"We're on our way," Mamoru said before closing the phone. He turned to Usagi; "We'll finish talking later."

She nodded once, before they turned and hurriedly left the boardwalk, with many things left unsaid.

By the time the two reached the battle it was clear that this battle wasn't going to be easy. The youma; a thin, gangly, lizard looking thing with scales and a forked tongue, was not the strongest youma they ever faced, but he had the ability to hypnotise civilians in the park and use them to shield it from any attacks that the Sailor Senshi or Earth Guards threw at it. They had a hard time trying to get pass the civilians without hurting them. And the longer civilians stayed under his power the more energy the youma got from them.

"We can't keep going on like this. We have to take that lizard out!" Mars growled angrily, as she knocked another civilian unconscious only to have the woman get back up again and try to attack her again.

"Mercury, Zoicite, do you have any ideas?" Sailor Moon asked as she jumped out of the way of one of the zombie like civilians.

"The only thing that won't hurt them is the crystal," Mercury replied.

Sailor Moon nodded and stepped forward, ready to call forth the crystal in order to end all the madness. She didn't get a chance to however, when a girl about her age stepped out of the tree line. Her hair was pure silver and up in the same style that Sailor Moon had. She wore a white dress with gold trimmings that flowed beautifully to her ankles. In her hand was a crescent moon wand and on her forehead was a crescent moon symbol. She took the same wand and waved it in the direction of the youma, which screamed loudly before it turned to dust. The civilians immediately stopped their pursuit of the Senshi and fell to the grass unconscious. The group just watched her in awe, they knew who she was instantly, and they were all overjoyed at the fact that they had finally found her, their search had come to an end. When she reached them, the first thing she did was to throw herself into Endymion's arms and kiss him. Sailor Moon felt her heart sink. She however kept her hurt to herself, she and Mamoru were just friends; she shouldn't be feeling that way. No matter what fantasies she had about what he wanted to tell her earlier.

"Endymion I have waited so long for this moment. Finally we are together again," she said with her arms still around him. Mamoru took her arms from around his neck and pushed her gently away from him. Usagi smiled slightly at that; Mamoru was never an overly affectionate person, and even though in theory he knew who she was and that they were to be together she was still a stranger to him. He did not find it to comforting when a strange girl literally threw herself at him and kissed him.

Mamoru stepped closer to Usagi. She couldn't help but feel warm at the fact that he wasn't also jumping into the princess's arms. He was still slightly wary.

"What's wrong Endymion? It's me Serenity, your princess...your betrothed."

Sailor Moon felt her breath hitch in her throat when the princess said the word betrothed; she had been right in her assumption that he and the princess were engaged.

"Betrothed?" Jadeite asked curiously.

"Yes Jadeite, you were the one who introduced us. That is, you and Mars did. Endymion don't you remember?" She took another step closer to Mamoru.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to be discussing this. Let's go to the temple." Luna suggested as she noticed the first civilian start to stir on the ground.

They all moved out of the clearing they were in and walked into the trees where they de-transformed and headed toward the temple.

Everyone was quiet during the walk. They were still getting accustom to the fact that they had finally found the princess. Mamoru kept close to Usagi to get away from Serenity, who kept looking at her oddly as though she was trying to figure out who Usagi was and why she was with Mamoru. When they finally got to the temple she started up again.

"Endymion-" she was cut off when Usagi decided to speak up.

"Princess Serenity, unless we are fighting his name is Mamoru not Endymion." She looked at Usagi in confusion. Why did she keep looking at her like that?

Serenity turned to Rei, "Um… Mars-"

"And she's Rei. That's Minako, Makoto and over here is Ami. This is Jed, Kaleb, Nathan and Zachary but he likes being called Zach. He thinks Zachary is too formal."

Each person nodded and smiled kindly as Usagi introduced them.

"Who might you be?"

"I'm Usagi."

"Usagi, I'm not sure I know who you are exactly. I can't remember you from the Silver Millennium."

"I'm Sailor Moon. How could you not remember the Senshi of your own Planet?"

"Sailor Moon? There was no Sailor Moon in the Moon Kingdom."

"What? How can that be? She has all the powers. She was using the Silver Crystal for the last three years now!" Luna exclaimed.

"She's been using the crystal? Luna how could you let this impostor use the crystal? She's probably a spy from the Dark Kingdom!"

"Impostor?" Now Usagi was starting to get annoyed. It was bad enough she was clingier than gum in your hair, but now she had the gall to call her an impostor?

"I am no impostor! I have been fighting for the last four years Miss Princess of the Moon. I am the one who killed Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, alone might I add. I defeated the Aliens, I destroyed Chaos, and I have died more times than I think is necessary! I never asked for any of this! This was pushed upon me because you decided that you weren't going to show up and take your responsibilities. Sure I've become used to fighting and it's really cool kicking evil's butt, but it isn't fun knowing that I have to sneak out of my home at night without saying goodbye to my family and I'm not sure if I'll be coming back. In my opinion you should be thanking me for everything I've done, but you have no right to stand there and call me an impostor!" Usagi was ready to tear Serenity's pretty little head off.

"Usagi I understand you're upset, but you have no right to speak to the princess like that!" Luna reprimanded.

Usagi looked down at Luna incredulously. Was she crazy or something? The girl had just insulted her and she was supposed to be polite? For a second her hard earned control began to slip and the air around her became noticeably dense. And the others started to shift uncomfortably.

"Calm down Usagi." Mamoru said softly from behind her as he took her hand in his. At his touch the atmosphere went back to normal and her friends breathed a sigh of relief.

Usagi saw the hurt look in Serenity's eyes at his actions and it made her feel slightly better. She realized that Serenity thought they were together. Well let her think that, Usagi thought venomously, see if I care.

"Your Highness, I can assure you that Usagi is no impostor. Your mother ordered me before she died that if evil ever rose again to awaken Sailor Moon. Usagi is that girl. Her transformation pen or the crystal would not have responded to her if she were not," Luna explained to her.

Serenity nodded and turned back to Usagi.

"I'm sorry for accusing you, but you must understand; in the Silver Millennium there was no Sailor Moon. She was just a legend. It was rumored that I had the ability, but at the time I was the only heir and war was not seen so there was no need for me to try. There was just Sailor Venus, my cousin, who was the leader. Then there was Jupiter, Mars and Mercury; ranked in that order."

"I didn't exist?"

"No not to my knowledge, but if my mother chose you she must have had her reasons. I trust my mother and for that reason I must apologise again for calling you an impostor."

If she hadn't said it so nicely Usagi would have told her to stick her apology where the sun didn't shine. But she seemed so sincere that Usagi couldn't help but forgive her.

"I accept your apology."

"Thank you. I think now is the time you should pass the crystal to me."

"What?" Usagi knew what she was talking about. She had known that she was only holding the crystal until the Princess showed up. For some reason though thinking about giving up the crystal was hard for her. It had become more than just an object for her, it was a living being and it had a mind of its own. She protected it and in turn it protected her. She would sometimes lie in her room when she was alone and watch it for hours. She found that sometimes if she spoke to it or ask a question it would glow brighter. She wanted to find out more about the crystal. Find out all of its secrets. Find out why, when it first came to her, it felt so familiar. But now that was impossible because she had to give it up.

"Usagi you have to give Serenity what's hers," Artemis said.

Usagi took a deep breath. She slipped her hand out of Mamoru's but not before he gave it a reassuring squeeze. She cupped her hands in front of her broach and concentrated. Soon the crystal was floating above her hands. Serenity took out her Moon Wand and held it out for the crystal. Usagi removed her hands and stepped back slightly. The Silver Crystal refused to move, it just hovered between them.

Serenity looked down at Luna in confusion. "Luna what's going on? Why wouldn't it come?"

"I don't know."

"It's confused. It has been with me for a long time and away from you for much longer. It doesn't know what to do," Usagi said stepping forward, "The Crystal isn't just some _thing_; it has a mind of its own." She took the crystal in her hands and felt it warm her. Reluctantly she opened her hands and let it hover above her hands again.

"Go I can't keep you anymore, you belong to her now," she whispered to the crystal. Everyone watched as the Crystal sluggishly floated toward the Moon Princess and her wand. It hesitated a moment longer before fusing with the Moon Wand, glowing brightly. Usagi felt the emptiness immediately and a tear slid down her cheek. It was as though she had lost a friend. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned her head to see Mamoru. He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned it with a sad one. When the light from the crystal died down everyone was shocked to see a more mature and taller version of Serenity had now joined the group.

That's it for now. I'll probably have chapter 2 next week or so.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If it were, I so wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! It's good to know that you guys liked it.

Here's Chap 2

Enjoy!

**PKPKPKPK**

"Mother," Serenity whispered.

Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter, "My sweet Serenity."

The transparent form of the queen touched her daughter's cheek lovingly. "I never thought I would see you again." She then turned her attention to the others around them, greeting them all separately. When she finally got to Usagi she placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Sailor Moon. It is wonderful to finally meet you. I must thank you for taking care of the Silver Crystal and protecting the Earth from its enemies until my daughter arrived."

Usagi shrugged modestly, "It's not like I really had a choice your majesty."

Queen Serenity's laughter was like bells, soft and tinkling and beautiful.

"You are right we did not give you much of a choice did we? Yet you still stepped up and did what you had to do, you protected Earth and the Senshi with little complaint. For that I am grateful. I am sure it has been hard for you."

"It had its down times."

"Well then I am sure you will be happy to know that you are no longer needed to be Sailor Moon."

"I-I don't understand," Usagi said, finding it hard to speak.

"My daughter will take over now. She will be Sailor Moon from now on. Your part in this is over."

Usagi's breathing became laboured. They were taking everything away from her; first the Crystal now Sailor Moon.

"Usagi I know you are confused but this is how it must be. And after you have given over your broach you have the choice to have your memories erased. That way you won't have to remember any of this and have the normal life that you have always longed for."

"No." she said it so suddenly, giving none of the others time to protest on her behalf.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I don't want my memories erased."

"Very well, now hand over your transformation broach," Queen Serenity ordered gently.

Usagi took off her broach and placed it into the outstretched hands of the Moon Princess.

"Now that is finished, it is time I restore the full memory of the rest of you," the queen said turning away from Usagi.

Usagi stepped back as the others moved closer to Queen Serenity. Her eyes caught Mamoru's as he looked back at her worriedly. She tried to smile reassuringly, but it didn't work; her trembling lips only worried him more. She shook her head telling him not to worry about her. He didn't buy it, but Queen Serenity pulled his attention back to her. She frowned over his shoulder at Usagi, signalling her displeasure.

Well she could take a hint when she wasn't wanted. She was about to walk down the temple steps when light engulfed the whole temple and she was blinded for a moment. She turned back to where the others were to see them all looking around at each other as if it were the first time. Then they were all embracing, old friends and lovers. The last thing Usagi saw before she turned her back on the temple was Mamoru holding Serenity in his arms as though he would never let her go.

**PKPKPK**

Mamoru stepped into his apartment and switched on the light. He felt haggard. After the initial joy of having his memory back, his mind had been unable to concentrate on what was going on around him. As everyone sat around talking about the past, he had made an excuse about being tired. And after promising to meet Serenity the next day, he left for home. He needed to think so he opted to walk, calling his godfather to get someone to pick his car up from the park. Now he was home though his thoughts were no clearer than they were before.

Mamoru dropped tiredly onto the couch resting his head on the back of it with a weary sigh. This should be the happiest night of his life; he had his memories back, he understood his purpose. Then why did he feel as if something was missing, as if there was something else he should be remembering?

Then there was Usagi. He had no idea how she was at that point; he had tried calling her on the walk home but her cell was off. She had had everything taken away from her tonight. He didn't truly understand why she couldn't be Sailor Moon any more. Serenity never fought in the past; truly she never had any training at all. Why would she be Sailor Moon? He didn't get it; wouldn't she be slowing them down? And it was not just the Sailor Moon thing that bothered him. Now that Serenity was back, what about his feeling for Usagi? Only a few hours ago he was going to spill his heart to her. What was he to do now? Serenity and he were destined to be, since his memories came back, the love he felt for her surfaced again, but he had fallen in love with Usagi now. His feeling for her had nothing to do with past memories or destiny. What was he to do, just forget his feelings?

Mamoru stood abruptly from the couch and walked into his kitchen; he needed a drink. He opened his fridge and took out a beer, chugging half of it down before he rested his forehead against the freezer door. Forget his feelings… could he? No, he didn't think he could. Suppress them? Maybe; he had spent almost a year with his feelings for her inside him, what was the rest of his life? Mamoru let out a humourless laugh, and finished off the beer, throwing the can in the garbage before heading to his bedroom. He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, his arms folded behind his head. Maybe it was for the best that they had been interrupted when he was trying to tell her how he felt. If he had finally been able to tell her… he didn't know how he would be able to handle that, especially if she returned his feelings. For right now Mamoru wasn't sure of much. All he was sure of was that he wasn't getting any sleep that night.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi walked sluggishly into the kitchen the next morning and plopped herself into a chair at the table.

"Honey what are you doing up so early on a Saturday morning?" her mother asked in surprise.

"I couldn't sleep," Usagi replied in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong Usagi," her mother asked worriedly as she placed a plate of blueberry pancakes in front of her daughter. Her worry intensified when Usagi pushed the plate away from her and said she wasn't hungry. Ikuko placed her hand on her daughter's forehead.

"You have no fever. What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

The phone rang, stopping whatever Ikuko was about to say. She got up to answer it leaving Usagi to lay her head on the table staring blankly into space.

Shingo and her father walked into the kitchen at that moment, both shocked to see her up so early.

"What's up Usagi? Set your alarm clock wrong again?" Shingo teased.

Usagi didn't seem to hear him and he poked her in the side. She just groaned and slapped his hand away weakly. He saw the pancakes sitting in front of her untouched.

"You going to eat those?" he asked thinking she would snap at him for even thinking it. He almost fell over when she pushed them in his direction.

Kenji came up to test his daughter's temperature when she did that. Just then Usagi's mother came back into the kitchen with the cordless phone.

"Usagi honey, it's Ami."

"I don't feel like talking."

Ikuko hesitated before putting the phone back to her ear, "Um Ami-chan she's not feeling too well today. I'll have her call you back." As soon as she ended the call the phone rang again.

"Tsukino residence. Oh Mamoru-kun!" Usagi's head popped up and she shook it furiously.

"Mamoru, I don't think she's coming to the phone right now, I'll have her call you back." She ended the call and sat next to her daughter.

"Honey did you and your friends get into a fight?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing mama. It's nothing." Then she stood, "I'm going for a walk."

Usagi walked out of the kitchen and out the door. She had to get away from everyone; she needed to be alone. That wasn't about to happen though, for as soon as she exited the house she saw Mamoru standing at her gate waiting for her.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you just call?"

Mamoru held up his cell phone and opened the gate for her.

"You had your cell off so I decided to come down and check on you. I called first to see if you were up. I figured you were avoiding me so I was going to see if I could force you to talk to me."

"I don't feel like talking to anyone right now Mamoru, if you don't mind." She picked up her pace as she turned the corner at the end of her block. Mamoru caught up to her effortlessly.

"I do mind. I'm worried about you Usa. I know that you're not fine with everything that went on last night. And frankly you look like hell."

Usagi stopped and turned to him, "Well thank you for noticing, and you don't look so hot yourself by the way."

"I couldn't sleep. Yesterday kept playing itself over and over in my head. That and it's kind of weird having memories now that I didn't have twenty-four hours ago."

"I couldn't sleep either," she admitted tiredly.

Mamoru brushed away some strands of hair that had fallen into her face.

"I'm sorry about everything that happened last night."

"It wasn't your fault, it had to be done. I just wished Luna had warned me that the princess was going to take over so I could prepare myself. Or that Serenity had shown up in the beginning when I would give anything to forget about fighting and all that."

She continued walking with Mamoru beside her.

"Do you regret not letting Queen Serenity erase your memory?"

"No, I don't. If she did it would have helped with the depression part of it, but then I wouldn't know all the girls and the guys, and all the fun times we've had together. And you and I... well we would go back to being what we were before; frienemies."

They were silent for a while before Mamoru spoke again.

"I don't understand why Serenity was made Sailor Moon actually. She never had any training in the past. I guess Queen Serenity must know what she's doing."

"So you remember everything from your past?" she asked, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

"Well not the memories I lost as a child, but the memories from the silver millennium, yes."

"So you and Serenity really were…"

"Engaged? Yes. We were destined. I guess you can say we still are."

"I see."

Usagi thought desperately for a different subject, not wanting to get into his and Serenity's relationship. That was when she noticed something different

"Isn't that the shirt I've been trying to get you to wear for a year now?" she stated, acknowledging the navy blue, cotton button down, shirt he was wearing.

"I found this at the back of my closet, I realized this morning how much I need a new wardrobe. Had to take old memories to wake up my eyes to a new fashion sense huh?" Mamoru said laughing at himself, expecting her to throw him some sort of smart remark.

Usagi for her part didn't hear a word he said. She was too busy admiring how hot he looked in that shirt. How did she not notice this earlier? The shirt clung to his chest and shoulders showing off how well defined they were. Also the sleeves of the shirt were short and fit snugly around his biceps emphasizing them more. This all topped off a well fitting khaki pants.

"Usagi-chan?" Usagi snapped out of her trance to find they had stopped and that Mamoru was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Are you okay? Because I gave you a clear crack at my fashion sense and you let it fly by you. That's not like you."

"I'm fine Mamoru. Just tired I guess. All of this has been a lot to take in." They had come to a small park consisting of a few trees, picnic tables and two swings and a slide. Usagi sat at the nearest picnic table and watched the children playing on he swings.

"I've always wanted to be normal," she said to Mamoru, who was leaning on the table next to her. "To be a normal teenager, but I had a lot of time to think last night and I realized I was never normal. Normal people can't do this:" making sure no one was looking in their direction Usagi proceeded to lift a rock from the ground into her palm using only her mind.

"I guess it was easier coming to grips with that fact when I thought I was destined to be Sailor Moon. Now I have to pretend to be normal when I don't know how. I never realized how dependant I was on my identity as Sailor Moon until I had it taken away from me." A tear slipped down her cheek and she brushed it away quickly, but Mamoru had already seen it. He sat on the bench next to her and pulled her into a hug.

He did not know what to say to her. He couldn't pretend to know what she was going through, all he could do was try to give her as much comfort as possible.

After about five minutes Usagi pulled away from him, wiping away another stray tear.

"You must think I'm pretty selfish. Here I am crying over not being Sailor Moon when you probably have so much that you are happy about."

"You're not being selfish Usagi. You have the right to be sad. I just wish there was something I could do to cheer you up."

"I'll be fine Mamoru-kun. I got accustom to fighting, I'll get used to this." The sad smile she offered him broke Mamoru's heart and he fought to think of something, anything to cheer her up.

"Do you want to go get a milkshake or something?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"I was planning on shopping for new clothes today I could use some female advice," he tried again.

"No thank you. What I want right now is to be alone."

"But-"

"No Mamoru. This is something I have to work out on my own. I know you guys are worried but it doesn't make any sense. Soon you'll all be too busy to be with me and it will only hurt more," she said standing from the table.

"We will never be too busy for you!" he exclaimed as he stood with her.

"That's the same thing I said about Naru and my other friends that I had before Sailor Moon. Now we're like acquaintances. No matter how hard you try it always ends up like that. Just let me do this on my own. I'm not Sailor Moon anymore you don't have to play protector." She turned to start walking again, but was stopped by Mamoru.

Mamoru spun her to face him, not caring about the other people around them who were giving them strange looks.

"Protecting you has never been a game to me Usagi and you know that. You do know that don't you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I said that."

"I can't help but be worried about you. You're my best friend, I care about you and I can't stand seeing you like this."

"I just… you guys know who you are now. You gained memory and meaning to your lives and what you're fighting for, while I got everything taken from me. I worked so hard to be better for you guys, to accept whom I was only to find out that isn't who I am. I need time to find myself, to find out who I'm supposed to be. But I can't do that with all of you around reminding me of who I was. It is bad enough I have to see some of the others at school every day. Do you understand?"

"I wish I didn't," he said begrudgingly.

She gave him a small smile.

"Call Serenity; tell her you're going to pick her up and take her to the mall. You two can pick out new clothes together. She's your betrothed or whatever she should be the one helping you with clothing." She felt almost physically sick suggesting that he spend time with Serenity, but they were destined and there was not going to be anything between her and Mamoru no matter how hard she dreamed.

Mamoru for his part felt he would have rather gone with Usagi, but for her sake and his own as well, he agreed.

"Tell the others not to try to contact me and to give me time and space to get through this."

"I will."

Usagi smiled slightly in thanks, "Oh, and so you know. I'm glad you got your memory back Mamoru-kun, you deserve it more than anyone."

She had no idea what compelled her to do what she did next. She went up on her toes and brushed a kiss across Mamoru's cheek.

"Thank you for understanding," she said softly before leaving the park, turning back in the direction they had come from and heading back home.

Mamoru was left watching her go. His hand came up and touched his cheek where he could still feel her lips. Maybe it was best if for a while they were apart. If a kiss from her on his cheek could make him feel the way he felt now. Like he could go after her and give her the kind of kiss he had been dreaming of for so long. It was dangerous for these feeling to be there, now that Serenity was in the picture. He needed sometime to deal with his feelings and with Usagi around it would be impossible. This time apart would be desperately needed.

**PKPKPKPK**

Well that's it! Let me know what you thought. See you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

Hi guys here's the next installment. This chapter may be a bit slow but it's just an introduction to Mamoru's godfather. He's gonna be a big part of this story.

Note: Amare- Latin word for love, mainly affectionate.

Ok I think that's it. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Me nah own Sailor Moon.

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Chapter 3

"What if someone stole her? Or worse what if a car hit her? What if she is dead?"

"I'm sure Luna is fine mama. She probably just decided it's time to move on."

"Well she did show up out of no where. We had her for four years though, how could she just leave?" Ikuko complained. She had just realized that morning that Luna had not been around for a week and had started to get frantic. Usagi couldn't just come out and tell her that Luna had decided that she was leaving because her rightful place was by the Moon Princess's side as her advisor. That Luna wished she could stay and really didn't want to leave, but Serenity had said that it was best for Artemis and her to be with her. So Usagi had tearfully let her go with Luna promising to visit when she could. She definitely couldn't tell her mother that, so she had set about to placate her worries.

"Luna is a cat, mama. She's a free spirit. I figure she stayed at our home longer than any other. She probably found something more interesting."

She watched as her mother moved to one of the cupboard doors and opened it, revealing lots of cans of tuna and cat food.

"What am I going to do with all this tuna? Doesn't your friend Minako have a cat? Maybe she might want this."

"I'll ask her." Usagi got up from the table to get ready to leave the house for school, but was startled when her mother let out a cry. She turned quickly to see what was wrong.

"What if she's pregnant? She might have gone and had her kittens somewhere else. I can't possibly give this away if she comes home with kittens!"

Usagi sighed and rolled her eyes at her little brother who tried to muffle his laughter. At least her mother had come to a happier conclusion. The phone rang bringing her mother out of her musing. She moved over to the table to answer the phone.

"Moshi moshi, Tsukino residence. Ah Jeremiah-san!" she exclaimed. At that point Usagi's father came into the kitchen. On hearing Jeremiah's name his eyes narrowed, and he sat at the table grumbling under his breath.

Usagi smiled, shaking her head and moved over to the sink to put her bowl away before moving over to the stove to pour out some miso soup for her father and placing it in front of him. All the while her blushing mother chatted with Mamoru's godfather.

"Yes of course. It's no problem at all Jeremiah-san. Hold on she's right here." Her mother held the phone out for her to take.

Usagi moved over to her mother and took the phone wishing that she was telekinetic like Mamoru's godfather. That way she could bring the phone to her instead of the other way around.

"Hi Jeremiah-ojisan."

"Usagi, my love, how are you?" a deep, smooth voice came over the line.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good. We haven't been able to talk for two weeks. I was wondering if I could pick you up from school today and we can have dinner. Your mother said it was fine."

"Jeremiah-ojisan-" she started, her voice weary. She really didn't want to bring up the events of last Friday again.

"Come now amare, humour me. Pretend I know nothing and just want to spend time with you. I'm sure you could use a neutral person to talk to," he cut in.

"Neutral?" Usagi asked incredulously.

His deep laughter filled her ear and caused her to smile.

"Ok, ok. Someone who isn't Mamoru at least."

Usagi was silent for a few moments. She could use an experienced ear.

"Alright, I'll see you after school."

"Wonderful, I'll see you then."

"Bye."

The line went dead and Usagi turned off the phone. She shook her head slightly and smiled. Xanthis Jeremiah was so meddling. It was obvious he heard what happened and wanted to find out how she was, what she was going to do now and how he could possibly fix it.

"I guess I won't be home for dinner tonight."

"Why not?" her father asked.

"Jeremiah-san is taking her out after school," her mother answered for her as she refilled her husband's bowl.

"So now he's pulling her away from spending time with her family? The next thing he'll be doing is asking her to disown us and go live with him for more than a year this time."

"That'll never happen papa." Usagi said placing the phone on the table and giving her father a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too much. I'll see minna tonight." She moved around the table to pick up her bag pack and headed to the door. She was actually happy to spend the evening with Jeremiah-ojisan. She missed him and their talks together. She just hoped that he didn't show up in the limo.

**PKPKPK**

"You had to bring the limo." It was the first words out of Usagi's mouth as she sat in the vehicle across from Jeremiah.

"Good evening to you as well amare. And the reason for the limo is that my car is in the shop." The driver moved off from the school entrance, being careful not to drive over any of Usagi's curious schoolmates.

"Sure. Why do you insist on bringing so much attention to me?"

"Why do you insist on hiding from it?" Jeremiah countered. His sky blue eyes danced with mirth and a smirk played at the corner of his mouth causing a smile to break out on Usagi's face.

"You are unbelievable."

"Many women have said that before. Though, I am sure, it was not meant in the context that you mean it," He grinned, and Usagi laughed.

"I've missed you Jeremiah-ojisan," she said still smiling.

"And I you, amare."

Jeremiah pushed his curly, golden hair from his face as he relaxed further into his seat.

"So where would you like to go?"

"You haven't decided?"

"No I was leaving it to you. This is your evening. Anywhere you want to go."

"In that case I've been craving Italian, maybe Bellini's?"

"Bellini's it is." He pressed the intercom button on the panel next to him and instructed the driver on their destination before turning back to her.

"So how is school coming along?"

"It's good. I'm a senior now; so it's exciting. I'm almost done. My only problem is the B- I got on my English oral. Frankly English sucks."

"Should I be offended? I'm British remember? Why is English giving you so much trouble?"

"The vowels are different in English they can have so many different sounds. It's hard to keep them straight."

"How about we speak English for the rest of our time together?"

"Aw come on Jeremiah-ojisan. I thought this evening was going to be fun?"

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed and finally switched to English.

"My English is fine. I just got nervous about… pronunciation in the oral and it caused me to hesitate. Now can we forget about this and enjoy the rest of the evening without talking about school?"

"Very well," he replied in Japanese.

"Arigato."

After that they continued in quiet conversation about his business and her family until the driver stopped in front of the restaurant and opened the door. There was the usual fussing over Jeremiah when they entered the restaurant, mostly because he owned half the shares in the restaurant and a few others in Tokyo. After they were seated on the balcony and had ordered, Usagi felt Jeremiah watching her closely. She turned from perusing the view to look back at him.

"What?"

"How are you really amare?" he asked her softly.

At his tone Usagi felt all her walls crumble and the strong front that she put up disappeared instantly.

"Horrible," she admitted miserably. "I never thought I would miss being Sailor Moon so much. When I finally got accustomed to the fact that my life would never be normal…"

"Gomen Usagi. If there was someway I could fix this."

Usagi chuckled lightly, "You're always trying to fix things for me Jeremiah-ojisan, but this can't be fixed and you know it. I'll just have to get through this on my own."

Their hors-d'œuvres came and they quieted until the waiter left.

"I am almost glad that you're not Sailor Moon anymore. It never felt right and the way it drained your energy; nothing that is meant for you would make you feel that way."

"Maybe. I just miss fighting I guess," she said taking a bite out of her second slice of bruschetta.

"And this situation with Serenity and Mamoru; how are you handling that?" he asked after he finished off his eggplant rolls.

Usagi swallowed her last mouthful as she looked out over the view thoughtfully. When the waiter came to collect their empty plates and brought back their main courses, Usagi finally answered him.

"Does it matter how I feel about it? Mamoru and I are just friends."

Jeremiah placed his fork down on his plate and watched her sternly, "Do not lie to me Usagi. I know better than anyone how you feel about Endymion. You may be able to fool yourself and your friends with that lie, but you cannot fool me."

"What am I to do Jeremiah-ojisan? She is his destiny; I'm just the girl who happened to be filling in for her until she arrived!" Usagi snapped, fighting to keep her tears from falling.

"You are nobody's substitute; do not ever let me hear you say that again. Destinies can change Usagi, it happens every day."

"You make it sound so easy, but you weren't there! You didn't see the way they looked at each other when he got back his memories. You didn't see the way he held her in his arms." The glasses in front of them began to hum and the cutlery rattled against the plates as the tables shook. To everyone in the restaurant it felt like a small quake and in truth it was the ground was reacting to Usagi's over charged emotions. People began to panic around them.

Jeremiah reached out for her hand. "Center yourself Usagi!"

She took a deep breath to calm herself. She reigned back in her energy and the shaking stopped. Usagi closed her eyes and took another deep breath as the Maitre' d came out to see if they were all right.

"We're fine, thank you Antonio. It was just a tremor." Jeremiah told him graciously. The man left and Usagi finally opened her eyes and they looked normal again. To Jeremiah, however, her eyes looked too bright and his heart sank. She was shutting off her emotions.

"Usagi-"

"Destiny is destiny Jeremiah-ojisan, there's nothing that can be done about it. It doesn't matter anyway; it's not as if Mamoru cares about me like that," she said cutting him off.

Jeremiah sighed mentally; he wished he could tell her how Endymion really felt about her. It would have made this so much easier, but he had made a promise not to say anything and he would keep his promise.

"Maybe if you told him how you-"

"No!" she exclaimed cutting him off again. "I can't, and you have to promise not to either."

Jeremiah sighed again he'd been making a lot of promises lately, and keeping a lot of secrets. These two young people in his care were so stubborn.

"Very well, I promise not to tell him. Although I still think you should say something."

"And I don't, so I guess we're at an impasse."

"You're beginning to sound like me," he chuckled.

"I thought that was a good thing?" she asked, relieved at the change of subject.

Usagi picked up her fork and began to eat the rest of her fettuccini alfredo.

"So now we've talked about my messed up nonexistent love life, what about you Jeremiah-ojisan."

"Me?"

"Yes you. For all the time I've known you, you've never gone out on a date. You haven't even carried an escort to any of the functions or dinners you have to go to."

Something flashed in Jeremiah's eyes but it was too quick for her to realize what it was, his usual grin remained on his face though.

"The business community thinks I'm gay."

"I fail to believe that," she laughed. "You don't give me that vibe. Besides you have all those paintings of the silhouette lady. Mamoru says he caught you staring at them a few times."

"Endymion is awfully nosey. Could I not have just been critiquing them?"

"He said you were lost in thought and had a really depressed look on your face. Who is she Jeremiah-ojisan? You ignored my question when I lived with you when I was thirteen. Is she the reason you don't date?"

Jeremiah rested his fork down on his plate, and pushed the plate away signifying he was finished.

"Yes she is."

"Who is she? Did she die?"

The waiter came to take their plates and their dessert orders before he could answer. When they were alone again he spoke, his voice sounding hollow.

"I would rather not talk about it, amare, if you don't mind."

Usagi opened her mouth to push further but the look in his eyes stopped her. His usually happy ocean blue eyes were now closed off.

Usagi sighed, "Well whoever she is or was I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be unhappy."

"There is no other for me, amare, I've looked and none compare. If this is to be my fate I accept it wholeheartedly. This is why I push you to tell Endymion how you feel, before it's too late."

"I think it already is," Usagi replied.

Their dessert came at that point and the two ate in silence for a while before Jeremiah began chuckling ruefully.

"This is not going as I planned. I was supposed to bring you here to cheer you up and now we're both depressed."

Usagi smiled back, "I'm always happy just being able to talk to you Jeremiah-ojisan"

"That's sweet amare, but let's change the subject why don't we. How is your art going?"

"Not very well; I haven't had a chance to do anything in a long while. Although, with all this free time on my hands I plan to pick it back up."

"You better. You have a natural gift. I need to have something to show at my gallery."

"I'm not that good Jeremiah-ojisan," Usagi laughed.

"Do not underestimate yourself."

"I'll see. How are Sabre and Hunter?" she asked, referring to Jeremiah's two pet wolves.

"They miss you. When will you be coming to visit them?"

"I don't know. I'm taking a break for myself. I don't know how long, but I need to be by myself for a while."

"Is this your way of telling me I won't be seeing you for a while?" he asked. Usagi nodded.

"Ah I see."

"I just need to find myself again. I've kind of lost who I was while I was Sailor Moon."

"I can tell you who you are."

"I know you can, but I need to find that out on my own or not it won't mean anything to me."

Jeremiah smiled, "I suppose that's true. Very well spoken Usagi, you are very wise."

Usagi blushed, "Now I wouldn't go that far."

"While you're finding yourself, try to work on that underestimation of yourself."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Jeremiah winked and grinned before signalling for the waiter to clear their deserts away and bring the bill.

Once in the limo again they talked about lighter thing such as the wolves and how big they got since she last saw them. When they arrived to Usagi's house Jeremiah stepped out of the vehicle with her and walked her to her door.

"Well amare, arigato for a wonderful evening."

"I should be thanking you. It was your money," she laughed.

"True," Jeremiah chuckled. Before he could say anything more the front door swung open to reveal Usagi's father there glaring at him with her mother rushing around the corner with a disapproving look on her face.

"Kenji I told you not to open the door! Gomen Jeremiah-san my husband seems to have lost his manners."

"It is no problem Ikuko-san. Good evening Tsukino-san," Jeremiah greeted, bowing to the two.

"Xanthis," Kenji said coldly.

Jeremiah held back a smile that was threatening to break out on his face. Kenji had always had a problem with him from the time he and Ikuko had been in college. Kenji had already graduated and was working as a journalist. Jeremiah and Ikuko were in a lot of the same art classes and had become fast friends. When Kenji met him he felt threatened by him not understanding how Ikuko's friendship with what he would term as a 'pretty boy' could be platonic. On Jeremiah's part Ikuko had complained day after day about how she wished Kenji would finally ask her to marry him. So with a little encouragement from Jeremiah they decided to make Kenji feel that he was interested in Ikuko. If the plan went south Jeremiah would come clean and tell Kenji what was going on, but if it worked they would say nothing; Kenji was not the type of man who liked to be tricked into anything. Needless to say the plan worked. Ikuko got her man and a happy life and Jeremiah got a bloody nose and a chance to help a friend who had helped him stave off hordes of girls vying for his attention. Although, once she was engaged he couldn't use her help anymore. Up to this day Kenji did not know what they had done, and despite Ikuko's pleading, he had no intention of letting him know either. He found the man amusing.

"Well I guess it's time I take my leave."

"Don't you want to come in Jeremiah-san, I made some tea," Ikuko offered.

Jeremiah saw Kenji tense and was tempted to accept, but he decided other wise.

"Iie, arigato. I have a lot of work to do at home," he declined. He turned to Usagi giving her a small peck on the forehead.

"I will see you later amare. Don't stay away too long."

Usagi smiled blushing lightly at his affectionate nature. "I'll try."

"Sayonara Ikuko-san, Tsukino-san."

"Sayonara Jeremiah-san." Ikuko answered though her husband just stood glaring.

Jeremiah bowed again and winked at Usagi before turning to leave. When he got back into the limousine he finally allowed himself to laugh. Kenji was truly always entertaining. 'If he only knew,' he thought to himself.

"Home, Jiro," he said to the driver. And he was off.

**PKPKPK**

The three Tsukinos watched as the limo drove off, before the two women turned on Kenji.

"Tsukino Kenji, why are you so rude?" Ikuko demanded of her husband, who turned to go inside, leaving the women to follow him.

"I don't like that man! First he hangs all over you when you two were in college, now he's all over Usagi."

"Eww papa, that's gross! Jeremiah-ojisan doesn't like me like that. I'm like a daughter to him."

"The daughter he wished he had with your mother," Kenji replied as he sat on the couch. Shingo looked up from the TV at the commotion.

"Kenji!" their mother shrieked, "after everything that man has done for our family. When Usagi needed his help he was willing to take her in and help her. When Shingo was born five months premature he paid for the best doctors to make sure that he survived. I held my peace when you refused to allow him to be the godfather of either one of our children, mostly because Jeremiah-san told me to, but it ends now. That man is a saint, but you've treated him like nothing but dirt. Until you grow up, you're sleeping on the couch!" With that Ikuko spun away and stormed up the stairs to their bedroom and slammed the door. The click of the lock echoed through the house.

Kenji stared stunned at the spot his wife had stormed from. She was never so angry at his attitude toward Xanthis before.

"Ooh dad you really blew it this time," Shingo laughed.

Kenji turned to his son and was about to kick him out the room, but was beat to it.

"Shingo go to your room." Shingo turned to her about to tell her no when the temperature in the room dipped and wind picked up around them. He realized from Usagi's expression that she meant business. He got off the ground grumbling and went up the stairs to his room.

Kenji watched as Usagi settled her emotions back down and the room became warm again. He had to grudgingly admit that Xanthis was good for something.

Usagi sighed, "I'll get some blankets and a pillow," she told him distractedly.

Yes she was upset that her father would be so rude to Jeremiah, but she kept remembering what her father said about him being around her mother a lot in college and she also knew that he would do anything for her mother, all she had to do was ask.

Was her mother the woman in the painting? She would have to find out. And she intended to before she saw Jeremiah again.

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Next chapter there will be more Jeremiah and some Mamoru and Serenity. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Please review they always make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, and make me want to write.


	5. Chapter 4

I was in a good mood so two chapters in one weekend it is! Sorry if I'm depressing some of you. I didn't start out writing it with so much angst; it just turned out that way. However it seems to be working for where I want the story to go. Happy endings mean nothing without a journey right? Don't worry though it gets better I promise.

Also some of you have been asking if this story was up before. To answer that; yes it was. I noted in the first chapter that I was revising and revamping it. I never finished it so most of the chapters will be new; just the first few will be revised.

I think that's it. If you have any more questions please feel free to ask. I'll be happy to answer them. Thanks for all the reviews so far! Enjoy this next chapter!

Disclaimer- Sailor Moon is not mine. Don't own it, never have.

Chapter 4

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Jeremiah stepped into the dark; he flipped the switch and the room lit up to reveal a room filled with paintings on the wall. This was the place he kept the art that he felt was too personal to show in his art gallery or around the house. He closed the door behind him and stepped fully into the room. His eyes scanned over the paintings in the room and he moved to the closest one to him. Usagi had brought up a subject that was very sensitive to him. He lifted his hand up to the figure in the painting. The one everybody liked to call the silhouette lady. The painting depicted a woman standing under the shadow of a large weeping willow. Her body was fully cast in shadow; only her silhouette was visible. Her face was upturned to the sky watching the stars as her hair and dress blew around her. The painting seemed from the point of view of someone who was watching her from a far off. His fingers traced her outline as he sighed softly. He rested his forehead against the space in the wall between the painting and the one next to it, his eyes closed. When he opened them again they were misty.

He missed her. Everyday the feeling just grew stronger; sometimes it got so bad he would lock himself away in this room from anyone seeing his pain. He always kept his jovial persona to keep his hurt from being noticed, people asked too many questions. It was bad enough with the paintings. Those who were close enough to him to know their existence always wanted to know who she was, what happened to her and why he was always saddened when he thought of her. They were questions he couldn't answer. Questions he didn't want to answer because they would only spark more questions.

He slid to the floor, the back of his head resting against the wall.

"This would be so much easier if you were here," he said out loud, his voice echoing around the room.

"These two young people under my care are so stubborn. They both love each other, but neither of them wants to admit it to the other. People at their age shouldn't be so unhappy. I don't know what to do to get through to them that they don't have to be."

He sighed staring at another painting across from him this one depicting the woman in a sunflower field running. She was completely bathed in sunlight so that only her outline could be seen. A small sad smile formed on his lips at that painting.

"I know what you would say about this. That it is their life let them live it. That was working until this Serenity arrived. Endymion was so close to telling Usagi. He is so caught up with destiny and duty that he doesn't stop to think that maybe his destiny could have changed. I wish I could open their eyes before it's too late. This pain… it's not something I want for them to experience."

Before he could say anything more a knock sounded at the door.

"Godfather, are you in there?" Mamoru's voice came through the door.

Jeremiah sighed and stood from the floor, "Seems I'll have to finish talking to you later," he said quietly, then in a louder voice he said, "It's unlocked, Endymion."

The door opened and before Mamoru could step in two blurs; one black and one white came barrelling in the door and coming to a halt next to him. Jeremiah couldn't help but smile; even his wolves were worried about him. He placed his hands on both their heads in reassurance and turned to his godson.

"What brings you here at this time of day Endymion?" he asked as he watched Mamoru's eyes travel around the room.

"I was on my way home and thought I'd stop by."

"How is everything at headquarters?" he walked outside the room and waited for Mamoru to follow before closing the door and waiting for the electric lock to click in.

"Everything's fine. There have been many youma attacks that the Senshi don't know about that have been stopped, and so far no one has had any serious injuries. I still don't see why I can't tell the Sailor Senshi about the headquarters, we're on the same side," Mamoru answered, as they walked in the direction of the den.

"You yourself know from experience that the people of earth do not trust anyone not of this planet. It was so in the Silver Millennium and it is even more so now with what happened over the last four years with the youma."

"It's frustrating, they were starting to warm up to the Senshi."

Jeremiah moved over to the bar when they stepped into the den and poured two glasses of brandy and handed one to Mamoru.

"That's because Usagi was leading the Senshi at the time, and many of the others had met her one way or another when she was living here. Who doesn't warm up to amare eventually," he said as he sat across from Mamoru in an armchair, his wolves lying at his feet.

"Then there was the sudden shift of leadership, to none other than the Moon Princess. It's going to take a while for them to get used to the idea."

"I just don't like keeping it from them. It was bad enough keeping it from Usagi all these years. Serenity is my girlfriend, the other Senshi my guards' girlfriends, we shouldn't have to keep the headquarters a secret from them."

"Give them time Endymion. Look on the bright side, Usagi isn't Sailor Moon anymore. You can let her know about the Headquarters now," Jeremiah offered as he took a sip of his brandy.

Mamoru rested his glass on the side table next to his chair. "That would be all well and good if she hadn't said that she wanted to be on her own for a while. And that she would rather no one contact her."

"Ah yes she did say that didn't she?" Jeremiah murmured.

Mamoru watched him closely.

"Speaking of Usagi, I have it on good authority that you picked her up from school today."

"News does travel fast these days doesn't it?" Jeremiah stated with a mischievous grin.

Mamoru glared at his godfather, "Why did you pick her up?"

"I took her out to dinner. I hadn't talked to her in a long time and I had an early evening so I took the opportunity."

"What did you talk about?"

"Inquisitive today aren't we Endymion?"

"Godfather," Mamoru growled.

Jeremiah chuckled, "We talked about what you would expect given the circumstances; how she was doing, what she was planning to do now, things of that nature."

"How is she?" Mamoru asked with a touch of sorrow to his voice.

"As well as can be expected, I believe this time alone would be good for her."

"For me as well; I was so close to telling her godfather. So close and then we were interrupted. I keep telling myself that it was fate that stopped me that night, that Usagi and I just aren't meant to be, but I can't seem to stop thinking about her. My mind is on her more than on Serenity. I find myself almost calling Serenity by her name. When will it stop? Serenity is my destiny, this should be easier." Mamoru took a large gulp of the brandy draining the glass. He stood from his seat and moved over to the bar to refill his glass. Jeremiah stood and stretched out his hand, the glass flying out of Mamoru's hand and into his before Mamoru could pour a second glass.

"It doesn't work. Trust me, I know from experience." He moved around the bar to the sink behind it and washed both their glasses.

Mamoru sighed.

"Is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time?" Mamoru asked leaning tiredly against the bar. Jeremiah turned off the sink and put away the glasses before turning to him, drying his hands.

"Love is never an easy thing Endymion. What you need to ask yourself is; are you sure it is love you still feel for Serenity?"

"Yes, I have always loved Serenity, since the Silver Millennium. And we kept that connection, why else would I have those dreams of her asking for the Crystal after the accident, when I felt I had nobody left."

To Jeremiah his response sounded too rehearsed as if he had repeated the same thing to himself everyday until he could convince himself, but he kept his observation quiet.

"Hm, well if that is the way you feel, when will I be able to meet this Serenity?"

Mamoru's eyes snapped up to his, "You want to meet her?" he asked in surprise.

"I am your godfather am I not? If this is the woman you plan to spend the rest of your life with, I think I should meet her."

"How about Sunday lunch?" Mamoru offered.

"Very well, Sunday it is. I will let the Akiko know she'll be cooking for three. If you want to make it back to the city before it's too late, I would suggest leaving now."

Mamoru sat down on the couch and picked up the remote switching on the TV.

"I don't have class until about eleven so I think I'll just stay the night," he said as he idly ran his hand through the hair of the female black wolf that came to sit next to him and lay her head on his lap.

Jeremiah sat across from him and smiled sadly at the scene. Something or better yet someone was missing from the scene. Usagi was supposed to be next to Mamoru curled up in the couch with her head rested on his chest and his arm around her; one of their usual positions. However, she was not here, and it was all because of this Serenity.

A small smirk played on his lips, 'Hm, we shall see,' he thought to himself. As if sensing his thoughts the white male wolf looked up at him curiously, he scratched the wolf's head and relaxed in the chair, engrossing himself in the comedy Mamoru had stopped at.

_**PKPKPK**_

"How much further do we have to go?" Serenity asked tiredly.

"About fifteen more minutes." Mamoru told her as he navigated the car around another bend on the coastal road.

Serenity sighed, "Why does he live so far? We have been driving for hours."

Mamoru chuckled slightly at Serenity's ability to over exaggerate.

"Jeremiah likes his privacy. And we've only been driving for an hour."

"Seems longer," she grumbled.

"We'll be there soon."

"He was the one that suggested this?"

"Yes I told you this already," Mamoru said in a long-suffering tone.

"It just seems so sudden; he's only heard about me what two weeks ago and he wants to meet me already. Isn't that supposed to happen a little later?" Serenity asked, her hands fidgeting with her skirt.

"Jeremiah likes to be up to date with my life and friends. Not to mention I have been talking about you a lot. He knows I'm serious about you and is curious to meet you." His hand rested on hers and he squeezed them gently in reassurance, "It'll be fine Serenity."

Mamoru released her hand again to shift gears as he navigated the coastal road. At least he hoped it would be fine. He had to admit that his godfather's sudden urge to meet Serenity was surprising. He was slightly suspicious; Jeremiah was up to something. He would have to watch him closely today.

They drove for a few more minutes before they came to a large gate, in a wall that seemed to stretch for miles to their left. Mamoru pushed the button on a small remote attached to the dashboard and the gate slid open. Mamoru drove through the gate and started up a paved road that was surrounded by a wooded area. Ahead of them a small white object could be made out. As they continued down the mile long private road the white object grew into a magnificent sprawling Elizabethan mansion. Serenity gasped in awe at the sight before her. The house was about two hundred and fifty feet long; how wide it was she had yet to find out. It had many large windows that probably made for a very open sunny house. And from the angle they were driving at she could see a large garden to the left side going around to the back.

"Endymion, this place is lovely!" she exclaimed.

Mamoru chuckled, "Wait until you see the inside."

"You didn't tell me he was this wealthy."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters! I need to know everything about him in order to make a good impression. A man as wealthy as him isn't going to let just anyone date the man he considers a son."

"Jeremiah has never been shallow like that. He wouldn't care how much money you have. You could be a pauper for all he knows. He just wants me to be happy."

Serenity realized her mistake when she heard the insulted tone to his voice. She took her eyes from the mansion to look at him. She noticed the smile had left his face.

"Gomen Endymion. I didn't mean to insult him like that. I guess the people I grew up around are like that. I spoke without thinking, forgive me."

Mamoru sighed, "Don't worry about it. I probably am just overreacting."

"You were defending your godfather. You weren't overreacting."

"Arigato," he said with a smile.

Mamoru drove around a large fountain in the middle of the driveway and parked the car between the black limousine and his godfather's Karussell Orange, Aston Martin V8 Vantage N400. Serenity practically jumped out of the car and circled the Aston Martin.

"I thought I'd never see one of these again! It's like being in England again!" she exclaimed.

Mamoru laughed, "Well Jeremiah is British."

"Another thing you forgot to tell me?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Mamoru smiled sheepishly, "It never crossed my mind to tell you."

Serenity rolled her eyes at him. She moved away from the car and walked toward the fountain. It was beautiful. The water cascaded down three ornate basins of different sizes; starting small at the top. The water flowed into a huge pool which by the look of it was about calf deep.

"It's even more beautiful at night if the fountain lights are turned on. There is every colour of the rainbow," Mamoru said from behind her.

Serenity looked back at him with a smile, "I bet there are a lot of interesting stories about you and this fountain when you were a child."

"You have no idea." His eyes turned distant as he thought of his childhood and a small smile settled on his face. She figured he was reminiscing on the past so she gave him some time. And though Mamoru was thinking about his childhood and time spent goofing off in the fountain, most of his memories involved more recent events with a certain blonde-haired girl who was with him most of the time. The sound of yelling brought Mamoru out of his thoughts. Both he and Serenity looked up to see one of the servants running toward them and a little in front of him gaining speed were the two wolves, Hunter and Sabre. Their tails were wagging even as they ran and Mamoru knew they had probably spotted him and wanted to come to greet him. Mamoru failed to notice that Serenity had tensed up and was starting to back up toward the car. If he had, he would have remembered that Serenity hated dogs and even worse wolves; especially wolves that were bigger than the average wolf.

The wolves stopped short, their noses working overtime as they picked up a new scent. They turned in the direction of Serenity and their bodies became extremely still. Serenity froze as the wolves hackles rose and they began growling, their sharp fangs glinting in the sunlight.

"M-Mamoru," she called to him weakly.

"Serenity whatever you do don't make any sudden movements." Mamoru inched forward toward the wolves while trying to place himself between Serenity and the slowly advancing canines. He held up his hand to stop the servant from coming any closer, because even if he grabbed one it might spur the other into action.

"Hunter, Sabre stay!" Mamoru said firmly.

The wolves stopped at his command and moved their heads to look at him, but as soon as they took their eyes off of Serenity she started backing up toward the car again and they turned back to her. They began to growl and advance again.

"Stay!" Mamoru commanded again, when they stopped this time he moved quickly into action holding them both by their jewel studded collars. Serenity took that opportunity to make a run for it.

"Serenity, no!" Mamoru exclaimed. The two wolves barked at Serenity's retreat, trying to pull out of Mamoru's grip. In his effort to keep a firm grip on Hunter, the white male; the black female, Sabre slipped out of his grasp and ran after Serenity. Serenity climbed onto the trunk of the limo just as Sabre made it to the vehicle. The view would have been funny if it weren't so serious. Prim and proper Serenity almost on the roof of his godfather's limo while Sabre, a usually docile animal tried to climb up the vehicle after her. Mamoru opened his mouth to call her back when a piercing whistle sounded from behind him. He turned to see Jeremiah coming down the front door steps toward them Sabre instantly backed away from the car and ran over to his godfather waging her tail, looking like her old self, while Hunter relaxed and sat next to Mamoru. Jeremiah waved the worker over and gave him two leashes which were promptly attached to the two wolves. When he left with them Mamoru moved over to the limo and helped Serenity down. Taking her hand he brought her over to his godfather.

"Godfather this is Serenity. Serenity, this is my godfather Jeremiah."

Serenity blushed as she shook Jeremiah's hand. For one he had just seen her embarrassing moment on top of his limousine and secondly she did not expect him to be so handsome. She had expected to meet an elderly man not such a gorgeous man in his thirties without so much as a gray hair.

"Serenity, Mamoru has spoken a lot about you," he said cordially.

"He's spoken a lot about you too. It's an honour to meet you Xanthis-san. I'm very sorry about the limo, I'm deathly afraid of dogs."

"Wolves and it is fine. I apologise for their behaviour, they are usually very well behaved. However if it were to happen again, don't turn your back on them and don't run. It only spurs them to attack."

"Oh. Ok, I'll remember that next time," she said hesitantly. How did he know she had turned her back? Was he watching before he intercepted? No, she was being silly. Of course she would have had to turn to get on top of the limousine. He would know that.

"Well, now that introductions are done let's go inside and have lunch," Jeremiah offered leading them toward the door.

_**PKPKPK**_

Serenity stared out of the car window at the scenery passing by as they drove back along the coastal road to the city. She was puzzled. She could not figure out what exactly had transpired that afternoon with Mamoru and his godfather. She wasn't exactly sure if Jeremiah liked her or not. He had seemed cordial enough, but there was something underlying that seemed cold, distant, almost as if he didn't like her. But then again she couldn't be sure because he would flash a smile at her that made her think that all her thoughts of him not liking her were crazy. She guessed maybe most of her thoughts stemmed from the fact that everything in that gorgeous house had some connection or the other to Tsukino Usagi. It was almost as if Jeremiah had brought out every picture, painting and any other memorabilia that belonged to or had something to do with Usagi. Every time she pointed out something on her tour of the house, she would have to endure the long story of the object and the connection it had to Usagi. And her oblivious boyfriend would laugh along with him not noticing the strained look on her face. Then she found out that about five years ago Usagi had lived with Mamoru and Jeremiah for a year. She was a very gifted child, Jeremiah had said, and he mentored her for a year. She figured he was talking about art seeing that she had pointed out a painting that had been painted by Usagi. She was a bit upset that Mamoru had never mentioned that, it was almost as if everything to do with Usagi and him was being kept secret from her. By the time they sat down to lunch she had lost her appetite. The lunch had not gone as she planned she couldn't seem to charm Jeremiah like she did most people, and the conversation barely stayed on her; the person he was supposed to be getting to know. By the time dessert came she had given up trying to get involved in the conversation and watched as Mamoru and his godfather talk about business and school. Jeremiah finally turned his full attention to her at that moment.

"You are so quiet Serenity. Are we boring you?"

"No! No, I'm just full that's all," she lied patting her stomach.

"Full? You barely touched your food. Don't tell me you're one of those small eaters," he said laughingly, but there had been something else in his tone that she couldn't figure out.

Mamoru came to her rescue but not as she had wanted.

"Leave her alone godfather. Not all women have the metabolism of Usa-chan."

Jeremiah chuckled, "Now there's a girl with an appetite!"

And that had started another round of Usagi tales. What on earth did that girl have that she didn't? Why was everyone so enthralled by her? The Senshi and Mamoru's guard never stopped talking about her. Luna and Artemis were always mentioning her. Mamoru… well Mamoru seemed to get a dreamy, far off look every time he heard her name. Would she never be rid of the girl?

"You're awfully quiet," Mamoru's voice broke through her thoughts.

She turned to look at him and shrugged. "Just tired I guess." She was silent for a moment longer. "Mamoru, do you think your godfather likes me?"

"Of course he does." 'I hope,' he added silently. Jeremiah had not shown disapproval when he met Serenity or at any other point of the afternoon, but he wasn't relaxed around her; which wasn't good. Maybe he just needed to be around her some more.

"It's just that… never mind."

"What?"

"No it's nothing; just me being silly."

"Are you sure?"

"Hai," she answered with a smile, which Mamoru returned.

They drove for a little while longer before she spoke again.

"How come you never told me that Usagi lived with you for a year?"

Mamoru glanced at her through the corner of his eyes before looking back at the road. His face looked tense.

"I didn't think it was relevant."

"You never talk about her, at least not to me."

"I didn't think you wanted to know."

"I want to."

There was silence for a long while and she was sure she would have to fight him on this topic.

"Ok," he said finally.

Serenity released a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Arigato."

With that they went back to silence.

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Well that's it! Hope you liked it. Leave a review, let me know what you thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is another instaLlment of Destiny, I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: Me nah own Sailor Moon!

Now on with the show:-

**PKPKPKPK**

CHAP 5

Usagi had achieved avoiding the others for a full three months. She had kept her distance from the others at school only saying hi when necessary. She could see them watching her with worry, but they respected her request for them to give her space. Trying to stay away from Mamoru's guard was easy enough they understood her need to be alone and did not pressure her, even when she sat next to Jed or Zach at school.

One time she bumped into Kaleb and though he didn't ask any questions he looked her over to make sure she was fine and was not sick with her depression (they all had taken to doing that once in a while). When he was satisfied that she was all right he gave her a playful pat on the head; that he had taken to doing because it annoyed her, and with a smile moved on. She knew he was making an assessment to take back to Mamoru, but maybe that was best; as long as Mamoru knew she was fine he would keep his distance.

In the beginning of the first month she did nothing but cry. She cried for the loss of Sailor Moon and the Silver Crystal, she cried for the loss of Mamoru, but most of all she cried for the loss of her identity. She didn't know who she was anymore. The last time she had been sure of herself she had been fourteen now she was eighteen. She knew for sure she wasn't anywhere near what she was four years ago so she decided to do a little soul searching; to find out who she was. Her answer was to create a whole new Usagi. She had a blank slate so why not reinvent herself. And reinvent herself she did.

The first thing Usagi did was something she had wanted to do for the last two years; she cut her hair. She had wanted a change for some time now but that style was Sailor Moon so she couldn't possibly cut it. Now that she was relieved of that duty her hair was hers to do with what she willed. Usagi allowed the hairdresser to cut her calf-length hair to her waist. It was strange at first; her head felt lighter and she had to find her balance all over again, but she got used to it. The reaction from the others at school was priceless. People stopped and stared in the hallway. Teachers were at a loss for words. She could see that the Senshi were itching to ask her questions. Naru and the others fussed around her, some bold guys told her how hot she looked, and Jed and Zach just smiled. Her mother was shocked when Usagi told her she was going to do it, but seeing it was the first time in two weeks that a smile had lit her daughter's face she allowed her to do it. She was also surprised when Usagi came down the stairs with box after box of clothing and bedding saying she wanted to give it to good will and buy a whole new wardrobe.

Usagi had decided it was time she got rid of the pinks and bunny prints, though she couldn't bring herself to get rid of her stuffed animals. She wanted to buy a whole new wardrobe, using the shopping time to be with her mother. In the time she was Sailor Moon they had drifted apart and she knew her mother felt it as much as she did. At first her mother had protested saying that they didn't have enough money to buy Usagi a new wardrobe all at once, but Usagi appeased her, telling her that Jeremiah had given her a credit card to use at her pleasure. She had yet to use it and now was as good a time as any. After her mother admonished her for not telling her and then warned her to never let her father know; she agreed to accompany Usagi to the mall.

It was on this trip to the mall that she decided to get some answers about her mother's past relationship with Jeremiah. She needed to figure out who the silhouette lady was, and if indeed it was her mother. She decided to broach the subject when they were taking a break in the food court with what looked like hundreds of bags surrounding them.

"Mama?" she started, after she took a sip of her chocolate shake.

"Yes?" her mother answered blissfully as she rested her chocolate shake back on the table. Ikuko couldn't remember the last time she had a milkshake. Going shopping with her daughter had made her feel younger than she had in years she had even bought a few articles of clothing for herself and when Usagi had ordered a double cheeseburger, a chocolate shake and a side of fries she had thrown caution to the wind and ordered the same thing. She would worry about the calories tomorrow.

"Were you and Jeremiah-ojisan lovers?"

Ikuko nearly choked on her fry. "What?"

"Well, papa said that he was always around you in college and he does do anything you ask him to. And he's always so willing to do things for Shingo and me… especially me."

Ikuko laughed slightly and shook her head, "Don't let your father's paranoia get to you Usagi-chan. Jeremiah-san and I are just good friends. We were in the same classes in college and I would admit that I had a small crush on him in the beginning and thought he was rather charming, but it didn't last because I was in love with your father. However your father wasn't moving as fast as I would like, in fact when he established that we were an actual couple and not just dating he seemed to stop trying to romance me and we just settled. He was so busy with his new job and I was beginning to feel ignored. I wanted to marry him, but he didn't seem to want to take that next step."

Usagi watched as her mother stared off into space seemingly lost in the past.

"At class and when we would go out together as friends, I would gripe to Jeremiah-san about what a baka your father was being, and bless his heart, the man listened to me and never once thought that I was annoying or stupid. He came up with the idea that maybe Kenji just needed a push. So he pretended to be interested in me. It worked and he made me promise not to tell Kenji. I think maybe if I did things would be different. Jeremiah would actually be your godfather and maybe your father would like him more."

"So what papa thought was an interest was just pretend?"

"Hai Jeremiah-san was never truly interested in me like that. What made you ask such a thing?" she asked continuing to eat her meal.

"There are these paintings that Jeremiah-ojisan has. They're of a woman but all you can see is her silhouette. I was always curious about her, and asked him about her and he told me that there was no other for him and if he was to be alone so be it. When papa said what he said that night it made me suspicious."

Ikuko placed her burger down with a sad smile. "I'm not that woman Usagi. He was painting her long before I married your father. The first time I saw the painting was back in college when he was painting one in the art room he usually rented it for himself on certain days. I came in and found it strange he didn't hear me. The door to the room was really noisy. He was painting as though he were in a trance, the painting was beautiful. It depicted a woman under a willow tree her body bathed in shadows. The thing that shocked me the most was that when he shifted slightly I saw tears on his face. It shocked me so much I gasped. That brought him out of whatever trance he was in and he finally noticed me. He was surprised and a bit angry I caught him, and he refused to answer any of my questions. He just told me he wanted to be alone and asked me to leave. I did, thinking that I probably did something to ruin our friendship. However a few hours later he found me and apologised for his behaviour. When I asked him about what he was painting he said he would rather not talk about it and changed the subject. After that I never brought it up again."

Usagi chewed thoughtfully on one of her fries. "I wish I knew what to do to help him. He's always trying to make sure everyone else is happy. Always smiling and laughing, but inside he isn't as happy as he wants everyone to believe."

"I wouldn't force him Usagi. Jeremiah-san is a proud man. I know you want to help, but it would be best if you just let him be."

Usagi sighed, "I guess. I just worry about him that's all. He's done so much for me. I just want him to be happy."

"Just continue to be there with him. I'm sure maybe one day he'll open up to you. You seem to have a special place in his life. You got more out of him than I'm sure he has ever told anyone. Maybe you _are_ the daughter he always wished he had; just not with me."

Usagi smiled and blushed at that; Jeremiah did spoil her a lot.

"Now let's finish eating so we can get back to our shopping."

With that mother and daughter dug into the remainder of their meal.

In the second month Usagi spent time just by herself, either reading or writing in her journal what she wanted to do with her life. She took back up her drawing that she had stopped in her hectic life as Sailor Moon. It was something she used in the middle of the night when she found herself unable to sleep, or in the day when she was bored and needed something to do to keep her from going crazy.

It was strange to her not having the girls around her all the time. At times it was lonely, at other times it was liberating. She didn't have to hear them telling her how she should and shouldn't be. She could be herself without fear of them criticizing her. The only one she had ever really been herself around was Mamoru. He saw more than just the ditz; he saw the girl with the insecurities and fears, and he helped her through it. They helped each other through all their hardships. She missed him the most. Missed all their talks or just sitting in each other's company at their spot at the park and not saying a word for hours until the sun set, then they would say goodbye and leave. They never really needed words they could tell what the other was thinking just by looking at each other. That was what she missed the most; his silent support. The way he could read her without her having to tell him, that they needed no explanations, no words. It had taken all her will power not to call him at all and she knew it was the probably the same for him.

One night, she couldn't sleep because she had sensed an unsettling that night and knew the Dark Kingdom had attacked nearby. It was something left over from being Sailor Moon she guessed, she looked out her window and saw Mamoru standing across the street from her house under a lamp looking up at her window. It had startled her at first, but then she smiled; it was good to know that he was still looking out for her. . He had come to check on her. Usagi didn't know if he knew she was watching him as well, but he stood there for a long while pulling out his phone every now and then, attempting to call, but he would put it back each time. She realized that part of her wished he would call. Maybe they were too dependent on each other; it wasn't really healthy was it? Before he left she drew him, having to do it by the light of the moon so not to scare him off if she turned on the lights.

When she was putting the finishing touches he turned and walked away in the direction of home. Usagi sighed and turned back to her bed, ready to try to get some sleep. She gasped when she saw a yellow rose lying in the middle of her bedside table. She smiled and picked it up, breathing in its scent. It was the rose of friendship. It was a reminder that they would always be friends despite what was going on; despite the different ways their life might go. He always knew what she needed. Usagi placed the rose on top her sketchpad and slipped under her sheet and fell to sleep.

By the end of the third month Usagi had given into the urge to go to their spot in the park. For the past two months she had wanted to sketch it but she knew going there meant more than likely butting into Mamoru. But when she had passed the park that day the urge was too strong and she found herself heading in that direction; through the alcove in the rose garden that no one would find unless they were looking for it. On this side was the older, forgotten section of the park, which was overgrown and wild. Mamoru had found it when he was eleven and liked the solitude so much he asked his godfather to buy just that part of the park for him. So for his twelfth birthday the rose garden and the secret hide-a-way became Mamoru's personal sanctuary which he shared with Usagi later on. They were the only ones that had a key to the rose garden gates. It was like stepping into a secret garden that Mother Nature herself was tending to. Usagi sat under the weeping willow next to the pond and opened her sketchpad, and began to draw. She had been drawing for about two hours when a voice interrupted her.

"I thought you forgot about this place."

Usagi smiled and continued drawing, "I didn't let her take away my memory remember?"

Mamoru sat next to her looking out over the pond before he turned back to her.

"That's looking good. The details are excellent it almost looks real. Jeremiah would be proud," he commented, as he watched her add colour to the sketch with her watercolour pencils.

"Thanks," she said blushing at his praise.

"You cut your hair. The others told me, but I had to see it for myself."

Usagi paused from her drawing to look up at him.

"Do you like it?"

"It's different, but I like it," he said picking up the single braid in his hand. "I can't call you Odango Atama anymore."

"Nope, but Serenity still has that hairstyle."

"Are you crazy? She'd probably disintegrate me with her crystal. She was never one to take teasing too well."

"The serious type huh?" she commented as she continued colouring.

"Well not really. She does have a sense of humour. She just doesn't like teasing; unless she's the one doing it."

Usagi kept her comments to herself; she didn't want to offend him.

They sat silently for a few minutes allowing Mamoru to take in the sight of her as she continued to colour her sketch. It had been a little over three months since he had seen her last and it was like taking a breath of fresh air again after being locked away underground for a long time. The baby blue sundress she wore accentuated her figure beautifully and brought out the true cerulean colour of her eyes. Her golden hair was pulled back from her face into a long braid that she had swept over her shoulder to keep it from touching the ground. Surprise appeared in his eyes when he realized that she wore make up. Nothing over the top; actually if he hadn't been watching her so closely he might have missed it. She kept everything looking natural. A light foundation, light blue eye shadow, a sooty mascara and eyeliner to emphasise her eyes, a light blush on her cheeks and a cherry coloured gloss on her lips. She looked even more gorgeous than the last time he saw her and it made him ache to remember how close he had been to telling her his true feelings. How close he was to having her as more than a friend. He also realised in that moment that he was not as effective as he thought he had been in burying his feelings for Usagi.

"I've missed you," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

Usagi paused from her drawing and looked up at him. There was a loneliness in his eyes that she hadn't seen since they first met five years ago. It broke her heart to see it there. Was he that lonely without her?

"I've missed you too," she admitted softly.

"I've been going crazy without someone to talk to."

"What about Serenity, the guys or Jeremiah-ojisan?"

"It's not the same. You and I, we understand each other. We have this connection you know?

Usagi smiled, "I know."

They fell into silence again until she built up enough courage to ask her next question.

"How are things going with Serenity?"

"It's ok, she's different somehow."

"Different?"

"Hai, she's more demanding, almost controlling. Did you know she works the girls in the morning before school and then after school until close to dinner? She says they are out of shape. The guys rarely get to see them anymore."

"They have been looking tired lately, and Amy actually got a B on a test last week. She looked so depressed, I thought she would cry."

"She's changed. I mean we've all changed. None of us are the same as we were back then, but somehow she feels different. At first it was great. I just had my memory back and old feelings were as fresh as if it were yesterday, but now…"

"Now you're not sure if you still love her the way you did back then," Usagi finished for him.

"Is that wrong?" he asked.

"No, like you said you've all changed, you just need to get to know the present her."

"I know that and we've been doing that; going out on dates spending time together. I even brought her to meet godfather; more than once actually."

Usagi looked at him in surprise, "She met Jeremiah-ojisan?"

"Hai, he suggested it. I still don't know exactly what he thinks about her. He wouldn't give me a straight answer. He is very cordial but he is never fully relaxed when she's there. Serenity is never comfortable either."

Usagi sighed inwardly. She was relieved that Serenity and Jeremiah weren't getting along so great. She knew it was probably evil to be happy about something like that, but she would have hated to show up for Sunday lunch and realised that Serenity and Jeremiah were all buddy-buddy.

Mamoru sighed tiredly, "The more we spend time together the more distant we become. She's frustrated, I'm frustrated… I've run out of ideas of how to make this work."

Usagi tried to stamp down the happy feeling that rose in her at Mamoru's statement. She was being a horrible friend at the moment. She was supposed to be reassuring him, not doing a happy dance in her head!

"I don't know what to tell you Mamoru, you have to at least try, isn't it your destiny?"

Mamoru scoffed, "I'm starting to hate that word,"

"Everything will work out, you'll see," she tried to make her voice sound reassuring as she covered his hand with hers.

Mamoru felt a jolt shoot from his hand, up his arm and down his spine, he looked down at their hands then up at her again as he enfolded her hand in his. "I've missed our talks. I'm glad you're back."

She could have told him that she wasn't back that this was just a onetime thing, but he looked too happy for her to say no. She was always a sucker for his smiles.

"Me too," she said squeezing his hand lightly.

They spent the rest of the evening talking about the past three months and catching up on the things Usagi missed at the arcade. As the sun was setting, Mamoru glanced down at his watch.

"Shimatta!" he exclaimed, standing quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing with him.

"I'm half hour late for a Senshi meeting," he said as he checked his phone and realized he had missed four calls. "She's been calling. She's probably blowing a gasket."

"Gomen if I made you late."

"Iie it's my fault. I'll call you later," he said, turning to leave, before turning back to her.

"Can you meet me here tomorrow? I was planning on studying here, we could hang out like we used to."

"I don't know Mamoru." She didn't think it was safe for her heart to spend so much time with him. Her feelings still had not changed and despite their problems he and Serenity were still together which meant there was no hope for her.

"Please? I could use the company." He put on his best puppy dog face.

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Fine, what time?"

"How about noon?"

"Alright."

"Sugoi! Ja ne Usa-chan," he called over his shoulder as he jogged away from her.

**PKPKPK**

Mamoru sprinted up the temple steps taking them three at a time, when he finally reached the top he saw the others had already started the meeting.

"Gomen nasai for being late," he apologized breathlessly when he reached them.

"Hey Mamoru, you decided to take over from Usagi?" Rei teased.

Everyone but Serenity found her question funny. She looked as though she was ready to kill someone.

"I called you four times. Why didn't you answer?" she asked him heatedly.

Everyone went quiet when the smile disappeared from Mamoru's face.

"I had it on vibrate, I didn't feel it."

"Where were you anyway?"

"Something came up and I lost track of time."

"Something as in what?"

Mamoru tensed; annoyance and anger rolling off him in almost visible waves. "I don't see where that's any of your business," he said between clenched teeth.

Serenity's mouth fell open in outrage. Why, the nerve of him talking to her like that!

"We should get back to the meeting minna," Amy said quickly trying to break the tension that was forming.

"Yeah Mamoru, before you came we were talking about the possibility of calling in the outer Senshi. Things have been getting harder, we can use all the help we can get," Kaleb added.

Mamoru turned his attention to Kaleb and soon the meeting started up again, but silently Serenity was still seething. How dare he be so rude to her in front of everyone? She didn't see why her questions should make him go on the offensive like he did. What was he trying to hide from her? Where had he been that he was actually late, something he strived never to be. She needed to find out. After the meeting as they were all leaving she whispered to Luna; "I need you to follow him. I need to find out what he's been doing."

Luna paused, "Serenity do you think that is wise? If he finds out that you are having me follow him, it will only make him angrier. Maybe you-"

"I don't remember asking for your input Luna. If he'll get angry if he finds out, then do not get caught," Serenity snapped, she was upset and tired and really didn't need to hear a lecture of what she should or shouldn't do.

Luna sighed and glanced at Artemis, who just shrugged, before she nodded and jumped from Serenity's shoulder and followed Mamoru from the temple.

**PKPKPKPK**

Well that's it guys let me know what you think! See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys, here you go with the next chapter. Thank you so much for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy!

Chap 6

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Minako sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to Kaleb. Her fingers splayed over his bare muscled stomach as her light blue eyes opened to meet his ice blue ones gazing lovingly back at her.

"Morning," he murmured placing a kiss on her nose.

"Mmm, morning," she whispered, before the word registered.

"Morning!" she exclaimed, bolting upright and glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table. The numbers 1:30 glared at her in bright red.

"Oh Kamisama! I'm supposed to be up in three and a half hours for Senshi training!"

"You're leaving already?" Kaleb asked as he sat up in bed with her.

"Gomen koishii, but I have to get back to the apartment which is halfway across town!" she said as she stumbled around the room in the dark looking for her things.

Kaleb sighed wearily as he reached over to turn on the bedside lamp.

"You know I'm starting to feel like a booty call. You spend more time with the Senshi now than before. I barely see you outside of meetings or battles, and when we do go out your always tired. This is the first time in two months since we've been together like this. I'm tired of this Minako."

Minako came over to him and knelt in front of him. She brushed his platinum blond hair from his face. "Babe I'm sorry if you feel that way. I never wanted that to happen. Serenity just feels that we need to be stronger since the enemy is growing so much stronger so fast."

"All this training isn't doing anything other than making you all tired and tearing a rift between you guys and us."

Minako wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head against his bare chest.

"I'll try my best to mend whatever rift there is. I don't want to lose you."

His arms enfolded her and pulled her closer, "You won't lose me Mina-koi. I just want to be able to spend more time with you." He raised her head so she was looking at him. "I love you Minako nothing can change that." With that said bent his head and captured her lips with a kiss, pulling her back into the bed with him.

_**PKPKPK**_

Kaleb stared at the ceiling as Minako slept on with her head on his chest. His fingers absently stroking her hair as his mind wandered. He was worried about his prince. Since Usagi had announced she wanted to be alone for a while Mamoru had become gradually depressed. It didn't help that he and Serenity had been having problems; after about a month of what seemed to everyone as complete bliss. Mamoru seemed to start to drift into himself. He and Serenity would start bickering at the slightest of things. He would seem to get annoyed very quickly. None of his smiles ever seemed real anymore, except for yesterday.

When he had first entered the temple, he looked like the old Mamoru again. There was only one thing that could change Mamoru so completely like that. Or should he say one person. Had Usagi contacted him in some way yesterday? He was worried for Mamoru's sake if she was back. He and the others knew that Mamoru was in love with Usagi even though neither of the two recognized it. If Usagi showed up again before he was able to sort out what he wanted, it could be trouble for everyone.

Serenity was already very jealous of Usagi and she hadn't even really known her yet, what would happen when she came back into the picture? Kaleb sigh; he knew that it was his duty to remind Mamoru of his destiny, but he couldn't help wanting his prince to be happy and at the moment Serenity was not doing that for him. However he was sure that if Mamoru chose Usagi it would mean that Serenity would leave and take the Senshi with her. That would not be good for the other guards and him. Kaleb shook himself mentally. No Mamoru's happiness came before his own.

He glanced down at the woman that was the love of his life both in this world and the other. A smile spread onto his face despite his depressing thoughts. She made him happy and he knew no matter what, they would find a way to be together even if they were torn apart. She was Venus; love was her essence for being, as she would say. She wouldn't allow anything to keep them apart, and neither would he.

Kaleb glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, his eyes widening when he realized that it was 5:15.

He shook Minako awake, "Mina-koi wake up." She didn't move. "Minako wake up! It's almost 5:30!"

Minako sprung up from the bed, "Nani? Kamisama, Serenity is going to kill me!"

They both ran around the room trying to find their clothes, before sprinting out of the apartment and into Kaleb's car. Half an hour later they reached the temple, where a panicking Mianko darted out of the car and was halfway up the steps when she turned around again. Coming back to the car she leaned inside and gave Kaleb a quick kiss.

"I'll call you later," she told him breathlessly. Then she was off again.

Kaleb chuckled as he watched her disappear up the steps. He really hoped he didn't get her into too much trouble with Serenity.

_**PKPKPK**_

Breathless, Minako finally made it to the back of the temple to find that the Senshi had already started training.

"I'm… sorry… I'm… late. Over… slept!" she gasped out when she reached them.

A red Serenity turned on her immediately.

"Apology not accepted! You are fifteen minutes late. Jupiter tells me you didn't go home last night Venus. Why is that?"

"I… fell asleep at Kaleb's. We woke up late," she replied.

"Well if you weren't screwing around maybe you'd have the energy to wake up on a morning?"

"Screwing around? Kaleb is my fiancé!"

"You know what I mean. You don't have time to be showing up late and goofing off. The enemy is getting stronger quickly and we can't afford to be slacking. One wrong move and that means someone's life. Be it civilian, one of us or your precious guards. Get it together Senshi, this isn't a game. You're not kids anymore so grow up! You took an oath. A Senshi's main priority is her duty, everything else is obsolete. Remember that and this will never happen again. Minako henshin now and get into formation."

Minako promptly did as she was told and got into place next to Jupiter.

"Hey cheer up. She's just sore because Mamoru is making her wait," Jupiter whispered to her to cheer her up. Venus grinned up at her and couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up from inside her.

"Jupiter, Venus!" Serenity yelled bringing their attention back to her. She huffed and went back to what she was saying and Jupiter winked wickedly at Venus before they both turned their full attention to Serenity so not to get into any further trouble.

_**PKPKPK**_

When Mamoru reached their spot the next day, Usagi was already there engrossed in some book.

"Hey you're early," he said as he sat next to her, setting down the small cooler and bag pack he was carrying next to him.

She just shrugged and continued reading. He raised his eyebrows at that. He looked at the book cover and read, 'Sea of Passion'.

He watched her questioningly, "Since when do you read romance novels?"

"Since recently," she said, finally closing the book and placing it next to her. "What took you so long?"

"I was here at twelve on the dot. It's not my fault you decided to be early."

She smiled, "So did I get you into trouble yesterday for being so late?"

"Serenity was upset because I wouldn't tell her where I was, but other than that it was fine."

"You didn't tell her you were with me?" Usagi asked curiously.

"It would just cause another argument. I think she's jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me?"

"She doesn't understand our relationship. That and the girls keep talking about you, there isn't a meeting that goes by that your name doesn't pop up. She doesn't believe she gets the respect that you got."

"Respect? Since when do the girls respect me?"

"You'd be surprised. They may have harped on you a lot, but that was only because they wanted you to be the best you could be. The girls are you're friends, Serenity is their princess, it's going to be different."

"I guess. I really miss them. I missed talking to them these last three months."

"I think you should talk to them soon since you're back now. They really miss you too. Look I brought sustenance," he said handing her the bag pack he brought. She dug into the bag taking out the bag of potato chips and setting them aside before she went back to her digging.

"Ooh Cheetos! I knew I could count on you!"

Mamoru grinned, "There are drinks in the cooler if you want."

"I brought you something too," she said reaching for the silver tin next to her.

"They really didn't come out the way I wanted them to and the edges are a bit burnt, but they're not that bad." She opened the tin and took out one of the cookies; which had an amoeba- like shape, and handed it to him. Mamoru leaned over and bit the cookie in her hand, his lips brushing her fingertips, surprising a blush onto her face. He closed his eyes, savouring the taste of the chocolate chips melting in his mouth.

He took the other half of the cookie from her still outstretched hand.

"Usagi, your cookies never come out looking right, but they sure taste like heaven."

Usagi's blush deepened, "I wouldn't say heaven," she said modestly.

"I don't think Serenity would bake chocolate chip cookies," he said after he finished off two more cookies.

Usagi looked at him curiously, "How would you know?"

"Trust me she wouldn't want to get dirty."

"Have you asked her?"

Mamoru looked at her, "Yes, I was craving some so I bought the ingredients on the way over to her place to watch a movie. She looked at me as though I was crazy, and then got her cook to bake them."

Usagi giggled, "Well at least she got them done. And you got your cookies."

"They weren't the same, they were too perfect. I just…I guess I just wanted to make homemade cookies with my girlfriend; like we used to do."

Usagi's heart skipped a beat at that and she looked up at Mamoru with a shocked expression. At seeing her face Mamoru went over what he said in his head and quickly tried to correct his slip.

"I know it's not the same cause we were never together, but I've kind of always wanted that sort of thing if I ever got into a relationship. Now if I want that I have to do it with her cook," he said quickly. He mentally slapped himself for his slip up. Usagi had no idea that for the last year he would be imagining that they were together when they would go out or do stuff together. She didn't need to know he was that pathetic.

Usagi laughed at his last comment. "You could always still do it with me."

"Are you kidding? If Serenity found out she would skin you alive and torture me for the rest of my life!"

"Don't you sound scared," she teased.

Mamoru's countenance darkened slightly, "I'm not scared of Serenity I just would rather not get into an argument with her."

"And avoidance isn't a form of fear?"

"Not this time. I don't know, but I have been finding myself getting very angry, very quickly; especially when it comes to Serenity."

"You, angry quickly?" Truthfully Mamoru never let anything get to him. The only person who ever really got under his skin was her because she knew the right buttons to push. Everything else he practically ignored which got under her skin; especially when she was riled up about something and he would just shrug and say something like 'that's life'. It would be then she would seek to push his buttons just so he would get upset about something. And even then his anger was not to the point that he would blow up.

"How angry are we talking here?"

"Very angry. It like nothing I've ever felt. It's almost like it isn't from me at all. It's animalistic and deadly. And Serenity has a way of making it surface easily. She is so controlling and demanding sometimes. I can't seem to do anything without her needing to know, almost like she doesn't trust me. Yesterday she demanded to know where I was and I had this vision of myself ripping her tongue out. I don't know where it's all coming from. Yesterday I almost snapped a freshman's head off because he wouldn't leave me alone. It was the reason I came here to calm myself before I went to the meeting," he said exasperatedly.

"Wow, that's scary. I hate to break to you Mamoru, but you're going to have to put a damper on that temper of yours. I know you hate to hear it but you two are supposed to be destined."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm well aware of my duties Usagi. I don't need you reminding me," he snapped.

Usagi put up her hands in surrender, "Whoa there tiger. No need to cut my head off. Geez you weren't kidding about that temper were you?" Mamoru gave her a pointed look. "Look you said yesterday that she's changed, that you both have. Maybe this anger is just the pent up frustration that you have because some of her changes you don't like and the fact that you've gone from having no girlfriend to one that is demanding and pushy and you know you have to live with it the rest of your life. However, I'm sure she is just as frustrated with the changes in you. What you should probably do is invite her to your apartment and just talk to her. Or even go to the beach, but go somewhere where you two can be yourselves and learn about each other."

Mamoru breathed deeply to get his temper under control as she spoke. There was no reason to get angry at her. "We did all this. For three months and yet it seems to be going downhill no matter how hard we try. Something has to happen soon Usa. I'm running out of ways to make this work. Serenity is my destiny we're supposed to be together, but at this rate we'll end up hating each other." They lapsed into silence mostly because Usagi had no idea what she could say to help him. The selfish part of her didn't want him to ever be happy with Serenity, but Mamoru was her best friend and not only that; she loved him. She should want him to be happy, despite who he was with. First she had to break this somber mood.

She smiled wicked and elbowed him lightly, "Maybe if you let me read a little more I might come up with some ideas," she said as she held up the romance novel next to her.

"As if I'd take any advice from a romance novel to help me with my relationship!" he scoffed. _'Although I wouldn't mind taking some notes from the more risqué parts to try with you.'_ The thought popped out of nowhere and he had to bite his tongue to keep the words from spilling out of his mouth. Great not only did he have anger coming from nowhere but hentai thoughts too! He thought to himself in exasperation. After which he was sure he heard evil laughter in his head. Kamisama, he was going crazy.

Usagi giggled, "Of course not. The prim and proper Chiba Mamoru would never be caught dead doing that! Perish the thought!"

Mamoru glared playfully at her, "I'll show you prim and proper." With that said he pounced on her and started tickling her.

Usagi shrieked and wriggled trying to get away from him. After about a minute he stopped and they laid there breathing heavily next to each other. Mamoru turned on his side to face her, resting on his elbow. "Thanks for coming here with me today. I really needed the company."

"I'm here when you need me Mamoru-kun. You better start studying or you'll never get any work done," she said as she sat back up.

"You're right," he agreed picking up one of his books. Usagi picked up her novel and opened the bag of Cheetos and began to read again as she rested against the tree.

"Hey hold up," he said holding up her arms so he could lay his head on her lap.

They sat like that studying and reading, unaware that they were being watched.

**PKPKPK**

Serenity snuck slowly away from her hiding place so that she wouldn't disturb the couple and get caught. Luna had called her on the communicator when she found what Mamoru was up to. Anger coursed through Serenity. How could he do this to her? How could he choose that brat over her? When she was far enough not to be heard she spun around to Luna.

"Who does she think she is Luna? I will not let her take Endymion away from me!"

"Calm down Serenity-"

"Calm down? How the hell am I supposed to be calm when that earthen filth is trying to steal my betrothed right from under my nose?"

"Usagi isn't trying to steal him-"

"Luna, are you blind? Didn't you just see the same thing I did?" Serenity asked incredulously.

"I saw what you saw, but you don't understand the situation," Luna said calmly.

"Nani?"

"All Mamoru did was vent feelings we all know he's been having the last month or so. And she just sat there and told Mamoru to give your relationship a chance. It has been proven time and time again that if Usagi says jump he asks how high. He is going to take her advice, the question is; what are you going to do about it when he does?"

Serenity slumped to the grass. "He's in love with her isn't he?"

"It's noticeable to everyone, but them. For years their friends have been trying to open their eyes to it, but according to Mamoru and Usagi they are only friends. However that isn't going to stay that way for long. One day their eyes are going to open. With the trouble going on in your relationship, you have to do something before he realizes it."

"Like what?"

"Win him back Serenity. He is your destined, if you lose him, destiny and everything that is meant to be will fall apart."

"How am I to win him back, Luna? All I seem to be doing lately is making him angry," she said despondently.

"Ask Usagi to help you," Luna suggested.

"Nani? You want me to ask her for help? Why would she help me?"

"She would want Mamoru to be happy. If that means helping you then so be it."

"Why not his guards or that Motoki guy at the arcade?"

"Usagi is the closest thing he has to family in this life a part from his godfather. He tells her everything. If you want to find out about Endymion's present self she would know practically everything. He spends Christmases at her house for Selene's sake. Much to her father's dismay might I add?" She said the last part laughingly causing Serenity to give her a weird look.

"Fine I'll ask her for her help," Serenity said as she stood.

"And be civil, she won't help you if you treat her like she's beneath you."

"I know, I know."

With that they both left the park.

**PKPKPKPK**

Well that's it! Let me know what you thought! Ciao!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I'm back again. The signed reviews I've already answered and to those unsigned ones thanks muchly! This one is much longer than chapter six, I couldn't seem to find a proper place to stop so I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 7

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Usagi and Mamoru entered the crown arcade together.

"Usagi!" came a cry from behind her.

She turned around in time to be lifted over someone's shoulder and spun around.

"Jed, you Neanderthal, put me down this instant!" she yelled hitting him on his back with her fists. Jed laughed as he placed Usagi back onto her feet.

"What's wrong Usagi can't I express how happy I am to see you?" Jed teased.

"Most people just give a hug baka."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Usagi rolled her eyes and greeted the other guys separately.

"Hey Usagi, you cut your hair! Welcome back, I felt like I'd never see you again. How are you?"

Usagi grinned, "Hey Motoki-kun. Yes I cut my hair, do you like?" she greeted as she gave him a big hug.

"Yes I'm good now. And how could I not come back here; the place that makes the best chocolate shakes in the whole of Tokyo?"

Motoki laughed as he moved back toward the counter with Usagi close behind.

"I get the hint. One shake coming right up, and yes I like the new look. Thought your hair looked too much like Serenity's huh?"

Usagi rolled her eyes as she sat on one of the stools at the bar, "Don't you know it, but I've wanted to cut it for a while now, just for a change."

Motoki placed her shake in front of her, "You've changed all over," he commented as he looked over her purple tank top and black low-rise jeans.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow at him as Motoki placed his chocolate shake in front of him.

Motoki tried not to laugh as he took orders from the other guys.

"Koneko, is that you?"

Usagi turned on her seat, to face the familiar voice and nearly knocked over Haruka when she literally jumped into her arms.

"Haruka-chan! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too Koneko," Haruka chuckled as she stepped back slightly from Usagi, to look her over.

"Well you're looking good, how are you?"

"I'm great,"

"Haruka move out of the way other people want to say hello," a voice came from behind Haruka. Haruka stepped aside and behind her stood Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna.

"Michiru-chan, how are you?" Usagi asked as she hugged her as well.

"I'm very good Usagi, I see I can say the same about you. I'm glad you're fine after everything that's happened."

"I'm still getting used to it. Hotaru look how big are!"

A fourteen-year-old Hotaru smiled widely as she hugged Usagi tightly.

"I missed you Usagi-chan! You seem so surprised to see us, didn't Mamoru-san tell you we were coming?"

Usagi sent a glare in a smirking Mamoru's direction.

"No as a matter of fact he didn't."

"Now aren't you glad I begged you to come here?" Mamoru asked smugly.

"Whatever."

"Hello Usagi," Setsuna said with a friendly smile and nod.

Usagi shook her head and gave her a hug, which Setsuna returned after a second of hesitation.

"Hello to you too Setsuna," she returned as she stepped away.

"Usagi!" the cry had come from the door and before Usagi knew it she was engulfed in another bout of hugging. (AN: all this hugging! It's like a Full House rerun!)

Usagi stepped out of the inners' group hug and laughed.

"If I keep getting a reception like this I might stay away more often."

"Don't you dare," Minako said, glaring playfully.

For the first time Usagi noticed that Serenity was standing off to the side.

"Serenity," she said, nodding curtly.

"Usagi," Serenity replied. "I don't mean to break this up, but we have some business to attend to," she continued, turning to the others who nodded.

"Sure don't let me get in the way," Usagi said stepping back. She must have said it sharper than she intended because the others looked at her worriedly.

She quickly put on a smile, "What? I'll have Motoki all to myself to keep me company. Plus I haven't played Sailor V for a while, gotta get on that."

The others finally smiled accepting her reply, all that is, except Mamoru who was still watching her closely. He said nothing though as he followed the others to the furthest booth at the back of the arcade.

Serenity watched as the others moved away then turned back to Usagi. Okay Serenity, she thought encouragingly, you can do this. You went to drama classes; this isn't so hard.

Usagi blinked when she noticed Serenity was still standing there.

"Is there something you wanted?" she asked.

"Actually there is." She took a deep breath, "I know we haven't started out on the right foot, but I… I was wondering if you would stay until after the meeting. I would like to talk to you."

Usagi raised an eyebrow. Serenity almost seemed nervous.

"What would you have to say to me?" she asked warily.

"Just hear me out first. After that you can tell me go to hell if you want to."

That surprised Usagi, now she was interested in what she had to say.

"Fine I'll wait."

Serenity smiled slightly, "Good." With that she headed to the back where the others were now settling into their seats. That was easy, she thought smugly.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi laughed at Motoki as he imitated a teen that had almost beat one of the game machines to a pile of rubble the week before, because he had lost the game.

"I sure did miss a lot huh?"

"It wasn't the same without you kiddo," he said reaching over the bar to ruffle her hair.

"Motoki! I'm eighteen not eight," she whined, fixing her hair.

He chuckled and cleared away the empty plate in front of her that had been piled with fries.

"Hey Usagi!"

Usagi turned and saw that the group had finished their meeting and were heading toward her.

"We're heading out," Makoto said with her arm around Nathan's waist. "Will you have lunch with us tomorrow at the café?"

Usagi hesitated for a moment then she smiled, "Sure, I'll be there."

"Ja ne!" Makoto said as she turned to the door.

The inners and their boyfriends left followed two minutes later by the outers.

The only ones left were Serenity and Mamoru.

Mamoru sat at the bar next to Usagi.

"So what did you two do while I was gone?"

Usagi smiled, "We talked about things that happened while I was away."

Mamoru opened his mouth to comment when his cell rang.

"Hello? Yes. Of course not godfather…"

Usagi's face lit up when he said the word 'godfather'.

"Hi Jeremiah-ojisan!" she said close to Mamoru's ear.

"Hai, that's Usagi. Hold on." Mamoru held the phone out to her, "He wants to talk to you now," he said rolling his eyes tiredly.

Usagi took the phone grinning.

"Hi. I'm fine. Hai, I'm out of seclusion. (Giggle) tell them I miss them too."

Serenity felt jealousy rise up inside her. Mamoru's godfather, when she had met him, had been nothing but politely cordial towards her and here Usagi was on the phone with him calling him ojisan. She could never seem to get through his cool politeness and get him to warm up to her no matter what she did. What was it that this earth girl had that she didn't?

"Ok, I promise to tell okaasan what you said, ja." Usagi turned off the phone and handed it back to Mamoru.

"What did he say to tell your mother?" he asked.

"That he misses her beautiful smile and her delicious baking."

"Why won't he stop flirting with her?" Mamoru asked, shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Mama doesn't mind. She says it's just something they do. Besides I think it keeps papa on his toes; lets him know other men still find her attractive."

"Yeah well I have to go. I have to meet him at the office about something. Want me to take you home?"

"No I'll stay here play a few more games for a while," Usagi said quickly.

Mamoru turned to Serenity with the same question.

"No thanks I drove, and I need to take a trip to the lady's room for a minute. I'll talk to you later though," she said as she walked toward the restrooms. Mamoru shrugged and left the arcade. Serenity doubled back to Usagi.

"Let's go to the back booth."

Usagi hopped off the stool and followed Serenity to the back of the arcade.

They sat down on opposite sides facing each other. One of the waiters came, but they sent him away saying they didn't want anything. He gave them a look that said they should save the space for ordering customers, but he left them alone knowing that Usagi was a good friend of Motoki's.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Usagi asked getting straight to the point. She just wanted to get this over with.

"I really have no right asking you this. As I said before, we haven't really started out on good terms. I guess truthfully we don't really know each other."

"What is it exactly that you want Serenity," Usagi said curtly.

Serenity sighed, "I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

Serenity looked down at her hands that rested on the table. When she looked back up her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"I'm losing him Usagi. Everyday I say or do something that makes him upset with me. I used to know him so well and now I don't even know his favourite food." She let one or two tears slip out in the middle of her speech. She watched Usagi's surprised expression at her tears.

"You know him better than anyone. I need you to help me win him back. Please, I don't know what I would do without him."

To Serenity's surprise Usagi started laughing, "First of all you can stop the tears I'm not buying them for one second. Second of all if you truly want to find out about Mamoru you should try talking to him and not at him."

Serenity's tears stopped immediately in her surprise that she was found out. The little wretch was making this harder than Luna said it would be.

"Ok listen I don't expect you to tell me everything; just enough to get him to open up to me and tell me the rest himself." Serenity tried again without the tears.

"Serenity from the moment I met you, you have brought nothing but unhappiness to my life. Why should I help you?"

Serenity was silent for a while she had no idea what to say to Usagi. She was right she took Sailor Moon from her and caused her to disappear for three months. What was Luna thinking sending her to Usagi? There was no way she would want to help her.

Usagi shook her head and sighed as she slid out of the both.

Standing she looked Serenity straight in the eyes and said, "By the way, when your boyfriend asks you to bake cookies together you don't leave it to the cook to do for him. That's the most advice I'm willing to give you." With that she turned and began walking away.

Serenity started to panic. Her only hope of getting back on Mamoru's good side was walking away from her. Think Serenity, think! What did Luna say? Aha!

Serenity stood from the booth and called out to her ignoring the other people around them. "He told me you two were best friends, inseparable for a long time. You'd do anything for each other. What kind of friend are you being by not doing all in your power to make sure that he's happy?"

Usagi paused; she had just a few hours ago told herself the same thing. She had also told Mamoru that he needed to give Serenity a chance for destiny's sake. And now here was Serenity asking for her help! She had to do this. Mamoru deserved happiness, despite her feelings about Serenity.

Usagi took a deep breath and ignored the weird feeling in her stomach as she turned back to Serenity.

"Okay, I'll help you," she said when she reached the booth. "But know that I'm only doing this for Mamoru."

"Of course." Serenity smiled to herself, this was going to be cake.

_**PKPKPK**_

Makoto sat on her kitchen counter as she watched Nathan move around the kitchen as he cooked.

"It was nice to see Usagi today even if it was only for a short time. I've missed her. It's not like Rei and Ami who get to see her at school. Sometimes it sucks being a year older. She looks good though, doesn't she?"

Nathan turned from the stew he was stirring with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a trick question?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, very funny. Seriously she looks happy doesn't she? I was afraid that she would be depressed or something; especially after pulling away from everyone for so long."

"Hai, she seems at peace with everything now for the most part."

"What do you mean for the most part?"

Nathan turned down the heat under the stew and covered it to let it simmer, then turned off the fire under the rice, before moving over to sit with Makoto on the counter.

"Well she's not happy where Serenity is concerned; which is understandable with everything that's happened. Her heart seems heavy, though I think it's deeper than Sailor Moon."

"And when you say deeper than Sailor Moon what do you mean?"

Nathan sighed, "I think she may have realized that she loves Mamoru as more than a friend. But she seems resigned to the fact that he and Serenity are together, just not happy. I guess she figures that you can't fight destiny."

"All this you picked up from reading her emotions?"

Nathan smiled, "That, and her eyes and from knowing her these last two years."

Makoto smiled back, "I know Serenity is my princess and all and that she and Endymion have been destined from birth a thousand years ago. But Usagi is my friend and even though they seemed blind to it; she and Mamoru have been in love for years. It makes me sad that she won't be happy."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"She will be happy. Eventually she'll find someone and we'll all give him the third degree, but knowing Usagi she'll pick a good one and we'll begrudgingly accept him into our group."

"I hope he comes soon. She really needs a pick me up. Maybe I should set her up with one of the guys I know-"

Nathan laughed cutting her off. "Don't rush it. It will happen in its own time. She needs time to heal first." The timer by the stove beeped alerting him that the stew was finished. He uncovered the pot and stirred it a little before turning off the stove.

"Let's eat so we can have dessert," he said pulling bowls out from the cupboard above his head.

"What's for dessert?" she asked curiously.

Nathan turned to her, a sexy smirk on his face. "Me," he replied simply.

Makoto grinned, "Then let's not waste any time."

_**PKPKPK**_

Usagi walked slowly home from school on a Friday evening. Last week she went to the arcade but it wasn't the same without everyone there. It had been a month since she had helped Serenity with her relationship, and she had barely talked to Mamoru four times for that whole month. It didn't help that she was having dreams, more like nightmares, every night for the past month. The thing about it was that she couldn't remember what it was about. She just woke up with the most terrified feeling in the pit of her stomach, and had trouble getting back to sleep.

Her powers were also out of whack while she had the nightmares. When she would wake up from the dreams everything about her that wasn't attached to the floor would come crashing down from where they had been floating in the air. She had to beg her mother not to call Jeremiah, telling her about the nightmares and persuading her that once they stopped so would her powers' crazy outburst. She knew what she needed to do to keep her powers under control. She didn't need to worry Jeremiah-ojisan.

But the time that she needed Mamoru the most he was nowhere to be found. She called at home and got voice mail, she called his cell only to get the same result. And when he did answer he was in a rush to go somewhere or he was with Serenity so he couldn't talk. He didn't even show up at their spot. She had stopped trying to contact him two weeks ago. She knew this would happen eventually, she just didn't know it would happen so fast. How would it have been if she hadn't spent those three months alone? This would probably hurt even more.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind, jumping her out of her reverie and she was picked up off her feet and spun around. When she was set back down on her feet she spun around to face her assailant and found Mamoru standing in front of her, grinning from ear to ear.

She ignored the slight hammering of her heart at the sight of him and glared at him.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack you baka! You scared me!"

Mamoru chuckled, "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Whatever," she muttered before walking again.

"I wanted to talk to you Usagi."

"About what?"

"I wanted to say sorry about not being able to talk for too long those times you called. I've been really busy with school and the business and now Serenity and I are doing so good we've been spending a lot more time together. I did what you said and I gave her a chance. You wouldn't believe how much we have in common; it's unbelievable. She even likes foreign films. And she went to cooking classes so that she could make me cookies. It's like she's a whole other person."

'I'll bet,' Usagi thought bitterly.

"I mean we don't have everything in common, but those things don't matter. We've finally worked things out and it's all thanks to you pushing me to give her a chance."

'Yay me,' she thought despondently.

She put on the best smile she could manage, "I'm glad you're happy Mamoru."

Of course he saw right through that. His brow furrowed with worry.

"Is something wrong Usagi?"

'Yes something's wrong! What kind of friend are you that you don't call me for the last month when I need you the most!' Instead of saying what she wanted to say however, she settled for a lie.

"I just had a math test today and I'm worried I didn't do so well. You know how math is my worst subject." The truth was she had revised hard for that test and was sure she'd probably get an A but he didn't need to know that.

"I thought you were getting better. You did revise didn't you?" when she nodded he continued, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Then I'm sure you did well. You haven't gotten lower than a B+ in two year. It'll be fine. Hey I know what will cheer you up. I'm sure Motoki told you about the karaoke/talent night the arcade hosts on Friday nights. All of us, well except the outers are going to be there. Come with us, it'll be fun."

Yeah right, the last thing she needed was to be an eleventh wheel. Haruka and the others wouldn't even be there to keep her company.

"I would love to but I promised Naru-chan a movie night at her house tonight. We haven't had one in years, and she's really looking forward to it." Since when did lying to Mamoru become so easy?

"Okay, I'll hear you later then, I gotta go. I just wanted to thank you. I have to meet Sere."

Sere? They were onto nicknames now?

"Okay ja ne."

With that he turned and walked back the other way. A hollow feeling filled Usagi as she watched him walk away from her. Her heart tightened painfully and it was hard to breath. The only man she could and would ever love and she had helped someone else get him.

'Usagi-baka what are you going to do now?'

What could she really do anyway? No one could fight destiny.

_**PKPKPK**_

Mamoru sat laughing as he watched Kaleb up on the makeshift stage, set up in the arcade, singing 'My Sacrifice' by Creed to Minako. He and the other guards had bet him that he couldn't do it. They were all twenty dollars short now but it was a fun sight to watch. Movement by the door caught his eye and he turned to see Naru and Umino walk into the arcade. A wide smile formed on his face as he waited for Usagi to walk in behind them, but she did not. He frowned and excused himself as he walked over to them.

"Hey Umino-san, Naru-san; is Usagi with you?"

Naru rolled her eyes, "That girl is so boring. I called her and invited her and she said she promised her mom she'd stay home and have a family night."

"Oh, arigatou," he said distractedly. Naru shrugged and she and Umino moved on.

She had lied to him, why? She never had a reason to lie to him before.

"What's going on Usagi? What are you hiding from me?" he muttered to himself.

'_Maybe the same thing you're hiding from her,'_

"Mamoru-koi, what's wrong?" a voice next to him asked.

He turned his head to see Serenity.

"Nothing, let's get back to our seats," he said hiding his worry with a smile.

_**PKPKPK**_

Mamoru swore under this breath as he threw his cordless phone in the couch and began to pace the living room. She was avoiding him. For the past two weeks he had been trying to get a hold of Usagi and she refused to take his calls. He had even tried intercepting her on her way to school but she didn't show up. No matter how early he woke up to see if he could catch her she was never there. Finally he came to the conclusion that she was probably getting a ride with her father. She wasn't at the arcade either. He was worried out of his mind; why was she avoiding him?

'_It's not like you haven't avoided her before,'_ a voice in his head reminded him silently.

That was different. He was doing it to protect their friendship.

'_Ha! Protect your friendship? Why don't you admit you were scared?'_

"What do I have to be scared about?" Kamisama! Now he was talking to voices in his head.

'At least you're not ignoring me anymore. Let's see. What do you have to be scared of? Mmm…could it be certain feelings you've had for Usagi have been only getting stronger for the past month and a half? Or maybe it's because everything that Serenity has been doing keeps reminding you of your Usako.'

_Mamoru closed his eyes tightly trying to cut off the voice. He wasn't going to think about that._

'Come on Endymion admit it. You can't stop your feelings for her and it terrifies you.'

"_No I love Serenity, she is my destiny! Usagi is my best friend I care for her, but it can only be as a friend."_

'Are you sure?'

_Why was he confusing himself? This was merely an infatuation, nothing more nothing less. He had had infatuations before in the silver millennium and in the end it was Serenity always Serenity. She was his destiny._

'Infatuation huh? Is that why you used thanking her for helping you with Serenity as an excuse to see her? Using your delight that everything was working out as an excuse to put your arms around her? Is that why you've been going crazy trying to get a hold of her these last two weeks? You love her Endymion.'

"_I can't. I can't," he said brokenly, as he rested his forehead against the cool balcony door._

_Why was this happening to him? Why couldn't he just have an easy life? One that wasn't run by destiny. A life where he could tell Usagi how he felt and find out she felt the same and they would just be happy without everything being so complicated. And what was with the dreams? Why was he having them now that things were going so well with Serenity? Dreams of him and Usagi together._

'Ecchi dreams!'

'_Shut up!' Mamoru thought, blushing slightly. Ecchi dreams, was right. They were so graphic, so real, almost as if they weren't dreams at all but…_

"_Memories," he whispered to himself. Just like the dreams he had of the silver millennium. Was Usagi around in the silver millennium? If she was why couldn't he remember her? And why was it that they were together in his dreams? There was no mistaking the love in her eyes when she looked at him in the dreams, or the love that filled him when he looked at her. It was almost as if he had two sets of memories, and he had no idea how to sort them._

'Everything is not as it seems,'_ the voice whispered._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. But the voice was gone, leaving him with only more questions. _

_The voice had been popping up in his head about a month after the return of his memories. For the most part he ignored it but the voice only seemed to get more and more persistent. He wondered if the stress of everything was making him delusional. He had yet to say anything to his godfather fearing that if he knew he would advise Mamoru to get mental care. Which would mean the voice was real and he would truly be crazy. But now he was actually having a conversation with the voice so maybe he had already gone over the edge. Mamoru sighed heavily as he looked through the balcony door out at the park. A walk that was what he needed to clear his head._

**PKPKPK**

_Usagi sat on a bench in the park staring out over the lake. She looked down at her cell that rested next to her; the screen read '10 missed calls'. She knew that all of them were from Mamoru; he had been trying to reach her non-stop for the past two weeks. She knew she should probably talk to him, but she really didn't want to hear about how happy he was with Serenity now. This whole thing was tearing her apart, that and the fact that the dreams had gotten worse. She still couldn't remember the entire dream, but now bit's and pieces where sticking. The thing that stood out the most was the youma. Hoards and hoards of youma, and the overwhelming need to help fight, but for some reason she couldn't. Then there was the mind numbing pain that shot through her at the end of the dream, which woke her up screaming. And though the things in her room no longer floated, the room would shake as though there was an earthquake and anything breakable would shatter. Needless to say light bulbs and anything else breakable were no longer in her room and she had to do her homework early in the evening to avoid having to do them by candlelight. She had terrified her parents to the point where her mother slept in her room to wake her up when the nightmares came; but she never woke up, not until it ended. Her mother still pestered her about telling Jeremiah, but she refused. So her parents were considering sending her to a psychologist to find out what was wrong with her. That was the last thing she needed right now: some doctor trying to psychoanalyze her. The only reprieve she had were the ecchi dreams she had been having of her and Mamoru. And they felt so real. She had tried cold showers, but they never work. The person who made up that solution should be shot for making up such a lie. _

"_Usagi-chan!" She turned to see Mamoru coming toward her._

_Shimatta! She knew she shouldn't have come here. She could get up and leave but Mamoru would only go after her. _

"_I've been trying to find you everywhere," he said when he finally reached her._

"_Aren't I important," she said sarcastically._

_He ignored her statement._

"_Usagi, where have you been?"_

"_To London to visit the queen," she deadpanned _

"_Very funny Usagi," he said, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Thanks, I try. Look Mamoru I really don't feel like talking right now." She got up to leave but he stopped her, grabbing her arm._

"_Tough, cause I want some answers."_

_Usagi struggled to get out of his grip, but he only tightened it._

"_Leave me alone Mamoru!"_

"_Not until you tell me why you lied to me about Naru."_

"_Who said I lied to you?"_

"_You told me you were going by her, she said you were staying for family night," Mamoru said, waiting for an explanation._

_Usagi struggled against him once more before she sighed in defeat._

"_I didn't want to be in the way okay. Haruka and the others wouldn't have been there and then I would have been there with just you couples and I didn't want to be an eleventh wheel. You guys would have been too busy with each other to notice me. That's why I lied."_

_Mamoru released her arm and shook his head._

"_You know that would never have happened Usagi, we would never ignore you."_

_Usagi looked at him in incredulously. Anger coursed through her and before she could stop herself, she began to let out everything that had built up inside of her for the last month._

"_You would never ignore me huh? Then why don't you try to explain to me what happened last month when I was trying in vain to reach you; and you were either too busy or nowhere to be found?"_

"_I-"_

"_I called your home, your cell and all I got was voicemail! Or can I call you back Usagi, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Only you never did call back. The one time I really need you, need someone to talk to, and you ignored me." There were tears in her eyes now._

_Mamoru felt guilt take over his heart. She'd needed him?_

"_You didn't leave any message; I didn't know it was important."_

"_Please Mamoru; you know how much I hate talking to those machines. And since when do I have to leave a message for you to call me back? Also for your information I did leave a message. The day before I stopped calling; it was the simplest message ever recorded: 'Mamoru please call me I really need to talk to you'."_

"_I never got that message Usagi." He flashed back to a day Serenity came over to his apartment and he had asked her to check the message on the machine, but she had said the person had hung up. Serenity wouldn't have lied to him; maybe the message didn't record._

"_Why were you so desperate to get a hold of me?"_

"_It doesn't matter anymore," she said miserably, turning away from him. He caught her hand before she could move and pulled her to sit on the bench next to him._

"_Please Usa, tell me," he said softly. Finally she relented._

"_I've been having nightmares."_

"_Nightmares about what?"_

"_I don't know. I don't remember the dream when I wake up. I just have this terrifying feeling in the pit of my stomach. That is until recently. For the past couple of weeks I have been remembering a few things. Youma everywhere, wanting to fight but not being able to, and pain; the most mind numbing pain I've ever felt. I wake up screaming. It's gotten so bad that my mother sleeps in my room to try to wake me up, but I never wake up, not until it ends." Her shoulders shook as she tried to suppress her tears. Mamoru took her gently into his arms and the dam broke._

"_I'm sorry Usagi. I should have been there, I… it won't happen again. I swear to you," he said, as he stroked her hair. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have abandoned her like that? What had he been thinking?_

_Usagi relaxed in his arms letting his gentle words wash over her, his warmth engulfing her. It was like in her dreams when he would envelop her in his arms. She wanted to give in completely, but the image of Serenity flashed in her mind and made that impossible._

_She pushed away from him and stood up._

"_No, don't. I don't want your comfort. Not anymore."_

"_Usagi, what…"_

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking, this past month and a half. Maybe this is better this way; maybe we should keep our distance. I guess I'm just not as ready as I thought I was, to come back. And you have Serenity now. She's your girlfriend; I'm just your friend. You don't really need me that much anymore."_

"_Usagi that's ridiculous," he countered standing up as well._

"_No, Mamoru it's not. I just need more time to get through this."_

"_Don't you think you're being selfish? What about the girls don't they have a say in any of this?"_

"_It's better this way. It will spare them the guilt. Do you know how guilty I was when I realized I was neglecting my friendship with Naru-chan? I don't want the girls to go through that." She shrugged slightly, "It'll be hard at first, being separated, but after sometime we'll be fine."_

'Shimatta! Tell her the truth, tell her why you weren't answering her calls,'_ the voice urged._

_No he couldn't, that would only scare her away more. Maybe she was right, maybe they needed to stay away from each other, for the sake of destiny if nothing else._

_He opened his mouth to consent when a scream reverberated through the park. They looked at each other wide-eyed, and without further hesitation shot off toward the direction of the scream. When they reached the spot they found that a youma, which had whips for arms, wearing black leather and looked like a dominatrix on steroids, had a woman cornered. Usagi turned to look at Mamoru who had already transformed into Endymion. He pulled his cell phone, which doubled as a communicator, from his sub-space pocket and pressed a button._

"_Minna, youma in the park. I need back up now."_

"_We're on our way," came the reply._

_He put back up the phone and turned to her. "When I get the Youma away from the woman I want you to get her, and both of you get as far away from here as possible. Understood?" Usagi nodded and he moved into action._

_When the youma turned his full attention on Endymion Usagi snuck over to the woman on the grass. She jumped when Usagi placed her hand on her shoulder._

"_Come on, let's get you out of here," Usagi said gently as she helped the woman to her feet. She glanced over at Endymion battling the creature. 'Please be safe,' she thought as she led the woman away._

_Endymion ducked one of the whips that were heading straight for his head. This thing was fast! Dark blue energy shot from his sword only to be slashed away by the whips. Shimatta! He hoped that the others would get there soon. As strong as he was he couldn't battle this thing alone. He also hoped that Usagi had gotten away from the park. He saw yellow flash in the corner of his eye._

'Wasn't Usagi wearing a yellow skirt?' _the voice asked._

_He turned his head slightly and was distracted enough to get knock back by the youma._

_Usagi gasped as she saw Endymion fall hard to the ground and slide a few meters. She had doubled back after she got the woman safely out. Endymion tried to get back on his feet but the youma kept knocking him back down. If this kept up he wasn't going to make it by the time the others got there. But what could she do? She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. No she wasn't but she had her elemental powers. Usagi looked around her to find something she could use to distract the monster. She saw a boulder a few feet away from her; that was big enough. She concentrating on the boulder she used her powers to pick it up and moved from behind the tree where she was hiding._

"_Okay Usagi, don't you miss," she muttered to herself as she took aim. She let the boulder fly, and it hit the youma right in the back. The youma fell forward but quickly got back up and turned to her._

"_Hey leave him alone you ugly piece of vomit!" she yelled, using her powers to throw a fallen tree branch, which hit it right in the forehead knocking it down again._

_The youma screamed angrily as it jumped back up and rushed toward her._

"_Usagi! What the hell do you think you're doing? Get out of here!" Endymion cried as he struggled back to his feet._

_Usagi realizing the trouble she was in, panicked and turned to run only to be picked off her feet by the youma which had wrapped one of its whips around her neck._

"_Usako!"_

_Endymion's cry was lost on her as the beast started to drain her energy. She screamed as pain enveloped her body._

"_What lovely energy you have! Such a waste on a human, my master will be pleased!" the youma exclaimed _

_Fear gripped Endymion as he rushed to the youma and Usagi. He stabbed his sword into the youma's side causing it to lash out in rage. It knocked Endymion back and threw Usagi away. Endymion gasped as Usagi was thrown into a tree and fell limply, face down to the ground. The youma turned its attention back to Endymion._

"_Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The attack pushed back the youma. The others had arrived._

"_You okay?" Nephrite asked helping Endymion to his feet._

_Endymion didn't hear him; his mind was solely on Usagi and how he could get to her._

_He moved to go to her, but at the same time the creature set its sights on Sailor Moon. He rushed to her and moved her out of the way, and the fight ensued. Finally about five minutes later, although it felt like five hours to Endymion, Sailor Moon finished off the youma. Before the attack could even touch the beast Endymion was moving toward Usagi._

_He fell to his knees next to her and dropped his sword. She wasn't moving and blood had caked her hair at the back of her head. He turned her gently onto her back and allowed his healing energy to flow through her. He felt when the wound on her head closed and stopped, still Usagi made no movement. He tried to swallow his panic and let his training take over. He checked for her pulse. He found none. His heart hammered in his chest as he bent to feel if she was breathing; nothing. _

"_Kamisama, Usagi please don't do this to me," he whispered brokenly._

_He started CPR earnestly as the other gathered around him._

"_Oh no, Usagi!" one of the girls gasped. He wasn't sure which one it was and he couldn't care less. _

_He breathed into her mouth and then began pushing against her chest._

"_Breath Usagi, please just breath," he pleaded._

_He heard beeping that sounded a lot like Mercury or Zoicite's computer next to him, and then he heard a gasp._

"_Endymion… she's dead," came Mercury's broken whisper._

**PKPKPKPK**

_Okay, before you all decide to kill me, I just want you to remember two very important facts: 1- I am a devoted Usagi fan and 2- I'm the writer and I know what I'm doing. So… Please, please don't kill me? *falls to knees* Don't forget to review. They are great fuel for writing. See you next chapter!_


	9. Chapter 8

Hi guys! Thanks again to all you who reviewed; I love you all so much! This is another long chapter. I really couldn't find a place to break it that sounded good to me so now you have a treat! There's a part in here that's a bit graphic. It's not too bad but I hope it doesn't make you too queasy.

Disclaimer: I ask again; if I owned Sailor Moon would I really be wasting my time on this?

Well on with the story, I hope you like!

Chapter 8

**P****KPKPKPK**

"Endymion… she's dead."

"No, no she's not dead, she can't be. Breathe Usagi, please!" he continued administering CPR frantically. Everyone, but Serenity stood around him in tears. Even Pluto and Kunzite had tears in their eyes. Usagi was close to them all. Serenity just stood a little ways off with an indifferent expression on her face. Usagi had been competition, even now Endymion looked as though he would die without her there and it made Serenity jealous. She almost wished Usagi would wake up; she didn't think she'd be able to compete with a ghost.

Jupiter turned to Saturn tearfully, "Isn't there anything you can do?"

Saturn shook her head mournfully, "I can heal people, but I can't bring them back to life."

"And even if she could, it would probably kill her to do it," Uranus added.

Kunzite moved toward his prince and tried to pull him away from Usagi.

"Endymion, she gone," he said softly.

"No!" Energy shot from Endymion throwing Kunzite back. Venus ran to his side and helped him up. Everyone watched in wonder as a gold-blue aura pulsed around Endymion's body. The pupils had disappeared from his eyes and specks of gold had appeared in the midnight blue.

"What's going on?" Mars asked.

Mercury and Zoicite started tapping frantically at their computers.

They watched as he gathered Usagi in his arms and began to rock her back and forth letting his tears finally fall.

"Please don't do this to me again. Don't you dare leave me like this again!" Endymion pleaded.

"What's he talking about? He's never been there when Usagi died before; none of us have," Jupiter said in confusion.

The wind around them picked up considerably, almost as if a storm was approaching.

Kunzite looked around suspiciously, "Zoicite, Mercury; talk to me."

"I don't know, he's never done this before," Zoicite said tapping at his computer that was a replica of Mercury's only it had the symbol of earth on it.

"The energy is similar to that of the Golden Crystal," Mercury continued.

"But it's not, it's different somehow," Zoicite finished.

They turned back to Endymion who was oblivious to everything else around him but Usagi. He placed his hand on Usagi's stomach, and the gold-blue energy surrounded her as well.

"Wake up Usagi, wake up!" he repeated this over and over like a mantra; his voice seemed to echo throughout the park and in the air itself. Then abruptly the wind stopped and everything went so still that the pressure of the silence seemed to bear down on their eardrums. Suddenly the energy surrounding Endymion and Usagi flared causing the others to shield their eyes.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi felt weightless, as though she were floating. She had never felt more rested and at peace as she did now.

'Am I dead? Where am I?'

"You are in the place between the realms of the dead and the living," a voice answered her.

"Is that why it's so dark?"

"No."

"Then why can't I see anything?"

"You have your eyes closed," amusement filled the voice.

Usagi opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She found herself standing in the middle of a meadow, filled with hundreds of wild flowers, which seemed to go on for miles. She finally faced the person across from her. She was beautiful. She stood about 5'9, with long black hair that brushed her hips and smiling emerald green eyes that, despite her youthful appearance, held centuries of wisdom in them. She was dressed in clothing that reminded Usagi of what people in the early Greek times would wear. It fell beautifully on her body, and accentuated every curve perfectly. The dress was a green flowing material that was partly transparent. Usagi couldn't understand why this woman seemed so familiar to her.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked her.

"A friend," she replied.

"What is your name? Why do I feel as if I know you?"

"That is not important right now. You-"

"Why isn't it important?" Usagi asked cutting her off.

"You will know who I am in time. Now is not the time for you to know."

"Why not?"

The woman laughed and cupped Usagi's cheek gently; her eyes were filled with warmth and…was that love?

"Sweet Usagi," she said softly, "I know you are confused, but no more questions."

Usagi nodded slowly.

"Now," she said removing her hand, "you must go back."

"Go back?"

"To the land of the living, it is not your time yet child."

Usagi lowered her eyes sorrowfully, "There is no reason for me to go back. I am useless to them. They don't need me."

"How wrong you are child of Earth. They need you more than even they know." She lifted Usagi's chin with her finger so she could look into her eyes.

"He needs you."

"He has Serenity. They are to be married and rule together some day. She is his destiny. I am just his friend." Usagi tried to blink away the tears that were trying to fall, to no avail.

The woman wiped away her tears, with a sad smile.

"Do not despair, little one. Everything is not as it seems."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can not give up. You must go back. And do not worry; you will understand everything before the end. Now go! Endymion is waiting for you." She pointed behind Usagi, who turned to see a door behind her in the middle of the field.

The door opened to total darkness.

"Hurry before it closes. Goodbye, little one."

Usagi turned back to say goodbye, but found she was alone. She looked around but saw no one. She turned back to the door and in the darkness she swore she could see a light. She stepped through toward it and the door slammed shut behind her. The light was moving rapidly toward her and in the darkness she heard Mamoru telling her to wake up, just before the light engulfed her.

**PKPKPK**

The light died down and the group was able to see again. Endymion still knelt before them with Usagi in his arms and the gold-blue aura still around them. They watched as he muttered something in another language that not even Mercury and Zoicite could decipher. Then in front of all their eyes, Usagi took in a breath so deep that she arched in his arms. The aura around them died immediately as Usagi's eyes fluttered open.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered in a voice that only Endymion could hear before she fell back into unconsciousness, shortly followed by Endymion, who immediately detransformed as he fell over her.

The others moved into action; moving Endymion so that he and Usagi lay side by side.

"They are fine; just resting. Usagi lost a lot of blood and Endymion used up a lot of energy, so it's expected. We better get them out of here," Mercury assured the others after she and Zoicite checked them over. After detransfroming, Haruka picked up Usagi while Kaleb did the same with Mamoru, before turning and leaving the park.

**PKPKPK**

Jeremiah walked briskly down the hall wondering who it was that was knocking at his door. He had not been expecting anybody and had given the servants the rest of the day off. He unlocked and opened the door to find Mamoru being supported between Kaleb and Jed.

"What happened?" he asked as he stepped back to let in his godson and his guard.

"He lost a lot of energy in tonight's fight. He'll be fine Jeremiah-sama," Zach spoke up as they moved toward the den.

They helped Mamoru onto the couch and then took seats themselves. Sabre and Hunter fussed around him sniffing and whining.

"I'm fine," Mamoru said to them softly, as he rested his hands on their heads.

"How did you lose so much energy?" Jeremiah asked bringing Mamoru's attention back to him.

The five young men looked around at each other before Mamoru sighed. There was no easy way to say this.

"I…had to face off with a youma alone for the beginning of the fight. I got distracted. Usagi had been with me but I sent her off, I thought I saw her in the corner of my eye so I glanced away for just a second. The youma took that chance and was pummeling me. Then out of nowhere this boulder came flying, and hit the youma at the back of the head. Then I hear Usagi yelling at it. She was using her powers. She hit it again with a big tree branch." Mamoru laughed ruefully, "I would have been so proud if it wasn't the most stupid thing…" he sighed.

"The youma turned on her. I yelled at her to get away but it was too late. It started draining her energy. I just reacted. I stabbed but it threw her. She hit so hard into that tree. I couldn't get to her not until Sailor Moon finished off that thing." By this time Jeremiah was on the edge of his seat worry eating at his mind.

"I healed her, but she still wasn't moving. She had no pulse, she wasn't breathing." Mamoru lowered his head in his hands. He felt so guilty that he hadn't been able to protect Usagi. He professed, to his godfather at least, that he loved her yet he was unable to protect her.

His godfather's voice brought him out of his self loathing.

"What happened to Usagi, Endymion?" Jeremiah's voice wavered. He felt as if icy fingers were clenching around his heart.

Mamoru raised his head to him; his dark blue eyes were clouded over and almost looked black. Then he said three words that Jeremiah never wanted to hear.

"She died godfather."

Jeremiah felt as though the room was spinning and time froze all at the same time. He hadn't heard Endymion right, that was it. He hadn't heard him right.

"Jeremiah-sama! Jeremiah-sama! Breathe!" he heard Zach shouting from a distance.

A sharp blow hit him in his back and air forced its way into his lungs. He became aware of his surroundings again to find Zach and Nathan in front of him; Nathan's hand still on his back where he had punched him to force him to breathe.

"She's alive. We don't know how he did it but Mamoru was able to bring her back to live," Kaleb filled in.

Jeremiah was so relieved that tears sprang to his eyes. He looked over at Mamoru and allowed his senses to clear. It was then he realized that Mamoru's emotions were centered on guilt and not grief. He moved over to Mamoru and knelt before him.

"Endymion, what happened to Usagi was not your fault."

"I should have protected her. It should never have happened."

"It was Usagi's decision to step in and help. You know as well as I that she could never stand back and watch one of you get hurt. You saved her Endymion. You brought her back. If this is anyone's fault it is mine." Mamoru raised his head at that.

"I only taught her how to control her powers. I should have also shown her how to use it as a means of protecting herself; though by your explanation she did quite well."

"Jeremiah-sama, do you know how Mamoru was able to bring Usagi back to life?" Zach asked.

Jeremiah stood and nodded to Jed to exchange places with him. At this point staying close to Mamoru was needed. His silent support always seemed to have a way of calming his godson down.

"Most people with the power to heal have the ability to bring a person back to life. For most of them it would be at the expense of their own lives. Tell me what happened at the point when Endymion brought her back to life?"

Zach went about explaining the wild wind and the energy that was similar to the Golden Crystal.

"It seems that the earth heard your cry and decided to aid you in bringing her back. As the Prince of Earth you know you are connected to it. You feel its pain, but it is reversed also. It can feel your pain."

"Can he do it again?" Kaleb asked.

"If the Earth chooses to help him again at his time of need, probably, but on his own it would be at the cost of his life."

Jeremiah sighed and stood, looking around at the young men in his den.

"We need to have a meeting; if I know amare, and I do, this will not be the last time she will step in if she is near a battle. I have been thinking about something recently and I think now would be a good time to broach this subject." He glanced at Mamoru.

"However we will talk about this after Endymion has rested."

"No, I'm fine. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Mamoru said shaking his head. The last thing he wanted to do right now was sleep.

"You've had a hard evening. It can wait." Jeremiah protested.

"Jeremiah, speak your mind."

It was an order from the Prince of Earth and even as his godfather, Jeremiah could not ignore it.

"As you wish. Let me just tell you now gentlemen this will not be an easy decision. And as long as you agree to it Endymion, in the end it will be Usagi's decision to make."

**PKPKPK**

_They were gaining on her. She was so tired but she had to keep running, she just needed to get to him. Everything would be fine if she could just get to him. She heard the bundle in her arms whimper and pulled it tighter to her chest._

"_We're soon there love; I can hear the battlefield from here," she whispered as she picked up speed._

_All this running couldn't be good for her. She was supposed to keep still, but then again Elysion was supposed to be secure as well. The monsters got through the barriers however and since she was forbidden to use her powers she was forced to run for her life._

_She could hear vines and trees forming a barrier behind her to keep her safe from her pursuers but as quickly as they went up the youma tore them down giving her only a few seconds of gained ground. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen but tried to ignore it as she pushed on._

_Five shadows jumped in front of her causing her to stop short almost falling over._

_Youma surrounded her cutting off any escape. The bundle in her arms squirmed, trying to get down._

"_No."_

_But it ignored her and was able to escape her grasp. The bundle turned out to be a small boy no older than five or six. He said something to her, but she couldn't make out what it was. She could never make out what it was. Usagi knew this part of the dream she knew what would happen next._

_A shadow that had the shape of a woman came down from the trees above. She was laughing. Her laughter echoed all around them and the youma stepped back, bowing._

_The woman too said something to her but she could never make it out. Then the boy attacked golden energy shooting from his hands._

_Usagi screamed at him to stop but it was too late the woman knocked him away with her own energy. He was thrown a few feet away and landed limply. She tried to go to him but the youma stopped her. Then the woman looked over her shoulder and nodded Usagi turned in time to see a giant shadow coming toward her before she was knocked away. Pain filled her whole body but none was as intense as the pain in her abdomen._

_After that Usagi endured the beating of her life blow after blow without stopping, but she couldn't fight back. As she lay there limply she could see the woman pointing at her telling the youma something she couldn't hear. The youma then as always stepped forward to her claws drawn back before plunging it into her stomach and slitting it open. When he pulled out his hand he had something small in it and dread filled her. She found the strength to reach out her hand and roots broke from the ground wrapping around the youma and squeezed him until he was crushed. What was in its hand dropped and she used the last of her strength to reach forward and catch it._

_It was a baby! This was the first time that became clear to her. The small thing was a baby; wet, cold and lifeless in her arms. She couldn't make out its features like everything else the baby was nothing but a shadow. Tears filled her eyes as she wept over the child she was holding. _

_She felt the life draining from her body as the presence of the woman stood over her. She was helpless to stop her from ripping a chain from around her neck. She stood over Usagi a moment longer said something to her and then spat on her, before turning and nodding to the youma who were still there as she walked away. _

_The youma closed in on Usagi and anger built up in her as she remembered the small boy laying a few feet away from her motionless and the lifeless child in her arms. They were innocent. She felt her power build inside of her and she began to glow silver. The silver energy burst forth from her as she screamed, killing the youma on contact and kept spreading out around her for miles. When the light died down everything went black. The last thing on her mind was 'I love you…' _

Usagi woke up screaming and thrashing before she realized that she was having the nightmare again.

"When will they stop?" she asked herself wearily. Then she realized her mother wasn't in the room with her. She looked around her surrounding and found that she was in Rei's room. From the state of disarray in the room she knew her powers had gotten out of control again. No sooner had she realized that than the inner Senshi came rushing into the room.

"Usagi are you all right? We heard you screaming," Makoto asked in concern.

Usagi smiled gently, "I'm fine Mako-chan. I guess I just had a nightmare."

"Some nightmare, I could feel your powers going crazy from outside. I'm surprised that you didn't destroy my room. We swore something was trying to kill you," Rei said exasperatedly as she started to put thing back in order.

'Something was,' she thought silently. Out loud she said, "Sorry about your room Rei."

"What was the nightmare about?" Minako asked.

"I don't remember." It was not a whole lie. She couldn't remember most of it. It was mostly the pain and intense sadness. She was sure if she tried harder she would remember but she was afraid to even go there.

Amy hovered over her with her mini-computer, "How do you feel Usagi?"

"I feel okay. A little woozy, but okay."

"That's understandable; you lost a lot of blood."

"I did? What happened minna?" she asked, looking around at the girls.

"You don't remember?" Minako inquired.

She shook her head, "All I remember is passing out when that thing was draining my energy, then waking up here." She left out the part about the woman and being in between worlds.

The girls looked around at each other before Ami spoke up.

"You died Usagi; from a fatal wound to the back of your head."

Usagi instinctively touched the back of her head. Her hair felt clumped together and when she brought piece forward so she could see, she saw blood had dried in her hair.

"How did I come back?"

"Mamoru brought you back," Makoto answered.

"What? How is that possible?" she asked incredulously.

"Not even Mamoru knows. It just happened. He refused to accept your death, then all of a sudden he was glowing and he touched you and you were glowing too. Then the next thing we knew you were breathing again," Makoto explained.

"Where is he?"

"He passed out after using so much energy. The guys took him to his godfather's house. I don't know why though," Rei informed her.

Usagi looked at her strangely for a moment before she remembered that the girls didn't know that Mamoru's godfather knew everything about them. He was the one that had steered Mamoru to finding out he was Prince Endymion.

"They probably thought it best. I'm sure they'll find a good excuse for why he's unconscious."

"They didn't have to; he woke up on the way there. He called to find out how you were about an hour ago."

"Did he sound angry?" Usagi cringed.

"No just concerned, but I'm sure by tomorrow when all the shock wears off he'll be hopping mad. And he'd have a right to be; what were you thinking Usagi! Going up against a youma with a boulder and a branch? That's crazy! You are such an Odango Atama!" Rei roared.

"Rei if you didn't notice I don't wear that hairstyle anymore."

"I'm not talking about your hair baka! I'm talking about you rushing into a fight without thinking!"

"I was thinking. I was thinking Mamoru was in trouble and there was no sign of reinforcement and I couldn't just stand there and watch that thing pummel him, no matter how powerless I was," she told them.

"Oh Usagi-chan we understand. You just scared us; we thought we lost you for good. You mean everything to all of us," Minako said wrapping her arm around her.

"Thanks minna. I don't know, maybe it isn't as easy going back to being a civilian as I thought," Usagi admitted, "I've never felt so useless in my life."

"Don't worry Usa-chan, everything will work out, you'll see."

"I hope so. Hey what time is it?"

"Nine o'clock but don't worry Minako called your mother and pretended to be you and said you were sleeping over." Ami filled in when she saw Usagi begin to panic.

"It's freaky how well that girl can imitate you. Haruka picked up some of your clothes and brought them here before she and the others went home. You might want to get that blood out of your hair," Makoto said, showing her the clothes on the dresser.

"Thanks. I think I'll do just that," Usagi smiled.

"It's good to have you back Usagi-chan," Minako said, hugging Usagi again, shortly followed by the others. They pulled out of the group hug and turned to leave Usagi to shower.

"Hey when you're done and if you're up to it, come outside we're watching movies," Rei offered before they shut the door.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi looked down at her phone as it rang. Mamoru's name appeared on the screen. Her heart quickened nervously. He had not contacted her for a week, and after the tongue-lashing she got from everyone else she was scared to hear what he had to say. The phone stopped ringing only to start back a few seconds later.

"Well, I can't avoid him forever," she muttered to herself before answering the phone.

"Hi Mamoru."

"Are you at home?" came his reply.

"Yes,"

"I'll be picking you up in ten minutes; I have something to show you." With that he hung up.

Usagi blinked at her phone. She didn't know what to think. She hated it when he got like that. She could never tell what he was thinking. That's how she knew he was truly upset; he refused to say anything about the subject.

She got up from her bed and headed down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was making lunch.

"Mama, Mamoru is picking me up in ten minutes, I'll probably be home by dinner."

"Why would you need to be spending so much time with that boy?" her father asked from at the table.

"Don't worry papa, Mamoru has a girlfriend now. You won't have to worry about us doing anything."

"A girlfriend? How dare that boy choose someone over my daughter!"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at that. She hugged her father and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Don't ever change papa." With that she left the house to wait outside for Mamoru.

Kenji raised an eyebrow at his wife, "A girlfriend?"

"Yes about four months ago," Ikuko informed.

"How come you know and I don't. I thought you said Usagi would end up being his girlfriend."

"I guess things changed. Jeremiah-san told me about a month ago."

Kenji's scowled at Jeremiah's name.

"Now Kenji don't start. We've been through this already. He's a friend, you can't stop me from talking to a friend," she said patiently.

"He flirts with you too much. You are my wife."

Ikuko placed a plate with two sandwiches in front of him, before kissing his cheek.

"And I always will be. Besides," she continued as she moved away from the table, her hips swaying, "a little flirting never hurt anyone."

Kenji's eyes narrowed, "I'll show you flirting," he growled as he darted up from the table and after her. Ikuko squealed as she dashed out the kitchen and up the stairs, her husband hot on her heels, his lunch forgotten.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi got into Mamoru's red 911 Carrera Cabriolet and sunk deep into the plush leather seats, more out of nervousness than comfort. Mamoru had barely muttered a 'hi' when she got in the car. His silence was making her uncomfortable. By the time they reached outside the city limits Usagi couldn't take it anymore.

"Mamoru, this not speaking is driving me crazy. I know you're upset, so why don't you just say what's on your mind instead of giving me the silent treatment!" Usagi said exasperatedly.

The car swerved over onto the shoulder of the road and screeched to a stop. Usagi's hand slapped against the dashboard as they stopped. She was thankful that she was wearing a seatbelt or not she would have probably have gone through the windshield.

"You want to know what's on my mind?" Mamoru asked, after he turned off the car. His hands were holding tightly onto the steering wheel, until his knuckles turned white.

Usagi swallowed and nodded slightly, and then realizing he couldn't see her because he was staring straight ahead she answered him out loud.

"Yes," she said barely above a whisper.

Mamoru sat there for a while just staring through the windshield and for a moment she didn't know if he heard her. She was about to open her mouth again when he spoke; his voice filled with restrained anger.

"I want to know what you were thinking Usagi. I specifically told you to get as far away from there as possible. That was the most brainless thing you've ever done!"

Usagi felt her anger begin to rise at that statement.

"If I hadn't done something that thing would have killed you!" she shouted.

"The only reason the youma got an upper hand was because I saw you out the corner of my eye and got distracted!" he fired back, finally looking at her.

Her eyes widened as shock took over. It was her fault he almost got killed?

"Kamisama Usagi! You know the rules. Any civilians at the scene of a fight have to be cleared or the youma must be moved from the civilians."

"I know that. I-"

"You are not a Senshi anymore Usagi. You being at a fight only makes you a liability." Mamoru closed his eyes to the pain that entered her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He hadn't meant for that to come out so harshly.

"I know it sounds harsh, but it's true. Do you have any idea how scared I was when that youma attacked you? What were you thinking?" he asked again almost incredulously.

"I was thinking that if I didn't do something you would die. That I couldn't stand there and watch someone I… I care for; get pummeled to a bloody pulp. Kamisama! No one knows better than me how much of a liability I am. Standing there helpless to do anything; do you know how useless I felt?"

"You're not useless Usagi."

"Yes I am! I died Mamoru." She watched him turn away from her, trying not to let her see how much he hated being reminded of that.

"I died trying to keep you from dying. If that isn't useless I don't know what is. It scares me when I think back on it. It scares me to… well you get the picture," she said wryly.

"But you know what?" he turned back to her, "I'd do it again in an instant for any one of you."

"No!" he exclaimed harshly, before getting a bearing on himself again. "No you won't, never again; not if I have anything to do with it." She blinked, surprised at his outburst.

"I'm sorry you feel useless Usagi, but when that thing threw you, when you lay there dead, I felt useless as well. I'm a prince; the Prince of Earth and I couldn't even save one of my own people."

A warm feeling engulfed her at the thought of being one of his subjects. She had never thought of it that way, being one of his people. She rested a hand on one of his, that was still gripping the steering wheel. He instinctively turned his hand over to hold hers, caressing her knuckles with his thumb. Usagi felt a shiver run down her spine.

"You can't save everyone Mamoru."

"Maybe not, but I should be able to protect the people that are closest to me."

"But you did save me; you brought me back."

"I don't even know how I did it Usagi. Jeremiah said that the Earth lent me some of its power to help you. It really wasn't me. I didn't tell Jeremiah this, but I think it's more than that; there was another force there. I think that was what tapped into the Earth's power." he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"When it happened it felt as though something had taken over my body. I was there, but I was watching myself heal you. I had no control over my body; almost as if I were possessed." Usagi looked at him oddly.

"An evil spirit was trying to save me?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if even an evil spirit would want to save you Usa," he said softly, which caused her to blush even though she couldn't understand why. He smiled slightly at that. "It wasn't evil though. It felt familiar, but I can't figure out how I would know it. It doesn't matter I probably couldn't do it again."

"You wouldn't have to. I'm not going to be near another youma attack anytime soon, if ever."

Mamoru let go her hand and started the car, giving her a secret smile before driving back onto the road.

"What does that smile mean? What are you plotting Mamoru?"

"Who says I'm plotting anything?" he asked innocently.

Usagi watched him suspiciously before she noticed they were headed to the coast.

"Are we going to visit Jeremiah-ojisan?" She hoped not. Jeremiah-ojisan was the only one she hadn't talked to about the incident yet. She was nervous to confront him even more nervous than she had been about Mamoru.

"No, but somewhere close to there."

They drove on in comfortable silence, listening to the radio and talking on and off. Soon Mamoru turned off onto an abandoned road, which slowly but surely turned into a dirt road. Dark, dense woods surrounded the road.

"Mamoru, where are you taking me?" she asked cautiously, looking around at their surroundings.

"Don't worry you'll see."

A few yards ahead of them the road stopped abruptly in front of the thick woods. Expecting Mamoru to slow down, Usagi was surprised when he seemed to speed up.

"Mamoru those are trees ahead."

"I know," he said simply.

"Aren't you going to slow down?"

His only answer was to speed up even more.

"Mamoru what are you doing?" Usagi asked incredulously. He only smiled sadistically.

She looked at him with wide eyes, "Mamoru?" She looked back toward the road and saw the trees right in front of them. "Mamoru!" her arms went up to shield her face and her eyes clamped shut as she waited for the impact.

The only thing that came; however, was Mamoru's chuckling.

"You can open you're eyes now," he teased.

Slowly Usagi brought down her arms and opened her eyes to find them still on the road only this time it was darker because the trees had formed a canopy over head.

"What… how…" she stammered.

"It's an illusion," he said laughingly.

"What?"

"It's an illusion. To keep people who are not to know from getting through. If someone was to go near they'd drift to the left or the right or stay clear of it altogether without even realizing what was happening," he explained.

"What are you hiding that needs an illusion like that? Where are we?" she asked turning to him.

"Look," he said pointing in front of them. Usagi turned back to the windshield to see a huge mansion stretched out before them. Usagi gasped at the beauty of the old mansion, but she knew the style and architecture was from far before any era she knew about.

"What is this place?" she asked in wonder.

"It used to be my summer home, in the silver millennium. It's now used as the headquarters for the Earth's Special Operations," Mamoru explained as he stopped the car in front of the mansion.

Usagi's brow furrowed with confusion, and Mamoru couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she did that.

"How is it possible that it's still standing?"

"It's been lived in for centuries and people have been making the necessary renovations it would need as time wore on, plus I think it's being protected by some sort of magic." At seeing Usagi's still confused face he decided to explain.

"After the battle with Beryl some people from earth went to the Moon and found nothing but rubble and traces of the silver crystal's power everywhere. They say that they were on their way back to give the news when a man bathed in golden light appeared to them and told them that we were all sent to be reborn on earth. So they set up the headquarters here and for generations have been waiting for me to be reborn." A sad smile formed on his face as he continued.

"I am told that my father was Head of Operations when I was born. Everyone was happy that they had finally found me and my parents were honoured to be chosen to raise me. Then the accident happened and everyone thought I had died. Until Jeremiah found me."

"So Jeremiah-ojisan…"

"He was my father's second in command now he is Head of Operations. Even when everyone thought I was dead, he wouldn't stop searching for me."

Usagi smiled, "Then he found you."

"Yes four years later, though with amnesia I didn't know who he was at the time. When I remembered I was Endymion he brought me here."

"Why didn't you tell me about all of this before?"

"I was sworn to secrecy. The people of Earth never trusted the Moon, but because they were so powerful and I was betrothed to Serenity, they kept it to themselves. You and the Senshi they were wary about even though I told them that you were trustworthy. They weren't too happy we were so close either, and they were upset that Jeremiah encouraged it. They had slowly started to warm up to you but now we're back at square one with Serenity as leader of the Senshi."

"I haven't been Sailor Moon for a little over four months now," Usagi pointed out.

"You weren't around for three." She blushed in embarrassment; she had forgotten about that. He smiled slightly and shrugged, "I brought you now didn't I?"

She smiled back and turned to the mansion, "I guess we should go in right?"

"I guess." Mamoru watched Usagi as she exited the car. Uncertainty gripped him; was he doing the right thing bringing her here? Did he have a right to ask her what he was planning to ask?

"Mamoru, aren't you getting out of the car?" she asked looking at him expectantly through the window.

He got out of the car and didn't worry to lock it, knowing it was safe, before leading her up the front steps. One of the large oak doors opened to reveal a man in his fifties in some kind of uniform. The top was a navy blue tunic that buttoned at the shoulder with pants of the same colour.

"Good day Prince Endymion, my lady," he greeted.

Usagi stared at him in shock; no one had ever called her 'my lady' before.

"Uh, hi," she stuttered.

"Good day Daigo. Are the others here yet?"

Usagi watched Mamoru closely; he seemed to flourish in this environment. He seemed more like Endymion here than Mamoru. But that was who he was; he was Endymion, given the name Mamoru until it was time for him to take the thrown.

"Yes my lord, I will let them know you're here."

"Tell them to meet me in the conference room right away." Daigo bowed again before he turned to go down one of the many halls.

"Don't you feel uncomfortable with all this formality?" Usagi asked as Mamoru led her down another hall.

"I did at first, but after so long of asking them not to do it, and them not listening, you just get used to it."

When they reached the conference room she asked, "Who was it you asked to meet you here?"

"Us."

Usagi turned to see Kaleb, Zach, Nathan and Jed.

"I should have known."

The group entered the room. Usagi noticed how large it was with a table that could seat about fifty people in the middle of it.

Mamoru pulled out a chair at the top of the table for her before sitting at the head. After everyone was seated they all sat in silence watching one another. Usagi could feel the nervous energy around her as the men looked around at each other almost as if they were sending mental messages to one another. She was going to ask what was going on when Mamoru finally sighed and began to speak.

"Usagi I brought you here to speak to you."

"About what?"

"We called in the outers because the enemy has been getting so much stronger so quickly and we needed the reinforcement. However it doesn't seem to be enough."

"Okay," Usagi said slowly not getting where this was going.

Mamoru sighed again, "About three, four hundred years before the Silver Millennium there was a woman known to be able to manipulate the elements of earth. It was said she was a gift from the gods to the king of that time. She was known as Sailor Earth; one of the first Senshi ever recorded. Unfortunately she died in a great battle using all her energy to save the earth. What the battle was about no one remembers. Some years after her death they found a woman who had the potential to harness the powers of earth, but when she became Sailor Earth her body could not handle the earth's power and it exploded within her; killing her and hundreds of other people. It was tried again in the time of the Silver Millennium reign by my grandfather, resulting in the same outcome. No one tried it again."

Usagi looked around at the men in the room, "I'm afraid to ask, but what has all of this got to do with me?"

This time Kaleb spoke.

"Usagi you have a very high potential to harness these powers."

"What? No!" she stood from her chair, "don't you guys remember what you just told me; everyone who tried died!"

She turned to Mamoru, "You agree with this?" she asked incredulously.

"I didn't at first but I had time to think it over and Usagi we really could use this power-"

"You would risk my life?"

"Usa…" Mamoru didn't know what to say; after all, they were risking her life.

"Usagi-chan you have a better chance than any woman tried before," Zach spoke up.

"How would you know?"

"You were Sailor Moon for four and a half years."

"So?"

"For you that should have been impossible."

"Why?"

"Because you are Earthen."

"Huh?"

Zach took a breath before he continued, "I took a sample of your blood-"

"When did you get a sample of my blood?"

"It doesn't matter right now! The fact is I took a sample to find out how it was possible for you to be Sailor Moon. I figured maybe a Lunarian had migrated to earth and married someone here. But I didn't find any evidence of Lunarian DNA in you anywhere, and no matter how many generations have passed that strand of Lunarian DNA would stand out.

"You aren't pure Earthen either; there is another DNA strand there that I don't recognize, but by all rights the moment you said the transformation words the power should have destroyed you. But it didn't; in fact you took Sailor Moon to a level that no Lunarian has ever accomplished."

"Serenity seems to be doing very well."

"That's because you reached that level for her. Don't you see Usagi; if you can do that with a power that is not your own think of what you can do with the power of Earth?"

Usagi plopped back into the chair. She had wished for so long to get back out on the battlefield and now her chance was here, but was it worth the risk of her life? Was Zach right? Did she really have a chance to master the powers of Earth because she was able to master Sailor Moon?

"Can't I have a chance to think about this?"

"Of course Usagi, we know we've dumped a lot on you," Jed said kindly.

Mamoru touched her arm and she turned to him, "How about I give you a tour of the mansion, before I take you home."

"Okay," Usagi nodded distractedly.

Mamoru nodded to the others to leave as he helped Usagi from her chair, before leading her out of the room.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi couldn't believe the size of the mansion. She had thought on the outside that it was big, but inside was even bigger. They were coming to the end of her tour; all she had left to see were the training rooms. She had tried for the whole tour to put the whole Sailor Earth conversation out of her mind, but it wouldn't budge. It didn't help that every time they passed a group of people they would stop and watch her whispering to each other. She had a funny feeling they knew what she was brought there for. Mamoru had commented that word spread fast in the mansion and that it was possible they did. As they turned down another hall that led to the training rooms, Usagi felt herself slam into something solid and she fell hard on her butt.

She looked up to see the person across from her, who had also fallen to the floor, staring at her in wide-eyed shock.

"L…lady Earth!" he scrambled up from the floor and began to help her up before Mamoru could. "I-I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, it was an accident."

"What is the hurry Sumito?"

Sumito's eyes widened again, as he noticed Mamoru for the first time. He bowed low, "Prince Endymion. The Warden is in one of his moods again; there are three students missing. I was sent to find them."

"Ah, then you better get to it."

"Yes sir! It's very nice to meet you lady Earth," he said bowing slightly before dashing off again.

"Lady Earth?" Usagi said with raised eyebrows.

Mamoru smiled sheepishly. "They are very excited about the prospect of having a Senshi of Earth. The power of Sailor Earth is stronger than Eternal Moon, mostly because you'd be on your own planet and the energy would be feeding directly to you. Earth has always been seen as the planet that needs protection. They're just excited to know that now we'd be able to protect ourselves."

"What about you and your guard? You fight for earth."

"Yes, but I'm royalty, I'm supposed to have power, and my guards; their powers were gifted to them in order for them to be able to protect me in battle. No ordinary human has been able to have the abilities Sailor Earth has, you'd be representing the masses as if were."

Usagi's mind went into another series of thinking as Mamoru continued to lead her to the training room.

"Who's the Warden?" she asked, trying to clear her mind.

"You'll see." They came to a door and Mamoru pushed it open and stepped aside for Usagi to go through the door.

Inside, the sight of teenagers being trained rigorously by none other than Jeremiah-ojisan greeted her.

"Come on people pick it up! Do you think the enemy cares if you're only teenagers? Now let's go!" he yelled at them.

He started to count and as he counted the group moved their swords into different positions.

"Three! Freeze!" He moved over to a boy in the middle line.

"Look around you, where do the others have their swords?" he asked testily.

"T-to the right sir!"

"Why then is your sword pointing left?"

The boy righted his position as his classmates snickered at him.

Jeremiah turned on them, "Did I ask for anyone to laugh? This is war people; which means the only one worth being laughed at is the enemy." Everyone fell quiet immediately. Jeremiah turned to move back to the front and noticed Mamoru and Usagi standing at the door.

"Attention!" Every student immediately stood at attention. "Soldiers salute!"

They all saluted Mamoru, who saluted back before he told them to carry on.

Jeremiah nodded to another man to take over as he moved toward them.

"Jeremiah-ojisan is the Warden?" Usagi whispered to Mamoru.

"Yup."

"My Lord," he said as he bowed playfully to Mamoru.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, "Godfather."

Jeremiah turned his attention to Usagi, drawing her into a tight hug.

"Amare, don't you dare scare me like that again, young lady," he scolded as he pulled her back at arm's length before immediately drawing her back in again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he murmured into her hair.

"I'm sorry I worried you Jeremiah-ojisan," she whispered.

He kissed her on the top of her head before stepping away from her blinking back the tears that threatened to spill out. He looked around when he realized everything had fallen quiet and found that all in the training room had stopped what they were doing to watch his display of affection. Something they never saw him do.

"Do we have a problem?" he asked sharply.

Everyone snapped back to what they were doing.

Usagi giggled at his expression.

"You really can't blame them godfather. The Warden is rumored to be a robot," Mamoru teased.

"And I would like it to stay that way. So are we here with good news?"

"She hasn't decided yet."

"Ah well, that is understandable it is an important decision to make," he nodded, his light blue eyes filled with understanding.

Usagi smiled gratefully. Jeremiah-ojisan always knew what to say to comfort her.

"What brings you both here?"

"I was giving Usagi the grand tour."

"How do you like our humble abode?"

"It's very beautiful. Why do you have them fighting with swords?"

"They fight with swords because; contrary to popular belief, magic isn't the only thing that can kill a youma. By cutting off a youma's head or stabbing it in the heart; much like a vampire, you can kill it. Cutting it in half can kill some, but since most youma can regenerate we don't really stress on that."

"I see."

"We are training for the time when we will be needed. We've also invented weapons and devices to distract or stun a youma in order to get close enough to kill it. I think Jadeite says he is working on the prototype for a gun that he says 'can blow a youma's head off without even getting too close'."

Usagi smiled, "Just like Jed to try to find an easier way."

Jeremiah shrugged, "I guess we might as well move into this millennium's new technology. We do it in our private lives, why not in this operation?"

"Very true," Usagi nodded.

They stood watching the training for a while until Sumito, the boy who bumped into her earlier came into the room with the three missing teenagers. They looked guiltily at Jeremiah before bowing to Mamoru and giving her a curious glance.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes at them, "Excuse me amare, I have to get back to work. I hope you enjoyed your time here and even if you say no I plan to train you to use your ability for combat." Usagi nodded and he turned to the four teens.

"Sumito fall back in line. You three, to my office now!" he commanded in a voice that made Usagi feel sorry for them. She watched as he followed the three teenagers into a room off the large dojo.

"I hope he goes easy on them," she said softly to Mamoru who chuckled.

"They don't call him the Warden for nothing. Hey let's go. We can grab a late lunch before I take you home," Mamoru offered, turning to leave. But Usagi didn't move. Her eyes moved over the people in the dojo. Some passed her smiling; others bowed slightly before moving on. All of them had an air of excitement and respect about them when they looked at her. These people were placing their hope in her, even Jeremiah-ojisan. Could she do this? Could she take the risk and try? Could she handle the responsibility of being Sailor Earth, especially with all these people looking up to her as they did?

Mamoru turned back to her, noticing that she wasn't beside him anymore.

"Usagi?"

"Do you think I can do it? Do you think I can be Sailor Earth?"

"I think you can do anything Usagi. I've seen you do things as Sailor Moon that everyone deemed impossible," he told her truthfully.

Usagi sighed, "Okay, I'll do it."

Mamoru watched her closely, "Usagi are you sure? There is a possibility this could kill you, and I won't be able to bring you back."

"I know, but there's also a possibility that you won't have to."

Mamoru looked at her uncertainly.

"Mamoru I know you don't want me in danger, but you said yourself; we need Sailor Earth out there. I know I freaked out before, but you guys surprised me with the whole death to all who tried thing. But Zach is right; if I could be Sailor Moon why not Sailor Earth?"

A slow smile spread across Mamoru's face and respect, and something else she couldn't quite figure, shone in his eyes. He whipped out his phone/communicator.

"She said yes."

Fifteen minutes later Usagi found herself in a containment room, being watched by what seemed like a hundred pairs of eyes as people crammed into the room on the other side of the glass.

"Don't I feel like a lab rat," she muttered to herself. To Zach now transformed to Zoicite she said, "Why am I in here again?"

"In case of any power flares, that room will absorb the energy into its walls," Zoicite's voice came through an invisible speaker she was still trying to locate.

"Ah, in other words; if I go all explodey no one else will get hurt."

"Don't worry amare, you're not going to explode," Jeremiah reassured her.

"We hope," she said having second thoughts about this after all.

"Are we ready?" Endymion asked Zoicite, who nodded.

"How do I transform?" Usagi asked.

"We have to find out if the Golden Crystal accepts you first," Endymion explained.

"How do you do that?"

Endymion closed his eyes and the crystal appeared in front of him, then slowly it moved toward the glass and passed through it as though it wasn't there. He opened his eyes again and watched as the crystal circled Usagi. He almost wished that the crystal would reject her as a candidate. The crystal had other plans however as it began flashing.

"What does that mean?"

"It accepted you." An excited buzz went through the room at his statement.

"What happens now?" Kunzite asked Jeremiah.

"The crystal will know," he replied. He sensed Mamoru's nervousness beside him and rested a hand on his arm in reassurance. Mamoru nodded to his godfather and smiled gratefully.

They watched as the crystal pulsated faster as it whirled around her at a dizzying speed. It began to glow brighter and brighter.

"Mamoru it's getting hot in here. I can't breath," Usagi whimpered.

"Jeremiah!" Endymion cried in panic.

"Kamisama! It's almost to boiling point in there!" Zoicite exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Nephrite asked, feeling Endymion's panic coming off him in waves.

"Nothing it has already started," Jeremiah stated calmly.

"We can't stop it," Endymion said in horror as he watched Usagi choking against the heat.

Usagi's skin was burning; it almost felt as if it was going to start bubbling at any moment. The heat was suffocating her; the only thought that entered her mind was that she was going to die.

The crystal flared causing everyone to shield his or her eyes. After two minutes, though it seemed to take forever, it died down. What they saw there took their breath away.

"Oh my…" Nephrite whispered.

"Kamisama!" Zoicite breathed.

Kunzite just stared as Jadeite let out a long whistle.

'Shimatta! I knew this was a bad idea,' Endymion thought to himself.

Jeremiah smiled widely. 'Finally,' was the only thing going through his mind.

Usagi had her eyes closed tightly. Was she dead? She didn't feel dead. She peeked open one eye to make sure that she wasn't in the meadow again, she sighed in relief when she found she was still in the containment room. Opening her eyes fully she came to realize that everyone was staring at her open mouthed. What was wrong? Did something go round and her clothes disappeared and she was naked? At the horror of one of her worst nightmares coming true Usagi looked down at herself. Her eyes opened wide with shock.

"Whoa!"

**PKPKPKPK**

Well that's it for now! Please don't forget to review; I swear those things really keep me fueled. Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for EVERYONE who reviewed. Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers. Don't go too crazy on that turkey now.

A little Japanese vocab: ojisan- uncle; ojiisan- grandfather.

Well without further babbling; on with the story!

Disclaimers: Like I said before, if I owned Sailor Moon would I really be wasting my time writing fan fiction?

Hope you like it!

**PKPKPKPK**

Chapter 9

Leather. It was all leather. Dark brown, body hugging leather. Usagi blinked down at herself; this was not the fuku that she was expecting. She was wearing a dark brown, leather, sleeveless cat suit. It was slit at the bottom on both legs, to her calves, to make room for her forest green, high heeled, leather boots. Forest green leather ties held the fuku together. They crisscrossed from the top of the calves, up her sides, to under her arms. The suit left hardly anything for the imagination; it hugged her snuggly emphasizing every dip and curve. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and to finish off the look she had a thick gold bracelet, on her right upper arm with the symbol of earth on it. It was then it dawned on her what everyone was staring at. She looked back up at them wrapping her arms around herself doing the best to hide.

"Would you all stop staring like that!" she exclaimed in embarrassment.

Endymion took that moment to realize that he was not the only one staring at her, and a lot of male eyes were watching Usagi hungrily.

"Everyone but Jeremiah and my guard out!" There were mumbles of protest until he struck them with the deadliest glare Usagi had ever seen on his face. Within seconds it was only he, Jeremiah-ojisan and the guards. Usagi let her arms fall to her sides, though she still felt slightly uncomfortable.

Zoicite cleared his throat, "Uh Usagi, how do you feel."

"You mean other than like a stripper?" Usagi asked. The six men laughed breaking the tension that had been building.

"It's not funny! I am of the opinion that the gods were perverts. I mean was she given to the King as a warrior or as a concubine?"

"Well it was said that she and the King were lovers," Jeremiah teased.

"Great so now all I have to worry about is him somehow being awakened, when I became Sailor Earth, and coming to find me." She paused, thinking about what she had just said. Her eyes widened, "You don't think that's possible do you?" she asked Jeremiah.

"Don't worry Usagi, no dead king is going to be coming after you," Endymion assured her. He tried to sound nonchalant but a sharp edge slipped its way into his voice. Kunzite glanced over at him sharply while Jeremiah smirked at him, figures they would be the ones to pick it up; he could never hide anything much from them.

"Usagi I want to test some of your powers," Zoicite said, breaking Endymion's thoughts. "Do you know what they are yet?"

"I think so. Let's see." Usagi raked her brain for an attack. They came to her instantly. She couldn't use the Earthquake one, she mused; she didn't want to leave a crack in the floor. Finally she picked one. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to still her nerves. She opened her eyes and took another breath before she was finally ready.

"Okay, here goes. Whirling Tornado!" She pushed her hands out in front of her and wind began to pick up in the room. A tornado formed in front of her, flashing with lightning and rumbling like thunder itself. It moved at top speed toward the wall in front of her. There was a loud rumbling and the room shook slightly as the tornado hit the wall. When it finally dissipated the wall was left without a scratch as Zoicite had reassured before.

"Whoa! Did you see the way the energy level spiked in that room? That was as strong as Jupiter's Supreme Thunder!" Zoicite exclaimed.

"I have a sneaky suspicion that that was one of her weakest attacks," Jadeite commented.

"It is. There's one with water and then that one," Usagi replied.

"Usagi why don't you show us the strongest one you have?" Zoicite said, as he was typing away at the computer in front of him. Usagi smiled; he and Ami were so alike.

"Sure." Usagi closed her eyes and concentrated on the attack she was about to perform. There was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind that she wasn't supposed to be using it, but she ignored it and began to call out the words.

"Solar…" her hands were pressed together as if she were praying; fingers pointed away from her. Her hands began to tingle, quickly followed by a burning sensation. She opened her eyes and watched as her hands began glowing an orange-yellow colour. Jeremiah's eyes widened when his senses started giving off warning signs.

"Usagi no!" but it was too late.

"…Wave!" as she said the last word, she separated her hands, keeping them connected at the wrists. A scorching wave of orange-yellow energy came from her hands and rushed at a breathtaking speed toward the wall. There was a slight explosion when it hit the wall, leaving behind a small fire before it was finally absorbed into the wall.

Zoicite bolted from his chair and hurried into the room with her; quickly followed by the others.

"Kamisama! It left a burn mark on the wall!" Zoicite exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry Zoi. Really it's not that big; you can barely see it," Usagi apologized as she winced holding her hands carefully to her chest. Jeremiah came over to check her hands

"No, no. Don't you get it? The walls are supposed to absorb energy as soon as it is hit. That attack had so much energy the wall couldn't absorb it fast enough so some of the fire caught," Zoicite explained excitedly.

At the blank looks from the other he sighed exasperatedly.

"What he's trying to say is; that attack is as strong if not stronger than any attack Sailor Moon can throw, except the Silver Crystal of course," Jeremiah filled in.

There was a chorus of 'ohs' and Zoicite rolled his eyes.

"Why do I even bother?" he muttered.

"In any case, I don't think I'm supposed to use that attack too much," Usagi shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Endymion asked for the first time noticing that Jeremiah was tending to her hands.

Usagi showed him the slight burns that had left her hand red and blistered.

Endymion followed as Jeremiah led her out of the observation room and to a chair. He stepped back and allowed Endymion to heal her burns.

"You are never to use that attack again, understand?" Jeremiah scolded sternly.

"Yes otousan," she teased.

Jeremiah gave her his 'I'm not joking Usagi' look as she de-transformed and Endymion followed suit.

"Zoicite forget about the stupid burn mark! I swear you and Ami should do more than the occasional kiss if you're going to be getting off over a burn on the wall!" Jadeite exclaimed

Usagi and Mamoru looked up as his guards came out from the observational room. Zoicite was glaring venomously at Jadeite while Nephrite and Kunzite were trying not to laugh. They all de-transformed as they walked out the room.

"Please Jed. You're acting as if Rei lets you do anything, when everyone in this room knows if you so much as mention it, you'll be hospitalized for a week," Usagi said, coming to Zach's rescue. At that point Kevin and Nathan did burst out into laughter joined by Mamoru. Zach flashed Usagi a grateful look while Jed turned red and glared at her. Jeremiah chuckled and shook his head at their antics.

"Now that that's settled; how do you feel amare?" he asked, still chuckling.

"I feel all right, just… I don't know. My body feels like it's buzzing."

Zach came up to her with his minicomputer to do a scan.

"It's just that your body is still trying to download all the energy it was just fed Usa. In a couple of days you should be fine. If not let me know and I'll do another scan okay?"

"Yes doctor," Usagi teased, causing Zach to tweak her nose.

"It's getting late. I better get you home Usagi," Mamoru said as he helped her up.

They began to move toward the door when Usagi stopped suddenly.

"Usagi? What's wrong?"

"Mamoru, I…"

Mamoru stepped closer to her, "What is it?"

"I need to tell my parents."

"Usagi, you know how dangerous-" Nathan started.

Jeremiah raised his hand cutting him off. "Let's hear her out first. Go ahead amare."

"I know… I just can't do it again. When I was Sailor Moon I drifted so far away from my family, especially my okaasan and we only just started to build back our relationship. I promise not to say anything about you all or about me once being Sailor Moon, but please let me tell them about Sailor Earth." She was talking to them all, but her eyes were on Mamoru, begging… pleading with him to say yes. How could he say no to those eyes? If she had asked him for the world with those eyes he would have told her yes.

"All right, you can tell them."

A bright smile broke out on her face, one that he had not seen in months.

"Arigatou Mamoru-kun."

"I will go with you if you think that will help," Jeremiah offered.

Mamoru shook his head, "I will take care of it." Understanding passed between the two men.

"As you wish."

**PKPKPK**

"Mama, I'm home," Usagi called out as she and Mamoru entered her house.

"You're cutting it close young lady; dinner is ready," Ikuko said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Mamoru. It's been a while since you've been here. How is Jeremiah-san?"

"Good evening Ikuko-san, my godfather is doing well," Mamoru greeted, as he resisted rolling his eyes. He had noticed how she became louder when saying his godfather's name, and he didn't miss the glare that Kenji, who was sitting in the living room, sent her way.

"Mama can I talk to you and papa in the living room please, Shingo can come too. I have something I have to tell you," Usagi cut in before her mother could ask anymore about Mamoru's godfather.

At Usagi's tone Ikuko sobered.

"Is something wrong honey?"

"It depends on how you look at it."

"Oh dear. Shingo get into the living room right now, your sister has something to tell us!"

"Do I have to," Shingo whined from his room.

"You get down here right now!"

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!"

As Shingo trudged down the stairs, the others made their way into the living room. Kenji had long since turned off the TV at Usagi's request to speak to them. Ikuko sat next to him on the couch, soon followed by Shingo. While Mamoru sat in the chair near where Usagi stood, holding her hand for support.

"I don't think there's an easy way to say this, so I'll just say it," Usagi started.

"You're not pregnant are you? Mamoru did you get my little girl pregnant!" Kenji exclaimed, shooting up from the couch.

"Eww! Papa of course not! I told you already Mamoru has a girlfriend."

"That never stopped anyone before," he stated, even as Ikuko pulled him back onto the couch.

"Papa! Mamoru and I are just friends. And I'm not pregnant!"

"Don't mind your father Usagi, tell us what you wanted to say," Ikuko said, glaring at her husband.

"Today I was asked to become a Sailor Senshi."

Her family stared at her in disbelief, then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Usagi that was a good one; for a moment there I thought you were serious!" her mother said in between laughter.

"Yeah Usagi, like the Senshi would want you to join them!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Usagi honestly, couldn't you have done this after the news? I may be missing something important," Kenji reprimanded, turning back on the TV.

"I'm not joking!"

"Sure Usagi," Shingo got up to head back upstairs.

"Well I'd better get dinner on the table," Ikuko announced between chuckles.

Usagi anger grew and the room began to buzz with energy. Mamoru stood up quickly.

"Calm down Usagi." He reached out to touch her arm only to get a slight shock by what seemed to be electricity coming off her body.

Usagi's family stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at her, when they noticed the change in the room and Usagi.

"I'm not joking and I can prove it," Usagi stated, before closing her eyes and letting her transformation take over her.

There in the middle of the Tsukino living room stood Sailor Earth in all her leather bound glory.

Ikuko immediately dropped back down into the couch; Shingo tripped over his legs and ended up on the floor, while Kenji turned back off the TV robotically.

Sailor Earth smirked at her family's reaction.

"Usagi?" Shingo asked dumbfounded.

"I told you I wasn't joking."

"But who are you supposed to be? Don't all the planets already have a Senshi?"

"Not all the planets, at least not until now. I am Sailor Earth."

"No, no! Absolutely not!" Kenji exclaimed, rising from his seat. "I will not allow you to be Sailor Earth, especially if you're wearing… that!" Her father was red faced now.

"Who designed that thing anyway? I'll strangle them for thinking they could put that on my daughter!"

"You'd have to take it up with the gods papa," Usagi answered, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

"Don't think I won't!" Mamoru felt a grin spread across his face. He was sure that given the chance Kenji would confront the gods about Usagi's fuku and not care who he was speaking to.

"Clothing aside Usagi, do you know how dangerous this is? Who would ask you to risk your life with those youma freaks?" her mother asked.

"It doesn't really matter mama-"

"I did, Ikuko-san."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru in surprise. What was he doing? Why was he letting them know his identity?

"Mamoru-san? What do you mean?" Ikuko asked.

Mamoru transformed in front of the Tsukino family; shocking them more than if Sailor Moon herself had walked through their door.

"You're that Endymion guy! That used to be Tuxedo Kamen!" Shingo said excitedly as he jumped up from the floor, circling Endymion.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Shingo not now," his mother reprimanded.

"Aww man!" he whined.

"Mamoru or Endymion, or whoever you are-"

"Mamoru is fine."

"Fine, Mamoru. How could you ask Usagi to risk her life like this? Aren't you her friend? Don't you know she could get hurt?" Kenji asked incredulously. He wanted to beat some sense into the superhero.

"He had no choice papa. They need me. The battles are getting harder and they need as much help as they can get."

"Why you? There are so many other people out there," her mother said almost pleadingly.

"Not everyone has the ability to handle the power of Sailor Earth. Usagi is unique as you know."

"Is her power dangerous?"

"Mama-"

"I'm asking Mamoru a question, Usagi. Is her power dangerous?"

"Only to someone who can't control it."

"And you knew that Usagi could?"

Mamoru sighed, "No but she had a better chance than most."

"But you risked her life anyway!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Mama, Papa, I didn't come to ask your permission. I don't mean to be rude or anything, I just thought I should let you know. What's done is done. I'm already Sailor Earth and that can't be changed."

"No matter who you are Usagi, you are still my daughter and I will not allow you to go out there and get yourself killed!" Ikuko cried, standing to her feet.

"It's too late for that! I've died already!" Usagi shouted back, covering her mouth after she realized what she'd said.

"What?"

Usagi closed her eyes, maybe she shouldn't have told her parents about Sailor Earth.

"Last week Mamoru and I were in the park and a youma attacked. Mamoru was fighting by himself and not doing so well and I got in the way. The youma threw me into a tree, and I hit the back of my head. It cracked my skull, and I died."

"I don't believe you! If you died how could you be here?" her mother asked.

"Somehow Mamoru was able to heal me and bring me back, no one knows how he did it or if he'll ever be able to do it again."

Her mother turned to the silent Endymion, "Is this true?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Endymion nodded once avoiding eye contact with her; he still felt guilty for not being able to keep Usagi safe.

Tears sprung to Ikuko's eyes.

"You see mama being Sailor Earth or not, there's still a possibility I or any of us could get attacked by a youma. At least now I can protect myself and fight back. Not only for me but also for all those people who can't fight for themselves. I am sorry if you don't approve, but this is who I am now and I'm going to do this with or without your blessing."

Endymion smiled secretly, 'Spoken like a true Senshi,' he thought.

Ikuko stepped closer to her daughter, tears streaking down her face. She touched Usagi's cheek gently, before pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'm not comfortable with letting you go out there, but you have a point. You're right; at least now you can protect yourself. I'm proud of you Usagi, I really am. Arigatou for letting us know." She pulled away from her daughter and kissed her on the cheek before taking Endymion's hand in hers, "Arigatou for taking care of my Usagi, Mamoru. Arigatou for bringing her back to us."

"I'd do anything to keep her from harm Ikuko-san," he assured her.

"I know." She wiped her tears and took a deep breath, "Dinner must be cold by now. I'll go heat it up. You'll be staying for dinner won't you Mamoru? I won't take no for an answer."

"In that case I guess I am," Mamoru smiled as he and Usagi de-transformed.

Ikuko left the living room and Usagi turned to her father seeing that he still stood there staring at her.

"Papa?"

He folded his arms across his chest, "I'm still not happy about the fuku."

Usagi laughed as she threw herself at her father and hugged him tightly.

"Don't you go dying again either, or you're grounded young lady," he said good-naturedly as he hugged his daughter tightly to him. He looked at Mamoru over her head, "You take care of my little girl you understand?"

"I will."

Kenji walked out of the room shaking his head and mumbling about his daughter and her friend being superheroes.

Usagi turned to Shingo after her father left.

"Now Shingo, you have to keep all this secret."

"Well duh! I'm not stupid you know. Unlike you who went and got into a Senshi fight and got yourself killed!"

"Hey! You better be nice to me or I won't get you any Senshi autographs!"

Shingo stuck his tongue out at her, "Just don't go klutz out and get killed again."

"Why Shingo I didn't know you cared," Usagi teased.

To her shock Shingo face turned serious and he began to kick at the floor.

"Well you're my sister, and I don't like the idea of anything happening to you. Even if you are a ditz; the house just wouldn't be the same if you weren't here."

Usagi ruffled his hair affectionately, "Hey, I'm not going anywhere in a hurry."

Shingo smiled before turning his attention to Mamoru.

"So… can I have your autograph?" he asked excitedly as he whipped out an autograph book and pen from nowhere.

Mamoru chuckled and signed it much to the younger boy's delight.

Shingo snatched the book back and stared at it in awe, "Wow! Wait 'til I tell my friends!"

"Shingo!" Usagi exclaimed as her brother dashed up the stairs.

"I'm not going to tell them how I got it! Geez!" His bedroom door slamming followed his reply.

Usagi and Mamoru laughed at his reaction.

"Usagi, Mamoru, can you please set the table for me?"

"Coming mama."

**PKPKPK**

Rei sighed as she slowly came out of her meditative state and blinked at the fire in front of her. She felt no calmer coming out than she did going in; her body was still sore from training and her mind was restless.

She sighed again tiredly.

"You're going to put out the fire if you keep sighing like that."

Startled she spun around to find Jed standing by the door of the room.

"Jed, what are you doing here? How did you get in here without anyone seeing you?"

"I'm not a super hero for nothing you know," He said cockily as he moved toward her. He sat down next to her and stared at the fire in front of them.

"What were you looking for?" he asked without looking at her.

"Anything I could get on the enemy. But I'm blocked out. Their defenses are stronger than anything I've ever encountered."

"Yes it's the same with Nate. The stars won't tell him anything either."

"I'm scared Jed. This enemy is stronger and smarter than any we've ever encountered. By now the past enemy would have given something away; who their leader is, what they want. These guys are nothing like that. If we knew at least what they were after we'd know how to organize ourselves."

Jed put his arm around her shoulder and drew her to his side.

"They'll slip up eventually Rei-chan. They always do. You can't tire yourself out like this all the time."

"Serenity is depending on me to find out what they're planning. I can't keep tell her I see nothing," Rei said in frustration.

"You need to take a break. She can't expect you to have all the answers; you're only one person."

"You don't understand…"

"What can she do? It's not like you're in the Silver Millennium anymore; she can't kick you off the planet for telling her to easy up on you guys. It isn't her planet," he said matter-of-factly.

Rei couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up at the look on his face. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed as she nuzzled her nose in his neck sending shivers down his spine.

"You were always so rebellious. That's why I liked you," she whispered tiredly.

He lifted her head from his shoulder and stood before turning to help her up and quickly scooping her up in his arm.

Rei gasped, "Jed what are you doing?"

"You need some rest," he answered as he carried her to her bedroom.

"Jed! You shouldn't be in here!" she exclaimed as he laid her on the bed.

"If my ojiisan comes in here and sees you, he'll feed you to the fire and send me to some remote temple in the mountains!" she continued trying to keep as little noise as possible.

"You don't have to worry about him. I check on him before I came looking for you. He's sleeping right now," he explained as he tried to keep her from sitting up.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing I swear. But I did see a bottle of sake next to his chair."

"Ojiisan!" Rei growled, "I thought I hid that well enough." She paused in her grumbling when she noticed him climbing into bed with her.

"What are you doing?"

Jed grinned knowing what she was thinking.

"Don't worry princess I won't try anything. You'll be under the sheets I'll be above. No hanky panky."

If he didn't know better he would have sworn she looked disappointed.

So he added, "Unless you want me to."

Rei glared at him and turned red, causing Jed to laugh. She grumbled as she got under the sheets then allowed him to take her into his arms. He tucked her head against his chest and kissed her raven hair.

"Rest Rei, I'll be here when you wake up."

**PKPKPK**

Usagi and Mamoru walked in silence to his car.

"I think they're going to be all right," Usagi said quietly when they reached the car.

"Yeah, it seems so," Mamoru agreed as he turned to her, resting his back against the car.

"Thanks for letting me tell them Mamoru."

"I understand you're need to tell them Usagi, I mean at least I have Jeremiah."

"At least if anything happened to me they wouldn't be left not knowing where I was or what happened."

"Nothing is going to happen to you Usagi. Not while I'm there."

"Aren't you supposed to be Sailor Moon's protector?" Usagi teased.

"You're still my responsibility."

"Hey! I'm not some kid you know."

Mamoru smiled, brushing a few strands of hair from her face.

"You better get inside; you have school tomorrow," he said softly.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and Mamoru grabbed it between his fingers. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell her he could find a better use for her tongue, but he bit the remark back knowing that the idea didn't come from him, but the voice that had been curiously quiet for a week, until that very moment.

He let go of her tongue and playfully shoved her toward the house.

"Get inside brat," he joked, trying to cover his discomfort.

"Who are you calling a brat, baka?"

Mamoru laughed, "Goodnight, Usa-chan."

"Goodnight Mamo-baka."

Mamoru grabbed for her but she was already halfway to the door.

"I'll get you tomorrow!" he called after her.

"Sure you will!"

Usagi watched as Mamoru got into his car and backed out of the driveway. She was sure she saw a change in his expression when she stuck her tongue out at him. It was an expression she saw only in the dreams she had of them together. She shook her head; she was imagining things. Like she told her father, Mamoru only thought of her as a friend.

**PKPKPK**

Mamoru walked wearily into his apartment. He still couldn't believe what he had almost said to Usagi.

'_It's not as if you didn't want to kiss her.'_

'Of course I didn't want to kiss her. She's not mine to kiss. And anyway, you heard what she said; we're just friends.' It was weird how the voice had become so normal to him now.

'_Why do you keep denying yourself what I know you want?' _the voice said, irritated.

'Don't you mean what you want? Who the hell are you anyway? Why are you in my head and what do you want with Usagi?'

'_I want the same thing you want. As for who I am, all will be revealed in time.'_

The phone rang before Mamoru could reply.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Hello Mamoru-koi."

"Sere, hi."

"I tried to call you earlier but no one was home and you're cell was off."

"I know, gomen. I went to check on Usagi today and her mother invited me to stay for dinner. She has a no cell phone policy at the dinner table."

"Usagi. Oh, uh… is she doing okay?" she said hesitantly.

"Serenity, we talked about this."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I heard it in your voice. Usagi and I are friends; we're going to be around each other. I'm not going to stop being with her because you're uncomfortable with it. My friendship with her has nothing to do with our relationship." By now Mamoru was squeezing his nose bridge in slight frustration.

"I know. I just need some time to get used to it. Let's talk about something else."

Their conversation was interrupted suddenly by excessive beeping on both ends. They both answered their communicators.

"Youma, the usual place. And boy is he ugly!"

"We're on our way Venus."

"See you on the battlefield," Serenity said before she hung up the phone.

Mamoru stood up and transformed, "Here we go," he muttered to himself before exiting his apartment through his balcony door.

**PKPKPK**

Sailor Earth, Endymion and Nephrite stood a little away from the battlefield. They had all just arrived to the scene of the battle.

Endymion turned to Sailor Earth, "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," she nodded.

"Let's do this then," Nephrite said excited to get into the battle and see what Sailor Earth could do.

They stepped in just as the youma went flying at Sailor Mars.

"Whirling Tornado!" the huge lightning filled tornado, tossed the youma back about ten feet. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at Sailor Earth who was glaring down the youma.

"Who are you!" the youma asked. He looked like a giant toad, complete with warts and slime oozing from his skin.

"It shouldn't matter to you, cause in a few minutes you'll be dead anyway. But in case your master is watching; I'm Sailor Earth. Too long has this planet stayed silent; now she's fighting back, with one of her own."

"You're not going to be so bold when I'm done with you girlie. Acid Slime!"

Slime came flying out of the youma's mouth at her; she flipped out of the way. Where she had been standing, there was only charred grass.

Fire and lighting came flying at the youma suddenly; he was able to dodge the first one but the lightning hit him hard. Scorching his left side. Earth smiled appreciatively at Jadeite and Nephrite.

Seeing nothing but red the youma rushed in blindly heading straight for Sailor Moon, who was the closest to him for a better vantage point for her to use her wand. They had all formed a double circle around the toad youma. Knowing that Sailor Moon would not be able to move in time and that Endymion wouldn't be able to get to her. Sailor Earth, who was closer, tackled her to the ground the both of them rolling out of the way.

"Get off of me!" Sailor Moon, shrieked embarrassed that Earth had to save her.

"Move quicker next time, princess," Sailor Earth spat, as she got up and moved back over to where the others were fighting to subdue the youma.

Sailor Moon moved to stand only to have a sharp pain flash through her leg.

"My ankle!" she exclaimed, though no one heard her: all too busy with the youma.

"Hey toad!"

The youma stopped, glaring at Sailor Earth.

"This is really getting boring and I have school tomorrow so let's end this!" Sailor Earth placed one hand on top the other, her palms facing the ground.

"Earth Quake!" she pushed her hands down.

For a second nothing happened and the youma laughed, "Am I supposed to be scared?"

Earth just smirked, as the ground began to rumble. A crack started at her feet heading quickly toward the youma that began to back up in fear. Beams of light came shooting up from the crack as it traveled along the ground. The crack widened as it drew closer to the youma. Soon the ground opened up beneath him, the beams of pure white light slicing through his body until he exploded into tiny particles of dust.

"Who's laughing now?" Earth said triumphantly as the ground closed up, seeming as though it had never split to begin with.

The other Senshi just stared at her in awe. They had never seen anyone but Sailor Moon dust a youma.

Mars stepped closer to her, "Usagi?"

Sailor Earth smiled and nodded.

"Wow! Why can't we have fuku like yours?" Venus asked, a little jealous.

Everyone laughed at Venus' comment.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Luna asked as she and Artemis came from the bushes.

Everyone turned to see an angry Sailor Moon a little ways off sitting awkwardly on the floor. They moved over to her.

"Sailor Moon what's wrong?"

"I sprained my ankle!"

"How?" Mars asked.

"She pushed me!" she shrieked, pointing at Earth.

"Oh come on! If I didn't push you out of the way, you'd have more than a sprained ankle to worry about."

"I could have handled it on my own." Sailor Moon grumbled as Saturn healed her ankle. She stood to her feet, testing her weight on her ankle before she turned her attention fully on Sailor Earth.

"I didn't ask for your help," she said simply.

Sailor Earth watched her incredulously. "Fine then, next time I'll just let the youma kill you," she shrugged.

"Oh and so you know; you're not Sailor Moon anymore. Killing the youma is my responsibility," Sailor Moon informed her.

"Well excuse me for making you feel useless," Earth said bitingly.

"That's enough, both of you!" An angry Endymion stepped between them. The other Senshi and guards were just watching the two go at it in amazement.

"Sailor Moon, instead of being upset you should be thankful to Earth for helping you out. And Sailor Earth, you may not be her Senshi, but she is still royalty and deserves your respect," Endymion continued.

Usagi glared at the both of them, before a slow smile formed on her face.

"Forgive me princess Serenity," she started sweetly, "forgive me for spraining you're already healed ankle, while saving you're life. It will never happen again, I promise you. Now if you'll all excuse me, I have to be getting home before my parents get too worried." With that said she turned on her heels and left, de-transforming as she walked away.

Endymion slapped his forehead in frustration; he should have known this would happen. He heard the voice in his head chuckle.

'_Did you really think they would get along?'_

'Shut up!' Endymion shot back.

Sailor Moon turned angrily to Endymion.

"How could you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You made her Sailor Earth without consulting me first!"

"She is my Senshi. It is my decision to make not yours."

"You know how dangerous her powers are Endymion. So many people have died trying to harness her powers."

"Usagi seems to be doing just fine."

"You know those powers are unpredictable, and in return she will be as well. She proved that tonight with her attitude!"

"Well that's her excuse, what's yours?" Endymion shot back. He hated having his authority questioned. Sailor Earth was his Senshi and his responsibility. He had weighed all the pros and cons of the situation before he had asked Usagi to become Earth. Serenity was making it sound as if he were incompetent.

Serenity took a deep breath realizing she had crossed the line. She watched as he de-transformed, she and the others following suit.

"Endymion," she began softly, but stopped when he held up his hand.

"This is still my planet and Sailor Earth is my responsibility. Let me worry about any repercussions." He turned from her and walked off, closely followed by his guards who flashed worried and apologetic glances to their Senshi.

After they left Serenity sighed and wearily shook her head.

"He's so stubborn."

The Senshi and cats turned their attention to her.

"I agree with Endymion. I don't see Koneko being a threat," Haruka spoke up, the others nodded their agreement.

"Don't you get it? She may not be able to control it. She harnesses in her body the powers of the earth itself. Mother Nature herself can be unpredictable. She can be your friend one minute and your enemy the next. Sailor Earth will be no different."

"Are you sure?" Rei asked.

Serenity nodded, "No one has ever been able to control those powers."

"What can we do? Endymion is right; she is his Senshi," Ami informed.

Serenity scowled at her slightly, "I know that. The most we can do is to watch her closely. If we see a change or if she seems to be becoming a threat, we'll figure out what to do from there."

**PKPKPKPK**

Well there you have it; chapter nine is finished. Please review and tell me what you think.

Until next time, ja ne!


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Chibi Kitt's review gave me the coolest idea. A few others like her have been also guessing at the voice in Mamoru's head identity. I'm curious to hear your thoughts on it. Ceralyn thinks it is future Endymion, what do you guys think? If you want to take a crack at guessing put it in your review. Whoever guesses right I will dedicate the chapter, when the voice is revealed, to the person or persons. Won't let you know if you're right or wrong until then.

Here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything to do with Sailor Moon. The only thing that's mine is this story idea.

**PKPKPKPK**

Chapter 10

Usagi needed a place to hide before she went crazy. Classes had just gone on break for lunch, but she couldn't enjoy it. It seemed that the whole world had gotten Sailor Earth fever. Everywhere she turned in the classroom, the cafeteria, even the bathroom; everyone was talking about Sailor Earth. It had been two months since she had become Sailor Earth. Everything had been going great, despite the arguments she and Serenity got into, until there was a youma attack at a conference with huge press coverage from around the world. The entire battle had been shown on live TV, plus it was in newspapers the next day. From then on the press showed up at almost every battle. As long as it was a public place and they heard about it, they were there, their main target being Sailor Earth. It was so bad they had to start to de-henshin at the shrine to keep their identities safe. She understood everyone's excitement about Earth finally having a senshi of its own, but the reporters were getting on her nerves. They ignored the dangers of the battle to get a close shot. Just last night she had to push a reporter out of the way, getting injured in the process. She could still remember Mamoru's reaction to that. She had never seen him so angry in her life.

TTTTTT

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" he screamed at them as Sailor Moon finished off the youma. "She could have been killed! Why can't you get it through you're thick skulls that you're not supposed to be here? The next time one of you gets in the way of a battle I'll let the damn youma kill you!"

With that said he turned and started to help her to her feet. Endymion had growled angrily when she cried out in pain and swiftly but gently lifted her into his arms. He gave the reporters one last deadly glare before he turned and followed the others off the battlefield.

TTTTTT

Usagi's entire left side had been burnt raw. Thank Kamisama that Endymion was there to heal her. The problem now was that the reporters had decided to take pictures of Endymion carrying her away from the battle and plaster them on the front of the morning newspaper. Her father had shown it to her when she came down for breakfast. The headlines jumped out at her like a neon sign turned on in the dark.

**ENDYMION AND SAILOR EARTH?**

**Has the rumored Prince of Earth finished with Sailor Moon?**

How much trouble did one person need? The article went on to talk about the battle and about her getting badly injured, conveniently leaving out the reason for her being hurt in battle. Then she had to sit down and explain to her parents how she got hurt, something she was hoping to avoid seeing there were no scars left after Mamoru healed her. The article also stated Endymion's protectiveness toward her and queries as to the nature of their relationship. She hadn't heard from Mamoru yet for the day. He was probably trying to smooth down Serenity's ruffled feathers. But she didn't want to think about that.

Usagi finally found a tree near the far end of the grounds. She sat down with a sigh and took out her lunch. Still, as she took a bite into her rice cake, she couldn't enjoy it. Thoughts of Mamoru came drifting into her head. The last couple months of being with him either in battle or training at Headquarters had been bittersweet. The more time she spent with him the more she realized how much she loved him. How could she not notice this before? Serenity didn't deserve him, she would never understand him the way Usagi did. But Mamoru loved Serenity didn't he? Sometimes she wondered; there were times when Usagi could swear she saw something more than friendship reflected in his eyes when he looked at her. Sometimes she would brush it off as wishful thinking but other times, like last night when he laid her down on Rei's bed, she knew she wasn't imagining things. But as quickly as the look came he always hid it again, as if he were telling himself he shouldn't be feeling that way about her. She just wished that things weren't this complicated, that she and Mamoru could just be, but who was she to get in the way of Destiny? It always found a way no matter what. No matter how she felt about Mamoru or how he felt about her. His destiny was Serenity and that was that.

"Like hell it is! She doesn't deserve him," she muttered bitterly.

"Usagi?"

Usagi looked up with a start to find Ami looking down at her with a concerned expression.

"Ami what are you doing here?"

"I saw you walking this way, you looked upset. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Usagi smiled slightly, "I'm fine. It's just all the Sailor Earth hype; it's starting to get to me. I mean I'm not the only one out there risking my life."

Ami sat down next to her, "They're just excited Usagi-chan, I mean you are the Senshi of Earth. You're like a symbol of hope; like Superman or something."

Usagi chuckled slightly. "Superman? I wouldn't go that far Ami-chan."

Ami shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "It was the best example I could find. I'm just trying to say that all this excitement won't last for too long. Soon the whole novelty of it all will wear off. It was like this when we first started as Sailor Senshi remember?"

"It wasn't this bad though. Serenity doesn't like me as it already stands, anymore of this and she'll be suggesting I leave."

"It's not like you make it any better anyway Usagi. The two of you fight like cats and dogs and sometimes you start it."

Usagi sighed. "I know. I know it's wrong to jeer her on but she makes it so easy sometimes."

Ami shook her head and tried to hold back her smile. "That isn't the point Usagi; you should try to keep the peace."

Usagi just shrugged and took another bite of her lunch.

"I guess you saw the paper this morning?" she asked after she swallowed.

"We all did. What did you think?"

"I think I don't need any more problems right now. Have you heard anything from Serenity?"

Ami shrugged, "We haven't heard anything yet. I guess we'll find out what's up at the shrine for training this evening."

"You're amazing Ami-chan. You guys have to train morning and evening and you still have time to study. I'd have failed every class by now."

Ami's face fell at those words; she almost looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked in concern.

"It hasn't been as easy as it looks. I've been so tired lately; I've fallen to sleep studying. My grades keep slipping; I'm one chapter behind. I got Cs on the last three tests I've had." Ami's voice cracked slightly.

Usagi put her arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry Ami. I know how important your grades are to you. I'm sure if you talk to the teachers they'll give you another chance."

"That's just it; they're giving me another chance. Tomorrow I have to retake all three tests. But with training this evening I don't think I'll get enough of my studying done."

"Why don't you talk to Serenity, let her know you need more time to study?"

"A Senshi's main priority is to her duty anything else is obsolete," Ami rehearsed.

"Well isn't that a load of crap! Even Luna made sure we had more than enough time to study. Where the hell does Serenity come up with these things?"

"Usagi-"

"No Ami! Answer me this; do you still want to become the best doctor that ever graced the planet Earth?"

"Well yes, but-"

"Then screw training and study!"

"But I'm a Senshi first and foremost."

"No you're Ami first. Take back your life! What good are you as a senshi if you're not happy with whom you are?"

There was a long silence as Ami took in all this. She couldn't just skip training could she? If Serenity found out, she would be in so much trouble. But Usagi had a point; maybe she should start taking back her life. She glanced over at Usagi through the corner of her eye; she was patiently eating her lunch waiting for her to decide what she would do. Serenity was right; Usagi had changed. But she hadn't changed for the worst like Serenity had predicted, she had changed for the better.

"You're right Usagi-chan. I need to do this for me."

"Great, we'll go to the Crown after school."

"You're planning to study too?"

Usagi laughed, "Of course not. I'll be keeping your company. I borrowed Moby Dick from Mamoru the other day. I'll read while you study."

"You're reading Herman Melville?" Ami asked in surprise.

"Hey, don't act so surprised. I have my moments."

Ami laughed, "You sure do."

**PKPKPK**

Usagi popped another fry in her mouth as her eyes moved quickly over the pages of her book. Mamoru had gotten fed up with seeing her reading romance novels and had snatched her last book, the Maiden and the Warrior, out of her hands and replaced it with Pride and Prejudice. Saying if she wanted to read romance the least she could do was read something with taste. Needless to say she fell completely in love with Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. After reading through all of Jane Austin's collection in three weeks, she started going through the rest of Mamoru's collection. She shook her head at Captain Ahab's obsession with the whale, as she rested the book down on the table. She looked over at Ami, watching her study with her half drunken soda in front of her.

"How are you doing over there?"

Ami looked up from her books and smiled.

"I'm getting so much work done; a few more pages and I'll be ready for tomorrow. You were right Usagi-chan all I needed was to relax."

"Relaxation works every time."

Ami smiled. "Thanks Usagi."

"Hey I only suggested it, you were the one who decided that you'd come," Usagi shrugged. Usagi picked back up the book and started where she left off while Ami continued studying.

The bell over the arcade door jingled and Usagi looked up to see Mamoru and the guys walk in. Zach was the first to notice them and came walking over. He placed his finger on his lips to silence her when she was about to alert Ami. She smiled and nodded slightly before lowering her eyes back down to the book.

"Hey stranger," he said into Ami's ear, startling her.

"Zach, don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Zach slid into the booth next to her, chuckling slightly.

"Want me to kiss it for you?" he asked, bending his head toward her chest.

Ami slapped his shoulder, blushing. "Don't even think about it you hentai," she said playfully.

"Hentai?" Zach said in mock outrage, "I'll show you hentai."

Then he kissed her. Usagi rolled her eyes playfully, as they kissed, and cleared her throat.

"Hello, single friend sitting across from you."

Ami turned her head away from Zach to look at her, "Then go somewhere else."

Usagi gasped in mock horror, "This is the thanks I get for helping you skip training?"

Zach looked at Ami in surprise. "You skipped training?"

"She has three make up tests tomorrow; she needed the study time. So you two have no time for kissy face."

"Don't worry Usagi, I'll help her study," he said winking.

"Yeah right. You two are lucky I need a milkshake refill." She took up her glass and slid out of the booth. "And for kicking me out I'm taking the fries," she said as she snatched up the remaining fries. She moved away from the happy couple toward the males at the counter.

"Hey minna," she greeted as she hopped onto a stool next to Mamoru. They all returned her greeting.

"Motoki, how about a refill?"

"Sure thing Usa," he said taking the empty glass from her and setting about to prepare another.

As he went about working on her milkshake, Usagi turned her stool to face Mamoru

"I figure you saw the newspaper." It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah I did."

"How's Serenity taking it?"

"Better now I guess, I spent all morning trying to convince her it wasn't true," he shrugged. He looked despondent and she wondered what really went on between him and Serenity that day.

"She must have very little trust in you if she believed it."

"It's not me she doesn't trust, it's you."

"Well technically if I were to make a move on you, it's up to you to entertain it. So when it all boils down to it, she doesn't trust you."

_'She has a point,'_ the voice put in.

At that point Motoki came back with milkshake, giving Mamoru time to think of a way to change the subject. Before he could say anything, however, someone slid onto the stool next to Usagi. It was his American friend, Allen, from the university.

"Hey Allen, how are you."

"Hey Mamoru, I didn't even notice you there."

"Hi Allen, I haven't seen you in awhile." Usagi greeted the blonde haired, hazel-eyed college student.

"Usagi? Wow I barely recognized you. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"You look good," he replied his eyes moving over her.

Usagi blushed; not many guys were ever that forward with her, especially not around Mamoru. She glanced over at Mamoru and to see him glaring slightly at Allen for flirting with her. It was then that the most evil idea popped into her head. She wanted Mamoru to realize his feelings for her and jealously had a way of bringing out someone's true feelings. She turned her stool fully to face Allen.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself."

Usagi took a sip from her milkshake through the straw, licking a small dot of chocolate from her bottom lip. She smiled her brightest most flirtatious smile at Allen who smiled right back.

"So…"

The two started chatting about everything they could think of: the changes in Usagi, Allen's swimming scholarship and his gold medals, school, what they had been doing for the last few months, anything. And through it all they completely ignored Mamoru. Usagi could feel him watching them, or better yet glaring at them.

The arcade door jingled and Usagi turned her head slightly to see who had just entered. She was greeted with the sight of Serenity and the other girls walking in. Serenity's eyes scanned the arcade skimming across them at the bar and landing on Ami and Zach, who were backing her in the booth, huddled close together over Ami's book, though Ami was giggling every now and then.

'Uh-oh,' Usagi thought silently as she watched Serenity move toward the couple.

"Hey Allen can you watch my milkshake for a minute? I just saw a few friends of mine, I'll be right back."

"Sure no problem."

Usagi slid quickly off the stool and headed back to the booth. Mamoru, sensing trouble, made an excuse and followed after her. Following right behind him were the guys.

"This is the important, couldn't be put off, emergency that I was told you had? I can't believe you skipped training for a date?" Serenity was saying when Usagi came into earshot.

Ami opened her mouth to explain but before she could say anything Usagi spoke up.

"For your information she isn't on a date, she is studying."

"Studying isn't a better excuse. And the last time I checked this has nothing to do with you," Serenity said dismissively.

"Usagi, maybe it's better if you stay out of this." Mamoru interjected.

"No, this has everything to do with me because I was the one who talked her into it!"

Usagi had Serenity's full attention now. "Excuse me?"

"Ami has three make up tests tomorrow, she had to study so I convinced her to come here."

"I don't know how you're being trained, but Senshi business comes before all else."

"That is a load of crap. Even Luna made sure we had time to study."

"Well Luna isn't in charge anymore, I am." Their voices were starting to raise causing people to look over in their direction.

"Maybe you two should calm down." Nathan said looking around uncomfortably.

"Calm down? She treats them like pack mules! They don't even have time for you guys. They're too tired from training; while she has all the time in the world to devote to going out on dates with Mamoru."

"How dare you-"

"She's right." Minako said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Serenity asked turning to her.

"I'm sorry Serenity, but Usagi is right. All of us were just too scared to say anything. Being a Senshi is important, we all know that, but we had lives before we were Senshi. And those lives have not stopped after we became them."

"Minako is right. In order for us to perform well as Senshi, we need balance in our lives." Rei agreed.

The other girls nodded in agreement while Mamoru and the guys watched Serenity for her decision. She glared mentally at Usagi. She had made her seem like the bad guy around here. If she said the wrong thing, she would seem evil. She truly hated that earth girl.

Serenity sighed, "I know that I have been pushing all of you really hard, but it's only because I want us all to get stronger. Every time we fight the enemy, their youma get more powerful and we haven't even gotten close to finding out who's sending them. I just want you to be able to handle yourselves.

"Being too tired can make us as ineffective as if we hadn't trained," Ami said quietly.

"I guess that's true. Very well, what do you suggest?"

"No more evening training." Minako started. "We'll wake up at 5 in the morning as usual but evenings are ours to do what we want. Be it studying, training, sleeping, whatever; it's our time. Sundays we're free. Do we have a deal?"

"I suppose that sounds fair. Alright, I agree to those conditions." She held out her hand for Minako to take and they shook on it.

"Seeing that this agreement starts now," Minako took Kaleb's hand, "we have somewhere to be." With that said she dragged Kaleb quickly out of the Crown.

"I don't even want to know," Makoto laughed as she sat in the booth Nathan following suit. Everyone started to settle and the tension that had built began to simmer down.

"Usagi?"

Usagi turned at the sound of her name to see Allen coming toward her with her milkshake in his hand.

'Shoot I almost forgot about him,' she thought guiltily.

Out loud she said, "Oh Allen, I was about to come back."

"No problem, I was just coming to say I forgot someplace I had to be, but your milkshake was melting so I brought it for you."

"Thanks. We wouldn't want that happening would we?"

Allen gave her his sexiest half smile. "No we wouldn't. Um, Usagi, I was wondering… if you didn't already plan to go with someone else, I was wondering if you would like to go to Mamoru's party Friday night with me."

Usagi smiled; this was absolutely perfect! "I'd love to."

"Great! So do I pick you up?"

"No you don't have to, we can meet here."

"Okay, it's a date."

"Yes it is"

"I'll see you Friday then."

"Definitely," she said switching from Japanese to English. "It'll be… how do you say in America… 'Awesome'?"

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. What was Usagi playing at? Her English was better than that. Why was she pretending to be bad at it?

Allen chuckled, "Yeah, awesome. You're English is getting really good Usagi."

"Arigato, I've been practicing," she said shyly, allowing a blush to appear on her cheeks.

Then it hit Mamoru like the bullet train. Usagi was shamelessly flirting with Allen. Jealousy watched over him.

"Keep it up. Ja!" Allen said as he left.

Usagi watched him leave before turning back to the others.

"I have a date," she squealed excitedly.

"You go Usagi, he's a hunk!" Makoto cheered.

"Yeah Usagi you really bagged a hot one," Rei chimed in.

"Hey!" Jed and Nathan protested at the same time.

"What?" Rei asked, "We may not be single but I doesn't mean we're blind."

The guys just glared at them.

Usagi quickly drained her milkshake. "I have to get home and pick out something to wear! Ja minna!" she said and quickly dashed out of the Crown.

Serenity smiled happily to herself. Finally someone to keep Usagi's mind off of Mamoru maybe this was the break she needed. Serenity glanced over at Mamoru to see him scowling to himself. Her face fell slightly before she brightened up again; she didn't have to worry, Mamoru would get over her. Serenity had no doubt about that.

**PKPKPK**

Ami and Zach sat side by side in an almost vacated part of the library. They were finally able to spend some time together and since they both had to study they decided the library was the best option. Ami had long ago finished studying for her tests the next day and they were now studying for other subjects. Zach stretched and looked over at Ami who was nose deep in a physics book. She was cute when she studied. He couldn't help but smile at the way her brow wrinkled and her dark blue eyes intensely focused on the page in front of her. The way her tongue came out to wet her lips ever so often. She was as beautiful now as she was when he first met her on the Moon, sitting almost exactly as she did now oblivious to the fact that she was being watched.

"Must be an interesting read to hold your attention so firmly," he said to her.

Ami raised her eyes from the book and he knew from the recognition he saw there that she remembered those first words he ever uttered to her.

"It is. I could lend it to you when I'm finished if you want it," came her reply. The same thing she said over a thousand years ago.

Zach laughed, "How about we take a break? There was something I wanted to show you. He pulled out his minicomputer after making sure the coast was clear and opened up a hologram file. A diagram of DNA popped up.

"Whose DNA is that?" she asked curiously as she lowered her book.

"Usagi's," he said simply.

"How did you get Usagi's DNA?"

"Funny enough when she found out I had it she asked the same thing. I got it from the battle she got hurt in before she became Sailor Earth. I was trying to figure out how she was able to become Sailor Moon; which by all rights should have never happened since she is pure earthen. Except for this strand." He pressed a few keys and the hologram zeroed in on one particular strand.

"What is it?" Ami asked after looking at it for a minute or so.

"I don't know. It doesn't match any strand I've ever seen before. But as I compared it to all of ours I realized the strangest thing."

"All of ours?" Ami cut in, "Do I even want to know how you got them? How exactly did you get mine?"

Zach had the decency to look sheepish. "Well Endymion and the guys' were volunteered. The others I got from different battles and yours… well that time you were at my house and we got a little carried away and you used my brush to fix your hair. You left some strands behind."

Ami blushed at the memory even while raising her eyebrows at him and teasing, "That's almost stalker-ish Zach-kun. The next thing you'll be saying is that you are working on my clone."

Zach grinned rakishly, "Trust me Ami-chan if that little taste is anything to go by; I can only handle one of you."

Ami's blush deepened and she ducked her head.

"You were saying about realizing something strange," she said changing the subject quickly.

Zach chuckled as he brought up Mamoru, the other guards and his DNA.

"We all have that same strand. It's differs slightly on some levels but the basic composites are the same. It's different with you Senshi. Your DNA make up is basically half earthen half which ever planet you are from. As you grow in strength, more of your planet DNA becomes prominent. So very soon you will be mostly Mercurian. Our DNA though I don't understand."

"Well you all do have powers even when in civilian form maybe it has something to do with that," Ami supplied.

Zach frowned for a second. Could it be that easy of an explanation?

"Hmm, that's definitely worth looking into."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Maybe I should reward you then. How about we go for some ice-cream?"

Ami pouted, "But I have to study."

"You've already studied what you need for tomorrow. The rest you can take a break from. Come on we haven't gone out on a real date in ages," Zach complained with a pout of his own.

Ami smiled as she closed her books. She could never resist his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but if you want to keep me from regretting this you better buy me more than ice-cream."

Zach grinned, "Deal."

**PKPKPK**

Mamoru paced his apartment impatiently glancing at the clock every two seconds.

"She's not going to call is she?" he asked out loud.

'She's probably too preoccupied thinking about her date tomorrow to remember.'

_'Why do you care so much? You say that you only care for her as a friend,'_ the voice asked.

"This is something she's done since she moved back home after living with us for a year," he replied.

Mamoru looked at the clock to see it was one o'clock and gave up that she would call and decided to go to bed.

Mamoru started awake at the ringing of the phone. He glanced at the clock to see it was three in the morning.

"This better be good," he answered the phone groggily.

His answer was the sound of Usagi singing the happy birthday song to him. A slow smile spread across his face.

"I thought you forgot," he said once she finished.

"How could I forget? I'm sorry I am late; I lay down at nine o'clock to just rest my eyes, and the next time I open them it's three." Jeremiah had been pushing her to her limit and trying to make her go pass her own limitations. She had been completely tired when she got home.

"Well at least you're still the first person to wish me happy birthday."

"Good, so what do you have planned for the day?" she asked.

"Well I have class until 2 then I'm having a late lunch with Jeremiah, then there's the party at the Crown."

"Ooh busy day. Aren't you doing anything with Serenity?"

"Usagi," he said warningly.

"What? I just asked a question."

"Yeah right, not that it is any of your business, but Serenity has something important she has to do; she'll be coming to the party a little late."

"I didn't need the 411; I just asked if you were spending time with her." She said pretending to be nonchalant, while storing away the fact that she would have at least an hour Serenity free.

"I can't wait until tonight. I can't believe that Allen asked me out! I've always thought he was kinda hot, but I didn't think that he would be interested in me!"

"Yeah, well I don't think that you should get involved with him," Mamoru warned.

"Why would you say that? Isn't he your friend?"

"Well more of an acquaintance, but that's why I know what he's capable of. I've seen him with girls; I know how he treats them."

"First of all Mamoru you wouldn't hang around a person like that. Second of all, you are acting as if I am going to marry him or something. We're just going to the party. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I'm sorry Usa-chan you know I worry about you, but you're right, I'm sure that Allen will treat you good and it's just one night, right?"

"Right. Hey we better get back to bed we both have school. Happy Birthday Mamoru."

"Thanks. It always is when you call me. Night Usagi."

"Morning Mamoru."

Mamoru chuckled, "Ja ne."

The click sounded and Mamoru put down the phone and sighed, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"I want her." He whispered to the empty room.

_'Then have her Endymion,'_ the voice urged.

"It's not that simple. This situation is a whole lot more complicated,"

_'You're the only one making it complicated.'_

"My duty says otherwise."

_'Sometimes you have to take your destiny into your own hands.'_

"I don't even know what that feels like anymore." He replied brokenly.

Suddenly the Golden Crystal flared inside of him, responding to his confusion and sadness. Peacefulness washed over him sending him into a dreamless sleep.

**PKPKPKPK**

That's it for now. Review and let me know your thought.


	12. Chapter 11

Thanks everyone for your reviews. I greatly appreciate each one of them. I won't be saying anything about the guesses other than the fact that they were interesting. For those others who want to get in on the action just let me know who you think the voice is. I will dedicate the reveal chapter to whoever wins.

Now onto the story!

Chapter 11

**PKPKPKPK**

Mamoru sat in his designated Birthday Boy chair, watching Usagi miserably. She looked gorgeous tonight.

_'Gorgeous isn't the word. She looks like a temptress.'_ The voice corrected.

When she walked through the door, the first thing he noticed was that she had streaks in her hair. There were dark red streaks to match her top.

He had looked at her in surprise and she had laughed and told him it was washable. She was also wearing darker makeup than she usual wore. Her lips were painted with what looked like a red wine colour, and she wore dark mascara and eyeliner that brought out her cerulean eyes even more. Yes, her face was the first thing he noticed until she took off her jacket. He swore his heart started beating faster than the speed of sound when he saw her. The shirt she wore was nothing more than a piece of red silk cloth covering the front of her body, held in place by strings around her neck and waist. Other than that her entire back was completely bare. The thought had popped into his mind to 'accidentally' brush his hand across her bare skin. The ironic thing was that he couldn't tell if it were The Voice talking or himself. Her black pants rode on top of her hips and fit her curves as if they were tailored especially for her. Everything on her was perfect, from the top of her head to the tip of her black high-heeled boots. She looked sexy, seductive…

_'A temptress,'_ the voice said again as Mamoru came back to the present.

He was now watching her dance between Alan and another one of his college friend. The song playing was "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. At that moment Allen was behind her with his hands on her hips. He could see himself tearing Allen's arms out their sockets with his bare hands and beating him silly with them.

How dare he touch her like that!

_'According to you, she's not yours. So why do you care?'_ the voice taunted but Mamoru could hear a slight jealousy in his voice.

'Shut up!'  
Everyone, even his guards, were dancing and having fun, but the 'Birthday Boy' was sitting there glaring at the girl he loved, but could never have, and her date. He was pathetic. Yet he couldn't take his eyes away. He wished he were the one dancing with her, the one with his hands on her body. At that moment Usagi's eyes met his and the words to the song registered.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?

Don't cha?

Don't cha?"

As the chorus played she moved her body, her hips and pelvis rolling rotating alternately as she slid her hands down her sides, causing a shudder down his spine and his body to react. And through all this time her eyes stayed on him. Then as though it never happened she turned to face Allen, turning her back on him.

He heard the voice practically growl in his head.

_'She's challenging you!'_

'What?' he asked silently.

_'She is issuing a challenge! Don't just sit there!'_

'Usagi would never-'

_'Fool.'_

The next thing Mamoru felt was a jolt down his spine and his body standing to its feet. If anyone had been watching they would have seen his eyes flash gold leaving a few gold specks to mingle in his sapphire blue eyes. Mamoru began to walk purposefully toward Usagi. His stride like that of a panther on the hunt.

Halfway to his destination a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Geez, what was that?" Motoki asked staring at the shoulder that had just sent a jolt of electricity to his hand.

Mamoru blinked.

"What?"

"You just shocked me."

"Probably too much static electricity in the air," Mamoru tried to explain quickly.

"Probably. I just came over to see how you were enjoying your party."

Mamoru forced himself to smile, "It's going good for a party I didn't want. I was just going to get something to drink."

"I thought I told you not to move. Someone will get whatever you want. All you have to do is signal."

"I know, but I just wanted to stretch my legs."

"Well don't let it happen again. I'll get your drink."

"Thanks Motoki-kun."

Mamoru moved back to his seat, more than a little disturbed. He searched the room for Usagi to find her over by the snack table with Allen and Makoto.

What happened just now? How had the voice taken over his body? What would have happened if Motoki hadn't shown up?

'Who are you?'

He could feel the voice on the surface, but it refused to answer.

'Shimatta, Answer me! What do you want with me? What do you want with Usagi?'

It still refused to answer. He could feel it was angry. Angry that Mamoru wouldn't act on his feelings, that Motoki had stopped it from reaching its goal.

"Here you go birthday boy. Motoki said you were thirsty." He looked to find Usagi standing next to him, holding out a dark blue cup. He thanked her as he took the cup and took a sip. Usagi sat down next to him with a sigh.

"So Mamoru aren't you enjoying your party?" she asked curiously.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well, because you sat here all night. Aren't you going to dance?"

"I wasn't exactly ready to dance yet."

"Oh come on Mamoru; this is your party. You weren't planning on waiting for Serenity to show up to have fun, were you?"

"No."

"Good, let's dance," she said, jumping up from her seat.

She grabbed his hand and started to pull him from his chair.

"What about Allen?"

Usagi turned to Allen, who was chatting with a few college friends.

"Hey Allen you don't mind if I dance with Mamoru do you?"

Allen shrugged and raised his cup to Mamoru, "He's the birthday boy."

"See he doesn't mind, let's go."

With that she led him onto the dance floor. As they reached the floor Gwen Stefani's "What Cha Waiting For?" started up.

"Perfect song." She teased as she led him over to where his guards were dancing with their girlfriends.

"Mamoru! I was wondering when you'd get your butt over here," Jed greeted.

Usagi began to dance with the other girls. They had formed a tight circle talking and laughing, each guy danced behind their respective girl. Slowly Mamoru started to loosen up. The voice's anger had dissipate, content that Mamoru was dancing with Usagi. All thoughts of destiny and Serenity flew from his head. It was like old times again, just the ten of them together having fun.

Song blurred into song as they danced and no one seemed to be tired. They even switched dance partners every now and then. At one point Usagi danced with Mamoru and Allen at the same time, the whole dance was spent with Mamoru glaring at Allen over Usagi's head while Allen pretended not notice. Despite that, this was turning out to be the best party that Mamoru ever had.

Soon Motoki, who was the designated DJ for the night, decided to slow things down a little. Soft music flowed out of the speakers and couples drew closer to each other and started dancing.

Usagi smiled shyly at Mamoru as she started to step away from him and off the dance floor. Faster than Usagi knew he could move Mamoru reached out and stopped her. He took her arms and wrapped them around his neck, then placed his hands on the top of her hips before pulling her flat against him.

"Don't go. You wanted to dance didn't you?" he whispered into her ear, causing Usagi to shiver. His voice sounded different; darker, smoother. She lifted her head so that their eyes met. Since when did Mamoru have gold specks in his eyes?

Before her mind could ask any more questions he started to sway, his hands on her hips moving her body with his. Usagi's breathing quickened; she had never been this close to Mamoru before, a part from the times he saved her on the battle field. And the way he held her, pressed against him, allowed her to feel every inch of his body. She rested her forehead on his chest and closed her eyes as his fingers caressed the bare flesh of her back. Every inch of her body felt on fire and she wished it would never end.

**PKPKPK**

Allen came to stand next to Kaleb by the drinks table. He picked up a drink and turned to face the dance floor.

"I guess I really don't have a shot with her huh?" Allen asked sipping some of the beverage.

Kaleb glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

"You don't seem too upset," he noted.

Allen shrugged, "Usagi's cute and fun, not to mention she's really hot, but she's a commitment type girl. I'm not that type of guy."

"Why did you ask her out then?"

"Come on, you're closer to Mamoru than anyone else. Everyone knows he's got a thing for Usagi, even if he's too blind to see it. I asked her out just to irk him, get him jealous. It seems to have worked."

Kaleb turned his attention back to his prince. Endymion was walking on dangerous ground by allowing his feelings for Usagi to be so obvious. If Serenity found out…

"Why is he with that Serenity chick anyway? It's obvious who he really wants."

"He's with her for reasons you wouldn't understand."

Before Allen could ask him what he meant by that Kaleb straightened up quickly, alarm appearing in his eyes. Allen followed his gaze to see Serenity had stepped through the arcade doors.

"Well now, this is going to be interesting," Allen murmured as he took another sip of his punch, and made himself comfortable.

**PKPKPK**

Serenity's eyes surveyed the room for Mamoru, she sighed in annoyance when she couldn't immediately find him and walked further into the party. She really didn't want to be here. She would have rather been able to spend the night alone with Mamoru; without his annoying friends getting in the way.

"Hey who's that?" she heard someone whispered.

"Didn't you know? That's Mamoru-san's girlfriend," someone replied.

"No way! What about Usagi? I thought he liked her."

Serenity stopped listening to the conversation, her blood boiling at the mention of Usagi's name. Usagi, Usagi, Usagi, it was as if the whole blasted planet revolved around her.

Serenity passed another group of Mamoru' friends; not even giving them a glance when they greeted her. She came into view of the dance floor and stopped short.

Her mouth hung slightly open in shock; there about twenty feet in front of her, Mamoru and Usagi stood, their bodies pressed intimately against each other as they swayed to the music, both of them in their own world. How could he do this to her? After all that talk about him and Usagi only being friends she comes in and finds them acting like this? Serenity's eyes narrowed. How dare that Earth Whore think she could steal her man! She had another thing coming.

Serenity marched furiously up to the oblivious couple. Neither of them noticed her approach until she grabbed Usagi by her hair dragging her off Mamoru.

She threw Usagi to the floor, "Stay the hell away from him!" she shrieked.

By now every eye in the room was on them, the music coming to a screeching halt.

Usagi jumped back up to her feet after the initial shock wore off.

"Who do you think you are?" she demanded, shoving Serenity backwards.

Serenity moved forward again ready to knock Usagi senseless. Usagi prepared herself for Serenity's approach, her hands fisting at her sides. Quickly Mamoru intercepted Serenity, pulling her back and away from Usagi.

"Serenity that's enough! What's wrong with you?"

Serenity pulled out of his grip and turned to face him angrily.

"What's wrong with me? She is what's wrong with me. I'm tired of that slut trying to steal you from me!"

"Nothing like that is going on Serenity. Usagi and I were just dancing."

"That was not just dancing Mamoru. What I just saw was the equivalent of two dogs in heat!"

"You're overreacting Serenity. There's nothing to threaten our relationship. You and I supposed to be together, nothing could change that. Usagi and I are just friends," he said automatically, having repeated this mantra so many times to her and himself.

_'Liar,'_ the voice jeered.

Usagi felt her stomach sink at his words, but tried to keep her disappointment and hurt to herself.

"I'm tired of hearing that!" Serenity exclaimed.

"I'm sure he's tired of saying it." Usagi couldn't help saying.

"Shut up!" Serenity exclaimed turning back to Usagi.

Mamoru had to restrain her again.

"Shimatta Serenity! Stop acting like a blasted immature brat!"

A collection of gasps rose up in the surrounding crowd at the slap that Serenity dealt Mamoru across his face.

Mamoru's face darkened with anger but before he could react Usagi stepped in shoving Serenity away from him.

"What the hell did you slap him for? He's right; you're acting like an immature brat! Are you so insecure that you think, because he's dancing with me, that he'll leave you? What kind of trust is this relationship built on anyway?"

Serenity faltered, Mamoru kept saying over and over that if their relationship had no trust there was no reason for them to be together. Usagi was trying to make it look like she didn't trust Mamoru. Serenity's anger rose again.

"Butt out whore! What would you know about relationships? You're so pathetic you have to resort to stealing other people's boyfriends; because you can't get one of your own."

Usagi made a growling noise deep in her throat as she lunged at Serenity barely missing her target because Kaleb had restrained her.

"Let go of me!"

"Calm down Usagi," Kaleb commanded, as he struggled to keep her in his grip.

At this point Mamoru had had enough.

"Serenity I think you should leave." He demanded.

"What? Why should I leave? I'm your girlfriend! She should be the one leaving not me." Serenity fired back.

"You are the one who came in here acting crazy and out of control!" Mamoru barked.

Oh no he was getting furious. If she didn't do something she could do more damage for herself than good. She did the only thing she could think of: she burst into tears.

Mamoru's eyes turned to panic immediately; one thing he hated to see was a woman cry, it made him feel absolutely helpless.

He stepped closer to her, "Serenity, don't cry. Please, it's just to keep the peace. I'll call you tonight so that we can talk this out privately."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're falling for those fake tears. Why don't you just leave, Serenity, before you ruin the party anymore than you already have?"

Serenity's eyes narrowed; she was tired of Usagi and her mouth. She sprang forward at Usagi, scratching her across the face before anyone could react. Usagi's reacted quicker than lightening backhanding Serenity across the face in retaliation. The hit caused Serenity to stumble back into Haruka who held onto her before she could move forward again; while it took both Kaleb and Nathan to keep Usagi in check.

"Shimatta! Let me go!" she screamed as she struggled against them. The left side of her face stung which only fueled her anger more. It took all of Jeremiah's training to keep her powers under control.

Mamoru became furious, "Serenity leave!"

Serenity, who was at the point of not caring anymore, ignored Mamoru as she struggled against Haruka who was trying to drag her off the dance floor.

"You made a big mistake messing with me Usagi! I'm going to make you sorry you ever met me!" Serenity threatened.

"I already am baka!" Usagi threw back.

Nathan and Kaleb were finally able to get her off the dance floor and sat her in a chair to calm her down. All four guards had to surround her in order to keep her where she was.

Mamoru turned to the crowd, his anger still peaking.

"Do we have a problem?" he barked.

Everyone turned away from him and the music started back up immediately.

Noting the Senshi had taken Serenity into the bathroom, Mamoru decided to check on Usagi.

"That freak scratched me!" she was saying as Zach tried to check her face. He stepped away from her as Mamoru approached. There was no doubt about the anger coming off him in waves as he held Usagi's chin between his finger and thumb and turned her head to see the scratches better. He wanted to heal her but with so many people around it wouldn't be wise.

"I'd like to speak to Usagi alone."

Without a word his guards left. Kaleb hesitated slightly before a small nod from Mamoru sent him on his way.

Mamoru released her chin and folded his arms across his chest.

"You really need to keep a leash on your girlfriend Mamoru," Usagi spat.

"That's enough Usagi! There will be no more trash talking anyone."

"Hey she started it," Usagi said sulkily.

"I don't care who started it. What happened out there was between Serenity and me. I do not need your input."

"So I was to just stand there and let her insult me? I don't think so."

"I could have handled it Usagi! Shimatta, none of this would have happened if I hadn't let you drag me onto that dance floor."

"What the hell? Dragged you onto the dance floor? Mamoru no one forced you to do anything. And as I remember it, you were the one who initiated that last dance, so don't you dare go pinning this on me!"

"I know and it was a mistake. I can't believe I was so stupid!" The last part he said to himself, but she heard him anyhow.

How much more could a girl take? First he announced to the whole party that she was only his friend and would never be anything more, now he was saying; dancing with her was a mistake.

"I'm sorry dancing with me ruined your night," she said softly before turning and walking quickly toward the arcade doors.

"Usagi!" Mamoru called out as he followed after her. He caught her arm, stopping her, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"What? Usagi no. I-"

"Just save it Mamoru. I've heard more than I need to hear." She pulled out of his grasp and continued on.

She reached the place where her jacket was hung and put it on.

"Usagi you're leaving?"

Usagi turned to find Allen behind them.

Shoot! She forgot about him. Now she felt completely guilty about accepting his offer to be his date. She had only done it to make Mamoru jealous.

"Yeah I have a bit of a headache so I think I'll head home."

"I can give you a ride."

"No that's okay. I don't want to ruin the party for both of us. My head's not so bad that I can't walk home, besides I need the fresh air."

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Positive," she assured him.

"Usagi it's almost ten o'clock you can't possibly-"

"Happy Birthday Mamoru," she said cutting him off.

With that she turned and exited through the sliding doors.

_'Go after her!'_ the voice screamed.

Before he could reply Allen rested a hand on his shoulder. Mamoru turned to him.

"Word of advice Mamoru: you can't have them both." He patted Mamoru on the shoulder before moving back to the party.

Mamoru was in turmoil; should he do what the voice said and go after her? Or should he let her cool down and talk to her tomorrow?

_'Go after her you baka!'_

Mamoru felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach, he doubled over in pain.

"Mamoru are you okay?" Kaleb's voice came from above him.

"I'm fine," Mamoru groaned as he straightened up slowly.

"You don't look fine," he replied as he led Mamoru to sit in a chair.

Mamoru felt the voice retreat slightly but its anger was still very much there. He was stunned at the strength the voice was acquiring somehow. First it started to control his body, now it was doing him bodily harm. What would it be able to do next?

**PKPKPK**

Serenity exited the bathroom with her Senshi in tow. They had convinced her to apologise to Mamoru even though she knew she did nothing wrong. She would show him she could be the better person and get herself back into his good graces. She just hoped that baka Usagi hadn't beaten her to it first.

She found Mamoru sitting in a chair with his guards around him, but the earth trash was nowhere to be found.

"Mamoru?" she said tentatively.

He looked up at her and she could see he was still slightly angry.

"What is it Serenity?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"I just wanted to say-"

Suddenly Mamoru cried out pitching forward out of his chair. Jed and Kaleb caught him quickly.

"Mamoru? Mamoru what's wrong?" Mamoru wanted to answer but his head felt as though he was having an intense brain freeze, then fear took over his entire being.

'Someone please help me,' came a soft voice almost a whisper.

'Usagi!' he and the voice thought at the same time.

Mamoru bounded to his feet, "Usagi's in trouble!"

"What? How do you know?" Serenity demanded.

"I can feel it."

He always could; even before he knew he was Tuxedo Kamen; he could feel when she was in trouble, her every emotion. He'd always wondered why with Serenity he could only sense her henshin but when Usagi was Sailor Moon he could feel her henshin.

He had no time to get into it now as he hurried out the arcade doors, followed by the others.

Motoki was able to catch Kaleb before he left.

"Where are you going?"

"Usagi is in trouble. Make an excuse for us."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, find one. You were the one who wanted to know our secret. Now you do, help us out a bit." With that Kaleb took off leaving Motoki to explain their disappearance.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi walked briskly down the street. She was trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't even know why she bothered trying. Mamoru would never see her as more than a friend. All those signs she thought she saw were just wishful thinking. He'd made it abundantly clear what he thought of her.

Her eyes narrowed angrily, but to think he would blame her for what happened at the party.

"Dragged him onto the dance floor? It was stupid to dance with me?" Usagi fumed. "I hate him!" A tear slipped down her cheek. She wiped it away, but another quickly followed it. Soon her vision was blurred with tears. She found herself by a bench at the bus stop at the entrance of the park. She sat down and buried her head in her hands. What was she thinking? She could never hate Mamoru; no matter what he did.

"Kamisama, I love him! I love him so much. It's not fair, why can't I be with him?"

"Miss, are you okay?" a gentle voice came from behind her.

Usagi sniffed and wiped her eyes quickly.

"I'm fine. I just-" her words were cut off as she turned around.

Usagi gasped and sprang to her feet; behind her bench stood a large shadowy figure with narrow, blood red eyes and sharp yellow fangs, leering at her.

"Hello Sailor Earth," it hissed.

Usagi's eyes widened slightly. How…?

Keep your cool Usagi; you can get out of this, she coached herself as she backed up slowly.

"Sailor Earth? I think you've got the wrong person. While I admit I'm a big fan; I'm not her."

"Oh but you are. It was you I was shown, it's you I'm after." The gentle voice was back again but now it was just completely eerie.

Usagi backed into the wall at the entrance of the park. She glanced sideways into the semi dark wooded area. She gestured her hand and felt her cell phone/communicator appear in it. She gripped it tightly to curb some of her nervousness.

'Okay think Usagi.' She knew she had to get out of the open; for the sake of any pedestrians that happened to pass, and get rid of any chances of the press getting word of the fight. The only option was the park. She glanced behind her again.

"There's nowhere to go Sailor Earth." She really wished he would stop talking so gently; it was starting to creep her out. Usagi took a deep breath then darted into the park.

As she ran she came to a decision. For her family's safety she couldn't transform. If the youma's leader was watching she'd only be putting them in trouble. Jeremiah had been training her for such a day as this. She would fight in civilian form and pray that the others got to her in time. She flipped open her phone/communicator and was about to press the button for help when a bolt of black energy hit it from her hands. Usagi stopped short, at her feet laid her only hope of getting through to the others, broken and burning with black flame.

"Now, now Sailor Earth. You wouldn't want to spoil our fun by calling your friends would you?"

Usagi searched frantically to find where his voice was coming from, but all around her were shadows and his voice seemed to echo from everywhere. She had a big problem: not only did he destroy her hope for help; he was fast and could blend with the shadows. She couldn't fight what she couldn't see.

Fear took over her; she was stuck in this alone. 'Someone please help me,' she prayed silently.

Her eyes widened as she saw black energy coming at her, she dodged it at the last moment. Laughter echoed around her.

"Coward! Are you too scared to face me without the shadows?" she challenged.

She needed him out in the open she needed a clear shot. Luckily her taunting worked.

"I'm scared of nothing," he hissed as he materialized from the shadows. He was a solid form of darkness against the shifting black around him. His red eyes glowing as he glared at her, yellow fangs gleaming.

"Time to die Sailor Earth!"

"Stop calling me Sailor Earth!" Drawing fire from the four lamps near to them she used her powers to form it into a ball the size of a giant beach ball in front of her.

"Take that!" It spun out from in front her, headed straight toward the youma. To her surprise he seemed to expand, everything around them turning to complete darkness as if he were absorbing the light. Then her attack hit him and for a second she thought she got him, until he absorbed it. Earth stepped back slightly in shock and horror; how did these things get so strong every battle? What kind of power did their master have? The youma laughed, "You still deny who you are even with these powers? Ha! I think this belongs to you." As he said that a black version of her attack came hurtling back at her.

Usagi brought up a wall of earth to shield her. When the attack hit the wall was completely destroyed but it was enough to shield her from harm.

"Sailor Earth and the Senshi aren't the only ones with powers on this planet you freak of nature!" The youma looked surprise; if at what she said or at the fact that she was still standing she didn't know. She promptly aimed a boulder at his head, but he dissolved himself back into the shadows and the boulder phased through him.

Usagi growled in frustration and set about trying to find him again.

"If you're Sailor Earth or not I will find out. When I kill you and attack the Sailor Senshi tomorrow and Sailor Earth is there then we made a mistake and one less human with powers to get in our way. If; however, she doesn't show up then we were right all along."

Usagi followed his voice and finally she found him again, his body darker than the shadows themselves if you looked hard enough. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked, 'Gotcha!'

She took a deep breath and focused on the tree roots around him if she could trap him maybe she could get in a hit. She felt the root respond to her call and drew them up out of the ground and around him effectively trapping him.

"Have you ever seen Sailor Earth do that?" she asked smugly as she willed the roots to squeeze him.

The youma screamed in pain as the roots crushed him. She prepared to hit him with fire again when his body seemed to melt flowing through the gaps in the roots and he disappeared before her eyes.

Where did he go? She scanned frantically for any sight of him. Did she kill him, was he gone? Oh what she would do for Mercury's computer right now.

"Die Sailor Earth!"

She spun around to see the youma flying at her. Suddenly she was knocked out of the way, she and her rescuer tumbling across the grass. She looked up expecting to find Endymion or one of the others looking down at her. Instead she found concerned lilac eyes set against pale blue skin, and the tips of pearl fangs resting against his bottom lip.

"Are you all right?" the youma above her asked.

Earth pushed him hard off of her and sprung to her feet. She watched both youma warily as she backed up. Two of them to deal with now? Her eyes moved over the new one. He was tall, almost seven feet very well built and muscular. His white hair was pulled back from his face, and he was wearing a gold tunic and pants with the symbol for the sun on his left shoulder.

"Who are you?" the shadow youma hissed.

The second youma ignored him, his eyes on her.

"Lady Usagi, please don't be afraid. I am here to help you," he said stepping toward her.

"Like I'm going to fall for that," she scoffed backing up as he came closer.

She tried to keep her eyes on both of them, but soon the shadow one disappeared. Her eyes searched frantically for it knowing for that time it was the more dangerous of the two, not noticing the one in gold getting closer.

"Keep very still and you will find him," he said from next to her.

Usagi gasped swinging her foot around to kick him only to get her leg caught. He dropped her leg and stepped back slightly.

"Please Lady Usagi I'm not here to harm you."

Usagi refused to listen; she couldn't let herself trust him, despite how familiar he felt. She was alone out here she couldn't afford to get caught in any traps. Who was he anyway and how did he know her name?

Usagi attacked, causing him to go on the defensive. Everything she threw at him he blocked with a barrier but he refused to fight back. As they fought, the shadow youma went unnoticed giving it time to sneak up behind them. Black energy formed in his hand, his sights set on Usagi's back. He shot it at her with a smirk. The master would be so proud of him when he killed Sailor Earth. Suddenly, to his surprise the stranger flipped over Usagi's head, pushing her down and standing in the path of the attack. The male in gold produced a golden energy spear and threw it. It sliced through the black energy heading straight for him. The shadow youma was unable to move in time and the spear slice through him as he screamed and turned to dust. Usagi looked up in shock at the youma standing over her.

"You saved me?"

"I've been trying to tell you; I'm not your enemy."

He stooped down in front of her, "Are you alright? I didn't mean to push you so roughly." His voice was smooth and gentle

"I'm fine."

He noticed the starches that were still visible on her face, "Did he do this?"

He had sharp claws instead of nails yet he was gentle when his fingers brushed her cheek.

"No, that's a whole other story."

She felt her cheek tingle where his fingers were and reached her hand up to realize that he had healed the scratches.

"Who are you?" she asked, not being able to shake the thought of knowing him.

"Yori."

That simple name brought an image of a five-year-old child.

Yori stood and held out his hand to her, "Allow me to assist you."

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Usagi gasped when she saw Jupiter's attack coming at him. She jumped to her feet and stood in front of him to shield him.

Yori cried out in horror, and pulled her against him with one hand, while the other stretched out in front of them to form a shield. The attack hit the shield and dissipated.

"Kami-sama! Usagi why did you do that? I could have killed you," Jupiter said in a panic.

"Usagi what are you doing? He's a youma!" Mars exclaimed.

Usagi stepped away from Yori to face her friends when he dropped the shield.

"No, he saved my life. He killed the other youma. It was stronger than others we've come across recently."

"Why didn't you call for back up? You thought that you could kill it and take the glory for yourself?" Sailor Moon accused.

Usagi glared at her, "Of course not. That thing approached me when I was in civilian form, and called me Sailor Earth. I had to run and when I took out the communicator to call for help, it destroyed it. It was as if it was sent to kill me alone. How did you guys know where I was?"

"Endymion sensed that you were in danger. He led us here," Mercury explained.

Usagi's eyes move to Endymion who was watching Yori suspiciously.

"And where does he come into the picture?" He asked nodding towards Yori.

Usagi opened her mouth to explained, when Yori stepped forward and surprised everyone, by drooping to one knee and bowing to Endymion.

"Prince Endymion, future king of Earth, I was sent here by my master Apollo, to be of service to you and protector to the Lady Usagi."

"Why would Usagi need protecting?" Endymion asked in worry.

Yori stood, "As the lady mentioned the enemy seems to have found out her identity. She fought in civilian form to try and throw them off but there is no telling if they will try again. My master fears they have decided to focus their attacks on her."

"Why me? Sailor Moon is the one with the crystal."

"But you are the one who's connected to the Earth's fate."

"What?"

"From the day the Golden Crystal approved you, your destiny tied with the Earth's. If you die, Earth looses a great defense and will be open to easy take over."

"I thought this whole everyone trying to kill me thing ended when I stopped being Sailor Moon."

"I don't trust him. How do we know this isn't some kind of trick? From what I know about the gods, they've stopped getting involved in mortal affairs millenniums ago." Sailor Moon put in.

"Many gods are still very active in mortal affairs. Some even take on human appearance and live here on earth. And not to be rude but I have no need for your trust. It is the Prince and Sailor Earth I'm here to serve."

Sailor Moon turned to Endymion who seemed to be thinking over what Yori had said. "Endymion you couldn't possibly be buying into this. He's a youma!"

"I am not a youma. My race is called yojinbo; we are guardians in the dimension the gods come from," Yori said wearily.

"And what if he was youma? I would still believe him. He saved my life, I owe him at least that much. Besides, he feels familiar to me," Usagi said standing up for Yori, while her eyes pleaded for Endymion to give him a chance.

"He seems familiar to me too." Endymion admitted almost in a daze. He couldn't shake the feeling he knew Yori from another time. Endymion quickly snapped out of the daze, "I believe you. Thank you for getting here in time to help Usagi when we couldn't."

"Endymion this is ridiculous. We don't know him! He could be lying about everything!"

"Maybe he's telling the truth, I feel no dark energy in him." Mars interjected.

Sailor Moon sent a glare in her direction to shut her up.

"I have already decided to trust him; nothing you say can change that, so stop trying,"

Endymion told Sailor Moon bitingly.

"Maybe we should de-henshin and get back to the party," Neptune said, trying to stop any more arguments.

Endymion sighed and de-henshin, "She's right we've been away too long already."

"Usagi, are you coming back to the party? Ami asked

"No, I was heading home in the first place. And after all of this my bed is all I need right now. I'll talk to you guys later." Usagi glanced slightly at Mamoru before turning in the direction of home and heading off.

Yori bowed slightly to Mamoru, "I'll make sure she's safe sire." With that he left to catch up with his charge.

Mamoru watched the two until they disappeared from his sight. If only things were different…

"Mamoru-"

"Not now Serenity," he snapped, before walking off in the direction of the arcade, followed by his guards.

Serenity watched him leave. She was losing him and she couldn't… no she wouldn't let that happen.

"I think I'll head home too. Minna can go back to the party. Endymion doesn't want me there anyway."

"Princess-"

"Just go, I want to be alone right now anyway." Saying this, she left the Senshi to make their way back to the party.

**PKPKPKPK**

Well that's all folks! Drop a review. Remember reviews are fuel.


	13. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry I didn't get to answer reviews the last two weeks. I've been busy, busy, busy. I'll try to answer the ones you send for this chapter, probably reply to them as soon as I get them so I won't have to do them in bulk. Thanks for them though, they really help me feel the love! And some of you guys really crack me up. This one may be a bit on the sombre side at first but it livens up towards the end. I hope you enjoy it anyhow. I know you people who profess your hate for Serenity in the reviews will love this. LOL

Chapter 12

**PKPKPKPK**

Usagi stopped two houses way from her home, trying to think of a way to explain why she was coming home with a stranger.

Yori turned to her, "Lady Usagi, is something wrong?"

Usagi glanced at him. "No, not really. I was just trying to think of a way to explain you to my family. I don't want them to have to worry about the enemy knowing my identity."

"Do not worry, my lady. I have the ability to only let those I want see me to see me. Your family will never know I am there."

"Arigato," she said tiredly. She was glad she didn't have any explaining to do. All she wanted right now was to sleep.

"Oh and Yori?"

"Yes Lady Usagi?"

"Don't call me Lady Usagi or my lady please. I'm not comfortable with formality. If we're going to be together for a while, call me Usagi."

"As you wish, Usagi-sama."

Usagi shook her head. She really didn't have the energy to fight him on honorific. She'd worry about that later.

She led the way to the house and stepped inside.

"I'm home!"

"Hi honey. How was the party?" her mother's voice came from the living room.

Usagi walked into the room to find her parents cuddled on the couch watching the television.

"It was fun mama." 'For a while,' she added silently.

"That's good dear."

"I'm kinda tired, so I'll go up to bed now. Good night."

Her mother looked up from the television, "I'll be up soon."

"No mom, it's okay. You don't have to stay in my room tonight."

Her mother sat up, "But Usagi-"

Usagi looked across at Yori from the corner of her eye to see him watching their conversation intently. 'Just great, now he'll be suspicious that something is wrong.'

"Mama really, I was fine for the last few nights. I'm sure it's passed now. Please, just try it in your room for tonight. I'm sure you miss being with papa." Her parents looked at each other then back at her. From the look in their eyes she knew she had won the argument.

"Fine, but if you need me…"

Usagi smiled, "I'll call."

"Good night, honey"

"Night." With that Usagi headed upstairs, her silent bodyguard in tow.

**PKPKPK**

"Well this is my room," Usagi said as she led Yori into her room.

Yori walked in, and looked around. It was a fairly small room but good enough for one person. The bed was tucked in the corner by the window its sheets matching the lavender cushions of the window seat next to it. The room wasn't too clean or messy. It looked lived in. One of the drawers was opened with a few articles of clothing hanging out of it; evidence that Usagi had probably searched through them hurriedly that day. Two pairs of shoes lay scattered a few feet away from the wardrobe still in the place where they had been kicked.

"Excuse the mess," Usagi told him as she stuffed the clothes back inside the drawer and shut it quickly.

"It is no problem Usagi-sama."

"About sleeping arrangements: I have a sleeping bag that you can use; though you probably wouldn't be able to fit it."

"I do not need sleep at the moment. As a yojinbo, I can go days without sleep and not be tired."

Usagi chuckled lightly, "Well that's an ability I wish I had."

"Are you having trouble sleeping my lady?" Yori asked remembering the conversation with her mother.

Usagi let the 'my lady' comment slip as she shook her head, "It's nothing. I have no problem going to sleep."

Yori watched her closely noting the fact that she had not mentioned staying asleep. Before he could comment, she started talking again. "I noticed you're good with barriers," she commented changing the subject.

"It's one of my abilities," Yori nodded.

"Can you make a barrier to keep everyone outside from hearing what is going on in here?" she asked him. On seeing his raised eyebrows, she explained quickly, "So no one would hear me talking and think I'm going crazy."

Yori moved forward wordlessly and pressed his hand against her closed door. The door flashed golden, before he turned to her again, "You'll have no problem now."

"Arigato."

"My duty is to serve you my lady."

Usagi sighed wearily and shook her head; would he never stop addressing her so formally? She moved over to her chest of drawers and pulled out her pyjamas, "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll be back in fifteen minutes, make your self at home." With that she left the room.

True to her word fifteen minutes later she returned to her room and promptly fell asleep. That was three hours ago.

Yori watched out the window from his perch on the window seat, his eyes sweeping the street below as the wind swept over him bringing him the scents and sounds of the outside world. His race had sharper senses than humans it made it easier to do his job. He had checked the perimeter about two hours ago after he had made sure Usagi was fully asleep. Everything was quiet so far. If the enemy was planning to make a move it wouldn't be tonight. If they were smart it wouldn't be for a long time; allowing Usagi to fall into a false sense of security and then strike. But he would be prepared even when everything seemed safe. He knew the enemy would not give up. She was too important. He doubted they realized how important yet but they had an idea and that was dangerous enough.

A whimper came from the bundle on the bed and Yori's eyes snapped back inside. He stood from the window seat when her whimpers escalated to sobs and she began trashing in the bed. Yori knelt next to the bed and caught her to still her trashing and began shaking her gently.

"Usagi. Usagi-sama wake up!"

When she did nothing but fight harder to get out of his grip he sent a jolt of his power through her.

Usagi awoke with a gasp. It took her a few seconds to figure out where she was. One minute the huge youma was coming at her with his claws poised to stab her in her stomach like he did many times. And the next minute there was a flash of gold and it was gone.

Her blue eyes focused on Yori's lavender ones and she stared at him in wonder when the reality of what he did set in.

"You woke me up!" she exclaimed.

Yori's brow furrowed in confusion, "Of course I did. You were having a nightmare."

"No, I mean you were able to wake me up. No one has been able to. I never wake up until the end; until I die."

"This is why your mother sleeps with you; these nightmares." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded as he finally released his hold on her and sat crossed legged on the floor.

"Can you tell me about these dreams?"

He was worried that the enemy was trying to get to her through her dreams as well.

"I don't usually remember most of it, and everyone is in shadow. But after a while pieces begin to stick and I have been able to put it together."

With that she began to relay the details of the nightmare, and Yori could not hold his physical reaction to the news. His eyes widened almost impossibly and it almost seemed like he had stopped breathing.

Usagi stopped in her retelling and reached a hand out to him in concern.

"Yori, are you alright?" Her hand rested on his shoulder and both of them jolted. She snatched back her hand immediately, even as one of the faces in her nightmare became clear.

"It was you!" she gasped, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

That meant the nightmare wasn't just in her head, they were…

No that didn't make sense she was just projecting his image on one of the characters in her nightmare. It was then that part of the dream came back to her. The little boy jumping out of her arms was a miniature version of Yori. The golden energy he shot at the shadowy woman was the same as the one Yori used when he protected her from the youma. Then what she had screamed at him became clear.

"_Yori stop!"_

Tears sprung to her eyes.

"It wasn't just a dream," she whispered, "But how is that possible? You died. Almost every night I watch her kill you."

Yori closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "I was just knocked unconscious. I was a child; I was of no concern to her."

"So they _are_ memories. But they're not mine. I feel detached slightly. I can see and feel and I'm talking but it's like looking through someone else's eyes."

Yori sighed glancing toward the window and beyond.

"There are the memories of your predecessor. The first Sailor Earth."

Usagi blinked in wonder. He was that old? He didn't look a day over twenty one.

"Who was she to you?" she asked curiously, though she thought she knew the answer.

Yori was quiet for a long time before he answered. His voice was soft and filled with an old pain when he finally spoke.

"She was my mother."

Usagi did not know what to say. It was obvious he was still hurting after all these centuries and she didn't want to bring up old wounds.

"You may ask your questions my lady. It's only natural that you have some," he said finally when he realized she wasn't going to speak.

"I don't want to be a bother."

Yori smiled slightly, "It is fine Lady Usagi."

Usagi glared at him slightly, "I thought I told you don't call me lady."

"You did. I apologise."

"Arigato. Why am I having these dreams?"

"I don't know. I can only assume it's because you are now Sailor Earth and whatever residual emotions that were left after her death are now in a sense haunting you."

"But I was having these memories before I was Sailor Earth."

Yori shook his head, "You were always Sailor Earth. Your powers they are not normal. You were chosen from birth by the earth itself. You are an elemental. The golden crystal just helped with your transformation; which allows you to use your powers without needing a physical representation there. Like when you use your powers in civilian form and you manipulate fire you need a flame near you, but as Sailor Earth you can call the fire up without any being there. That and it intensifies your powers a hundredfold. Other than that you were born Sailor Earth."

"If I was destined to be Sailor Earth why did I become Sailor Moon?"

"Destiny is not set in stone Usagi-sama. It can change with every decision we make or that is made for us. You may be destined to help a little old lady on the street and as a reward she gives you a million dollars. But on your way out of the house you see a friend and instead of turning right like you do every day you turn left with your friend and the whole day changes for you. It could go bad or get even better or that left turn was just a longer path to the same lady."

He laughed at her slightly confused look.

"What I'm saying is that destiny does not make us who we are. We make our destiny; with every step, with every decision our story is being written. Maybe the Mauan made a mistake and you were never to be Sailor Moon, but because you were you kept this planet from being destroyed many times. That is all that matters. What will be, will be. My mother always taught me to live for the present."

Usagi sat thoughtfully for a few moments. Luna had always drilled into her head that one could not go against destiny. Destiny would have its way no matter what. She had lived her life by destiny all this time blind to everything else. Then Sailor Moon was stripped away from her leaving her lost. Maybe destiny wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Your mother was a wise woman. What was her name?"

Yori's eyes met hers a bittersweet expression appeared on his face. "Terra," he breathed almost reverently, leaving Usagi to wonder if he had not said the name since his mother's death.

Yori stood abruptly smirking slightly when she jumped.

"You should go back to sleep Usagi-sama. It is still sometime yet before sunrise."

"I couldn't go to sleep now. Besides the nightmare will just come back if I do."

He stepped forward and touched his finger to her forehead whispering a few foreign words before his finger flashed gold.

Usagi blinked, "What did you just do?"

"A little something my mother used to do when I couldn't get to sleep."

Even as he said the words she gave a big yawn.

"But, what about the dream?" she asked sleepily as he gently pushed her to lie down and tucked her back into bed.

"They won't bother you anymore." He said it with such surety that she had to believe him.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Sleep my lady."

"Don't call me lady." And then she was fast asleep.

Yori chuckled lightly and returned to his perch at the window seat but instead of looking through the window he kept his eyes on her.

**PKPKPK**

"Xanthis-san, Chiba-san is here to see you."

"Send him in Keiko," Jeremiah replied, pressing down on the intercom button on his desk.

He sat back in his chair as his godson stalked into his office.

"We need to talk," Mamoru demanded as he paced the room.

"You know I remember when you were younger and you used to call me godfather and treat me with such respect."

"Shove it Jeremiah," Mamoru snapped. His godfather raised an eyebrow at him.

"What crawled up your pants and bit you?"

"A youma attacked Usagi last night in the park. He knew exactly who she was."

Jeremiah sat up in his chair, his face full of concern.

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. A 'yojinbo' got to her in time to save her."

"I beg your pardon?"

Mamoru folded his arms, "You heard me. He said he was sent by Apollo to protect her."

"Well then," Jeremiah said sitting back again, "if Apollo is involved you have no reason to worry."

"Of course I have to worry about her!" Mamoru exclaimed, threw up his hands as he began to pace again. "Some enemy, whose identity we haven't found out yet, is after her because she's Sailor Earth! That yojinbo, Yori, said she is vital to this planet. That her destiny is linked to it."

Jeremiah shifted his eyes away from Mamoru uncomfortably. "Did he?"

Mamoru paused and glared accusingly at his godfather.

"You knew all of this didn't you? That was why you were so adamant for me to test her for being Sailor Earth. You knew the golden crystal would accept her. You knowingly put her in this danger. Why?"

Jeremiah sighed, "It was meant to be."

"Meant to be? Is that all you have to say? How can you just sit there calmly when you put her life at such a risk? I thought you said she was like a daughter to you?"

"And she is. Endymion, Usagi would have been in danger no matter what. She died before she was Sailor Earth, if it wasn't for you she wouldn't be here today." Jeremiah watched as Mamoru heavily to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"The kind of heart Usagi has would not allow her to sit by and watch an innocent get hurt even if she is powerless to do so. As Sailor Earth she can protect herself. She is vital to earth, not only because of her powers but her heart as well."

Mamoru sighed and shook his head. "I'm just scared that I might lose her. If it weren't for Yori…" he looked up at his godfather, his eyes clouded.

"I can't lose her godfather."

"You know I would never let any harm come to Usagi, Endymion. We're luck Apollo sent help when he did. Don't worry; Yori will take good care of her."

"I know."

Jeremiah folded his arms and rested back into his chair, a small smile forming on his face.

"So," he started, trying to lighten the mood, "How was the party? I'm sorry I couldn't make it but you know how business is. I'm sure you young people didn't want an old man like me there anyway."

Mamoru raised his eyebrows at his godfather's comment. At thirty-eight Jeremiah looked no older than twenty-five and he was one of the most active people Mamoru knew. He was a master archer, a master in martial arts and Mamoru had yet to beat him in a sword drill.

"The party started out great. Lots of people came; they had fun. I even danced with Usagi."

Jeremiah grinned and watched Mamoru knowingly. "Did you now? I can see why it was such a good party."

Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately Serenity came in and found us dancing and made a scene. She attacked Usagi. She even scratched her. By the end of it all, they both had to be dragged off the dance floor."

Jeremiah chuckled, "I'm sure little amare was spitting fire."

Mamoru smiled ruefully, "Almost literally. Then I did something completely stupid."

"And that would be?"

"I was so angry with Serenity for ruining the night and with myself for forgetting my priorities that I blamed Usagi."

Jeremiah shook his head incredulously.

"How do you go from being angry with Serenity and yourself to blaming Usagi?"

"I don't know it just happened. I regretted everything the minute it came out of my mouth. She got angry and stormed out. You know the rest."

"Have you talked to her since?"

"I don't think she wants much to do with me right now. The few words that she spoke to me at the battle were in defence of Yori."

Jeremiah sighed and stood, moving cross to the window.

"Well now that certainly does cause a problem," He mused out loud.

"What are you talking about?"

"I called Usagi before your party and invited her to Sunday lunch. I told her I'd tell you to pick her up." Jeremiah answered with a shrug.

"What?"

"Well she hasn't been to the house in a long time and I thought a nice, quiet lunch with the three of us would be good," he said turning back to face him.

Mamoru groaned.

"Come now Endymion, it can't be that bad. Usagi has never stayed mad at you for long."

'_That's because you never humiliated her in front of so many people before,' _the voice piped in from nowhere.

Mamoru growled mentality.

"Don't get angry at me, you're the one who put your foot in your mouth," Jeremiah commented

Mamoru eyes snapped up at his godfather in shock. Did he growl out loud?

"No you didn't. Telepathic remember?"

Now Mamoru was confused Jeremiah heard him but he didn't hear the voice?

Suddenly the intercom on Jeremiah's desk started to buzz.

"Xanthis-san, your one o' clock is here."

Jeremiah moved over to the desk and pressed the button.

"Send them in Keiko."

He turned back to Mamoru. "Well I have to get back to work. You better call Usagi and tell her what time you're picking her up tomorrow."

Mamoru stood and followed his godfather to the door.

Jeremiah opened the door revealing two men in their late forties one's hand poised to knock.

"Gentlemen, welcome. You remember my godson, Chiba Mamoru."

Greetings were exchanged briefly before Mamoru started to leave.

"I'll see at lunch tomorrow Mamoru."

Mamoru nodded and shut the door behind him.

**PKPKPK**

"Yori,"

"Yes Usagi-sama."

Usagi rolled her eyes but continued her cloud gazing. No matter how many times she told him he refused to drop the sama from her name.

"In the dream, your mother was trying to get somewhere. And I know I heard the sound of battle close to where you were."

They had come to the park at Usagi's request. She had thought to go to Mamoru and her spot but it didn't feel right bringing someone else there. At the moment she was lying on one of the benches watching the clouds as Yori sat on the grass by her head.

"She was trying to get to the king," he said simply.

"So it's true that they were lovers?"

Yori smiled, "They were more than lovers. She was his wife, his queen."

Usagi turned to look at him watching as he stared off into the distance.

"Was he your father?"

"No, though he was the closest I had to one. He didn't have to accept me, but for her he did."

"The baby... she was pregnant," she ventured not knowing really how to ask her question.

"The baby was his. The whole kingdom was buzzing with excitement. I was going to be an older brother. The king took me for a ride through the forest. I remember because I was excited that I would be riding my own horse. It was a small thing, a pony really but it was for me. He told me of the responsibilities of being an older brother. If it was a boy I had to be a good role model and teach him everything I know. If it was a girl, I was to be the same but in addition I was to protect her with my life. I felt so proud and grown up that he was putting such trust in me." He smiled softly at the memory.

"I'm told he was the one that found us that day."

"You were told?"

Yori looked back at her, his gaze apologetic.

"The hit I took did more damage than I led you to believe."

Usagi sat up. "You weren't unconscious?"

"I was but it was for about a month. I was in what humans call a coma. There was internal bleeding. The witch, she hit me with enough power to kill an adult male. The healers held no hope for my recovering. I woke up to Apollo next to my bed. My life had changed forever."

"What happened to the king?" she asked curiously.

"He took his life. He lost his wife and child all in one day. Two weeks later he couldn't live with the pain anymore."

"He left you," she said incredulously.

Yori shook his head. "I was angry at first too; a child's anger. As I got older I understood his thinking. He was a warrior; spent most his life on a battlefield. He'd seen men with injuries less severe than mine not make it through. Mother was always the optimistic one in their relationship. In his pain stricken mind I was already dead. He had nothing left."

Usagi blinked back the tears that came to her eyes. "It's so sad. Why is everything in the past so sad?"

Before he could answer her phone rang. She was using her old mobile phone until Zach could get her another communicator/phone. She pulled it out and looked at the screen to see Mamoru's picture and name on it.

"Moshi, moshi," she answered.

"Usagi, how are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday."

There was a short pause before Mamoru spoke again.

"Usagi I'm so sorry about last night. About Serenity, about what I said. I'm just... sorry," his voice was pleading and Usagi felt her heart melt slightly.

"Apology accepted."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet."

Mamoru sigh, "At least it's not a never. I can live with that. I'm calling because Jeremiah said I have to pick you up for lunch tomorrow. Is ten good?"

"Hai I'll be ready."

"Okay, how are things with Yori going?"

"Good; he's good company. He made the nightmares go away."

"He did? How?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Maybe tomorrow you can get it out of him," she answered smiling wickedly at Yori who just gave her a challenging smirk.

Mamoru didn't know what to think about the camaraderie the two seemed to have in the space of a few hours.

He shrugged it off as Usagi's uncanny way of making friends in an instant.

"I'll see what I can do. I have to go though. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." And she disconnected not waiting to hear him say goodbye knowing that it would make him nervous about how angry she was at him.

"Are you going to stay angry at him forever?" Yori asked

"I'm not that angry anymore. I just can't always let him get off that easy. He hurt me, and even though I always forgive him in an instant. I want to make him squirm a little," Usagi shrugged.

Yori chuckled and shook his head, "Remind me to always stay on your good side."

Usagi grinned.

**PKPKPK**

The ride to Jeremiah's house was quiet. Usagi said very little and Mamoru never pushed her to say anything. She could feel he was uncomfortable and he almost seem at a loss of what to do. Usagi almost caved twice on the way. She had come to the decision that when they reached the house she would tell him she forgave him since Friday. Until then she would let him squirm in the silence.

Mamoru pressed the button to open the gate, sighing mentally in relief that the silence would soon end. He had really screwed it up this time. He really couldn't blame Usagi if she never forgave him, but her silence only made him more determined to win her forgiveness, no matter what it took. As he drove through the gate he saw a flash of silver in his rear view mirror. He glanced into it and spotted Serenity's silver car coming up behind him.

"What is she doing here?"

Usagi turned in time to see the gate closing behind Serenity's car.

"You've got to be kidding me. I thought it was just us?"

"It is." Mamoru said as he pulled into a parking space in front of the house.

"Stay in the car. I'll get to the bottom of this. I don't need you two getting into another fight." With that he got out of the car and headed over to Serenity leaving Usagi fuming.

What was she a child? She could handle herself and she could handle the little moon brat too. She watched as they argued Serenity's hands flying everywhere as Mamoru looked as though his head would burst into flames. From the snippets she could hear from the raised voices, sometime earlier that week they had had a discussion about Sunday lunch but Mamoru had never confirmed especially after the blow out Friday. She wondered where Yori was right then. Was he watching them? He had told her he would give Mamoru and her space for lunch but that he would be around and if she wanted him all she had to do was call him.

She turned her focus back to Mamoru and Serenity. This was ridiculous! She knew Mamoru had told her to stay in the car until he settled things with Serenity, but she felt as if she were hiding. And there was no way she was going to let Serenity think she was scared of her. So despite Mamoru asking her otherwise she opened the car door and stepped out. She shut the door loud enough to get their attention, satisfied when the couple stopped arguing as she approached.

Mamoru sent her a glare that said; 'I thought I told you to stay in the car?'

To which she replied with a glare of her own; 'You're not the boss of me.'

She saw Mamoru stiffen and for a moment she wondered if maybe he heard her mental comment.

Usagi stopped in front of the couple and held Serenity's glare fully.

"Serenity," she said icily.

"Usagi," Serenity replied in the same tone.

There was a tense silence after that, which was soon broken by one of the huge oak front doors opening.

Jeremiah emerged from the house. His 6'4 athletic frame encased beautifully into a deep blue button down shirt and khaki slacks. At the moment his unruly head of golden curls were threatening to overtake his sky blue eyes. The boyish grin that lit his face faltered almost unnoticeably at the sight of Serenity.

"I thought I heard voices out here."

Serenity couldn't help but think that his voice was one of those voices that could make you do anything he asked.

Jeremiah stepped away from the door to greet them when two giant blurs one black and one gray and white came barrelling out the door.

Serenity shrieked and ducked behind Mamoru; knowing from experience that the two beasts hated her. They dashed straight for Usagi, knocking her down on the cobblestone drive way. The first thought in Serenity's mind was that they were going to kill Usagi. That was, until she heard the giggling.

Serenity peeked out from behind Mamoru's back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Usagi sprawled on the ground with two giant wolves licking her in the face as though they were puppies.

"Okay, okay! Let me up!" Usagi squealed, trying to push herself into a sitting position.

The wolves stepped back giving her room to sit up, their tails wagging swiftly. Usagi scratch their ears, laughing.

"I missed you too," she said when Sabre, the black female, licked her face one more time.

Serenity's eyes narrowed as she watched Usagi raise herself from the ground. Those animals had attacked her when she first saw them, but here they were acting like cubs for Usagi.

She looked up when she heard Mamoru's godfather chuckle.

"Don't I get a hello too?" he asked Usagi, who walked up to him and gave him a hug.

Serenity's jealousy of Usagi only deepened with Jeremiah's loving gesture toward her.

"Amare I'm glad you're safe," he murmured in her ear. Serenity still didn't know he knew about the other part of their lives.

"Thanks to your training and Yori," she told him as she stepped back slightly

"I'd like to meet this bodyguard of yours."

"You'll have to wait until Serenity leaves I guess."

Their exchange was interrupted by a shriek followed by loud growling. They turned to see Mamoru restraining both Sabre and Hunter; the gray and white male, by their jewel studded collars, while Serenity stood far away from them behind her car.

"What happened?" Usagi asked trying to keep herself from bursting out in laughter.

"Hunter and Sabre were coming to greet me, but they don't get along very well with Serenity," Mamoru stated, laughter reflected in his eyes.

Jeremiah moved to Mamoru and held onto Hunter's collar so that he could control Sabre better as the two animals were still trying in vain to get at Serenity.

"Perhaps we should put them into their kennels. I was not expecting Serenity today so I did not worry to lock them in back."

"Aw do we have to?" Usagi pouted, ignoring the glare Serenity sent her way.

Jeremiah hid his smile, knowing that Usagi was trying to goad Serenity.

"Just until after lunch, amare."

Usagi sighed heavily, "Fine."

"Mamoru will you help me carry them to their kennels?"

Mamoru looked hesitantly between Usagi and Serenity.

"What about-"

"The ladies will be fine. Usagi knows the house. Amare why don't you carry Serenity to the sitting room? Hanesley has laid out some appetizers in there."

"Sure Jeremiah-ojisan."

She turned to the house and headed inside, leaving Serenity to follow.

She bit back a grin when she heard the wolves bark and heard Serenity's quickened footsteps behind her.

After the women disappeared into the house Jeremiah turned to Mamoru.

"Why didn't you tell me Serenity was coming?"

"I didn't know. Thursday I told her I'd have to confirm, but after what happened Friday... we haven't spoken since then. She just assumed my not calling meant it was on."

"Well then today will be rather interesting."

"This isn't funny godfather. The last time those two were together they were ready to kill each other. Now you're leaving them in the house alone?" Mamoru asked incredulously.

"Don't worry Endymion, Usagi is a lady."

"Yeah a very pissed lady," Mamoru grumbled.

Jeremiah laughed heartily as he took the path leading to the back of the house, his hand still firmly grasping Hunter's collar. Mamoru sighed and glanced at the house one more time before following after him with Sabre.

**PKPKPK**

Usagi entered the spacious sitting room decorated in gold and black. The gold drapes with black lining on the bay windows were pulled back to display the view of the gardens. The couch and chairs were a soft gold almost beige with circular gold and black pillows in them. The black coffee table stood in the middle of the room on a thick beige carpet. On the coffee table were two trays; one with assorted crackers and cheeses, the other with crab cakes. This caused Usagi to smile; crab cakes were her favourite.

"Usagi-san." The voice that spoke had a British accent.

Usagi smiled and turned to face the door.

"Hanesley, it's good to see you again."

"And you Usagi-san."

The tall man turned to glance at Serenity.

"I did not know Serenity-san was joining us," he commented as if she wasn't there.

"Yes it was a bit unexpected. You might want to set another place at the table."

'More like out in the yard with the wolves," she thought venomously.

"Of course miss. Is there anything I can get you to drink?"

Serenity, hating to be left out of the conversation, put in her order first.

"Just water," she said dismissively.

Hanesley nodded once, "And for you Usagi-san?"

"Iced tea please. In fact bring the pitcher with three glasses. I'm sure Jeremiah-ojisan and Mamoru would like some when they come in."

"Very good, miss."

"Arigato Hanesley-san"

"My pleasure, Usagi-san. Better yet my job," he joked winking at her before he left.

Usagi giggled as he left before setting her sights on the crab cakes on the table.

"Well, well. Look at you playing house. Do you actually believe that you are mistress of this house?"

Usagi mentally rolled her eyes and popped a crab cake in her mouth. Piling three more onto a napkin she continued to ignore Serenity as she moved over to a painting on the wall.

It was one of the pieces Jeremiah had painted. The painting brought feelings of nostalgia in Usagi. It depicted a couple sleeping in the middle of a sunflower field. The woman had golden hair flowing to her hips and she was wearing a red orange sundress. She was curled into the man. The ebony-haired man was lying facing her, his face buried in her hair and his arm hung loosely across her waist. He was wearing a loose white cotton shirt and a similarly loose black cotton pants. They both seemed peaceful with the sun shining down on them.

"Are you ignoring me?" Serenity's voice cut through her thoughts.

Usagi glanced calmly at Serenity, "I was trying to."

Her tactic in dealing with Serenity was to stay calm. The Moon Princess's anger flared when she didn't feel in control. Once Usagi let her own anger get the better of her, she would give away the control she was now gaining.

"You have a lot of nerve," Serenity bit out.

Usagi just rolled her eyes and chewed on another crab cake as she moved over to one of the windows, looking out over the gardens.

"What do you think you're doing here?"

Usagi let out an exaggerated sigh that an adult might give to a bothersome child, before turning to the girl standing two feet away from her.

"I'm here for lunch. A lunch might I add, that unlike certain people I was invited to."

Serenity glared at her "I am Mamoru's girlfriend. I have more right to be here than you ever will."

Usagi gave a short laugh. "For a person who has so much right to be here it sure seems as though neither Mamoru nor Jeremiah-ojisan want you here."

Serenity turned an amusing shade of beet red and her face contorted in anger.

"Why you little-"

"Well now those two are up, we can get on with lunch," Jeremiah's voice came from the door.

Serenity jumped and turned to face him, her eyes filled with guilt; which he pretended not to notice.

Usagi's face lit up with a bright smile as she moved around Serenity toward the men.

"You're back already? I thought those two would give you a harder time to put away."

Jeremiah laughed, "Mamoru and I worked out a strategy."

He sat in one of the armchairs in the room.

"So what have you ladies been talking about?" he asked, his mischievous eyes holding Usagi's. They both knew he had felt the tension in the room.

"Oh this and that, but I was mostly enjoying the crab cakes."

"I had Yomi do them for you. I know how you and Mamoru like them."

Usagi glanced over at Mamoru who was finishing off a fifth crab cake. She fought hard to keep a smile off her face; she was supposed to be angry with him. At least until she decided to let him know she had already forgiven him for Friday Night.

She turned back to Jeremiah when Serenity moved to sit next to Mamoru.

"I noticed you haven't sold that painting yet Jeremiah-ojisan."

"I can't bring myself to part with it," he shrugged.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak again when Serenity butted in.

"Mamoru took me to your art gallery two weeks ago. Your work is so amazing. I just had to buy one. It's called 'Raging Seas'."

"Ah yes, I thought I saw your name on the list of purchasers. Thank you for your patronage."

"The pleasure is mine. The painting spoke to me. This one here is lovely too. What was your inspiration?"

She asked gesturing to the painting Usagi had been talking about.

Mamoru began coughing violently; turning everyone's attention to him. Serenity began patting his back until he waved her hand away as his coughing quieted.

"Crab cake," he said weakly.

Jeremiah shook his head, his eyes brimming over with mirth.

"You really must slow down on those crab cakes Mamoru," he told him, pretending not to understand the reason for Mamoru's reaction.

Before anything else could be said, Hanesley entered.

"Ah Hanesley, right on time; Mamoru needs something to help him wash down these crab cakes."

Hanesley set the tray with the pitcher and four glasses; three empty and one with water on the table.

"Lunch will be ready in fifteen minutes sir," he announced when he straightened.

"What's for lunch?" Usagi asked.

"Yomi is preparing your favourite; stuffed pork chops with cranberries."

"And mashed potatoes?"

"Of course miss."

Usagi clapped joyfully, bouncing up and down as if she were a child again.

"Um, I don't want to be a bother, but I don't eat pork," Serenity cut in.

Everyone in the room turned to her.

"Oh dear. Well I suppose Yomi can find some chicken breast for you."

"Broiled without the skin please," Serenity told him.

"As you wish. In that case lunch will be another thirty minutes sir."

"Thank you Hanesley," Jeremiah nodded, smiling sympathetically.

Yomi would not have been happy with the sudden extra guest and now an addition to the menu would be worse. As her husband Hanesley would get the brunt of the fireworks in the kitchen.

After Hanesley left Serenity turned back to Jeremiah, "You were telling me about the inspiration for the painting."

Mamoru glanced at Jeremiah who returned his look, causing Usagi to roll her eyes at the two of them.

"Jeremiah-ojisan asked Mamoru and me to pose for him about a little over a year ago. It was out in the garden. The clothes and sunflowers are from his imagination but we had to lay in that pose for almost three hours. I think we actually fell asleep like that," Usagi explained laughing at the memory.

Serenity's eyes widened as she glanced at the painting again taking in the intimacy of the couple in it.

"Oh," was all she said before she fell silent. She asked no more questions for the rest of the afternoon.

**PKPKPKPK**

I have more to write but I think I'll end it there and pick it up in the next chapter. I'll try to get out chapter 13 before Christmas but I make no promises. I'm working and have Christmas preparations next week so writing time might be few and far between. However it will be out before New Years for sure. I am up in arms about if I will reveal the voice in the next chapter or not. I'll see how the chapter writes. Either way it will be soon. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa in case I don't get a chapter out next week. Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys, Happy New Year! I know I said before New Years but it didn't work out that way. As I said before, I got a job and that was as a nanny for the Christmas break. Then right after that I got a temp job as a kindergarten teacher. That is what I'm doing now. It's only for two months then I'm going to school so I can be a full time kindergarten teacher.

So until March or so I can't spoil you anymore with chapters every week; sixteen four year olds don't leave you with enough energy to write more than a paragraph or so a night. You guys have been really patient and I thank you so much for that. Oh and to, as she puts it, my only Brazilian fan; Katrina-chan I could never want you dead. lol

As promised this story is dedicated to; Chibi Kitt, Jovian Sun and Comet Moon. All those who guessed past Endymion you were so close. You all had some great guesses. Some of you the way you're picking up on this thing you should be writing this story for me lol. Ok enough author's notes. Onto the Story!

Chapter 13

**PKPKPKPK**

Jeremiah looked up as Mamoru came to stand next to him on the terrace.

"Serenity has left?"

Mamoru sighed and leaned his elbows against the decorative wall bordering the terrace and looked out over the garden at what Jeremiah was looking at. He watched as Usagi ran around the garden with the wolves chasing behind her. A smile lifted the corners of his mouth. Only Usagi could look so beautiful doing something so childlike, while for others it would seem immature and childish.

"Yes she's gone. And she didn't seem too happy about the afternoon. She complained that I ignored her the whole time. It's good to know she has the ability to pick up on the obvious," he answered rolling his eyes.

Jeremiah chuckled slightly before sobering.

"You need to make a choice Endymion. This rollercoaster isn't fair to you or her. If staying with Serenity is just about the past and a destiny you had drilled into you over a thousand years ago then it isn't worth it. You will never be happy. True destiny is never forced it just happens on its own."

Mamoru closed his eyes as he took in his godfather's words. He knew what he said was true. A relationship with Serenity would never work, not anymore. But could he just turn his back on everything? He didn't know what would happen if he stepped away from destiny. He had heard many rumours about death and destruction when someone forsook their destiny.

"You may be right. I think trying to fight my feelings for Usagi has sent me crazy anyway. If anything it would be good to get a hold of my sanity again."

Jeremiah looked at him confused, realizing that he wasn't speaking figuratively.

"What do you mean?"

Mamoru stayed silent for a moment, debating if to tell his godfather about the voice or not. The best case scenario would be that Jeremiah laughed it off and told him it was just his conscience. The worst case was that he would immediately admit him to the best and most expensive mental health facility money could buy. Well what the hell? He was tired of keeping the voice to himself anyway.

"For the past few months; probably a month or so after Queen Serenity returned my memories; I have been hearing a voice in my head."

Jeremiah raised an eyebrow. "A voice, what has it been saying?"

"It has been trying to convince me to forget destiny and Serenity and choose Usagi. It can be very persuasive when it wants to be. The voice, it sounds so familiar like I know it somehow but I can't recall from where. Sometimes I get close to recalling where I heard it before but the memory disappears before I can grasp it. I never told you this but when Usagi... when Usagi died, the voice somehow pushed its way to the forefront. It was like I was watching it use my body to heal her. It knew exactly what to do. And at the party it took control again and even did me bodily harm when I didn't do what it wanted."

"And what did it want?" Jeremiah asked worriedly.

"It wanted me to follow after Usagi when she stormed out angry. Now I wish I had, maybe she wouldn't have been attacked by that youma."

"Don't blame yourself for that Endymion. If they had not attacked her that night they would have done it some other time. So this voice wants you to act on your feelings for Usagi?"

"Yes."

"Is it there now?"

"It's silent right now; just on the surface of my conscience. It has been quiet for a while now."

"Maybe I can try to make contact and figure out what it wants."

"Be my guest, but it hasn't answered any of my questions so far."

Jeremiah used his telepathy to push into Mamoru's mind and butted up on another powerful entity hover in the depth of Mamoru's mind.

Before Jeremiah could speak the voice beat him to it.

'_Hello 'Jeremiah'. Long time no see.'_

Jeremiah mentally rolled his eyes. 'I should have known; you were always lacking in patience.'

'_I have patience enough. Endymion however would cause a priest to use expletives. Why would he want to deny himself the one thing that makes him happy? His sense of duty is much too strong to be normal. Either it's that, or he's a masochist.' _

"He is careful in everything he does. He was that way from a child."

'_He is wasting his time with that moon witch. Things have been off course for too long. This time around everything is in place to set things right.'_

"It will not help to push him. He has become suspicious of you. You are hindering more than helping. He is close; I can sense it. Trust that I know what I'm doing. I raised him.'

'_Very well, but know if he chooses the witch I will take control.'_

'You will do no such thing. Your time is over. Whatever his choice you will stay out of it. Let him live his life; he is not you. I will not hesitate to close you off completely if you interfere.'

'_As you wish, he is your charge. Allow him to suffer for all I care.'_

'Your concern is unnecessary; I know what I am doing. '

'_That is left to be seen.'_

"Jeremiah? Godfather, are you ok?" Mamoru's voice brought Jeremiah out of his trance.

Jeremiah's eyes focused back onto Mamoru's and he nodded.

"Did it tell you anything? Is there anything there at all?"

"There's something there but it wouldn't talk to me. One thing for sure is that it doesn't seem to be a threat. If anything changes let me know." Jeremiah hated lying to Mamoru but certain things were better left unsaid at the moment. Truthfully, how did one tell someone that a long dead Earth King was trying to call the shots from their subconscious?

Mamoru sighed; at least he wasn't crazy.

"Go spend time with Usagi, Endymion. Quit avoiding spending time alone with her. She has already forgiven you. Go, salvage as much of the day as you can now that Serenity is gone."

Mamoru stood up straight and looked out to see where Usagi was. She was now lying on the grass one wolf flanking either side. What was he afraid of anyway? He'd fought wars in both his lives and died as well. Yet the thought of approaching a still angry Usagi terrified him. He took a deep breath and moved toward the stairs that led down to the garden.

Jeremiah watched as Mamoru made his way toward Usagi. So Queen Serenity woke up the Earth King while bringing back Endymion's memories. He didn't know for sure yet if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It was obvious Mamoru had no idea who the voice was and what it signified. If things moved too early... well it would be worse than if it didn't move at all. He wouldn't do more than gently prod them into the right direction. They had enough of people telling them what they should do and who they should be. Whatever happens from now on will be their choice and Kami help anyone who tried to change that.

**PKPKPK**

Mamoru sat next to Sabre who sat up when she saw him come near. He stroked her head as she settled it into his lap. Usagi glanced over at him before closing her eyes again while running her fingers through Hunter's hair on his back. Silence stretched for a minute or so before Mamoru spoke.

"Usagi-chan I'm sorry about Friday night. You had no blame in anything and I had no right saying what I said to you. Forgive me please. I can't take you not talking to me like this."

"I'm not angry at you Mamoru. I forgave you since Saturday, maybe even that same Friday night."

Mamoru's shoulders sagged in relief, "Then why the silent treatment?"

Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him, "I wasn't about to let you off easy. What you said hurt me. I guess I just wanted you to feel a bit of how I felt."

"I guess I deserved that."

"You guess?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Mamoru smiled, "Okay, okay. I deserved it. Friends again?"

Usagi smiled brightly back at him. It was like being hit with a rush of fresh air after being stuck in a stifling closed off room.

"Always," she replied.

The silence they fell into was comfortable again.

"I had the dream again Friday night," Usagi said after a while.

"Usa I'm sorry. Do you remember anything more than last time?"

"I found out the identity of the little boy I'm carrying."

"Really, who was it?"

"Yori."

"What?" Mamoru glanced over at the silent bodyguard who was sitting a good distance away from them, but the way his eyes looked at Mamoru he knew Yori could hear them.

"Apparently the little boy didn't die; he was unconscious. Yori is that old. He told me that the dreams I'm having are memories imprinted from the first Sailor Earth."

"But weren't you having the dreams before you were Sailor Earth?"

"Apparently I was always meant to be Sailor Earth. The planet chose me since birth. It's the reason I'm an elemental."

"Really," Mamoru said glancing back at the house. Jeremiah paced the terrace with the phone to his ear, his arm gesturing about sharply. He was on a business call most likely. How much did Jeremiah know about everything to do with Usagi? He had a sneaky suspicion that his godfather knew more than he was letting on about everything.

"Is something wrong?" Usagi asked in concern as she glanced at Jeremiah as well.

Mamoru shook his head, "Tell me what else Yori told you."

Usagi watched him for a second before continuing.

"The first Sailor Earth, her name was Terra. She was Yori's mother."

Mamoru felt the strangest thing at the name. The voice seemed to stir in his mind and his heart felt...empty for a few seconds.

"Yori says she was married to the Earth King; she was his Queen. The baby was theirs. He lost them all just like that, while he was fighting a war to keep them safe. I hadn't asked Yori. It didn't cross my mind at the time. Do you know what his name was; the Earth King?"

"Endymion," Mamoru said simply. At Usagi's look he elaborated.

"When I was born in the time of the Silver Millennium, the Golden Crystal came to life for the first time in over three hundred years. The legend of the Golden Crystal is that it was created for him by his grandmother Gaia. His mother was Gaia's daughter and his father one of the kings of Earth at that time."

"He was a demi-god."

"Yes but because of his connection to Earth, he was as powerful as if he were a full one. So that his body could handle it as he and his powers grew Gaia created a crystal to hold the excess. When he died, the Crystal went dormant. When my ancestor, his cousin from his father's side, took over it was placed in glass case in the throne room in remembrance of him. The night I was born it flared to life. The advisers to my father told him that the Earth had once more chosen one it would be connected to. My father named me Endymion after the King and when I was old enough I went through the ceremony that connected me to the Earth. Jeremiah told me that when I was younger in this life my parents carried me through the ceremony as well."

"Wow. Why do you think the Earth chose you?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Who knows. Maybe I was the Earth King," he joked.

Usagi sat up and turned to him, "Would it be that weird if you were?"

"Maybe not; I mean with my history what would be one more life? But I don't remember any of it, not even in dreams like I had about the past."

"True. Let change the subject. This all is giving me a huge headache. I'm tired talking about the past. I'm glad Yori was able to take the dreams away; so I don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Did he tell you how yet?"

Usagi glanced over at Yori, who now sat with his head back against a tree with his eyes closed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping and probably listening to their whole conversation. Was he remembering his life when he was younger?

"That is one thing he wouldn't tell me," she answered with an affectionate smile.

She turned back to Mamoru to find him watching her intently. The look made her self-conscious and she lifted her hand up to fix her hair.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked now brushing her cheeks.

Mamoru smirked, "No." He could have gone on to say more. He could have told her that just then the light had hit her face so perfectly and with her smiling the way she was, she was more beautiful than words could allow.

'_You could say it.'_

'It speaks. Too shy to speak to my godfather when he tried to speak to you?'

'_I choose who I want to speak to. Now stop changing the subject; tell her she's beautiful. It's not as if it would be stepping over your silly friendship boundary to tell her that.'_

For the first time since the voice started tormenting him, Mamoru followed its instructions. Not because it pressured him but because what it said was right and he was tired watching everything he said around her.

"It's just that just now the way the sunlight hit you, you looked really beautiful," he said softly.

Usagi blushed and ducked her head. "You say that like it surprised you," she muttered.

"Surprised, no; stunned, definitely."

Her heart sped up. Dear Kamisama, was Mamoru flirting with her? For a second she toyed with testing her theory further but she chickened out and changed the subject.

"So the Charity ball is coming up. I can't believe Jeremiah-ojisan asked me to go as his date."

Mamoru smiled knowingly before taking her bait. "Yeah and I can't believe that Serenity had the gall to try to insinuate that he and you would make a good couple," he said in disgust.

Usagi rolled her eyes giggling. "I thought Jeremiah-ojisan was going to shoot laser beams from his eyes at her. I feel slightly sorry for her though. She was trying so hard to make conversation after being left out for most the afternoon. At least she apologised for her slip up."

"What you're taking her side now?"

"No, I'm just saying. I mean I was the one who made sure she felt left out."

Mamoru laughed, "Usagi, only you would be so honest about your dislike for a person."

"Well she hasn't made me feel comfortable at senshi meetings or battles since I've been back, so why should I return the favour here?" she shrugged.

'Wow she's sexy when she's being vindictive.'

'_Yes she is.'_

"So I guess you're bringing her to the ball?" Usagi asked when he made no comment.

"No I'm not."

At her surprise he continued, "I've been doing a lot of thinking. I'm not happy Usagi. I've tried and it's not working. Whatever we had in the past Serenity and I don't have it anymore. We're too different."

"You're leaving her?"

"I have a big decision to make. My whole life I was told that for the safety of Earth an alliance between Serenity and I was useful."

"Useful. I thought you two were supposed to be destined?" Usagi asked incredulously.

"So I was told. At my naming celebration the Moon Queen came. I guess she heard of the awakening of the Golden Crystal. She would have been around when the Earth King was alive. Actually it was around that time when the Moon first made contact with the Earth so he would have been the one to greet her. When she entered the throne room the Golden Crystal and Silver Crystal reacted to each other. I was told it was like a harmonious melody. When asked about its meaning, she prophesied that I was destined for the future holder of the Silver Crystal that she saw it in a vision when the Crystals reacted to each other. Queen Serenity was known well for her ability to see into the future and my parents accepted it; more from fear of the most powerful being in the Universe than from believing what she said. So from the time I was old enough to understand I was told that I was destined to marry the Princess of the Moon."

"Were you angry about it?"

"When I was old enough to have my first crush on a girl and have any thoughts of being with her dashed; yes I was angry. But on Serenity's fourteenth birthday, I was nineteen, we met. I thought she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever met. She was young, but ethereal and delicate and soft spoken. She brought out the part of me that wanted someone to protect."

"So you figured that Queen Serenity was right about the destiny part."

"Everyone did. How else could I have fallen for her so quickly and deeply?"

"But..." Usagi started then stopped.

"But what?"

"Nothing," she said shaking her head and looking away from him.

Mamoru touched her cheek bringing her face back to him.

"What where you going to say?" his hand never left her face and at the moment his thumb was gently stroking her cheek sending bolts of electricity down to her toes.

"If you two were truly destined, truly in love, even after all this time with changes and all that love should still be there. Like the others."

Mamoru chuckled sadly, "That's what I've been thinking about. Maybe none of this was really meant to be. Maybe it was just a ploy for Earth to come under the Silver Millennium's rule. Beryl was a bit extreme in her distrust of the Moon but it was felt by most of the people. That was why she could so easily corrupt them. Earth was the only planet at the time not under the rule of the Moon. Try as she might Queen Serenity was never able to convince any of my ancestors and up until the time of my birth not even my father budged. It was convenient that the two Crystals responded that way to each other."

He finally dropped his hand when he noticed he held it against her cheek longer than necessary.

"Or I could be thinking this through much too deeply trying to find a reason why my feelings have changed. I plan to make a decision soon though. Jeremiah is right. It isn't fair to Serenity to keep letting her think that I'm happy to stay in this. I doubt she even loves me like she thinks she does. She's in love with Endymion and while I am him partly, I'm also Mamoru.'

'And Mamoru is in love with Usagi, funny enough the part of me that's Endymion feels that way as well.' He wished he could say it to her out loud, but until he settled things with Serenity it wouldn't be fair to Usagi.

"In any case I won't be taking her to the Charity Ball. I would have asked you to go with me like old times, but godfather beat me to it. Would you save me a dance though?" he asked as he lay back on the grass.

Usagi scooted closer and lay next to him resting her head against his arm.

"I'll save you three."

**PKPKPK**

Jeremiah watched from the balcony as Usagi and Mamoru lay on the grass like they did when they were younger, before Serenity and destiny pulled them apart.

'You see Endymion. It will be only a matter of time,' he said through the telepathic link he connected to the voice in Mamoru's head.

'_He hasn't made any concrete decisions. He could still decide he will stick with his duty.'_

'It will be his decision. He has had enough pushing. His destiny is in his hands now. As it was for you and as it should have always been for him.'

'_I will honour your request, but I can't promise I won't nudge when I see the need.'_

Jeremiah smiled, his eyes connecting with Yori's briefly before watching the two youths again as the wolves settled on either side of them.

'I can't promise that either.'

**PKPKPKPK**

That's it for now! I'm not all together happy with this chapter we shall see what happens later and if I'll revise it. Thanks again for your patience. If I missed anyone else who guessed the Earth King; I'm so sorry. Let me know and I will put up your name in the next chapter. Review let me know what you thought.

I left a few clues in this chapter some obvious and others I hope not so obvious; something for my conspiracy theorist readers to chew on for a bit LOL. I will see you guys next update. Won't make any definite times 'cause I'm writing as I get the time.


	15. Chapter 14

Hey guys, I wanted to get this out earlier but my internet was down. I spent all that time wondering how I ever survived without it before. Ella I know I said Sunday but it was beyond my control. I'm sorry I didn't get it out before your exams. Katrina-chan it seems you're not my only Brazilian fan lol. Katrina-chan meet amyscott. Anyhow I wouldn't take up any more time with AN. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

**PKPKPKPK**

Mamoru was a coward. He knew that, he didn't need the voice to continually repeat it every five minutes. He was avoiding Serenity. He hadn't answered any of her calls. He left immediately after meetings as to avoid talking to her and thankfully there had not been any battles in the last two months. He had been using the excuse that he was left with the preparations for the Charity Ball. Jeremiah usually handled most of it but an emergency at the branch in Germany had taken him away from Japan until two weeks before the Ball. Mamoru spent most the time trying to think of a kind way to let Serenity know he no longer wanted to be with her, but he knew he was just stalling. There would be no easy way to break this news to her. There would be tears; there would be tantrums and maybe a few choice words. There would be no getting around the fact that he was going to hurt her. That was what he was not looking forward to.

So for now he was keeping himself extra busy with last minute details for the event and making sure everything ran smoothly. To tell the truth his godfather was better at this than he was. He was never the most social of people, and the designers and event planners had started to get on his nerves from the first day he took over from Jeremiah. They were pushy, whiny and demanding. He had no choice but to call in reinforcements before he ended up firing everyone and ruining the Ball that brought in so much funding for the orphanage that took care of him for four years of his life.

"What do you mean they're on their way to China? The event is in three weeks!"

Mamoru's ears perked up at Usagi's raised voice. She was his reinforcement. She and Jeremiah were so alike. One smile and they had the planners tripping all over themselves to do whatever they asked. And the moment either of the two frowned the designers would be in a frenzy to please them. What had upset her this time? He stood from his desk in his small office and moved into the living room where she was set up. He knew it was dangerous having her in his apartment alone with him. Now that he knew what he wanted having her with him made the temptation great. He didn't want to ruin everything by telling her how he felt without him ending it with Serenity first. He didn't want his past relationship clouding any happiness they would have. Though if he thought about it he would realize that Serenity would not go down without a fight he and Usagi would be in for a bumpy ride anyway. But it was what he wanted and he had it all planned out. After the ball he would sit Serenity down and tell her how he felt, then the next day he would take Usagi out and tell her what he had planned to that day when Serenity came into their lives. No hesitations this time.

"Well you let them know that this is unacceptable. Jeremiah-ojisan will not be pleased with this, and I know for sure that this will be the last time we deal with them." Usagi turned off the phone with an exasperated sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he came to sit next to her.

"That was the designer. She said that the florists called her and said that our 500 roses are on their way to China."

"What? How did the manage that?"

"Somehow our order of 500 roses got mixed up with an order for 500 jasmine."

Mamoru ran his hand over his face. "What are we going to do now?"

"Don't worry we're going to have our roses; even if they have to buy from every flower shop in the whole of Japan. The thought of disappointing Jeremiah-ojisan will drive them to make the impossible possible. They can't afford to get a bad review from him. He's too influential. Their clientele would fall so hard they'd be picking up the pieces for years." She said it so coldly and so confidently that Mamoru had to hold back a shiver of fear; may he never be on her bad side.

"You and Jeremiah can be scary sometimes. You're mood swings are phenomenal."

"Well, we are passionate people," she replied with a shrug.

"Sometimes too passionate," Mamoru mumbled.

Usagi glared at his comment. "The man I marry will love my passion," she shot back.

Mamoru's face became serious in that moment.

"Yes he will. I'm sure he'll never get enough."

Usagi swallowed thickly at the look he was giving her. His midnight blue eyes held a promise in them that she was afraid to decipher; because if she was wrong it would devastate her. So she did what she did best in these situations; she changed the subject.

"So how is your assignment going?"

Mamoru smiled knowingly but let the subject and the mood change. But for once he and the voice were in perfect agreement; when the time came to pursue her, it was going to be fun.

**PKPKPK**

Serenity seethed silently in her room. Three weeks until the Charity Ball and still no invitation from Mamoru. In fact he was completely ignoring her. At the office the secretary kept saying he was not taking any calls. He barely answered his mobile and when he did he couldn't talk for more than a few seconds. The one that put the seal on her embarrassment, however, was when she called the house and Usagi answered the phone.

"_Moshi Moshi, Chiba Mamoru's residence."_

"_Usagi, what are you doing there? Where is Mamoru?"Serenity demanded._

"_Mamoru is on a business call at the moment and asked not to be disturbed."_

"_How can he be on a call and I'm talking to you?"_

"_A separate line in his office duh! Look you can't talk to him right now and I'm busy handling Ball preparations; do you have a message to leave him?"Usagi asked, sounding very annoyed and impatient._

_Serenity growled, "Tell him to call me as soon as he's finished."_

"_Sure thing, writing it all down now," Usagi said sarcastically, and Serenity knew she wasn't writing down anything._

Needless to say Mamoru never called her back. She doubted Usagi even gave him the message. The little hussy was actually winning and Serenity was running out of ideas about how to keep Mamoru hers.

From the time she was born she always got what she wanted. Her parents were both wealthy: her father owned a wealthy corporation and real estate and her mother was an heiress. Serenity never lacked for anything and as the only child she had no one to have to share her inheritance with. Her parents were both what others called a bit eccentric so when at five years old she woke up telling her parents about dreams she had growing up in a kingdom on the moon, they embraced it as memories of a past life and sent her to the best hypnotists money could buy so that she could better remember her past. By the age of ten she remembered everything and though some of the memories, especially coming onto the end of her life were hard, her parents helped her embrace who she was: a princess. Serenity truly wished that right now she could snap her fingers right then and everything in her life be made right again. She never had to fight for anything in her life everything had always been given to her.

The intercom on her wall buzzed and her mother's voice filled the room.

"Serenity darling we're home. Come join us for tea and tell us what we missed while we were away."

Her parents had just gotten back from England. They spent most of their time there while she stayed in Japan. They had moved and bought a house in Japan when she had gotten a vision a year ago that her senshi and Endymion where in that country. After Serenity had settled they flew back and forth every few month while Serenity ran things in Japan. These days they spent less and less time in Japan now that she had found Endymion and the others.

Serenity left her room and met her parents in the library. After hugs, kisses, tea and tea biscuits were shared; the conversation turned to the subject that Serenity had been brooding on all day.

"So, how are you and Endymion doing love?" her mother asked her.

"It's horrible mother. You know the 'best friend' I've been telling you about?" at her mother's nod she continued, "Well she's moving in on him now. She has his head so warped that he's been ignoring me. I found out about a Charity Ball that he and his godfather are hosting. Apparently it is annual and I was told nothing about it from Mamoru. In fact he hasn't sent me an invitation and it's in three weeks," Serenity whined.

"Is he taking this girl?" her father asked.

"No she's going as Jeremiah-san's date."

"Maybe Xanthis has a thing for the girl. Then you wouldn't have to worry about her stealing Mamoru."

"Don't even start on that. I barely mentioned how lovely they would look as a couple because they were both blonde and I swear for a second he was going to put me out of his house; he was so offended," Serenity exclaimed.

"They're both blonde?" her mother asked in interest.

"Yes blonde and blue eyed, if you'd believe that."

"You've seen Xanthis before love. Blond curls, James Bond smile, doesn't have a wrinkle to save his life, lucky bastard. Women fall all over him but he doesn't notice any. Rumour has it he's still in the closet so to speak," Serenity's father piped in.

"Oh right the handsome one that took over Chiba Corporation before you could get in a bid after Chiba Daisuke died."

"Don't remind me. The man's been one upping me for years. Every time I move in to make a deal the bastard out bids me the last second. Have to admit though he's good. Marry Chiba pumpkin and I can get that merger."

"Haven't you been listening daddy? There will be no marrying if I can't get Mamoru away from Usagi!" Serenity exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Well what does this girl have that you don't?" her mother asked. "Is she richer?"

"No she's middle class at best, but if she needs anything Jeremiah gives it to her no questions asked."

"Is she more beautiful?"

"Of course not mother."

"I don't get it then. What does she have over you?" her mother asked dumbfounded.

"Do you want to know what she has? Jeremiah's favour, the staff's respect, Mamoru's confidence and she's irritatingly sweet and loving and... Must I continue?"

"If Xanthis buys her things and he isn't sleeping with her maybe she's his child. The mother's married?"

"Happily... though I did hear Mamoru and Usagi talking about Jeremiah always flirting with her. And apparently they went to college together."

"There you have it. They fooled around, she gets pregnant and Jeremiah's been paying child support all this time and keeping it quiet. Tell me is the father a blond?"

"Not that I know of. I've seen her brother he has light brown hair and a far as I know her mother's a brunette."

"I knew it! And if he gets her to marry Chiba he can keep all that fortune in his family. I need to gather some evidence-"

"Before you get all carried away darling; this has nothing to do with business. Serenity needs her prince back. If you go trying to dig things up about Xanthis and he finds out he'll use all that money and power he has to crush you and this family. Then our daughter would definitely kiss her prince and her destiny goodbye."

"I think I'm going to side with mum on this one daddy. What do you suggest mum?"

"We're going to show Mamoru how kind and generous you are. And remind him why he fell in love with you in the past in the first place. It's going to take your father's cheque book and the hope that they don't have a deadline for donations for this charity."

Serenity smiled widely, she could always count on her parents to make everything alright.

**PKPKPK**

"We have a problem."

These were the first words that came out of Sailor Pluto's mouth when she appeared in the living room of the outer senshi's civilian home.

Haruka and Michiru jumped to their feet ready to shout transformation words when they realized Pluto was powering down into her civilian form.

Haruka glared, "Don't do that! I thought someone was being attacked," she grumbled as she and Michiru sat back down on the couch.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Michiru asked in concern at the panic in the time senshi's eyes.

"The gates to the future have closed themselves off, but before they closed I saw that the future fluctuating between two possibilities. Mamoru is thinking seriously about ending it with Serenity and starting a relationship with Usagi." Setsuna didn't know what to do with herself. This was the first time in her long life that everything was so out of control.

"Well it's about time."

"Haruka, how can you say something like that?" Michiru exclaimed.

"Come on Michi-chan, from the time we met the two we all knew they were in love with each other. Just friends my butt. The only reason Setsuna never freaked out before is because the future was still stable with Serenity. To tell you the truth I think he and Usagi make a better match."

"Serenity is our princess!" Michiru argued.

"And his destiny!" Pluto added.

"Oh please! Destiny is overrated. It was Saturn's destiny to stay asleep another millennium or so and that didn't happen. Then it became our destiny to destroy her once she awoke; that didn't happen either. You know why it didn't happen? It's because Usagi wouldn't let us. If Serenity was Sailor Moon at the time do you think that Hotaru would be with us today? No Serenity would have done what was supposed to be done. Usagi never played by the rules, her heart wouldn't let her. Usagi is an anomaly. The moment she became Sailor Moon all our destinies changed." At the other two's silence she knew she had their attention.

"If you wanted to keep everything on track Setsuna you would have revealed yourself to Luna and told her of her mistake. But you did nothing all because the future seemed stable to you. In my opinion that future was never as stable as it seemed. Everything seemed... cold. I think Mamoru and Usagi are good for each other; even if he takes forever to come to a decision." Haruka folded her arms after she had finished saying her piece, waiting for a rebuttal from one of them. Before any of the two could speak however, a voice sounded from the doorway.

"I agree with Haruka-chan."

The three women turned to the source of the voice.

"Hotaru, you're back from piano lessons early," Michiru stated as she beaconed her into the room.

"Watanabe-sensei had a doctor's appointment. Haruka-chan is right you know. Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan belong together. He isn't happy with Serenity; everyone can see it," Hotaru continued as she sat across from them in the love seat.

"She is our princess though. We are to be loyal to her no matter who our friends are," Michiru ventured.

Hotaru shook her head, "I wasn't around in the time of the Silver Millennium so I don't owe my allegiance to anyone but who I choose. And from what you told me, the outer senshi were in contract to the Silver Millennium not the Princess herself."

"That's true; it was the inner Senshi that protected the Princess personally," Pluto supplied.

"Well then if that's true the Silver Millennium is gone, your contracts are finished. There is no kingdom to protect," Hotaru shrugged.

The three women blinked at her, none of them ever realized that simple fact before.

"But the gates-"

"From what you have said they have closed you out Setsuna-chan. The only things you know now are the past and the present; just like everyone else. You're not needed anymore. You can live your life now like you always wanted. Look, we were reborn here on earth this is our home now, we protect it. If anyone deserves our allegiance it would be Endymion, because this is his kingdom. And if it ever comes down to it I will swear myself to him. That means if he chooses Usagi she will have my protection as well even if it is against Serenity."

"I'm with the kid on this one. When the time comes and Chiba makes his choice, and he will choose Koneko, I'll stand with him; it's time we stop living in the past," Haruka agreed.

Michiru and Setsuna remained silent even as they went to bed that night. They had a lot to think about, a lot of mind sets to break. It would take a while before they could get accustomed to the fact that they could now live a life where they make their own choices and create their own destiny.

**PKPKPKPK**

Well that's it for now. I know it was a little slow but I wanted to find out a little about Serenity and her present parents and I had to set up a few things for the next few chapters. Next time though, it's the Ball. We're gonna see if Mamoru's well laid plan of how he wants everything to go will work out like he thinks. I'm looking forward to next chapter actually it should be fun to write. Drop a review, tell me your thoughts I love to hear them. Especially you guys who give your opinion on the characters. You make my day. It lets me know I'm writing something worth reading. Love you guys!

Princess Kitten.


	16. Chapter 15

Hey guys, yup it's really me, not a figment of your imagination. I know it's been a really long time but I do have a valid excuse. I have moved to Canada to study. Now I'm much closer to my Canadian readers. The program is a fast pace 10 month program so I've been really busy and we had no summer break. There have been assignments and exams about every week so I've been writing pieces whenever I get the chance, but finally Chap 15 is finished. I made it quite lengthy because you guys have been so patient. Again I would like to say how much I love you guys. Other writers practically get death threats when they don't update for as long as I haven't but most of the messages I got was mostly asking how I was doing. You guys are so sweet! Anyhow here's that long awaited chapter with my sincerest apologises for the wait. I wish I could say it won't happen again but… Oh well on with the story.

Chapter 15

**PKPKPKPK**

Usagi stood staring at herself in the full length mirror of her room at Jeremiah's home. She couldn't believe the dress that Jeremiah had picked out for her. It was 100% silk; the cool red fabric barely but a whisper against her skin. The top of the floor length gown dipped into a deep V that stopped at the elaborately beaded empire waist.

'Probably hand beaded,' she thought absently to herself.

She twisted to see the back. Apart from the straps, her back was bare to the waist. The dress was exquisite and that was the reason she was uncomfortable. She felt as though she might ruin it somehow.

Her mother came up behind her, wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rested her head next to Usagi's. Her mother had insisted on coming and helping her get ready. She had always changed at home under her mother's fussing. This time around Jeremiah had insisted on hair stylists and makeup artists. Her mother stood back watching them with tears in her eyes and an endless smile on her face. Usagi almost felt as though she were preparing for her wedding.

"You already look beautiful honey. Staring at yourself isn't going to make you more so," her mother joked.

Usagi smiled weakly and her mother straightened.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

"I'm going to attract a lot of attention in this dress. Did he have to pick red?"

Ikuko smiled knowingly, "You would have attracted attention if you wore it or not; you helped put this whole thing together. Also you will be coming in on the arm of Jeremiah-san and I'm sure Mamoru-san won't be leaving your side either."

Usagi sighed and met her mother's eyes in the mirror, "I don't fit in with those people mama."

Her mother stepped back and turned Usagi to face her. "Don't lie to yourself, Usagi. You belong down there just as much as anyone else. I've seen you function around them. I saw the way you handled the designers this afternoon with the last minute preparations. You were born for this life. I just wish I was the one that could give it to you."

Usagi hugged her mother tightly, "You and papa have given me more than I could ever hope for. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the two women apart. They turned to find Jeremiah standing at the door.

"I hope there are no tears in here. The makeup artist is long gone, you can't smudge your makeup now," Jeremiah teased.

The two laughed as he walked further into the room his eyes moving over Usagi.

"Just as I thought; you look stunning amare."

"Arigato Jeremiah-ojisan. The dress is beautiful. It must have cost a fortune."

Jeremiah made a dismissive gesture, "It wasn't even anything to blink at. This on the other hand may need a safety deposit box," he joked as he pulled a flat velvet box from behind his back.

He opened the box shocking the two women in front of him. There lying in the box was the most delicate pieces of jewellery they had ever seen. Pure gold bob-earrings with rubies, sparkled back at them from its satin bed but what had them truly entranced was what lay below them; a piece of artwork that brought out the true meaning of the word 'necklace'; because that was truly what it looked like: gold lace. The thin gold chains webbed together in an intricate design meeting together in the middle where an oval shaped ruby lay.

"Jeremiah-ojisan, I can't accept this," Usagi breathed.

"Yes you can. I designed it for you," he told her as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I didn't know you designed jewellery Jeremiah-san," Ikuko said in amazement.

Jeremiah smiled and shrugged almost bashfully, "I dabble."

"This is too much. First the dress and stylists, and now this," Usagi gestured to the jewellery helplessly.

Jeremiah sighed and placed the box on the vanity before turning to Usagi again.

"I wish you would indulge me amare. I like spoiling you. I see you as a daughter, and since I have none of my own who else can I dote on? Besides it finishes off your outfit," he said with a teasing half smile but his eyes were pleading and Usagi found herself softening.

Usagi sighed, "At the least keep it here, in the safe when I'm not using it. There's no way I can keep something so valuable on my vanity at home."

Jeremiah smiled as he picked up the necklace and stepped behind her to place it around her neck.

Her hair had been curled and swept up on the top of her head, so there was nothing obstructing him from her neck. The cool metal rested lightly on her chest, it spanned from her collar bone to the top of her bosom. Usagi stared at her reflection as her mother placed the bobs in her ear. The woman staring back at her couldn't be her. She looked mature and elegant. She looked like royalty. She had to resist the urge to touch the glass to make sure there wasn't really another person there.

"Perfect," her mother said from behind her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes she is. We need to be getting downstairs now amare. Endymion won't last too long hosting before he goes crazy."

Usagi turned to her mother, "I wish you were staying mama."

"While you flourish in situations like this honey, I do not. Besides with you and Shingo out for the weekend your father and I have the house to ourselves."

"And maybe there will be another sibling for you amare."

"Jeremiah-san, don't even joke about that!" Ikuko exclaimed looking almost horrified.

Jeremiah laughed, "Jiro is in the kitchen waiting to drive you home."

"Arigato." There was more meaning behind her thanks than for just the ride home.

Jeremiah didn't need for her to explain; he just nodded and held out his arm for Usagi to take.

_**PKPKPK**_

Mamoru listened with half an ear as one of the shareholders of Chiba Corporations went on and on about something or another. Where was Jeremiah? He was half an hour late, and in his own home. He was also anxious to see Usagi. He hadn't seen her since she was whisked off to her room around four that afternoon. His eyes moved around the room. They had a larger turn out than usual there had to be about two hundred people in the ballroom at the moment and more were being announced every minute or so. The press that had been invited for the event took pictures and tried to get statements from the people coming through the ballroom door. His eyes met with Kaleb's sympathetic gaze a few feet away from him and he rolled his eyes minutely, causing Kaleb to smirk.

"What do you think Chiba-san?"

Mamoru's eyes snapped back to the shorter man's across from him. What had he been talking about? He raked his brain for what the dull man had been talking about but came up blank. Mamoru sighed as he took in the expectant faces of the man and the other people in the group around him and hazard a guess.

"Of course."

The shareholder grinned and continued on in what he was talking about which turned out to be the difference between Arabian and Thoroughbred horses. Mamoru had just agreed that the Thoroughbred was better for sprints in horseracing than the Arabian which would fare better in a long distance race.

"Takahashi Ayako!" Hanesley's voice boomed from the ballroom door.

Mamoru turned his gaze to the door as an elderly lady walked in through them. He excused himself from the group and moved over to the ballroom door. It was the first time in five years that he had seen Takahashi Ayako; since he first started the charity ball. After that she had sent representatives because of different emergencies that came up around the time of the ball.

Mamoru bowed respectfully as he stopped in front of her ignoring the flashes from the cameras around them.

"Takahashi-san, I'm honoured that you were able to attend the ball this year," he said in greeting as he straightened.

Ayako's aging eyes softened as she smiled and lifted her hand to touch his face. Mamoru was one of her favourite children. Her heart had gone out to him when he first was brought to her orphanage. The quiet boy said next to nothing having lost his family and memory all in one night. The only thing he remembered was the name Mamoru and then no one was sure if it was truly his name. She was the only one he seemed to warm up to in his initial few months at the orphanage.

"Mamoru-kun, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ayako? Look at you; a few short years and you are a man right before my eyes. I feel so old at this moment."

"You definitely don't look it," he returned with a smile.

Ayako laughed, "Oh what a flatterer you've grown into. The women must be putty in your hands."

"I don't know about that." He offered her his arm and carried her further into the room once again ignoring the reporters asking for a statement.

"I have some friends I would like you to meet," he told her as he led her to where his guard and their girlfriends were.

Introductions were made and Ayako began asking questions about each of their lives.

"Xanthis Jeremiah and Tsukino Usagi!"

All heads turned at the names that were called. Jeremiah never came to any function with a date and to have someone who looked so much younger than he, was quite a scandal.

Camera flashes nearly blinded Usagi as she and Jeremiah walked into the room, but she kept her smile on and made sure not to look directly at the cameras like Mamoru had coached her. There was no way she was going to be on the society pages with weird expressions on her face.

Questions were being fired from left and right but Jeremiah merely smiled and guided her further into the room. Now away from the flashes Usagi allowed her eyes to move around the room searching for Mamoru.

Jeremiah bent next to her ear, "Seems your beauty has struck a certain prince to immobility," he murmured.

Usagi followed his eyes to the left and her eyes locked with Mamoru's. A jolt ran through her at the way he was watching her. It was almost as if his eyes themselves would devour her. She forced her eyes to break away from his and took in what he was wearing. His tailor-made tuxedo made him look regal, and while she had seen him in a tuxedo many times, especially in his tuxedo kamen days; now that he was older, his shoulders and chest broader and his muscles thicker, Mamoru looked even more delicious. And try all he did to slick his hair back those locks on either side of his forehead still fell into his eyes. The old familiar itch in her fingers to push them back surfaced immediately. Kamisama, she wasn't going to make it through this night without blurting out something stupid; like how much she loved him.

"Maybe you should tell him," Jeremiah said softly.

"Stop reading my thoughts Jeremiah-ojisan."

"I don't have to; they're loud enough already. Delicious indeed," he teased causing her to blush.

"All joking aside amare, his feelings for Serenity have changed. Tell him how you feel."

"He hasn't made any concrete decisions as far as I know and who says his feeling for me are more than friends anyway?"

Jeremiah raised his hand to squeeze hers gently where it rested on his other arm. "Trust me."

Nothing more could be said as they finally reached her group of friends.

"You're late," were the first words out of Mamoru's mouth in greeting to his godfather.

"My apologies Mamoru, I know how much you hate hosting these sorts of things."

"It isn't the hosting that I have a problem with, it's the shareholders and business rivals I can do without."

That statement got a laugh from everyone in the group.

"Ayako-san it is good to see you again. You look more beautiful every time I see you," Jeremiah greeted bowing as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips.

A blushing Ayako laughed lightly, "I can see where Mamoru learned his flattery from Jeremiah-san. And who might this lovely young lady be?" she asked turning her gaze to Usagi.

"I doubt you would remember, but I introduced you to her the first year of the ball. This is Tsukino Usagi, my dearest friend and the person who knows my darkest secrets. She helped put this year's ball together. Usagi you remember Takahashi Ayako founder and head of Shinsen'na sutāto Orphanages, and the woman who saved my life by keeping me from falling too far into depression all those years ago."

"I remember now. This is the girl who Jeremiah was mentoring yes? My you've grown. It's an honour to meet you again."

Usagi bowed respectfully, "The honour is mine Takahashi-san. Mamoru has told me a lot about you."

"Please call me Ayako; any friend of Mamoru's is a friend of mine," Ayako said sharing a knowing look with Jeremiah.

"Well I should go and mingle with everyone. Ayako-san would you join me; I wish to hear how the orphanages are doing. Mamoru I leave my date in your capable hands." Giving Usagi a quick kiss on the cheek Jeremiah offered his arm to Ayako starting up a conversation about the orphanages and what they might need in the near future.

"I guess that means my date has abandoned me," Usagi giggled as Jeremiah disappeared into the crowd.

The group laughed with her, before the girls converged on her exclaiming about her dress and jewellery.

Usagi blushed, "Thanks guys. Jeremiah-ojisan really went all out."

"So it would seem," Mamoru murmured. He had to control himself not to roll his eyes at Jeremiah's less than covert way of pushing Usagi at him.

Turning his eyes to move over Usagi once more, he commented, "You look beautiful Usagi."

To which a noticeably pink Usagi replied, "Thank you, you look very handsome."

Neither of them noticed the way their friends were looking at each other; unsure how to feel about the obvious admiration in Usagi and Mamoru's eyes.

Jed cleared his throat breaking them out of their trance.

"Well this is a ball so I guess we should go dance right?" he asked offering his hand to Rei.

The others agreed and one by one they moved off to the dance floor.

Mamoru watched the dancers on the floor for a few moments before turning to Usagi.

"So would you like to dance?"

Usagi smiled, "Well I did promise you three."

And with that Mamoru led her onto the dance floor.

_**PKPKPK**_

The ball was in full swing when Jeremiah made it to a group of his colleagues after introducing Ayako to one of the best contractors in Japan. He left her with him to talk about her plans to build a bigger orphanage in Kyoto on land they were able to buy with the charity funds.

"Jeremiah I knew you never brought a date to these things but I never realized it was because you were waiting for her to become legal. She is legal isn't she?" a tall German asked as soon as he stopped in front of them

"As usual Jarvis your humour is less than tasteful," Jeremiah commented.

"Don't mind him Jeremiah," Jarvis' wife said leaning forward to kiss him on his cheek, "Though we were all surprised to hear that you were here with someone."

"I am merely a chaperon. Alisha shouldn't you be sitting?"

"Not you too Jeremiah; I get enough from Jarvis daily. I'm four months pregnant I'm not going to break into tiny pieces. When I'm tired I'll sit."

"Yes ma'am," Jeremiah laughed.

"It's a good thing you're just chaperoning because your godson seems to have stolen your date," Jarvis spoke up nodding toward the dance floor.

Jeremiah turned to the dance floor and easily spotted Usagi and Mamoru moving gracefully across the floor. A wide grin spread on his face at the sight.

"From that look I'd say this was your plan all along. Still playing matchmaker Jeremiah?" Alisha asked playfully, her German accent colouring her words.

"I haven't been wrong yet. Look at you two," he replied turning back to the group.

The couple smiled lovingly at each other. Another man in the group laughed shaking his head;

"Who are you Xanthis, Cupid in disguise?"

Jeremiah scoffed taking a flute of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter.

"Please that fool wouldn't know a good match if it took one of his arrows and stabbed him in the behind."

Jeremiah took a sip of the champagne and turned his attention back to the dance floor, seemingly oblivious to the weird looks that the group was giving him.

_**PKPKPK**_

Usagi felt like she was dancing through the air. She had never felt more content than right at that moment in Mamoru's arms. Three dances had turned into seven and it looked as though Mamoru had no intentions of allowing her to leave his side; not that she minded in the least.

Feeling particularly brave Usagi rested her head on his chest as they danced to a slow waltz. Mamoru pulled her closer to him leaning down to her ear.

"Are you tired Usa? We can go sit down," he murmured, his breath against her ear causing a shiver to dance down her spine.

Usagi shook her head against him, "I'm fine. I just…" she trailed off as her conversation earlier with Jeremiah resurfaced.

'**Tell him how you feel… trust me."**

Should she even try? What if he didn't feel that way? What if he laughed at her? There were too many what ifs. If she spent her whole life worrying about them she would never get anywhere in life. Besides the way he had acted tonight was almost as if they were together. If his hand wasn't against the small of her back, he was holding her hand or touching her in some way. He didn't even correct one of Jeremiah-ojisan's colleagues when he called her 'his young lady'; Mamoru just went on to introduce her. Maybe Jeremiah-ojisan was right. And anyway she didn't want to hold this secret any longer; she would tell him. However he reacted, at least she would be free of this burden.

Usage lifted her head from his chest and held his cobalt gaze. His eyes had always been a weakness for her. They were so beautiful and hypnotic. And right now they were looking at her as though she was the only woman in the world. With that look in his eyes she felt the courage to talk to him.

"Mamoru can we go outside, maybe on the terrace; I could use some fresh air."

Nodding Mamoru brought them to a stop. With his hand still holding hers he began to lead her off the dance floor.

"Coberly Serenity!"

Mamoru froze before turning slowly to face the doors. In fact everyone turned at the announcement of the late arrival. The press that was still there covering the event moved back toward the door with their cameras. To Mamoru's consternation she actually stopped to give statements.

"What's she doing here?" Usagi asked exasperation. Just when she was going to get him alone to tell him how she felt about him, Serenity of all people came waltzing through the door looking exactly like the princess she was. Her dress was a deep purple with a metallic undertone to it. As weird as it sounded it suited Serenity's complexion perfectly. The strapless dress fit her torso snugly emphasising her flawless shape, the skirt was draped and flared giving the illusion that she was floating as she walked. The dress was tastefully decorated with crystal on the bosom and skirt. In Usagi's opinion Serenity looked perfect.

"I don't know but I plan to find out," Mamoru replied between clenched teeth.

At his reaction Usagi's insecurities died down. Mamoru definitely did not look happy to see Serenity, and for her that was a good thing.

"Reign in your frustration Endymion. We don't need a scene. Do not allow the attention to stray from the orphanages," Jeremiah said quietly from next to them, startling them. Neither had heard when he came to stand by them.

"How did she get invited?" Mamoru asked incredulously.

"I just found out from Keiko that she made a last minute donation. The highest apart from the one you made. Apparently it was 'leaked' to some of the media how much she gave even though it was supposed to be anonymous," Jeremiah explained.

"Sounds like something she would do," Usagi scoffed as she watch Serenity move away from the main door her eyes scan the room obviously looking for Mamoru. When she spotted him it was apparent that she wasn't too happy to see Usagi with him but she started toward them nonetheless.

"I'll be going to get that fresh air now," she said moving to step away from Mamoru but was stopped when he tightened his hold on her hand.

He didn't say anything and didn't have to. She could see it all in his eyes. He didn't want her to leave but he knew why she wanted to. He was as upset that Serenity was here, as she was and wished that what was happening between them hadn't been interrupted.

Usagi squeezed his hand slightly and smiled softly up at him.

"I'm just going to go for a walk. You know where to find me when you're through." With that she slipped her hand from his and made her way out onto the terrace.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Serenity asked as she reached them. She did her best to try to sound curious but it only came off as smug.

Mamoru heard the voice growl menacingly in his head and felt his muscles stiffen and knew that the voice was trying to force his way to the forefront. Jeremiah touched his arm slightly, more like brushed it really, and his muscles relaxed, followed by a stream of cursing from the voice in the back of his mind.

'What just happened there?' Mamoru thought dazedly.

"You know Usagi; she can't help but sneak out to see the wolves. She'll be back soon. She'll be helping with the auction tonight so she won't go too far. If you'll excuse me I have to make sure everything is in order." With that said Jeremiah bowed politely and left.

"You're not going to be running off too are you? It's almost like everyone thinks I have the plague," Serenity pouted.

'_You are the plague,'_ the voice muttered, forcing Mamoru to hide the smirk that threatened to break out on his face.

Who would have thought that he and the voice would ever agree on anything?

"Godfather says I am to thank you for a substantial last minute donation."

"Oh you don't have to thank me. I know how important this is to you. I just apologise about my donation somehow leaking to the press."

Mamoru mentally rolled his eyes at her feigned innocence has to how the leak happened, but he stayed silent.

Serenity began to feel uncomfortable in the silence and broke it again.

"Let's dance Mamoru." She saw he was about to decline and quickly added; "It would seem strange that you danced with everyone else and not your own fiancée."

Mamoru whirled on her, his eyes where blazing but he kept face neutral and his voice low.

"You told the press that you were my fiancée?" the outrage was evident in his voice and Serenity couldn't help the shiver of fear the raced up her spine.

"When they asked my relation to you it just slipped out. What does it matter anyway? Isn't that technically what we are? It just hasn't been official yet," she defended herself.

Mamoru wanted so much to put her in her place. To tell her there and then that he no longer wanted to be with her. But the charity ball was not the place. Serenity was sure to make a scene and he would allow nothing to take the spotlight away from the orphanages.

Mamoru closed his eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them to look at her.

"I'm sorry Serenity. I just want to make sure that the orphanages get the publicity they need. I want to open the society pages and see a story about the orphanages and the good people who took time to help, not read about my love life."

Serenity touched his arm softly and Mamoru felt nothing. He remembered in the Silver Millennium and even a few months after her return there would always be a slight spark that travelled from where she touched him to all throughout his body. Now it was all he could do not to move away from her touch.

"I'm sorry Mamoru. I know how much you care for this cause. I should have been more careful."

Mamoru sighed and gave into her request for a dance knowing that they were being watched.

He extended his hand to her and led her onto the dance floor. As they danced Serenity chattered. What about; he couldn't say. All he knew was that whatever she said he was making the right responses. It was as though he was having an outer body experience. Why did she have to come?

"I'm so glad we can be together like this. It reminds me of old times," he heard her say as he finally let himself focus on her again.

If he ever had any doubt as to ending his relationship with Serenity he didn't have any now. He couldn't do this anymore. Destiny be damned; he would slowly die if he kept on this path.

"Serenity, will you have brunch with me tomorrow, at the Emerald Café? I'm sleeping here tonight but I can meet you there at eleven."

Serenity grinned up at him with triumphant joy, "Sure Mamoru I would love to. We have a lot to talk about; especially since we haven't seen much of each other recently."

"Yes we do."

Serenity sighed and rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder. Everything was going so perfectly, she was so sure he had forgotten all about Usagi.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the ground shook under them, while the crystal chandelier shook and tinkled above them.

Mamoru pushed away from her not even noticing that she stumbled to keep her footing. His mind was on only two things. That explosion had come from outside and Usagi was outside. Without any further thought he rushed out of the ballroom noticing vaguely that the others had joined him. In the background he heard Jeremiah asking for everyone to stay calm and stay in the room, that the authorities had been called. But Mamoru knew they had to be careful, the press was here. They couldn't just transform like that without the chance of being caught. As much as it turned his blood to ice; Usagi and Yori would have to battle this one out themselves while they could do nothing but watch. Why did he let her go out on her own?

**PKPKPK**

"Do you think I'm a coward for leaving like that?"

If anyone was to have passed her in the gardens at that moment they would have thought Usagi was talking to herself; however what people couldn't see was that Yori had joined her as soon as she stepped onto the terrace on her own.

"No it takes more courage to walk away. If you had stayed, there was no way it could have stayed civil between you two."

"In my head I know that. And I would rather her think I was running from her than to mess up things for the charity by putting on a show for the reporters. But I still feel like a chicken."

Yori smiled slightly, "That because you don't like to back down from anything."

Usagi glared at him playfully. "Oh so you know me now do you?"

Yori shrugged, "Well enough."

She boxed him on the arm lightly as they turned the corner to the back of the mansion. Even before they came into view the wolves were in frenzy; whining, barking and wagging their tails as they paced back and forth in their huge kennel. Usagi came to the fence and placed her fingers through the holes and was immediately attacked by wet, slobbery, warm tongues.

"Hey guys," she greeted softly as she scratched their heads as best as she could through the fence. They pressed their head against the fence so that she could get a better reach. Hunter huffed in what seemed to be frustration before moving away from her and toward the gate. He nosed the back of the latch whining.

"No Hunter." Usagi said firmly as she moved to where he was.

"You know better than that. There are strangers here you can't come out." The wolf whined again and licked at her hand through the fence.

She heard a contented growl and looked over to see Sabre sitting in front of Yori, eyes closed and tongue hanging out as Yori scratched her head. Yori's fingers were longer so his reach was better.

"Sabre you traitor!" Usagi gasped in mock outrage.

Sabre merely opened her eyes to look at her for a second on hearing her name then closed them again in bliss.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh.

The sound of Hunter growling cut her laugh off. Usagi looked down at him to see him looking at something behind her in the shadows. She turned around quickly and didn't have to look to see that Yori was now next to her.

Suddenly someone came stumbling out of the darkness. The camera around his neck told her he was one of the reporters.

When he saw her his face showed relief, and Usagi found herself relaxing.

"Oh thank God, another person! I was taking pictures of the grounds. I think I got turned around at some point. I think it was that blasted maze!"

Usagi couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up at the look on his face.

"That happens a lot to newcomers." Hunter's growls turned to barks and snarls and he was quickly joined by Sabre.

"Stop it! Tch!" Usagi commanded.

The wolves paused, looking between her and the reporter almost as if they were confused as to whether or not they should follow her command or warn off the stranger. Simultaneously both decided the stranger was more important and began barking with new vigour. Hunter had even taken to jumping against the fence.

Usagi commanded them to stop again. But this time they ignored her completely which was strange; they usually were very obedient even around strangers.

The reporter backed up a bit, "Are they secure?"

"Yes they are. They are usually calmer but they don't like getting locked up. To get back to the ballroom you just need to go around that corner to your left," she directed pointing behind him, "And follow the path straight on and you'll come to the terrace that leads to the ballroom. By the time your turn the corner you'll hear the music."

The man sighed in relief, "Thank you so much."

"No problem," Usagi smiled kindly having to raise her voice above the barking.

The man made to leave but turned around again before taking a step. Usagi groaned inwardly. She had been hoping that he would leave so the wolves would stop the noise.

"You're the girl who came with Xanthis Jeremiah aren't you? What's your relationship with him?"

Usagi scowled. Of course a reporter would try to turn this into an exclusive interview.

"Listen here buddy, I gave you directions; there's nothing more you and I have to talk about."

The wolves' barking got louder with her annoyance at the man, which only resulted in annoying her more than she already was. Couldn't he just leave? And what was wrong with Hunter and Sabre?

The reporter turned again to leave and even took a couple of steps. Usagi felt herself slowly relax with every step he took, however that was short lived because he stopped and turned to her again. He seemed eerie standing half in and out of the shadows, but he didn't move toward her. She knew he was just a reporter but she couldn't shake the goose bumps that rose up on her arms. It didn't help that Yori was standing so tensely beside her as if he was trying to figure out if the man was a threat or not, or the fact that the wolves still hadn't stopped barking behind her.

"One more thing before I go." It almost seemed impossible that she could hear him from where he was over Hunter and Sabre's barking.

A slow sneer came over his face, "How would you like to die Sailor Earth?"

And just like that the reporter was gone and in his place was one of the most grotesque things she ever saw. He looked like a zombie. His skin was now a pale grayish-green and was beginning to peel away from him. He also smelled so rancid it made her gag. He suddenly lunged at her closing the distance faster than she thought possible. Immediately Yori was in front of her, energy sword at the ready and the next thing she knew the youma's head was off and its body was on the ground before her.

Finally Usagi's body reacted and she stumbled back into the fence behind her in shock and to put distance between her and the decapitated youma.

"Usagi-sama, are you alright?" Yori asked in concern as the wolves sniffed and whined at her through the fence.

"I'm ok. I just wasn't expecting that." She glanced over at the youma expecting to find a pile of dust but seeing it was still intact… well more or less.

"Why isn't that thing dusting?" she squeaked out.

As if to answer her question the youma's head snapped back to its body reattaching itself, then the youma rose from the ground akin to Dracula rising from his grave.

"Just great, how do you kill that thing?" she asked incredulously, wishing now that she had just stayed inside.

"How did you do that Sailor Earth? I have to admit I didn't even see you move."

"How many times do I have to tell you people; I'm not Sailor Earth!" she growled in frustration of being in a situation where she couldn't transform.

"Really? Then how do you explain how you attacked me?" the youma asked smugly.

"She didn't, I did," Yori announced allowing the Youma to see him before slashing at the youma with his sword catching him across the stomach.

The youma folded over in pain but chuckled as he straightened himself.

"Ah, the new player; my Master warned me about you. I think it's only fair to tell you what my special ability is. I can reverse time on myself, healing any wounds you inflict on me. Also I always come back stronger." With that the youma attacked Yori who moved forward to meet him.

Yori tried as hard as he could to push the youma back and keep it away from Usagi but the thing was faster than he had anticipated and kept trying to break away from him to get to her.

"Usagi-sama, get back to the ballroom!"

"You know I can't; if he gets away and follows me everyone else will be in danger."

"I won't let that happen. As soon as you leave I'll keep him here." He couldn't give away his ability to use barriers so he hoped that she got his meaning. She would have to take the long way around since the youma was blocking the path through the garden.

As attuned to her as he was he felt when she paused then sighed with reluctance and knew that his meaning got through to her.

"Be careful," came her reply finally and he heard her footsteps begin to hurry away.

The youma looked over Yori's shoulder and snarled. It lunged at Yori, hoping he would dodge, but he didn't; so the youma sent some of his energy through Yori's left arm distracting him enough to send a blast at the fleeing Usagi.

"Usagi look out!"

Usagi turned in time to draw up an earth wall in front of her. It crumbled on impact but it kept her from being hit.

The earth that fell before her turned black, the grass around it dying instantly. What the hell did that thing just throw at her? Yori yanked the youma back and attacked immediately. He was favouring his left side. He knew it and the youma knew it as well. Yori just had to make sure that Usagi didn't notice. If she did she may try to get involved in the battle and he didn't need that.

He needed to get her out of there but the youma was fast and cunning. Every time he inflicted a wound it only got faster. And as every second ticked by; the poison spread further throughout Yori's body. Most of his energy was being used to keep it on his left side. Putting up a barrier now would only drain him. The youma aimed for his right side forcing him to dodge; opening a path to Usagi. Wind gushed forward from behind to protect her pushing the youma back and up into the air. He needed to find a way to kill the thing. The usual methods only made it stronger. Cutting off its body parts was out since its head reattached no problem. He needed help.

Usagi was at the point of blowing her cover. Yori was hurt, she could see from the way he fought, and if he didn't get help soon…

As if hearing her thoughts two huge blurs landed in front of her. She stumbled back in surprise when she realized it was Hunter and Sabre. She looked behind her at the kennel just to make sure and found it empty. They were larger than they usually were; her head coming to their shoulders. Sabre turned her head back to look at Usagi and a young female voice that had a growling undertone to it filled her head.

"Stay back. We will help him."

Usagi could do nothing but nod; too dumbfounded to say otherwise. Since when could they talk? Or better yet sift sizes? Did Jeremiah know they could do this?

She watched as they engaged the youma allowing Yori to pull back and regain some much needed strength, their fangs glinted like diamonds in the moonlight. The youma turned his attacks on them but couldn't seem to get a hit in much to her relief. Hunter and Sabre attacked from both sides clawing and biting at the youma viciously. After the first few wounds healed they began to slow until they stopped healing altogether.

"What have you done to me?" the youma shrieked.

Hunter's dark chuckle was heard in the heads of all present.

"We have our own poisons."

That was when an idea hit Yori. The wolves had weakened the youma because their poisons went straight to its blood stream. He could do the same with his powers.

In a last ditch effort the youma built up his attack around himself and pushed the black energy out at the two wolves.

The wolves jumped up and over the attack and it hit the foliage behind them with a loud bang; killing the plant life instantly and shaking the ground. They landed on top of the youma pinning it to the ground with their fangs in its shoulders.

Yori immediately stepped in using one of his energy spears to stab the youma in the heart, allowing the energy to seep into its heart until the spear disappeared into its chest.

The youma screamed and from where Usagi was standing she could see the golden energy move through the youma's veins throughout its body. It glowed brighter and hotter until the youma exploded into tiny dust particles.

"Reverse that bastard!" Yori spat.

"Yori, such language!" Usagi gasped.

The yojinbo actually looked guilty and Usagi broke her façade and grinned up at him as she came to stand next to him.

"I'm rubbing off on you. I'm glad."

Yori managed a smile before he sank to his knees with a pained groan.

"Yori!"

Sabre sniffed at him before sneezing delicately.

"The beast's poison is still in his system," she explained.

"This is why we wanted you away from it. Alpha would not be happy if anything happened to his pups," Hunter scolded her.

She was too worried about Yori to even think about what the wolf said.

"Usagi!"

She looked up at the sound of her name, hearing the panic and desperation in Mamoru's voice.

"I'm here!" she called back.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the wolves shrink just as Mamoru tore around the corner followed by the others.

"Usagi are you alright?" Mamoru asked frantically, holding her in front of him so he could check her over.

"I'm fine. It's Yori; the youma attacked him with some kind of poison. It's in him. Can you help him?" she implored moving back over to kneel next to Yori.

Mamoru moved over to Yori.

"I've never healed someone who was poisoned before. I'm not sure if I can do it."

'_You can. Instead of closing the wound concentrate on drawing the poison out with your powers,' _the voice coached.

Mamoru wanted so much to ask how the voice knew all this but he didn't have time for that; Yori's arm had turned almost black. He knelt next to Yori, hovering his hands over the wound on his arm and focused his energy on drawing out the poison as the voice had said. What seemed like black blood began to leak out of the wound; bubbling and dissipating when it came into contact with the golden energy emitting from his hands. Soon red blood was coming from the wound again and Yori's arm was his usual pale blue colour. Mamoru closed the wound and stood as Jeremiah came around the corner.

"Amara, Yori are you alright?"

"We're fine. Yori was hurt but Mamoru healed him."

"Wait a minute you know about Yori?" Serenity exclaimed, voicing the question on the Senshi's mind.

"Of course I do. I know everything there is to know about my godson's life." Jeremiah said dismissively as he aided Usagi in helping Yori to his feet.

It was at that moment that the wolves took the time to notice that Serenity was there. Their growling began immediately but before anyone could react Jeremiah put a stop to everything.

"Enough!" his tone was sharp and the wolves came to heel immediately. Usagi blinked in surprise.

"How did you two get out?"

"They jumped the fence. They helped me keep the youma from Usagi," Yori answered.

Usagi watched Jeremiah as he nodded and led the wolves back into their kennel. He knew; she could sense it. He knew what the wolves could do. There was something more here than any of them realized.

Jeremiah locked eyes with Usagi, 'Later amare,' came his voice in her head.

Serenity turned to Mamoru, "You told him about us?" she accused

"We don't have time for this. I was able to convince everyone to stay inside until the authorities came before I snuck out here. But it's only a matter of time before the reporters come snooping around. Let's get back inside. Mamoru will you continue with the auction or send everyone home?" Jeremiah put forward to keep an argument from forming.

"We can continue. It doesn't make sense shutting down. The youma is gone. When the police come we'll just tell them the Senshi came and handled everything. It's not like anyone's hurt," Usagi cut in when she saw that Mamoru was ready to close down the rest of the event.

"Are you sure? You're the one helping with the auction," Mamoru watched her searchingly.

Usagi smiled and gently laid her hand on his arm in reassurance. "I'm fine," she said softly.

Serenity glared at the tender looks they were giving each other. Why was it that the little witch always found a way to take Mamoru's attention from her?

"Good let's get back inside," Jeremiah ordered before turning to lead everyone back to the ballroom.

**PKPKPK**

Mamoru couldn't sleep. The rest of the ball went off without a hitch and they had made over three million for the orphanages but his mind still wandered back to the fact that the enemy had infiltrated his godfather's home right under their noses and went after Usagi. Again if it weren't for Yori he would have lost her that night. His skin crawled at that thought. How did the enemy find out her identity in the first place? That was what he wanted to know. He prowled through the house restlessly trying to be as quiet as possible in order to not alert anyone that he was up.

As he passed the den he saw a flash of pale gold and paused. There in the window staring out at the garden was Usagi. She was wearing a dark blue satin robe and her hair; released from its up do, was a mass of curls around her shoulder. In the moonlight she looked like a goddess.

"Usagi what are you doing up?"

Startled Usagi spun around to face him as Mamoru stepped into the room.

"Mamoru don't do that, you scared me."

He came to stand next to her looking out over the garden seeing glimpses of the wolves moving through the grounds.

"Gomen. You still haven't answered my question."

"I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about my family. If the enemy knows who I am they know who my family is too."

"Jeremiah has that under control. People have been sent to patrol the area around your home and the house Shingo is staying at. Everything is quiet there. Your family is safe."

Usagi sighed and turned back to look out the window, "Why am I always the target?"

Mamoru had no idea how to answer her so he kept silent. One of the wolves was heard howling bringing Usagi's mind back to the mystery from earlier that night.

"Hunter and Sabre saved Yori and me. If it wasn't for them I would have had no choice but to blow my cover."

"I owe them a lot then," Mamoru murmured as he gazed back out the window.

They were both silent for a while before Usagi spoke up again.

"They transformed," she said simply.

Mamoru turned to look at her, "Transformed?"

Usagi nodded, but her face was still facing the window, "My head came to their shoulder, and they talked to me. Not like Luna and Artemis, but I could hear their voices in my mind." Finally she turned her head to look up at him.

"Jeremiah-ojisan knows. I could see it on his face."

"That doesn't surprise me. Jeremiah always seems to know what's happening. I think he knows more about what's going on than he lets on. He knew you were to be Sailor Earth even while he was training you when we were younger."

"He knew? That's why he was so unhappy when he found out I was Sailor Moon," she mused mostly to herself. A determination suddenly took over her face and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow. He avoided me after the ball but I won't let him tomorrow."

Mamoru smirked ruefully. "He won't know what hit him. Whatever's going on I'm just glad that you are safe."

Usagi sighed, "I just feel like I'm putting everyone in danger. If they are targeting me, watching me; what's to say they won't put together who you guys are? Maybe it's best if I-"

"Don't even think it Usagi. You're safer with us. Pulling away would only put you in more danger. And you'd be playing right into their hands."

Mamoru glanced back out the window trying to find the best way to explain how he felt before he held her gaze once more.

"You're special to all of us. If they start figuring us out then so be it. We'll beat them together. You're too important to us. If anything happened to you I don't know how we'd survive… how _I'd_ survive. I'd be lost."

Usagi watched him in wonder before shaking her head.

"You'd have the others, Jeremiah-ojisan. They'd help you cope."

She really didn't understand did she? Mamoru took her hands in his.

"Usagi, that day you died I…I felt as though I was dying with you. In my mind I was so frantic. I thought in those few minutes that if you didn't wake up, then I would have no reason to live. That I'd-"

Usagi shook her head violently, cut into what he was going to say. "Don't say that Mamoru, please don't. I'm Sailor Earth now. I am your Senshi. There may come a day where I will have to protect you. Take a blow for you. Die so that-"

"Never!"

"Mamoru-"

"No!" Didn't she get it? How could he make her see she was his life?

"Don't you understand Usako?" he asked desperately.

"I can't lose you… I won't lose you. I need you too much. I love you too much."

Usagi gasped and Mamoru realized what he'd let slip in his desperation.

Usagi's heart had sped up and before she knew it tears were starting to flow from her eyes, and she was weeping in the relief of it all. He loved her. He felt the same way.

Mamoru panicked. She was crying. Kami, he was so stupid! He wasn't supposed to say anything yet. He was supposed to wait like he planned.

Frantic he pulled her into his arms apologising.

Usagi shook her head against his chest.

"Don't apologise," came her muffled reply.

She pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

To his surprise she was smiling. Her whole face lit up despite her tears.

"I love you too Mamo-chan."

Mamoru was silent for a long moment, and then he began to laugh.

Usagi couldn't help the giggles that came up to join his laughter. Mamoru's full out laughter was rare but infectious.

When he got a hold of himself he wiped her tears.

"Mamo-chan huh?" he asked with a smirk, causing Usagi to blush.

"Usako?" she fired back half-heartedly when he chuckled.

"Yes, Usako," he murmured brushing her hair from her face and leaning in.

Usagi gulped thickly, her eyes lowering to his lips.

"My Usako," he whispered before sealing her lips with a kiss. Their first kiss. One he had wanted for over a year now.

'Finally,' both the voice and he thought at the same time.

**PKPKPKPK**

Well there you have it! They finally revealed their feelings! Poor Mamoru, he forgot what they say about the best laid plans: they often go astray. By the way Shinsen'na sutāto means roughly Fresh Start so the orphanages are called Fresh Start Orphanages.

Let me know what you guys think about the chapter. I put some stuff in there that I hope doesn't give away part of the plot. Oh well we'll see how good you are at picking up clues.

Love ya!

Princess Kitten


	17. Chapter 16

Hey guys, it's been a while. Thanks so much for your patience. This chapter is dedicated to my little sister Zakiyah who has every opportunity to beat me over my head for taking this long but has been very understanding thus far. This chapter is shorter than others because I wanted it out before New Year's Eve. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Thanks for all your reviews and pms. Even though I haven't answered some of them, doesn't mean I haven't read them. They encourage me a lot.

Chapter 16

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Usagi snuggled into Mamoru as they lay in the moonlit den. They were on the couch. Mamoru's back was leaning against the couch arm, one of his feet on the floor while the other leg was stretched out on the couch and Usagi was laying between his legs with her head on his chest. A shiver ran through her as his nails lightly scraped her scalp as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Mamoru sighed contentedly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I've wanted this for so long that right now I feel as if this is a dream."

Usagi lifted her head to look at him.

"I know what you mean. I was just thinking the same thing."

"The night Serenity showed up, I was going to tell you how I felt. These last nine and a half months have been hell for me. Fighting my feelings for you has been the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Usagi shifted uncomfortably as the reality that Mamoru was still in a relationship finally set in.

"Serenity…" she started but couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"I am planning to break it off tomorrow. I told her tonight to meet me at eleven. I wasn't going to tell you how I felt until after I spoke to Serenity, but it didn't work out that way. You drive me completely out of my mind Usako."

Mamoru murmured the last part as he drew her closer to him.

"She's not going to take this so well," Usagi commented, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"No she won't. Don't worry about her. Whatever happens with Serenity is for me to worry about."

'_You say that but you don't truly believe that. You know that after tomorrow she is going to try to go out of her way to make Usagi's life a living hell,' _the voice chimed in.

"Do you think she will try to keep the girls from the guys?" Usagi asked quietly.

Mamoru ran his hand through her hair as he stared at the wall on the other side of the room.

"I don't know," he murmured.

He could feel guilt gnawing away at his mind. Could he be this selfish? His decision to leave Serenity didn't only affect him and Usagi; it also affected the Senshi and his Guard.

"It's not fair! Why can't we be happy without others getting hurt?" Usagi exclaimed.

There were tears in her eyes as she looked at him. He felt his heart swell with more love if that were possible. She had such a big heart; his Usako. She wasn't truly happy unless everyone around her was. It literally hurt her to see others unhappy.

Mamoru's hand cupped the back of her head and used it to guide her face closer to his.

"I don't know how, Usagi, but everything is going to work out," he promised her before capturing her lips in a kiss that interpreted all the love and passion that he felt for her in that moment.

Usagi rested her hands on the arm of the couch behind him, using it pull herself a bit higher on him causing Mamoru to groan and grip her hip with one of his hands to keep her still. He broke the kiss trailing small kisses to her ear.

"Usako if you don't stop moving I can't be held accountable for what might happen," he whispered into her ear.

Usagi giggled impishly, "Is that a promise?"

Mamoru half groaned, half chuckled resting his head back on the couch arm.

"You're going to be the death of me Usagi."

She ducked her head to his exposed neck nipping at his Adam's apple.

"At least you'll die happy," she murmured seductively.

Mamoru felt the voice push its way to the forefront and for the first time they blended into one. Later he would look back at this moment and realize how right he felt but right now all both he and the voice was focused on was Usagi.

His grip on her hair tightened and with a slight growl he dragged her lips back to his into a kiss that was more primal than any of the others they had shared so far.

When the kiss broke, Usagi felt slightly light headed. So much so she swore there was gold swirling in his midnight blue eyes.

"Don't start what you can't finish minx." That darker sound to his voice that she hadn't heard since his birthday was back. It caused a shiver to slide its way through her.

"Ahem"

Both Usagi and Mamoru snapped out of their dazes. They looked up to find Kaleb standing at the door. He didn't bother to turn on the lights seeing that the moon was enough to light up the room.

Usagi moved to sit back but Mamoru held her in place. He gave her a playful wink, causing her to blush redder than she already was at being caught. Mamoru pushed himself into a sitting position before releasing her. Usagi practically scrambled off the couch, while he took his time standing.

Kaleb held his gaze, no expression on his face, before turning to Usagi.

"Minako was looking for you. You weren't in your room so I came to make sure you were alright."

Translation: Minako felt your auras grow hotter and sent me to check on you before things got out of hand.

Usagi blushed, "I'll go say good night."

Before she could move Mamoru caught her hand. She turned back to him and couldn't help but smile. She reached up on the tips of her toes and pecked him on the lips before heading for the door. She tried to leave without making eye contact with Kaleb but he refused to move from the doorway until she looked up. He gave her a small smile and patted her on the head, his smile widening when she glared at him. It was then that Kaleb stepped out of her way and allowed her to pass. When she was out of hearing distance he turned back to Mamoru.

"So this is your decision then?"

Translation: You better not break her heart.

Mamoru nodded; in any other circumstance he would have been offended in Kaleb's lack of faith in him, but he knew that his Guard saw Usagi as a little sister and would protect her at any cost; even if it meant protecting her from Mamoru.

"I'm ending it with Serenity tomorrow. I wasn't planning to say anything to Usagi until after that. As you can see that didn't work out as I planned."

"I see. As your head General I should remind you of your duty to the Earth and following your destiny. As your friend I can't say that I'm surprised by this; you haven't been yourself those past few months with Serenity. You have been so much happier recently with Usagi on our team.

I won't stop you if Usagi is who you want. This is going to be difficult though. Serenity will not just let you walk away from her without a fight."

"I know. I also know what this may mean for you guys and the girls."

"Don't worry about us. You come before our own happiness. We made that oath over a thousand years ago."

"Yes but as your friend I can't just go about my life and not worry about how my actions will affect you."

Kaleb smiled and rested his hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "This isn't the past anymore. The girls don't live on the moon. Serenity can't cut them off from us. It will be fine. You should get some sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Mamoru shook his head and smiled ruefully, "You've been spend far too much time with Minako-chan if you're being so light about this."

Kaleb shrugged, "She has a way of rubbing her optimism off on you."

Mamoru moved to step around him and head into the hallway when Kaleb's voice stopped him.

"Go straight to bed Mamoru."

Mamoru turned and glared at him, "Where else will I be going?"

Kaleb smirked, "Usagi's room is just across the hall from you. You may have all intentions of going to bed now but things may change when you see her door."

Mamoru rolled his eyes and walked through the door while grumbling under his breath about not being a child, and not needing a nursemaid; leaving a grinning Kaleb behind him.

_**PKPKPK**_

Minako sat up straighter on the bed as the door opened. She was surprised to find Rei and Ami walking into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked as the two girls came and sat on the bed next to her.

Rei shrugged as Ami let out a wide yawn.

"Kaleb said to meet him in here. He's getting the others," Rei answered.

Mianko slipped off the edge of her bed to her feet and picked up her robe from the ground and was putting it on when Nathan and Makoto walked through the door.

Minako was nervous now. She had felt Mamoru and Usagi's auras pulsing like crazy and she had sent Kaleb to check on them. Something big must have happened for him to call a meeting like this. She looked up when he entered the room with Zach and Jed. When they made eye contact she knew the reason for the rushed meeting.

"It's happened." She didn't even have to ask; from the look in his eyes she just knew.

"What happened?" Rei asked from where she sat on the bed.

Kaleb closed the door with a sigh.

"Mamoru has made his decision. He's going to be breaking it off with Serenity tomorrow."

Silence reigned throughout the room as everyone exchanged glances as if to see who would voice their opinion first. In the end it was Jed who broke the silence.

"Well it's about time."

"Jed!" Rei scolded.

"Oh come on babe, we are all thinking it. He's been miserable these past few months."

"I don't understand. Aren't Mamoru and Serenity supposed to be soul mates? They're destined to be together aren't they?" Makoto asked.

"Sometimes destinies change, but I've never known soul mates to change. I mean look at us," Rei answered.

"I can only tell you what I've seen. Usagi and Mamoru's aura is the aura of soul mates. It's bright red and intertwined into each other. It's the same as all of ours. It's even more connected than his and Serenity's in the past. I hate to say this but I don't think Mamoru and Serenity were ever soul mates. Their destinies were intertwined at the time but I don't think they were meant to be. If they were, Usagi couldn't come along and break that connection," Minako explained.

"I think it goes deeper than that," Kaleb spoke up again.

"In the past when Endymion was away from Serenity it was as if he forgot he was engaged. I thought it was just him trying to sow his oats before being tied down forever but it was always with the same type of woman; golden blonde hair and blue eyes, and despite their station their personalities were always similar. They were just an echo of what Usagi is but they were similar. When we got our memories back I thought Usagi was just another one of these girls at first but when I thought about it the other women lasted a few months. He's has known Usagi for years and has put off moving their relationship further for fear of losing her," he explained.

"He was searching for her," Minako said in awe.

"Searching for her? As in Mamoru had another life before Endymion?" Zach asked.

"That's the only thing that makes sense. His soul realized it was missing it's other half and as a result he's been unconsciously searching for her." Minako nodded

"It would make sense. I mean no one knows how many lives we've actually lived," Rei agreed.

"But what does this mean for us?" It was the first time Ami spoke for the whole time and the quiet question caused silence to fall in the room once again.

Zach moved over to Ami and took her hand. She looked scared as if some unseen force would come and rip her away from the happy future she had been planning with him.

"One thing is for sure; Serenity won't be happy. But we've survived a thousand years of separation and found each other again; so we can get through this," Minako assured her.

"You girls aren't on the moon anymore. She can't just pick up and disappear with you. You all have lives here. She can't stop us from being together," Nathan added as he drew Makoto closer to his side.

"Nathan's right. Besides I'm the Senshi of Love. I'd never sit back and let anything come between us and our soul mates," Minako declared.

"Look there's nothing much more we can do tonight. Go rest up; it's going to be a long day," Kaleb said finally.

Everyone left the room slowly moving off in their pairs. With the uncertainty of what the next day would bring they wanted to spend as much time as they could together; even if it meant just sleeping in each other's arms.

When the door finally closed again Minako took the last few steps into Kaleb's arms holding onto him tightly. He knew she was unsure right now. She was a soldier just like he was, and her Princess came first in her mind. But their love was important to her as well and she didn't want to have to choose.

"Do you believe what you said to the others; that we can get through this and nothing can get between us?" he murmured into her hair.

Minako raised her head to look at him, "Of course."

Lowering his head he kissed her softly, "Then no more worrying. You know I would never let anything tear us apart either." Hugging her tightly to him one final time he released her and took her hand.

"Let's get some sleep."

And he led her to bed.

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Well that's it for now folks. I hope you enjoyed it! Happy New Year to you all! May 2012 hold all that you are hoping and dream of. Love you guys!


	18. Chapter 17

Here it is as promised. I'm not happy with it actually and will probably make some edits at some point. Hope you guys enjoy it anyhow (fingers crossed). It was supposed to be longer but I split it into two after it go deleted. So without further rambling please enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I just like to torment the characters.

Chapter 17

Mamoru entered the kitchen to the sight of Usagi fixing a bowl of cereal for herself, with a pot of coffee and his traveling cup sitting on the counter. He couldn't help but smile. Usually with the time that she went to bed last night she would be dead to the world. He knew her well enough to know that she woke early just to see him off. She was probably worried about the confrontation with Serenity and how it would all turn out. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning. You're up early," he murmured into her neck.

Usagi grinned, "Morning to you too. I wanted to see you before you left."

She giggled as his nose tickled her neck moving her head to the side to allow him better access when he began to lay open mouth kisses on it. Mamoru turned her around to face him and claimed her lips with his. He had been dreaming about kissing her all night. Well maybe more than kissing, but he tried not to dwell on that. It was too late for him to have to take another cold shower before he left. Deepening the kiss, he lifted her up onto the counter. He took his time kissing her savouring everything; the taste of her lips, the feel of her mouth and tongue against his tongue, the way her fingers felt as they threaded through his hair. One of Mamoru's hands slipped under the bottom of her top, his fingers caressing the soft skin at her waist. The other hand lay fisted on the counter by her hip; if he put both hands on her he knew it would be all over. He wouldn't ruin this moment by losing his control and molesting Usagi, though by the low moan that came from her when he nipped her bottom lip, he was sure she wouldn't see it as molestation.

'Slow,' he reminded himself, 'I want to take this slow.'

"Well now this is something I didn't expect to see when I walked into the kitchen."

Mamoru pulled away from Usagi with a groan dropping his head to her shoulder. Really what did a person have to do to get some privacy in this house? At Usagi's insistent pushing at his shoulder he stepped back and helped her off the counter.

"I am sure it's safe to assume that you two have finally admitted your feelings to each other."

Wrapping his arm around Usagi's shoulder, Mamoru tucked her into his side.

"Yes we have," he answered.

"And Serenity?"

Mamoru refrained from rolling his eyes. What was it with him and Kaleb thinking he would start something with Usagi without ending it with Serenity?

"I am to meet her for brunch. I will be ending it then. In fact if I don't leave now I'll be late." He picked up his travel cup and kissed Usagi lightly on the lips, lingering there for a few second longer than necessary for a peck before turning to his godfather.

"Let Kaleb and the others know to meet me at my apartment around one. Will you be there?"

"Yes I have a meeting at three so I can stay for a while."

Mamoru nodded and, with one last glance at Usagi, headed through the kitchen door and out of the house.

Jeremiah turned to Usagi after Mamoru left. "I'm very happy for you amare."

"Thank you. Do you want some coffee?"

"That would be wonderful," he said graciously.

Usagi turned back to the counter and poured the coffee into a cup. Mourning the loss of her soggy cereal that went forgotten when Mamoru came into the kitchen; she placed the bowl in the sink before turning and giving Jeremiah the coffee. She watched as he took a sip of the coffee before she sighed.

"We need to talk.'

Jeremiah lowered the cup from his mouth, "Usagi-" he started but she cut him off.

"No Jeremiah-ojisan, you avoided me last night but no more. I want answers."

Sighing Jeremiah sat at the kitchen table, "Very well. You have three questions."

"Three? I have more than three questions," Usagi exclaimed.

Jeremiah shrugged, "It's all I'm giving; choose wisely."

Usagi threw up her hands as she sat across from him, "Fine. You knew about the wolves; I could see it in your face last night. They could talk, not like Luna and Artemis, but I could hear them in my mind. What are they?"

"They are wolves just not like the ones of this dimension."

"This dimension?"

"Yes as you know there are many different dimensions. Yori is from one."

"Yes I know. The dimension the gods are from." She paused as something dawned on her.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Jeremiah shook his head, "That is a waste of a question Usagi."

"No, no it's not. I asked the right question. Who are you?"

"My name is Jeremiah Xanthis. I am a business man and godfather to Chiba Mamoru, also known as Prince Endymion, future King of Earth. I am head of Earth's Special Operations which has branches worldwide. I am also almost godfather of an intelligent, curious young woman known as Tsukino Usagi. You know me amare."

"Do I? You have an answer for everything and nothing takes you by surprise."

Her speech was cut off when Jeremiah laughed out loud.

"You give me too much credit amare. I am not Kami-sama. I don't know everything."

"You knew I was supposed to be Sailor Earth," she pointed out.

"I am head of operations at ESO. There are books on history of Earth that has been lost to normal society. Your mother was the first person I ever told about my abilities outside of ESO. We were close and I knew I could trust her. When she came to me about your abilities I had some knowledge about elementals from my studies. Elementals are rare in themselves, but they usually only have control over one or two elements at the most. There has only ever been one person with the ability to control all the elements."

"I know Terra," she cut in.

"How do you know that name?" he asked in surprise.

"Yori told me. I have had nightmares. Yori stopped them but he asked me to tell him about them," she explained.

"Nightmares? Why am I now hearing about this?"

Usagi sighed knowing where this was going. "I didn't want to worry you."

He gave her a look that said 'Tell me' and with a deep breath she told him about the nightmare.

"Apparently Yori is the boy in the dream," she explained when she was finished, "so I asked him about her and he told me."

"You should have told me about it; I could have helped you long before. Anyway as I was saying before; yes Terra was the one. The Earth picked her itself from the womb. She was the only one able to be Sailor Earth."

"Why did they try others then?"

Jeremiah shrugged. "My guess is that the other kings didn't understand that not just any elemental can be Sailor Earth; only someone who can control all the elements. When your mother came to me I knew that someday you would have to make the choice. I however was not prepared for you becoming Sailor Moon; contrary to what you think of me."

"That's it?" Usagi asked her tone very disbelieving.

"That's it. There's no crystal ball, nor am I an all knowing kami. I'm Jeremiah-ojisan."

Usagi looked as if she had more to say but to Jeremiah's relief the voice of her friends floated down the hall into the kitchen, halting any more conversation.

Minako was the first to enter, her eyes searching the room, a wicked grin spread across her face before she moved over to Usagi.

"Usa-chan what were you doing last night that had your aura sky-high?" she teased.

"I beg your pardon? Usagi, should I be calling your mother to tell her that you need 'the talk'?" Jeremiah joined in.

"Nothing happened! We just kissed," A blushing Usagi exclaimed.

"If what I saw last night was just kissing, we need to watch you two," Kaleb smirked.

Makoto wrapped her arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"Stop teasing her you guys. We're happy for you Usagi."

A cherry red Usagi thanked her friends as Makoto released her and moved over to the fridge.

"Now who wants breakfast?" Makoto asked.

"Desperately please," Usagi groaned causing everyone to laugh.

"Jeremiah-san would you like some?" Makoto inquired as she began pulling ingredients from the refrigerator shelves.

"Thank you Makoto. I'll be in my office; I have a few calls to make. When you're finished just have amare page me." Jeremiah turned to Kaleb before he left the kitchen.

"Endymion asked that you meet him at his apartment at one o'clock."

Usagi's face clouded over with guilt knowing that everyone in the room knew the stakes of what could happen after Mamoru and Serenity talked today.

Jed noticed and quickly filled the silence that had settled over the kitchen turning Usagi from her thoughts.

_PKPKPK_

Serenity couldn't help the flutter of excitement that went through her as she drew nearer to the cafe. Despite the bumpy past few months, things were looking up. Nothing could ruin her mood today; not even knowing that Usagi had spent the night at Jeremiah's last night and Mamoru and she were under the same roof. Serenity didn't have to worry too much, her Senshi were there; they wouldn't let anything happen and she not know about it. Besides that, Endymion had left that little whore there and came to see her.

Serenity stepped into the cafe and was greeted by the Maitre'd. As much as she liked this place this particular Maitre'd always got on her nerves. She never seemed to like her too much. Oh she was extremely polite but there was coldness about her that Serenity couldn't figure out.

"Hello Serenity-san, Mamoru-san is waiting for you. This way please," the Maitre'd greeted.

"Early as usual I see," Serenity commented.

"As always." The Maitre'd smiled politely as she led Serenity to the table. Mamoru stood and pulled out her chair before sitting back down. The Maitre'd called over their waiter before excusing herself.

After ordering Serenity started up conversation. She talked about the last few months they missed, making sure to add in how ignored she felt more than once, just to make him feel guilty before she forgave him. Through it all Mamoru just listened. But she wasn't alarmed; this was normal. She would talk and he would listen and maybe add his own input. If she was paying attention, she would have realized that he hadn't even spoken since he greeted her when she came to the table. They ate in silence when the food came and when they were finished and drinking coffee Mamoru sighed; deciding it was now or never.

"Serenity there was a reason I asked you here today. I have been doing a lot of thinking these past few months about us, our past and our future."

The word future echoed over and over in her head. Was he going to propose? Her heart hammered in her chest. She would have preferred an expensive intimate restaurant but she could always just make him do it over the right way later.

"It's not working between us Serenity. No matter how much we try we just don't click. Not anymore."

"What?"

She had to be hearing him wrong. Either that or this was a really horrible nightmare she needed to wake up from.

"I've been trying but I just don't feel for you the way I did in the past. In fact if we think about it, were we really in love back then? Or were we just going with what everyone expected of us?"

"You can't be serious. This isn't happening. You're breaking up with me?" Serenity squeaked in disbelief.

"It's not fair to either of us to go on pretending as though I can stay in this any longer," Mamoru explained calmly.

Serenity shook her head, trying to deny the words that she was hearing. "You can't leave me. We're destined."

"I've been thinking about that too. If we were destined no changes that we went through would hinder us from meshing. We would complement each other. Besides, our union brought about the downfall of both our kingdoms. What kind of destiny is that?"

"That was because of the prejudices of Earth. Things are different now."

Mamoru nodded, "You're right things are different now. That's why I can't do this anymore. I'm just sorry I strung you along for so long."

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Everything was so perfect last night. How can you just change your mind about us overnight?" Serenity's voice was now raised and the other patrons in the café were beginning to turn toward their table.

Mamoru opened his mouth to answer her, when a light came on in Serenity's eyes and she turned beet red from anger.

"It's that little whore isn't it? She got her claws into you last night didn't she?"

"Don't you dare call her that. This isn't an overnight thing, don't lie to yourself. We've been having issues almost from the beginning. We don't work together Serenity. If you weren't so busy living in the past you would know that. Don't bring Usagi into this. This is between you and me."

"Oh but she's already in this isn't she? Do you really think I haven't seen the way you look at her? And the way she's always sneaking glances at you, it's sickening!" She was screeching now.

"Serenity-san I'm going to have to ask you to lower you're voice." The two at the table looked up to see the Maitre'd standing there.

Mamoru looked around to see the entire café glancing their way and whispering. It didn't help that this place was ESO owned and this entire episode would be circulating headquarters even before he made it to his apartment.

"Gomen Arisu. We'll keep it down." Mamoru apologised.

"I could give you access to the office in the back if you like."

"No! Why shouldn't I shout? That's why you brought me to a public place; you thought I'd stay quiet?"

"Arigato Arisu, but we're soon finished here," Mamoru said with a small uneasy smile.

The Maitre'd looked hesitant but nodded and left the table.

"We're far from done here Ma-"

"Enough!" Mamoru interrupted, slamming his hand onto the table top, startling her and the whole room into silence.

"This is another reason why I'm ending this. I can't stand being around you anymore. You get like this and all I can think about is wringing your neck," he hissed angrily.

"We are done. No amount of arguing is going to change my mind. I don't want to be with you anymore. I don't love you." He had been avoiding being cruel but Serenity seemed to fuel an anger in him he never knew existed.

Tears formed in Serenity's eyes before she blinked them away and allowed her anger to take over.

"Fine you want your whore, you can have her. But know that as long as you are together my Senshi and I will no longer be present at battles. Let's see how long your precious Earth can survive without my crystal," she bit out before she stood.

"Good luck telling your Guard that they will no longer be able to have contact with their loves."

Mamoru stood quickly, "You can't do that. You can't keep them from each other just to get back at me," he said keeping his voice as low as possible.

Serenity smiled sadistically knowing she had him where she wanted. He cared about his Guard. It would hurt him more than anything to see them unhappy and knowing it was his fault. At this rate he would be running back to her in no time.

"Watch me." And with that she turned and sashayed out of the café confident that she had won.

Mamoru dropped down into his seat, allowing his head to fall into his hands.

"Endymion-sama, are you alright?"

Mamoru looked up to see Arisu sitting across from him. The older woman's face was clouded with concern.

"As well as I'll ever be. I'm starting to believe that someone has it out for me."

"It may seem like that now but everything will work itself out in the end. Would you like some coffee and brandy before you go?"

Mamoru smiled and shook his head, "Just the cheque."

Arisu nodded and stood to leave.

"Actually Arisu, can you get me that coffee to go?" Mamoru requested, stopping her.

"Of course, my lord." She said bowing her head slightly before leaving to do what he asked.

Mamoru sighed forlornly. He felt like screaming and pulling out his hair.

'What am I going to do?'

'_They are prepared for this, everything will be fine,' _the voice assured him.

'They shouldn't have to sacrifice their happiness for mine.'

'_Your men are strong and from what I have seen from their Senshi I doubt anything can keep them apart for long.'_

_PKPKPK_

The shrill sound of the communicator pierced the silence in the car almost giving Minako a heart attack.

She pressed the button to answer and Serenity's angry voice filled the car.

"Senshi meeting at the temple, now!" Then her voice was gone.

Silence settled in the car again as Minako put away her communicator.

"It's done then," she said barely above a whisper. She felt Kaleb take her hand and turned her head to him.

Kaleb glanced at his fiancée for a moment before squeezing her hand slightly. No words were needed as the gesture spoke for itself. They would make it through whatever was thrown at them. Not even death was able to keep them away from each other and nothing else would.

As they drove into the city Kaleb kept Minako's hand in his and did not let go until she stepped out of the car when they reached the temple.

_PKPKPKPK_

Well that's it. I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it shouldn't take too long. Let me know what you think.

Ciao,

Princess Kitten


	19. Chapter 18

Hey guys, Happy New Year! I know it has been a long time. Over six months actually and the only excuse I have for that is writer's block and life. Thank you so much for your patience with me. I have made a vow to finish this story by the end of the year so even if it means going to bed late a few nights I want to write a little something every day.

Thank you all for your reviews and PMs. I especially want to thank whitedwarf, who was like my personal cheerleader and without her PMs this chapter may not have been possible. So this chapter is dedicated to you whitedwarf, thank you so much.

As usual Sailor Moon does not belong to me or I would have turned it in to a movie a long time ago.

Enjoy!

Chapter 18

_PKPKPKPKPK_

"And then she stormed out."

Mamoru looked around at his Guard who were sitting in his living room, taking in what he had just told them about his time with Serenity. The guilt was eating away at him knowing he could have singlehandedly just ruined his friends' lives. He felt Usagi take his hand and looked at the woman sitting next to him on the couch. He was sorry that his Guard and their Senshi got pulled into this, but he couldn't bring himself to be sorry for his decision. He loved Usagi with all his being and he didn't intend to live his long life without her by his side.

Mamoru squeezed her hand gently bringing it up to his lips to place a small kiss on it. He knew she was suffering as well. Usagi was very empathic. She hated to see others hurting; wanting to do everything in her power to help them. He had always wondered if that wasn't just another one of her abilities.

"Well it's not as if we didn't know this was a possibility," Zach spoke up after a long moment of silence.

"True. Now all that's left is to wait for word from the girls." Nathan nodded.

They sat in relative silence for what seemed like forever to Usagi with only the news on the TV and Jeremiah's typing at his laptop as background noise.

Her strong point definitely wasn't waiting, especially in circumstances like this.

She stood from the couch; deciding to make herself busy while they waited. She asked the guys if they wanted something to eat or drink and after taking their orders went off into the kitchen in search of snacks and beverages.

It was as she was serving the guys that a knock finally sounded at the door. Everybody turned their heads to the door and it wasn't until the second knock that Mamoru rose to answer it. She set down the serving tray nervously as she heard him open it.

"What are you girls doing here?" She heard Mamoru ask.

"Can we come in?" That was Setsuna's voice. What were they doing here?

Everyone waited as the Outer Senshi trailed into the living room, with Mamoru following after them.

"Usagi-chan!" Hotaru exclaimed in excitement.

Usagi opened her arms to the younger girl and enveloped her in a hug.

"Hotaru-chan, minna, what are you doing here?"

"Amare, where are your manners. Ladies please have a seat." Jeremiah admonished as he stood from the small dining table where he was working on his laptop. The Senshi sat in available seats close by. Some of the guys moved to different positions so the girls could sit together.

Usagi blushed, "I'm sorry. It's just this is a bit surprising. We weren't expecting you."

"It's no problem Koneko. We're here because Serenity gave us an ultimatum and we made a choice," Haruka explained.

"I don't understand," Mamoru spoke up.

Setsuna leaned forward from her seat on the couch. "Serenity called a meeting with all of us. She told us that we weren't to answer if there are alerts to a fight."

"That was taking it too far in our opinions. This is our home now. We were all born here. How can she expect us to look the other way just because she broke up with her boyfriend?" Haruka spat.

Michiru rested a hand on Haruka's arm to calm her down before she continued.

"We told her we wouldn't do it, and that we would leave if she kept on the path she was going down."

"Can you do that? Didn't you make an oath or something?" Jed asked.

"We made an oath to protect the Silver Millennium and we died keeping that oath. The Silver Millennium is gone. We stay only because we made an oath in this life to Sailor Moon. And at that time Usagi had that role; so she holds our allegiance," Haruka answered.

"And since she is your future queen and this is your planet our allegiance is to you also Mamoru-san." Hotaru piped in smiling up at a shocked Mamoru.

Everyone was even more surprised when, after a nod from Setsuna, the Outer Senshi slipped from their seats and knelt before Mamoru.

The Guard, Jeremiah and Usagi looked at Mamoru to see his response. He locked eyes with Usagi for a moment before turning back to the ladies before him.

"Get up, please." He waited for them to take their seats again before continuing.

"I will accept your allegiance on one condition."

"What's that?" Haruka voiced everyone's puzzlement.

"On the battlefield your main priority will be Usagi's safety."

"Mamoru, I'm a Senshi also. I don't need protecting." Usagi protested, standing from the couch.

"In battle my Guard are focused on keeping me safe and much to my chagrin so are you Usako. I need someone there focused on keeping you safe. That way I can focus my full attention on the enemy. This is for my sake." He then turned back to the Outers.

"Do we have a deal?"

The Senshi stood and bowed their heads crossing their right arms across their hearts.

"We will protect her with our lives."

Usagi sighed and sat back down on the couch, knowing that this was one battle she could never win with Mamoru. She could understand where he was coming from; his safety was all she could think about on the battlefield as well. And if her being protected helped him fight better and kept him safe she would allow it.

Mamoru nodded his head to them and they settled into their seats again.

"So the girls, they can do the same thing? They can just leave Serenity?" Jed asked hopefully.

"No." Kaleb answered before the Senshi could. "The Inner Senshi made their oath to Serenity, and they renewed that vow when she came back. It won't be as easy for them to just leave."

Just then his phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the display screen.

"It's Minako," he said before he answered it. "Are you ok? Where are you now? Ok, we're all here." He ended the call and looked toward Mamoru.

"They're on their way up."

"They're finished already?" Hotaru asked.

"That's a good thing right?" Jed questioned.

"I wouldn't count on it." Nathan answered shaking his head.

Usagi stood from the couch again and moved over to Mamoru as the doorbell rang.

Kaleb and the other Guard were already moving through the small hallway that led to the door before the bell had ended.

As soon as Ami saw Zach she almost literally flew into his arm.

Zach hugged her close while meeting Minako's eyes over Ami's head looking for an explanation.

"It's best if we all sit down and then I can tell you everything," Minako said from her place at Kaleb's side.

Jed nervously held Rei's hand as they walked back into the living room. From Ami's reaction he wasn't sure what to think, but what really made him uneasy was the way Rei held so tightly onto his hand; as though she was scared to let him go. Rei was not one to be overly affectionate despite her fiery attitude and this was saying a lot to him.

Being that there were limited chairs in the apartment the guys allowed the girls to have their seats or for Zach's case Ami sat on his lap because he refused to let her go in the state she was in.

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here," Minako stated as she acknowledged the Outer Senshi.

"We offered our services to Endymion," Haruka informed them.

"Makes sense," Makoto shrugged and sighed sadly.

"Minako-chan, what happened with Serenity?" Usagi asked.

Minako sighed, "I don't know where start."

"It would probably be best to start from when we left," Setsuna adviced.

"Well Serenity wasn't happy after you left."

"Forget them. We don't need them. They'll just get weaker without my Crystal's power fuelling them. Pluto should know better; they are nothing without the Moon."

"Serenity, you can't be like this. I understand you're hurt but-"

"You understand nothing!" Serenity exclaimed cutting off Artemis as he tried to reason with her.

"The Outer Senshi have a point Serenity." Minako started, but was cut off by a glare from Serenity.

"Oh so now you speak up. I am still contemplating what to do with you. You knew what Endymion was planning and you told me nothing. You let me walk into that café knowing he would break up with me. None of you had the decency to warn me."

"It was Mamoru's choice and his duty to tell you not ours," Minako argued

"Nonsense, you are my Senshi; and you Venus, the leader. It is your duty to inform me of these things!"

Minako sighed and decided to not argue on the matter anymore. "I apologise if I did not fulfil my duty, but please don't blame the others. They were following my lead."

Serenity huffed, "There isn't enough punishment for what you have done. Maybe time away from your fiancé would have to do."

"Excuse me?" Minako asked dumbfounded.

"That goes for all of you. Until Endymion comes to his senses there will be no contact with his Guard."

"Kaleb is my fiancé. Nathaniel is Makoto's. We are planning weddings, planning lives together. Rei and Ami go to school with Jed and Zach. How do you expect us not to be around each other?" Minako asked incredulously.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "The planning will have to stop for now; as for Ami and Rei avoid any social contact with them whatsoever. It's not as if it's going to be forever. Endymion cares for his Guard too much. He won't last long before he comes crawling back to me for their sakes."

To say that the Senshi and Luna and Artemis were shock would be an understatement. And to Minako that statement said it all. Endymion and Usagi cared about the guys and them too much to watch them suffer. Serenity was right about that. But she made another thing quite clear as well.

"But you don't do you?" Minako asked, softly and sadly.

"What?" Serenity was puzzled. What was Venus going on about now?

"You don't care about us. You never have. We are nothing but convenient fools willing to give our lives for you and you don't even give a damn," she spat venomously.

"Well my answer is no."

"No about what?" Serenity queried.

"I will not stay away from Kaleb. You have no right to ask it of me, of any of us. I will not allow you to come between us and our soul mates."

"You mean like you sat back and allowed Usagi to do? You have no choice in this matter Venus. You all swore your oath to me. Your lives belong to me."

"Serenity don't-"

"Silence Luna! When I want your advice I will ask for it," Serenity snapped cutting the cat off.

"Who are you? I don't know you anymore. You were never like this in the past."

"Or maybe I was just biding my time. You can't walk away from me Venus. You will do as I say."

"No. Take my life if you want to but I am done with you," Minako sneered.

"I will do one better." Serenity said raising her hand.

Minako cried out and doubled over, falling to her knees as her transformation wand and with it her power was ripped from her.

"Minako!" the Senshi cried running to her side.

"I will take your power as is my right and you will sit helpless and watch as your precious fiancé struggles fights alongside his fool of a prince without my crystal there to help them in battle. And there you will be, unable to help him. Pray that he survives until Endymion comes to his senses."

At that Jupiter's transformation wand was flung at Serenity's feet.

"It's no wonder Mamoru isn't in love with you anymore. You are nothing but a spoilt brat. A pathetic princess with a dead kingdom," Makoto spat as she helped Minako off the ground.

"And what does that make you?" Serenity mocked.

"I am Kino Makoto, soon to be Holender; fiancée of Holender Nathaniel, Personal Guard and General to Endymion, the future king of this planet."

Mercury and Mars' wands fell next at Serenity's feet.

"You all are nothing without me!"

"No, you're nothing without us," Mercury said countered.

Serenity was practically hissing as she collected the wands. "Fine, get out of my sight before I change my mind about taking the life that is my right to do for this treason."

"I would like to see you try," Rei sniggered, "By the way this is my property; get out!"

Serenity looked embarrassed for a second before her anger took over again.

"All of you will be sorry. I can't wait for the day the lot of you coming crawling back to me. Luna, Artemis let's go!" With that she stormed out of the room.

Luna and Artemis hesitated for a bit, "Girls please reconsider," Artemis begged.

"I'm sorry Artemis, what's done is done. You know she is wrong."

The cats sighed, "We'll try to reason with her," Luna said, with little conviction. With that the two scampered after their Princess.

"Just like that she took your powers?" Usagi asked, shaking her head.

Minako shrugged, "It's within her right to do so. I knew to expect it. She just caught me by surprise the way she did it."

She leaned into Kaleb who was rubbing his hands up and down her arms for comfort.

"I'm so sorry," Usagi whispered. "This happened because of me and-"

"Usagi-chan, do you love Mamoru?" Minako asked as she stood and moved in front of Usagi and Mamoru.

"With all my heart," Usagi answered without hesitation.

Minako smiled and hugged her. "Then that's good enough for me. We have our soul mates. It wouldn't be fair to keep you from yours."

"Soul mates?" Mamoru questioned.

Minako pulled back from Usagi grinning. "I know these things," she said with a wink before leaving the stunned couple to move back to her place by Kaleb.

"If I may say; I don't believe Serenity has taken your powers. They are your birth right. They are encoded in you genes." Jeremiah spoke up from his spot at the dining table.

Zach perked up at causing Ami to sit up in his lap.

"Jeremiah-san is right. Remember Ami the DNA samples I showed you-"

"You have our DNA?" Makoto asked incredulously.

"You don't want to know." Ami said dryly.

"As I was saying," Zach continued in a slightly annoyed tone, "As you grew in power your planetary DNA over took your human one. You are all only partly human now instead of the other way around."

"What does that mean?" Rei inquired.

"It means that like the Guard and Usagi you should be able to use your powers in civilian form. It will take time and a lot of work, but you should be able to transform without the use of a transformation wand, like Usagi does. The same goes for the Outer Senshi. Of course in battle you will be using the wands to transform and fight until you learn to transform without assistance properly," Jeremiah explained.

"When do we start?" Hotaru asked excitedly.

"Where do we start is more like it. The temple is there but it's a public place Serenity could walk on the premises at any time. I'm sorry to say; but that girl's gone crazy now that she's lost Endymion. There's no telling what she would do if she found out we could tap into our powers without her help," Rei reminded them.

Mamoru, Usagi and the Guard looked at each other and then Jeremiah who chuckled as he packed up his lap top into its case.

"I'll leave you to that. I'm already late for my meeting as it is. I will see you all this evening, we'll discuss training times then," he said and not a moment later he was out of the door.

"Ok. What was that about?" Makoto asked.

Usagi was the one to speak up first, "Um guys, there's something we have to tell you."

_PKPKPKPKPK_

FINALLY! You guys have no idea the struggle it took to get to that last line, but it is finally finished.

Please review and let me know what you think. I will see you guys next chapter. One thing I can promise is that it won't take as long. Can't tell you an exact date though.

Love you guys!

Princess Kitten


	20. Chapter 19

Hey guys! Long-time no see. Really sorry for the delay but I guess you could say life caught up with me and took over and the next thing I knew it had been 9 months. I really was planning to update sooner. Thanks for your patience though; that and your reviews and PMs.

To tell you the truth I don't think this chapter is good enough for the time I made you guys wait but it's more of a transition chapter than anything else. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Well enough babbling. I own nothing but the plot. Now onto the story.

Chapter 19

**PKPKPKPK**

Usagi watched as some men below her rolled the large metal box into the training yard. She could hear the youma beating angrily against its walls. She wasn't sure she was comfortable with this. It was one thing to kill a youma in battle but it was another to capture and use it for experiments. She understood why they had to but it still unsettled her.

It was now two months since that day in Mamoru's apartment when the Senshi were told about Earth's Special Operations and its headquarters. They took it well, considering that the knowledge was hidden from them for so long. They were slowly working on the development of their powers. At the moment they could all call up their powers without transforming and they practiced daily on getting strong enough to use their powers in battle. All, that is, except for Minako. Her powers were not so easy to practice with. Minako had not only the ability to sense auras and emotions but to control a person's body and mind through their aura. There in lay the reason why she couldn't practice; if she couldn't control her ability properly she could kill the person she was practicing on. Needless to say no one wanted to be the test dummy for that; so Jed came up with the idea of capturing youma to use for practice. Which brought them to today; they had captured this one last night. The men went to do the hunting. It was almost archaic, but Usagi didn't put up a fight when Mamoru asked her to stay with the girls. She guessed he realized that this all bothered her on some level.

"I'm not comfortable with this either," Minako said as she came to stand next to her at the window. "But I'd rather this than risk someone's life."

Usagi turned her head to look at her, "I know. I understand why we have to and I agree it's the best option; it just seems so… barbaric. Don't you think?"

Minako hummed thoughtfully as she nodded her head watching as the men dragged the now physically stunned youma out of the metal box to chain it in the middle of the grounds. It had cuffs on its wrists that kept its powers subdued.

"I guess it would be worse if it had a soul," Minako commented.

"No soul?"

The love senshi shook her head. "Nothing, just a big black void," she explained with a shudder.

"I guess that's why they are the minions of choice. It must be easier to control someone without a soul." Usagi mused.

"I guess so."

They were interrupted by one of the young soldiers coming up behind them.

"My ladies," he said bowing politely, "they're ready for you."

The girls looked at each other, before Minako reached out for Usagi's hand and they followed the soldier out to the training yard.

When they reached the yard the youma was sedated and being secured by chains, attached to the cuffs on its wrists and shackles on its ankles, to stakes in the ground.

"Make it snappy men that sedative doesn't hold him long," Jadeite was telling the soldiers securing the youma.

Usagi felt warm hands rest on her shoulders and leaned back into the chest behind her.

"You don't have to watch this; I know how much it bothers you," Mamoru murmured as he rubbed his hands up and down her arm comfortingly.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. I want to support Minako."

Mamoru kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer as the men around the youma stepped back and Jeremiah stepped forward.

They watched as the youma shook its head to get rid of its disorientation. It snarled loudly when it realized that it couldn't move.

"If you think you can get me to tell you information about my master, you are fooling yourselves," it growled. "No matter how much you torture me I'll never tell you!"

"I would never dream of it," Jeremiah said soothingly, "No, we're not here to torture you; at least not for information. You're here for another reason entirely." The smile on his face gave Usagi the chills. Once again she found herself happy that Jeremiah was on their side.

The youma must have had the same feeling because it flinched backwards.

"What do you want with me?" it asked with a mixture of anger and fear in its voice.

"You are going to help my friend with her powers." He signalled for Minako to step forward and turned away from the youma to focus on her.

"I want you to relax. If you're too tensed this will be over before we can test anything."

Minako nodded as she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Good. Now feel out his aura. Can you feel it?"

"Yes. It's dark and cold," she replied with a shiver.

"Very good. His aura covers his body can you see the shape of it?" Jeremiah asked

Minako kept her eyes closed as she concentrated. "Yes, I see it. That's the easy part Jeremiah-sensei," she said wryly.

Jeremiah rolled his eyes, "Now this is where it gets harder. I need you to concentrate. Try to pull the aura surrounding his left arm toward you. If it helps, use your hand to pull."

They watched Minako lift her hand and make a pulling motion and the youma's arm responded by jerking forward.

The murmuring around her caused Minako to opened her eyes. She clapped joyfully to see the youma's arm pointing toward her as much as it could with the chains attached. It promptly dropped, however when she lost concentration.

"Don't lose concentration," Jeremiah snapped.

"Sorry," Minako said sheepishly.

"Again."

Jeremiah made her go through this over and over using different body parts all the while the youma cursed at them calling them every foul thing he could think of.

"Shut up!" Minako screamed suddenly and immediately the Youma opened his mouth as though he was screaming but no sound came out.

A scan was done of the creature by Zach and it was found out that Minako had crushed the youma's voice box in her anger.

From then on the only voices were Jeremiah's questions and Minako's answers

"Now Minako, can you feel what it is feeling?"

"Yes. It's afraid and angry."

"Go into its mind and try to change those emotions. Make it happy or peaceful. "

Minako shook her head. "Its mind is too dark. I don't think-"

"Don't be afraid. You can do this. You've already been in its body, its brain and nervous system. Try." His voice had a finality to it that could not be ignored.

Minako took a deep breath and pushed her mind into the youma's.

The youma started to thrash around on feeling her presence. Minako quickly pushed out the feeling of peace and slowly the thrashing stopped and he went lax.

"Well sedate works too," Jeremiah said with a slight shrug. "Now see if you can access its memories. Find out who its Master is."

Minako pushed through but the section of its brain that held memories had a wall built up around it.

"There's a wall."

"Can you push through it?"

She tried again but in her concentration she lost the hold on his emotions.

The trashing started with a vengeance as she pushed against the wall. Then it was as if she pulled a trigger; she finally felt a crack in the wall when she was shoved out of the youma's head and it promptly disintegrated into dust.

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"A self-destruct switch, I guess. As I was starting to find a weak spot in the shield it had up, it felt like if I tripped a wire. Something pushed me out then it dusted."

"Its master must have installed that into it. We can only guess it's the same with the others. He really wants to protect his identity." Kaleb mused.

"Which is odd for them; by now most our enemies would have been boasting up a storm," Jed added

"Except for Beryl, she let her generals do the work for her." Usagi spoke up.

"But at least they were constantly referring to her name. All we get from these guys is Master." Mamoru said in slight frustration.

"They'll slip up sooner or later. We always win in the end." Minako reassured them.

"You did well today Minako," Jeremiah complimented, "We'll work on your control again later."

Minako nodded before turning to Usagi.

"I think that I deserve a treat. Let's go out like old times! We all deserve some relaxation after working so hard these last few months."

"Sounds good to me! Let's go get the others. We should go to the carnival!" Usagi agreed as the two girls took off arm in arm toward the training room to get the other girls.

Jeremiah chuckled as he and the other males watched them disappear.

"Good luck with that. I have meetings at the office for the rest of the evening." He said, patting Mamoru on the shoulder before moving off in the opposite direction.

All Mamoru and the others could do was shake their heads.

"I guess we're DVRing the game then?" Jed asked; which only resulted in laughter.

_**PKPKPK**_

Usagi snuggled closer to Mamoru as they sat together in one of the buckets of the Ferris wheel. Mamoru's arm tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head as she laid it on his chest. Mamoru had never been a fan of PDA. From what she saw from the girlfriend he had when he was younger and with Serenity he was never the most demonstrative, especially in public. With her however she saw a new side of her best friend. He was always holding her hand, putting his arm around her; he even kissed her in the middle of the arcade, and it wasn't a peck either. It wasn't that she was complaining. She actually liked this new side of Mamoru. She liked touch and little gestures of affection. He just was surprising her every day with what he would do to make sure she was always touching him in some way. Then again when they were just friends he liked to be close to her as well, though only with Jeremiah and their friends around.

The Ferris wheel stopped with them at the top to allow them to enjoy the view of the city from so high up.

"You're not going to fall asleep on me now are you?" Mamoru joked.

"Can you blame me? It's so peaceful up here. I keep wondering when the youma is going to show up and ruin everything."

"Don't worry about what could happen Usa. Let's just enjoy the moment. This is the first time in months we've been able to get time together like this. I still have yet to carry you out on an actual date."

"It doesn't matter if we do or not Mamo-chan. I'm just happy being with you. Spending time like this with you only ever happened in my dreams."

The ride began to move again, as Mamoru chuckled, "You dreamt about me?" he asked cockily.

Usagi rolled her eyes and smacked his chest with the back of her hand.

"Don't let it go to your head," she teased.

Mamoru laughed lightly, "Don't worry Usako, I dreamt about you too," he said in a whisper just centimeters from her ear.

A shiver ran through Usagi starting from her ear and when she raised her head their faces were only a breath apart. Her eyes darted to his lips before slowly slipping shut in anticipation of his kiss. The moment was broken however as a slap rang through the air from above them.

"Ow Rei-chan! It was an accident; you didn't have to slap me." Jed whined

"Sure you accidently put you hand on my chest," came Rei's annoyed reply.

"Grazed. I barely touched you!"

"Well 'graze' me again and I'll burn your hand to a stump!"

"Oh shut up Rei. You know liked it," came Haruka's voice from below Usagi and Mamoru.

Rei gasped but fell silent and Usagi just knew she was probably as red as a tomato.

Usagi giggled into Mamoru's chest until she heard Minako's voice from somewhere above them as the Ferris wheel began moving again. "Yeah Rei-chan, you just interrupted Usagi and Mamoru. They were so totally about to get it on."

Usagi growled slightly, "Shut up Minako!" she said between gritted teeth.

Mamoru began to laugh with the rest of their friends and she glared at him but she couldn't stay angry for even a second. For one reason, Mamoru was laughing and that always seemed to warm something inside her, but also she felt complete. Everyone was together and things felt right for the first time in a long time.

If only it could stay that way.

**PKPKPKPK**

That's it for now. I thought I'd give them a little down time and some fluffy moments. Don't think I'm too good at fluff. Oh well, let me know what you guys think.

Love you guys,

Princess Kitten.


	21. Chapter 20

Hey guys, I know I'm late as usual and I would have had it out sooner too but I've had a bit of back to back tragedy in my family and I honestly didn't feel like writing. I had to force myself the last few days. But here we are now and I hope it's worth the wait. Please bear with me if there are typos. I will probably go through and correct them sometime later. I just wanted to get this out to you guys and my brain isn't functioning at the moment to be thorough.

As usual I don't own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Chapter 20

_**PKPKPKPK**_

"Saturn, look out!"

The cry came a second too late as Sailor Saturn was blasted across the street. Luckily Yori reached her in time to catch her before she barrelled into a store front.

Downtown Tokyo was at a standstill as the Senshi and Guards faced off against one of the strongest youma that they had ever faced. Nothing they threw at it seemed to phase it. It reminded Sailor Earth of the youma she and Yori faced at the Charity ball. It just seemed to get stronger with every hit. The youma had started out small about the size of a five year old child but as it began to suck the souls out of the civilians and the reporters that had come to the scene, it grew to seven feet tall and broadened out like a body builder. Its skin was grey and baggy with the appearance of old leather. Its eyes were black and beady and sunk low into its face, while its gums jutted out of its mouth with tiny jagged teeth.

Kunzite threw some of his energy blades at Youma, who dodged before being hit by the energy from Endymion's sword. The Youma was pushed back, flying into a car that was left abandoned in the street when the battle started. The creaking and crunching of metal was heard as the Youma picked itself back up and started forward again.

They were all tired. This had been going on for almost an hour now and their energies were waning. It was almost as if the youma was slowly sucking their energy as they fought.

"We're going to have to try the Golden Crystal." Pluto advised after using her Dead Scream attack.

"It hasn't been tried in anything like this before. It's only ever aided the Silver Crystal," Zoicite reminded her.

"I don't think we have a choice Zoicite, if we don't get rid of this thing soon the people who got their souls taken are going to die." Endymion reminded him. Taking a deep breath he called forth his crystal, "Cover me."

The Shitennou and Sailor Earth surrounded him like a shield as the Outers and Yori kept the Youma at bay.

Endymion concentrated on the Crystal as he asked the Earth to lend him her power in order to defeat their enemy. He felt the Earth's energy rise up in him along with his own. But as he pushed the power through the Crystal he felt it; a block that caused only some of the energy to make it through. As a result the attack wasn't strong enough and the Youma was soon pulling itself up off the floor again. The only good thing was that it had shrunk in size and some of the people around that had their souls stolen, were being to shift on the ground.

"Why didn't it work?" Uranus asked as she used her World Shaking to keep the Youma back and unable to suck back up the victims souls. However it changed tactic and began to suck in the energy from her attack instead. Soon it was growing faster than it had before.

"I don't know. There's a block on the crystal; the full power isn't being released." Endymion explained.

"Do it again." Sailor Earth said suddenly.

"If it didn't work before I don't think-" Jadeite started.

"I have an idea," she interrupted as she turned to Endymion. "Do it again."

With no time to waste Endymion channeled the energy through the crystal again. The youma laughed as the energy hit him and he absorbed it all; becoming stronger.

Earth took a deep breath and clasped her hands in front of her, fingers pointed away. "Solar…" an intense burning sensation started in her palms until she had no choice but to open her hand and let the energy out. "Wave!"

"Damn it!" Yori exclaimed as he and the others shielded their eyes from the glaring light.

The orange-yellow energy shot out of her hands and joined that of the Golden crystal and just like that the block burst open and the youma's laughter became screams as his body was unable to hold so much energy. And then it was over. The youma exploded into tiny dust particles, which was picked up by the wind and blown away.

"Earth, are you ok?" Yori asked as he moved toward her..

Sailor Earth looked blankly down at her hands. At first it had hurt far more than the first time she used the Solar Wave, but now she felt nothing. Her hands were numb. If it wasn't for the fact that she could see they were burnt raw she would have thought she was fine.

Endymion came over to her and took her elbows gently to check her hands. "Dammit! What were you thinking? These are third degree burns." This was a far cry from the red blistered hands from the first time. He could understand now why Jeremiah had warned her not to use it. The sun was not a power that could be harnessed. He couldn't understand why she had the attack in the first place.

"We should get out of here," Neptune suggested as the people around began to come to.

Pluto opened a portal and they all stepped through appearing in the training room of Headquarters.

Everything happened around Usagi in a fog. The girls were greeting their guys as Yori and Saturn made sure any wounds were healed. Jeremiah-ojisan was berating her as Mamoru healed her burns but she noticed none of it.

'She was right'. That was all that was processing in Usagi's mind. So many people almost died today; and for what? So that she and Mamoru could be happy? How could this be right when so many people were being hurt so that they could be together? The Senshi had lost their transformation power and were almost ripped away from their soul mates. Now people who depended on them to protect them were almost killed because the Golden Crystal couldn't work effectively without the Silver Crystal.

Everything from the past week came crashing down on her.

_**PKPK**_

She really should have seen it coming; everything had been perfect; maybe a bit too perfect. Even Luna had come back. Serenity had thrown a tantrum and kicked out both she and Artemis. She had been so happy to have Luna back. She had not realized how much she missed Luna until she came through her bedroom window. Needless to say; it was a very tearful reunion. Add her relationship with Mamoru and it was bliss. Yes there was the occasional youma but it was nothing they all couldn't handle together.

It all went south with her father being targeted at his workplace by a youma. She had been in a state of panic when she arrived at the scene. It took everything she had not to run to him right after she dusted the monster. Thankfully he had only bumped his head in a fall trying to get away from it. It was a close call, one she didn't want to happen again. She tried to make arrangements for her family to stay at ESO headquarters or Jeremiah's, but her father was stubborn and he refused to go into hiding because of some evil person out there. So her family was now under twenty-four hour surveillance by ESO. There was no way that madman the 'Master' was getting his hands on her family.

With that still on her mind a few weeks later Mamoru had talked her into a quiet picnic at their spot in the park just to give her a break from everything around her. She had gotten there early; Mamoru had called and said he still had few things to do and she decided to take a walk to clear her head instead of waiting for him to pick her up. When she cleared the space in the alcove she stopped short. There sitting under the willow tree, was Serenity reading a book and looking for all the world as though she belonged there.

"How did you get in here?" she asked, her emotions alternating from shocked to furious.

Serenity looked up and closed her book. Her face was full of smug satisfaction that she had caught Usagi off-guard.

"Through the gate," she said as though it were obvious.

Usagi scoffed, "Spear me. I know for sure that Mamoru and I are the only ones with a key to the gate."

Serenity narrowed her eyes, "You really think that Mamoru never brought me here while we were dating?"

"I know he didn't. This is his sanctuary. He chose to share it with me. As far as I know he came here to get away from you." Usagi just couldn't help but add in that last remark.

Serenity took a threatening step forward. "You think you're so smug because you were able to steal him from me?"

"I didn't steal him. He's not a possession to be taken. Mamoru wasn't happy with you; he made the decision to leave on his own. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Oh look at you, so high and mighty, when you're nothing but a little whore. Here's a newsflash for you; you're not the first. There were others in the past, just like you. Sweet, wide-eyed fools who thought that they could keep him. But you want to know something? He always came back. In the end it was always me," Serenity spat.

"Do you want to know why? The Crystals we carry are part of our beings two halves of the same whole. The one cannot exist without the other; that especially goes for the Golden Crystal. It will never reach its full potential without my Crystal. What will you do then? When your precious humans start dying because the youma are too strong for you to kill? Where do you think he will run to when that happens?"

Taking another step Serenity came within arm's length of Usagi. Yori became visible just a few feet away giving her a warning glare.

Serenity chuckled darkly, "Oh yes, you do need a bodyguard these days don't you? You don't have to worry; I won't touch her. I just want to make sure she gets this," she said to him before turning back to Usagi.

"We are soul mates sweetheart. You tried your best but in the end Destiny always wins," she said softly.

Usagi digested everything that Serenity said before closing the distance between them. Whatever reaction Serenity was looking for it wasn't that. She could see it in the slight widening of Serenity's eyes.

"If you're so destined, why is it that our bond is a hundred times stronger than yours ever was; even in the past?" Usagi asked in the same tone.

Serenity snarled and took a step back. "Endymion is mine!"

"Funny, I don't remember seeing an ownership stamp on me anywhere."

Both girls turned to the entrance to see Mamoru standing there. He moved toward them pausing only to place the basket in his hand next to Yori before taking his place beside Usagi.

"What are you doing here Serenity? How did you find this place?"

"I have my ways," she said sassily.

"You know what? It doesn't matter. This is private property and you're trespassing. Leave and if I catch you here again I'll be calling the police."

Serenity watched them both with narrowed eyes before settling a venomous glare on Usagi. "Enjoy it while it lasts. But mark my words Endymion: you will come crawling back; you have no choice. I will savour the day when your little Earth Trash crumbles when she realises she never really had a chance."

With that said Serenity grinned as the power of the Silver Crystal encased her and she was teleported out of the garden.

Everything was still as a sense of foreboding came over Usagi. Mamoru finally turned to her and took her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Usagi nodded, "She was just trying to get under my skin."

"Don't listen to anything she said. Let's just try to salvage the rest of the evening ok?"

Usagi smiled and nodded again before going up on her toes and pecking him on his lips. They turned around to find that Yori had already started to set out the blanket and food for them under the willow before he too disappeared to give them privacy.

And Usagi did as Mamoru had suggested. She put Serenity and the encounter out of her mind; until now.

_**PKPK**_

"She was right." She didn't even notice she had said it out loud until she heard Mamoru's voice.

"Usako? Who was right?"

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"Serenity, she said this would happen. The Golden Crystal can't work without the silver one. It is its other half. She was right."

"No Usagi, don't think like that." Mamoru reached for her but she pulled away from him.

There was complete silence around them but neither remembered they weren't alone.

"Usagi please-"

"No! Mamoru people almost died tonight. We almost weren't able to defeat that youma."

"But we did. We did it Usako. With your help we found a way," he reminded her as he took a step forward.

"Barely. And what about next time; will we be so lucky?"

"There's a block on the Crystal. Something is keeping it from its full potential but it's not because the Silver Crystal isn't here."

"How can you be sure?" she asked shaking her head.

"I'm can't be, but Zach and Ami will be on it as soon as possible. What I'm sure about is that I can't lose you," he pleaded with her.

"Then you're being selfish. Look me in the eyes and tell me you're willing to risk your planet, your people, just so we can be together."

Mamoru reached out again and this time she didn't move away. He cupped her face and moved closer until there was barely any space between them.

"It will work out. I know it will. It has to."

"I can't risk it," she whispered as she stepped back.

Mamoru grabbed her hand pulling her back to him, "I can't leave you Usagi. I can't and I won't. I have never felt more right, more whole than when I am with you; not even in the past. I spent months trying to fight this. I pushed my feelings for you in the back of my mind because I thought Serenity was my destiny. But I was slowly dying on the inside and I hated everything about my life. I wasn't happy because that wasn't my path. From the time you came into my life my destiny changed. You are it for me Usako and I refuse to give you up."

By the end of his speech they were both close to tears. Mamoru because of the thought of losing her and Usagi because she knew she had to give him up.

She smiled sadly before going up on her toes and kissing him. Mamoru returned the kiss gladly taking it one step further by deepening it. Usagi savoured the kiss allowing him to draw her into him before they both had to come up for air. Running her hand through the hair at the back of his head she brought their foreheads together.

"You don't have a choice," she said softly, repeating Serenity's words, before pulling away completely and taking three steps back. "I'm breaking up with you Mamoru. Go back to Serenity. We should have never started this."

"I won't. You see, I do have a choice Usako and if you won't be with me, I won't be with anyone."

"Then you've doomed us all."

She finally turned to their shocked friends as they tried to process what just happened.

"Haruka-chan, take me home please?" she asked trying to keep her voice from cracking, if she broke down now she wouldn't have any resolve left.

Not waiting for an answer she left the room followed closely by a worried Yori.

Jeremiah nodded to Haruka and she and the outers followed after Usagi. Jeremiah turned back to Mamoru whose eyes were downcast and face turned away from those that were left.

"Mamoru give her time. Tonight is still fresh in her mind. Let her rest and then I'll talk to her tomorrow. I'm sure by then she'd have changed her mind." But Jeremiah wasn't sure; when Usagi got an idea in her head and believed she was justified; it was hard to change her mind.

"We'll all talk to her," Minako added, "You're both stronger together."

Mamoru said nothing, he just left the room; his silence breaking his friends hearts more than any words possibly could.

_**PKPKPK**_

The sound of thunder crashed through the walls and lightning lit up the skies as the clouds poured out water as never before. The meteorologists were stunned at where the unseasonal storm had come from, but those who knew, were not surprised by the storm that settled over Japan for two days straight. The land and the atmosphere around them were reacting to the heart ache that its two guardians were going through. Both Mamoru and Usagi had sequestered themselves into solitude. Everyone tried to talk to Usagi: the outers as they went down in the car. Yori tried, with the help of Luna once she was filled in, when they got home as he held Usagi while she cried herself to sleep. Jeremiah and Minako tried the next day to no avail, Usagi refused to budge on her decision. And Mamoru called, texted and left message after message. The longer they were apart, the more they slipped into depression, and the more it rained. If someone didn't do something soon people would have to use boats to get along. It almost seemed hopeless until the third day when finally the most unlikely party broke first:

The blaring alarm on his phone broke Jeremiah out of his reverie. He pressed the button to turn it off and quickly darted out of his office and out of the house. If he had not been in such a hurry he would have heard the cry that came from the den as Nathan called out Mamoru's name in alarm. He barely even noticed that Hunter and Sabre had joined him as he hurried to the old shed in the furthest part of the garden. No one ever came here and the door was always locked. Pressing his hand against the side of the shed caused a panel to open which housed a keypad. Jeremiah typed in the code and did a retina scan before the door opened.

Then he and the wolves stepped through to another world. A sanctuary of lush green forests and flowers and creatures than no one had ever seen before. It was a world that was usually peaceful but was now buzzing with activity. The wolves who had transformed to their bigger selves followed close as Jeremiah moved toward the temple-like building in the middle of the clearing they had entered into.

"My lord! My lord!" Came a cry as three childlike creatures with translucent wings came barreling out the temple doors as they spotted him.

"What's going on?"

"Lady Gaia is glowing!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked but the faeries were already running back inside.

Jeremiah hurried after them as they entered the building again.

There on a dais in the middle of the room laid a figure of a woman. She was encased in a yellow-gold energy field. Usually all that was seen was her silhouette but today she herself was glowing with her own golden light the same hue as the golden crystal. Because of this her features could be been properly. He took in the sight of her hungrily. She was still as he remembered. The same as when he encased her in the energy field which was the only thing keeping her alive.

"What is happening alpha?"

"I don't know sabre." He answered distractedly.

Was she waking? Was she finally coming back to him?

Suddenly Yori entered the room and knelt before him.

"My lord Apollo"... Yori paused, taking in his surroundings. "It's happening here too?"

"What are you talking about? And Yori off your knee. How many times do I have to say that? If your mother saw you now she would have my neck," Jeremiah groused.

"I'm sorry grandfather," he apologised as he stood. His training was completely ingrained in him and it was hard to turn it off.

"Sure you are. Now you were saying?"

"I came here because Usagi suddenly started glowing, then fainted and I was unable to wake her up. I came here to bring her to Mamoru only to find him in the same state and the Shitennou trying to wake him. Kaleb has been looking for you. We've placed them in Mamoru's room."

Jeremiah turned back to Gaia. "And you said I should never meddle. What do you call this? Was scaring everyone really necessary my love?"

"How does she have enough energy to do this?" Yori asked curiously.

"With the Earth's help. I'm sure they both were tired of watching Usagi and Mamoru kill themselves with heartache. Come let's check on them."

As soon as they entered the bedroom Jeremiah was greeted by questions. What was happening to them? Was it the enemy? Where was he all this time?

The wolves, who shrunk back to normal size, whined and sniffed at the two on the bed.

"They are fine. The earth and Gaia have decided to take matters into their own hands. They are sleeping but when they wake they will have memories of a time long forgotten," Jeremiah answered trying to placate them.

"Gaia? And what memories are you talking about? We have all our memories," Zach queried.

"You do but Endymion and Usagi do not," Yori replied matter-of-factly.

"Who are you?" Kaleb asked Jeremiah suspiciously.

"My name is Jeremiah, but a long time ago people knew me as Apollo. Few call me that anymore."

"So Minako was right then. They did have another life," Nathan mused.

"She's the original Sailor Earth isn't she?" Jed asked after a moment.

Jeremiah nodded. "You may want to call the girls and have Pluto bring them here I don't want to have to repeat this. Come we have a lot to discuss. They will be asleep until morning most likely."

They did just that and fifteen minutes later they were all sitting in the den waiting for Jeremiah or Apollo to start his story. Yori and the wolves stayed behind to watch over the sleeping couple.

"About 300 hundred years before the Silver Millennium's reign the Earth was different than you remember it. It was wild and primitive and it was not yet under the rule of one king…"

_**PKPKPKPK**_

That's it for now guys! I hope you liked it. The next two chapters will be about the past. I'm really looking forward to writing it. Let me know what you guys think.

Lots of love,

Princess Kitten.


	22. Chapter 21

Hey all,

It's me again! I know; back so soon? I would have actually had it out sooner but things changed up a bit in this chapter. I think I had said originally that this flashback segment would be 2 chapters but I have spilt it into 3 now. These characters ended up taking over this and now I'm just going with the follow. Thank you for all your lovely reviews from last chapter. I always look forward to every one of them. I hope you all enjoy this one.

As usual all I own is the plot, Yori, Apollo and all original characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 21

_**PKPKPKPK**_

Endymion sat back on the large pillows set out for him on the dais at the front of the assembly hall as he watched the festivities around him. He let out a contented sigh as a servant handed him a goblet of wine and rested a tray of food on the small table next to him at his head. He and his men had just come back from a very successful battle and were now celebrating their victory. He took a sip from the goblet and helped himself to a bunch of grapes from the tray. He lay back on the pillows, allowing himself to relax for the first time in three months.

As he watched the men and women dancing, eating and laughing he noticed his cousin coming toward him. He bowed at the bottom of the dais and Endymion nodded in acknowledgement before his cousin came and sat beside him to his left with the table between them. One of the servants hurriedly filled another goblet and offered it as his cousin helped himself to some bread and meat from the tray.

"It is wonderful to be able to relax is it not Endymion?" his cousin asked around a mouth full of food.

Endymion ignored his lack of manners and turned back to the occupants of the room. "It feels like a lifetime since I have. Why are you here Reuel; other than to steal from my plate? It is not like you to pass up an opportunity to flirt with willing women just to sit and talk with me."

Reuel laughed "Very true. And I take from your plate because you get the choice pieces."

"I am King," Endymion said simply.

"I actually came because I have a tale for you to hear."

Endymion raised his eyebrows in interest. "Is that so? By all means share this tale."

"Ah, but it is not my tale to tell." With that he gestured for someone to step forward.

One of Endymion's best hunters and trackers came forward and knelt before them, his head bowed. "My lords."

"Axel come, tell the king of your discovery."

The big man stood and stepped up on the dais sitting at the men's feet.

"As I was hunting with the others this morning, for the victory feast, I moved a little further from the usual hunting grounds. I was tracking a boar. Suddenly I heard the sound of laughter coming from not too far from me. It sounded like bells tinkling on the wind."

Endymion raised an eyebrow at his cousin who grinned. They were both thinking the same thing; since when did Axel become so poetic? The man in question continued unaware of the cousins' exchange.

"I thought perhaps I would finally be able to catch a glimpse of the nymphs, so I followed the sound to a clearing and found the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. There in the meadow seeming to be dancing with the wind was an angel. Her hair was as golden as the sun itself and her skin was as white as ivory. She wore a blue dress that made her blue eyes stand out. I have never seen a woman more beautiful. I wanted to know who she was and I got my answer."

His eyes moved from Endymion to Reuel, once he was sure he had their attention he continued.

"No sooner had I made the decision to make a move toward her, two wolves, bigger than any wolf I have seen before, stepped out of the forest on the other side. One was black and one white."

Endymion glanced at his cousin again and saw him smile. Now he knew why Reuel thought he should hear this tale.

"I thought that they were going to attack her so I took a step out into the clearing to help, but the wolves sprang into action. The white one began pulling her into the tree line by the hem of her dress, while the other slowly backed up all the while snarling with its eyes locked on me. It was only after they disappeared that I remembered the tales of the guardian wolves. I knew then I had been witness to a goddess. I know that the wolves are said to guard the Lady Gaia-"

"It was not my grandmother you saw. I have her colouring." Endymion explained, referring to his raven black hair.

Axel's eyes lit up. Although it was common knowledge that the King was descended from the earth goddess, it was hardly ever talked about. And many people outside of their kingdom believed it to be pure myth. To hear something about his lineage from the King himself was valuable information.

"Ah, then she was a visitor perhaps?" he asked.

The King made a non-committal sound; his mind was already far away from the men with him.

Reuel dismissed Axel before turning to his cousin, "Who do you suppose it was?"

"I'm unsure. Her hair and eyes sound similar to Apollo."

"A disguise maybe?" Reuel grinned.

Endymion chuckled once, "As amusing as it would be to see, Apollo would have no reason to disguise himself as a female to lure men into the forest. Also the wolves wouldn't have reacted that way if it were so. The only way to get answers is to pay a visit to Apollo myself."

"When will you go?"

"Tomorrow at midday," he informed him knowing that Reuel would take over until he got back to the palace.

"I will inform mother," he said with a nod.

"Inform me about what?" Both men turned to their left to see a woman in her fifties walking up onto the dais. She looked similar to her son with brown hair and blue eyes. Her hair was swept up into an intricate style and her petite frame was wrapped in a red one shoulder flowing dress.

Both men stood to their feet to greet her. Endymion took her hand and kissed it in greeting.

"You look lovely as always Aunt. Where have you been? I did not see you when I came in."

Lorelei patted his cheek, "A woman's work is never done. I was making sure the kitchen was running smoothly. Most of the food is out here now so I was able to get away," she explained as she glanced around him to look at the table. "I came to see if you needed anything more but your plate is barely touched, even with Reuel here stealing your food from you." Reuel made a sound of protest at her words but all three knew he was prone to doing that at celebrations such as these.

"Is it not to your satisfaction?" she moved to summon one of the servants attending him but Endymion stopped her.

"Everything is perfect Lorelei. I was just distracted. I will finish it soon."

"Ah, I see. Now what was I to be informed about?"

"Endymion is going to visit his grandmother tomorrow at noon."

"Well take your time, I will make sure Reuel does not run the kingdom to the ground in the time that you are gone," she joked

Reuel rolled his eyes and flopped himself down onto the cushion behind him.

"Mock me all you want mother, I will not let it affect me," he said as he tore a leg off of the pheasant on the tray.

Endymion snatched the piece of meat out of his hand. "Get your own plate," he growled before turning back to his laughing aunt.

"Will you be joining us?"

Still chuckling Lorelei shook her head, "I'm going to find my husband and dance the rest of the night away."

Curtsying she turned and headed into the crowd in search of her husband who was the head of Endymion's Council.

Taking a bite of the leg in his hand, Endymion turned to find his cousin happily chewing on the second one. Glaring playfully at Reuel he retook his seat and they sat back watching the festivities going on around them.

At some point Reuel's attention was taken up by a woman passing by and Endymion only saw him from a distance after.

Despite some hassling from his men Endymion only shared two dances with his aunt; women never seemed to understand that it was just a dance not a courtship proposal, so he didn't bother asking anymore. Being king and still unmarried was hard but he had yet to find a woman who truly pulled him in. There were many who were suitable but none stole his attention.

_PKPKPK _

Endymion stepped into Gaia's mansion and was greeted immediately by his grandmother.

Had anyone not known who she was to him they would assume the woman in front of him was his sister not the mother of his mother. She didn't appear any older than a woman in her twenties. Her hip length black hair at the moment was in a single braid draped over her shoulder and she wore a deep purple gown that accentuated her shapely form. There was not a gray hair or wrinkle in sight. The only thing that gave away that she was older than she appeared was the wisdom shining through her emerald eyes, which you could only get from years of experience.

"Endymion, welcome back. Congratulations on your victory," she said as she came toward him.

Endymion knelt before her, kissing the backs of both of her hands before rising to his feet.

"It's good to be back grandmother."

"What brings you here? I was not expecting you so soon."

"I am looking for Apollo actually."

Gaia laughed, "I suppose the days are gone when you couldn't wait to come visit your grandmother. What makes you think he is here?" she asked as she turned heading further into her home.

"One of my hunters saw something that led me to believe he may be," he answered as he followed her into her sitting room which was like an indoor garden of sorts.

There was no ceiling in this room, the floor was grass and apart from a stone table with five chairs surrounding it; a cushioned bench that sat under a white blossom Dogwood tree, was the only other piece of furniture. Other flowering plants bordered the room; from lilacs to hydrangeas to the one named after his mother; Daphne. They bloomed all year round under Gaia's care. Apart from the rose garden outside, this room had always been his favourite since he was a child.

He moved over to the Daphne plant bending to savour its fragrance. The scent always brought an image of his mother to his mind's eye; the only way he never forgot.

"What did your hunter see?" Gaia's voice brought him back from the past. He turned to her noting the sadness in her eyes as she watched him.

"A woman. She was with Ina and Belen at a clearing not far from here."

"What was your hunter doing so close to Elysion?" came a voice from the door way.

The two turned to find Apollo standing there.

"He wandered further than he should have, I admit that. But your friend drew him even further in. Who is she?"

"Why such concern Endymion? Elysion is not in your jurisdiction," Apollo countered as he stepped into the room and stood in front of Endymion.

"Why are you dancing around my questions?" Endymion challenged.

Gaia sighed exasperatedly and stood, stepping in between them. "Seriously, the both of you are too alike; posturing like peacocks. I allowed you to spend too much time with Apollo when you were younger. She was a friend Endymion, this is the first time she has visited this realm since she was a child. Ina and Belen were escorting her. They were doing what they were born to do when they saw your hunter; protect this land and those in it. Not that I need them to; I'm perfectly capable of protecting Elysion on my own. As I have done for centuries." The last part was directed at Apollo who smiled and pecked the tip of her nose.

"While you're protecting it, who is protecting you my love?"

Endymion almost laughed as Gaia rolled her eyes at her lover before turning back to him. "As you can see there is no mystery here."

Endymion looked between his grandmother and Apollo. He could tell the explanation was the truth but something still seemed to be missing from the picture.

"Who is she to you?" he asked Apollo.

"Why do you think she has something to do with me?"

"She has your colouring, according to Axel's description."

Apollo laughed. "Many people have blond hair and blue eyes Endymion; especially in Olympus."

"Again with your dancing!" Endymion exclaimed in frustration.

"Then perhaps you should stop singing," Apollo teased.

Gaia scoffed and moved from between them, "When you're ready to have a proper visit with me come find me," with that she left the room.

Endymion and Apollo looked each other and then at the door before simultaneously moving to follow her.

Two hours later found Endymion gone and Gaia and Apollo in the sitting room once more.

"Do you think he believed it?" Apollo asked her as he rubbed her feet that she had laid in his lap.

"Not for a second. But he has no proof otherwise," she laughed.

"Then we trained him well."

"I do not understand why I had to hide from him," came a soft voice from the door.

The couple turned to the young woman there, "You hide because you are a surprise, little love. We want to introduce you two on his birthday," Apollo reminded her.

Gaia reached her hand out to the woman who finally stepped into the room sitting between them when Gaia sat up straight to make room for her.

"What do you think of Endymion, Terra?"

The younger woman blushed slightly, "He is quite handsome. I will have no problem looking at him, but I hardly know him. He seemed so serious while he was here. He hardly smiled. What if we do not suit each other?"

"Endymion had a different upbringing than you've had. He has been king from the time he was thirteen, just a boy. He has not had much of a childhood and he is a seasoned warrior," Gaia explained.

"You will be good for him Terra. Perhaps he will stop taking everything so seriously," Apollo added, laughing when Gaia hit him for his comment.

"I am loathed to give my daughter to any man, but this one I trust and love as if he were my own. He will take care of you and you of him."

"Will he accept Yori?" Terra asked worriedly.

"Of course he will," Gaia said without hesitation.

"However give him time first. Let him get to know you before you introduce Yori into the situation," Apollo advised.

"I think you should have more faith in Endymion. He will understand," Gaia countered, standing up for her grandson.

Not wanting things to descend into argument Terra spoke up, "I will meet him first, after that I will see what I will do."

Unable argue with that logic the couple settled down as a young child came speeding into the room with his white hair flying behind him and two faeries and the wolves following after him.

"Mama, Mama, look what I found!"

Terra knelt in front of the boy as he and the faeries excitedly explained about the rock in his hand.

Gaia watched with a smile as she reminisced about the time when Endymion was that age. Apollo pulled her closer to him and kissed her lovingly on the top of her head as the excited Yori talked about his 'adventure' in the thoroughly checked and tightly protected glades where the faeries resided.

_PKPKPK_

Five months later found Endymion again in the banquet hall on the dais, this time on a high-backed chair with gold encasing the arms, watching as representatives from each city under his rule came and presented gifts. With everything that had been happening he had actually forgotten that it was his birthday until two days ago when he had arrived from setting up official leaders in the new city they had conquered those months ago, and found his aunt and the servants running around like chickens without heads.

What he hadn't forgotten however, was the mystery surrounding his grandmother's guest. He knew that neither she nor Apollo was telling him the whole truth about the woman. But he didn't know why he cared so much. Maybe it was because no one ever visited his grandmother from Olympus; she had cut all ties with that realm other than Apollo. That and the fact that they refused to tell him who she was and danced around his questions. Unfortunately he had been unable to visit Gaia again after the last time although he doubted he would get anymore answers from her. One thing he was sure of was that the woman had not gone back to Olympus. For the whole time he was visiting with his grandmother he was very aware that someone was watching him.

He nodded his head distractedly as the last lord in the line bowed before him presenting yet another gift which Reuel took on his behalf before giving it to a servant to add to the growing pile. Everything was halted as the hall doors slammed open revealing three hood figures. Hands went to swords until Endymion realized who it was and called his soldiers to halt. He couldn't help but roll his eyes at Apollo's grand entrance. He was such a show off. Gaia closely followed him along with who Endymion assumed to be a servant.

Endymion stood and stepped off the dais kneeling before his grandmother in respect. His cousin, aunt and uncle followed suite.

"Grandmother, Lord Apollo I did not expect you to attend." Truthfully he always had a private celebration with just his grandmother and Apollo as not to cause a stir in the Kingdom.

At his words everyone in the room knelt both out of fear and respect. Apollo and Gaia dropped their hoods as Gaia rested her hand on Endymion's head in blessing.

"Your thirtieth year is special, besides we wanted to give you your gift in front of the assembly," Gaia explained.

Raising his head Endymion watched them curiously, "My gift?"

Apollo turned to the cloaked figure behind him and reached out his hand. The person now identified as a woman stepped forward placing her hand in Apollo's.

"Endymion may I present to you my daughter Terra, your betrothed."

A loud murmuring arose in the room at the announcement but Endymion barely heard it as he stood to his feet.

His ears were ringing. He was betrothed? Apollo had a daughter? When was he betrothed? How could no one tell him this?

He watched as the woman pulled back her hood, and even before hearing Axel exclaim his recognition of her, he knew that this was the woman in the woods. Axel's description of her beauty was lacking in his opinion. This woman in front of him was breathtaking.

She curtsied gracefully before him with her head bowed. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my lord."

Her voice was soft and soothing everything about her in sight and sound seemed perfect, still he turned to his grandmother.

"An arrangement? Why am I now being told about this?"

"I wanted to give you time. You had so much you wanted to do for the Kingdom and Earth, and I was hoping you would find someone on your own. You have not shown any interest in finding a wife in all this time since you eighteenth year."

"Lady Gaia is right Endymion," his uncle spoke up. "The council was going to broach the subject with you at tomorrow's meeting. It is time you started thinking of an heir. You are powerful and long lived, but you are not immortal."

Endymion shook his head, he knew all this; his mother was full blooded Olympian and yet she was killed. He was only half despite his power being those of a full blood. He just didn't think this was a subject to be brought up in front of his subjects. Feeling her eyes on him Endymion turned to Apollo's daughter.

"Your name is Terra?" At her nod he continued. "How old are you?"

"This is my eighteenth summer."

Zeus help him, she was barely a woman. "How do you feel about this arrangement?" he queried.

"Father thinks it is for the best," was her reply.

Endymion raised an eyebrow; he wasn't sure how he felt about her apparently submissive answer. He was not one of those men who looked for a woman to be under him. He was raised by strong women; His mother who ruled equally at his father's side, his grandmother who was on her own for centuries before Apollo, and his aunt who took over the throne until his thirteenth year. It was one of the reasons why he had a hard time finding someone to marry.

"You are a good match Endymion," Apollo assured as he picked up on his thoughts. "Also Terra will be helpful on the battlefield."

"You are trained?" he directed the question to her even though it was Apollo who brought up the subject. This unknowingly gained him points with Terra; she had been told that the men of Earth liked to treat women as though they were beneath them.

"I am. And as you know youma have been giving Olympus trouble these last three years. I have been in a few of those battles myself."

"With all due respect my lords; but a woman on the battlefield?" one of Endymion's council spoke up.

"Things are different in Olympus than they are here, Zenas. Women fight alongside men. There is no difference."

Zenas' eye moved over Terra and Endymion felt himself bristle. His reaction surprised him. Yes she was his betrothed but he had just met her.

"She does not seem capable of harming even a fly," the councilman commented after he was finished accessing her.

Endymion was surprised again and also delighted when Terra's eyes narrowed at the man before them.

"Looks can be deceiving. A demonstration," she announced. "With my powers I may destroy your hall but I am also trained to fight without their use. Put me against your strongest warrior."

Maybe she was not as docile as she appeared.

"What powers do you have?" Endymion asked curiously.

This time Gaia answered for her. "Terra is an elemental Endymion, a rare and powerful one. She can control all of the elements."

Endymion's eyes met Apollo's he had so many questions but how Apollo became father of an elemental was a story for another time.

"Baran!" Endymion called out.

A tall, muscular man stepped out of the crowd. His eyes betrayed his nervousness even if his body did not.

"You will fight the lady." It was a command that broached no argument.

The crowd cleared a space on the dance floor for the two, forming a circle around them.

Terra passed her cloak to Apollo and closing her eyes allowed her transformation to take over. It was a trick all warriors of high breeding learned in Olympus. It did not do to get your clothes dirty. To be able to do the clothing switch was a testament to her breeding and power. As easy as it looked not everyone was able to accomplish such. Endymion also knew how to do it, though he had not used it in long. On Earth once he went to battle he went to battle there was no in between. No one had been foolish enough to attack him while he was at the palace.

Her clothes were a sight to behold though; if they were to be a distraction to the enemy it worked unless that enemy was a woman. Although he was sure it made movement easy, he wondered if it wouldn't be a distraction to his men as well. They were not used to women fighting with them much less one dressed as she was.

She wore a dark brown, leather, sleeveless full body suit. It was slit at the bottom on both legs, to her calves, to make room for her forest green, high heeled, leather boots. Forest green leather ties held the clothing together. They crisscrossed from the top of the calves, up her sides, to under her arms. The suit left hardly anything for the imagination; it hugged her snuggly emphasizing every dip and curve. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and to finish off the look she had a thick gold bracelet, on her right upper arm with the symbol of Earth on it. The Earth symbol gave him pause; why was it not the sun symbol Apollo's symbol.

She took a step forward toward Baran but no more than that. She was assessing him, waiting for him to make the first move.

They stood there for about two minutes, neither moving an inch. They were waiting to see who would crack first. In the end it was Endymion who ran out of patience. He had never been the long suffering type.

"Attack her Baran; this is a demonstration not an actual battle. Let her show her ability."

His general ran forward allowing her to block him. They danced for a while blocking and throwing a few punches, but Endymion could tell that Baran was not giving his all.

Terra huffed impatiently. She was ignoring the fact that the soldier in front of her was not giving his all, thinking that maybe he was just watching for her technique. She had done it before even in real battle trying to learn how her opponent moved. But now she could tell he was reluctant to hit her. She had purposely left her right side open and he had ignored it. With a low growl she found an opening and punched him square in the nose. He fell on his behind and even slid back a little.

She watched as he raised his hand to his nose and pulled it away to see blood.

"Are you going to take this seriously now? I don't appreciate people wasting my time."

Endymion found himself smirking. It was amusing to see such a tiny creature take down a big man like Baran.

"She is a little spitfire isn't she?" he remarked to Gaia.

His grandmother laughed and nodded, "Terra does not like being treated like a child."

As Baran lifted himself back to his feet Endymion spoke up.

"You are embarrassing me General. I chose you because you are best at this. Was I wrong? Fight the woman," he commanded.

After that Baran stopped holding back Endymion watched as Terra's face took on a look of joy even as she got hit. She wiped the blood from her mouth and grinned before moving on the offensive putting in a few more blows of her own.

She was unbelievable. Her body moved with the fluidity of a born warrior; it was as if she was made for this. What would it be like when she used her powers?

He watched the reaction of the people around them. Some seemed appalled that a woman could and would fight; especially with such savagery. People like his council member Zenas, were shocked she could hold her own against someone like Baran. But most were in awe of her as he was.

His aunt met his gaze and nodded. Terra had Lorelei's approval that was for sure. She could think of no one else better suited. She would more than likely keep her nephew on his toes. Beside she was Gaia and Apollo's pick for him. They would know best.

"Enough!" Endymion's voice echoed through the room and above the cheering of the crowd.

The two warriors paused.

"I have seen enough. I am sure you are satisfied Zenas?"

This councilman nodded hastily at the look in Endymion's golden eyes.

"Good. I thank you all for celebrating my birthday with me; I am honoured to serve as your King. The celebrations are now over. Aunt will you please escort Lady Terra to her room? The one across from mine should be fine. Goodnight everyone." With that said he turned to his grandmother and Apollo, expecting his orders to be followed, and they were.

"I would speak to you both," he said to the two Olympians as he watched his aunt lead his betrothed out of the hall.

PKPKPK

Endymion turned as the door to his study closed.

"Why?"

"You are thirty Endymion. Young by Olympian standards but you are also a king here on Earth. By now you should have chosen a mate," Apollo answered.

"No, why her? She is so young and your daughter. Why give her to me?"

"Endy," Gaia's said softly capturing his attention with his childhood nick name. "She is your match. She will rule well at your side. Yes she is young but she is intelligent and wise beyond her year. As you were when you were that age. She has been trained to rule. Also she will understand what it is to be half Olympian."

"How is she your daughter? From what I know you have been with grandmother from before I was born," he questioned Apollo.

Apollo gestured for him to sit and pulled out a chair for Gaia as he started his explanation.

"It happened the summer before you thirteenth year. Gaia had felt the Earth crying out for help and it led us north to Walein territory. We came upon a village that had been razed to the ground. But the men were still there seemingly attacking a tree. There seemed to be a force field around the roots of the tree. We ended them and when the last was gone the tree roots opened up and revealed a child only a few days old. We then realized it was an elemental village probably one of the last. Her powers protected her unconsciously but she was dying. I used my powers to try to give her the energy to stay alive. She was so far gone and I was so intent on saving her I did not realize how much energy she was taking in until I began to feel weak. It changed her, my powers. She became part of me as if she were my own daughter, so I took her in."

"She was an orphan like you are. The Earth spoke to me about her. Her parents were elementals; one water, the other earth. The Earth picked them to birth her. She wanted someone with a connection to her like you have. Someone for you," Gaia took over.

"Are you trying to tell me the Earth picked a mate for me?"

"I am. I bargained for you to be able to choose for yourself. She told me there was no other human you would find who would understand your connection to her but she allowed you time. As always she was right."

How could he argue with that? The few women he actually spent time with had a hard time understanding his connection with the Earth; that he felt everything as if it were his own body. Some it scared away, the others just could not wrap their minds around it.

"Fine, but if it has to be I will do this my way. She deserves a choice. I will ask her tomorrow for permission to court her. We will court for the standard year; if at that time she chooses not to have me I will dissolve the engagement. Both of you and the Earth will respect that."

"Fair enough, but you underestimate your appeal Endymion. Any woman would be happy to be with you." Apollo assured him.

Endymion found that hard to believe. Terra seemed to have so much life and he was… well he hardly remembered what fun looked like. The only joy he had these days was crushing his enemies in battle.

"Will you be staying the night?" he asked changing the subject.

"No, we will say goodnight to Terra and then be on our way. Happy Birthday Endymion," Gaia informed him before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Then she and Apollo exited the room leaving him to his thoughts.

_PKPKPK_

Endymion sat up from his bed as he heard the door across from his open and then click shut. He heard light footsteps in the hallway outside and rose from the bed; putting on the pants he had thrown over the chair near his bed. He opened the door in time to see Terra round the corner. Where was she going? When he found her again she looked so completely lost he couldn't help but smile.

"Looking for something?"

Startled Terra nearly jumped a foot as she spun around to face him. She raised her hand to her chest as if it could still her racing heart.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"A warrior should be more aware of her surroundings. Why are you sneaking around my palace?"

"I am not sneaking. I could not sleep. I was looking for the way to the gardens." It was at that moment she realized that Endymion was shirtless. A blush bloomed on her face and she forced her eyes to stay above his neck. Though she couldn't help but notice that he had a splendid form. She had observed that when she first saw him in Elysion, but now with only his pants on it was plain to see.

Endymion had noticed her eyes drift down and then dart back up and tried his best to hold in his smirk when she began to blush.

"This isn't Elysion or your home in Olympus. It is not safe to go out at this time of night. The doors are locked two hours before midnight unless there is a feast," he informed her.

"Oh I suppose I will just go back to my room then," she said, mildly disappointed. She had been looking forward to being out in some form of nature but she was also happy to be away from the shirtless King. He made her nervous and very unsure of herself.

Endymion sighed after a moment and held out his hand to her before she could pass him. "Come."

Hesitantly she took his hand and he guided her back the way they came. Instead of taking her to her door however, he led her into his chambers.

Terra's heart sped up at the sight of his bed. It was huge and the sheets were blood red. She knew they were betrothed but she wasn't ready for that part yet. She tried to pull to a stop but Endymion kept pulling her forward.

"Do not worry, my bed is not the reason you are here."

He tugged her pass the bed and kept walking until they came to a double door. He opened the door and stepped aside gesturing for her to go through.

She stepped out onto the balcony to be greeted by a little haven almost similar to Gaia's sitting room. A garden bench sat against the high balcony wall; flowering bushes bordering the same wall on each side of the bench. An ornate bird bath sat in the middle of the grassed balcony.

Endymion stepped out with a candle, lighting two lamps on either side of the door.

"You may stay as long as you please. I am not a strong sleeper, but at any time you need to come here you don't have to knock. I understand the need for a little piece of nature in order to collect your thoughts."

He turned to leave but Terra's voice stopped him.

"Are you not pleased with me?" she couldn't help but ask the question that had been bothering her since she arrived.

Endymion turned back to face her, watching her curiously before speaking.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You seemed reluctant today when father introduced us. I thought maybe…"

Endymion stepped further out onto the balcony.

"You are a beautiful woman Terra. Your breeding and training make you even more appealing to me; I would be a fool not to want you. This has just been a shock that is all. I was not expecting an engagement for my birthday. I had almost given up hope that I would…" he shook his head. "Beyond that I am sure even on Olympus there is still such a thing as courtship."

"Courtship? But we're-"

"Already betrothed, I know. You may be handpicked for me but you hardly know me. I was going to speak to you about it tomorrow, but now seems to be as good a time as any. I would like the chance to court you Terra. I understand people will probably expect us to marry soon but I want you to get to know me. We will do this the traditional way, the standard year. I know I can be a hard man to understand and I have been told I can be cold but I would like the chance to prove myself to you that I can be a good husband. If after the year you do not think us a good match I will gladly free you from this betrothal. You may stay in this kingdom as a part of my army and you will be free to marry whomever you see fit. Do we have an accord?"

Terra felt her heart melt toward the man who stood before her rambling off as though they were negotiating a treaty. He said he was cold yet he was giving her a chance to be comfortable with their fate and even offering a way out. Little did he know that her choice was him or no one at all. There was rarely a man who would want a woman who had a child even if he wasn't from her womb. She wasn't even sure Endymion would accept Yori at all. But standing there listening to him try to make it easy for her, made her feel that maybe love was not just a dream for her after all.

Terra took a step closer to him and dipped into a curtsy, bowing her head before straightening and meeting his eyes.

"I would be honoured to be courted by you my king," she said softly.

Endymion nodded but knew in that moment he would not be able to keep his promise to her. If she decided she would not have him he doubted he would be able to free her from the engagement. He hardly was one to give his heart to anyone, but between her demonstration in the assembly hall and now he knew that this could be a woman he could love.

_**PKPKPKPK**_

So that's the first part. What do you guys think? I hadn't planned on making Endymion so much older but after reading over the parts with the voice and how he developed in this chapter it ended up feeling better if he was 12 years older. I know that the Daphne bush isn't the same as the laurel tree but being that Apollo wasn't after her in this story I took certain liberties. That was a disclaimer for those who know the mythology. Just had to cover my bases hehe. Well then drop me a line and tell me what you thought. On to part two of the past!

Love always,

Princess Kitten


	23. Chapter 22

Hi all, here is the next chapter you all have been waiting patiently for. Was supposed to just be snippets of their lives but somehow it became a little more in depth. Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, I always enjoy hearing from you guys. Enjoy!

Chapter 22

_**PKPKPKPK**_

It took Terra two days before she couldn't take it anymore and found herself riding in the direction of Elysion. It was not that she was unhappy. Quite the opposite; the more time she spent with Endymion the more she was sure she could and would marry him. They had spent the last few days getting to know each other. When he was free they went for walks in the gardens or sat out on his balcony having lunch or dinner. When they were together she was the centre of his attention. He made her feel as though she was the most important person to him. He was not the most talkative person but he listened well and at some points he had opened up some things to her. Things such as his parents and how they died; that they had been ambushed and overwhelmed by the Walein on a trip up North, much like her village had. He also explained about the crystal Gaia had given him that stored the overabundance of power he had. He kept it close to him at all times, set into a golden chain around his neck. The only time she saw him without it was at night when she visited his balcony garden. Then he kept it in a lock box on a stand by his bed.

So why was she leaving? She missed her son. She knew it was cowardly that she hadn't told Endymion about Yori yet. It was not that she was not planning to, she just could not find the courage. She was still unsure of what his reaction would be so she avoided the subject for fear that he would reject her. This however was the longest she had ever spent away from her son. With Endymion in council meetings all day she was hoping to get away for a quick visit and be back before he realized that she was gone.

Terra pulled the horse to a stop inside the gates of Gaia's home as the Olympian stepped down the front steps to meet her with her son in tow.

"Mama, you're back!" Yori exclaimed launching himself at her before she even had time to get off the horse.

The horse moved restlessly beneath her at his sudden movement before Gaia stepped forward to calm it down.

"Yori, what have I told you about using your speed around animals? We could have been thrown off," Terra admonished.

"Sorry mama," Yori said sheepishly, burrowing into her chest.

Terra got off the horse with her son still in her arms.

"I missed you so much mama. Is it time for me to go with you now?"

Guilt washed over her. "Not yet love." She could barely stand the disappointment on her son's face.

"You haven't told him yet," her father summarized as he came to stand with them.

Terra shook her head.

Gaia soon turned away from them, almost as if she was listening to something, which was probable; messages came to her on the wind.

"Terra did you tell Endymion you were leaving?"

"No he has meetings all day with his council."

"Not anymore. He is only a few minutes away, and he's worried."

So much for making it back before he noticed she was gone.

"I suppose I have been putting this off too long anyway. Now is as good a time as any."

She passed her son off to Apollo. "Take him inside. I want to explain everything before he meets him."

Apollo looked hesitant but Gaia shook her head.

'It is best not to meddle, Apollo. Let them do this on their own,' Gaia told him mentally.

Sighing Apollo nodded and they both turned and went inside leaving Terra to wait on Endymion.

**PKPKPK**

Endymion ducked out of the meeting room before any of his councilmen could stop him. He did not know why he hadn't called for lunch sooner. For the whole time he was in the meeting his mind refused to focus. His thoughts kept drifting to Terra. What was she doing? Was she bored? Would she be willing to spar with him after dinner in the courtyard? Since he had seen her in action with her powers he had been intrigued as to how he would hold up against them, however he had been unable to find out yet. These last two days had been a dream. Endymion almost regretted saying that they would wait a year. He would be willing to make her his wife now if he had that chance. From what he had learned about her so far, she was perfect for him. She was powerful and beautiful, but also she was intelligent and had her own mind. That mind she was not afraid to speak. Yesterday his councilmen had wanted to question her as the woman who could potentially be their Queen. Terra held her own with them, and many times he watched as some of the men who looked down on women bristled as she put them in their place.

Endymion checked the gardens first but, being unable to find Terra there, decided to check her chambers. On finding her rooms empty he headed back down the hall only to butt into the servant that had been assigned to her.

"Kara is Lady Terra in the library?" he asked knowing she had spent many hours there in the past two days.

Kara looked up at him from her low curtsy, "I am uncertain sire. My lady said she wanted some fresh air and that she would be going outside."

"She is no longer in the gardens."

Before the maid could speak again Reuel came around the corner.

"Endymion one of the guards has been looking for you. It appears Terra has run off."

"What? How did she get pass the guard at the gate?"

"He said they were distracted by a small earthquake and the next thing they knew she was disappearing into the forest on horseback. They barely got a glimpse of her. They were unaware if to go after her so one came looking for you."

"She used her powers to distract them." He turned back to the maid in front of him. "Did you know about this?"

"No my lord she only told me what I told you."

"Speak of this to no one." At her nod he dismissed her.

"Does the council know of this?" he asked his cousin.

"No the guard spoke to me in private. Do you think she ran away?"

"I don't know. I thought she was happy here."

"She was headed in the direction of Elysion. Perhaps she just missed her father."

"Then why didn't she just tell me she was going to see him? No, something more is going on."

"You are going after her." It was a statement not a question; Reuel knew his cousin well.

Focusing on his cousin again he said, "Take over the remainder of the meeting for me; make whatever excuse you think is best."

With that Endymion left him in the hall. Reuel hoped that Terra just didn't want to interrupt the meeting. If she truly had run, he knew Endymion would be devastated even if they had only known each other for a short while. She had better not hurt his cousin.

**PKPKPK**

Terra took a deep breath as Endymion pulled his horse to a stop and jumped off.

"Endymion, I did not expect you to be finished with your meetings already."

"We took a break. I went looking for you."

"I am sorry if I worried you. I wanted some air and decided to visit."

"Then why didn't just send me a message? Why distract the guards?"

Terra looked away from him trying to gather her thoughts and the courage to speak.

"Are you not happy? Is that why you left?"

Terra's eyes flew back to his in shock as she took in the insecurity he was trying hard to hide.

She took a step to him, "No! No, that is far from the reason. I could not be happier, truly."

"Then why?"

Looking down Terra admitted, "There is something I have been putting off telling you; something about myself that you should know."

"What is it?"

There was no sense in delaying it further. It would be best to just say it plainly, no long explanations.

"Endymion, I have a son."

Taking a small step back, Endymion watched her in shock. "I thought you told the council…"

"No, I did not lie; I am untouched. I found him; much like my father found me. Three years ago we had been tracking a band of youma that had been running amuck in the countryside in Olympus. The trail lead us to a massacre a group of five Yojinbo females and their young all dead save one, and he was barely holding on. I nursed him back to health. I knew the best thing to do was to find a Yojinbo female who would be willing to take him in but I fell in love with him and he was quite attached to me. So with the blessing of the Yojinbo leader I kept him."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I am a coward and a bad mother. I didn't lie when I said I am happy with you; these last two days have been perfect. Many men on Olympus have showed interest in me until they find out I have a son. It does not matter if he is not naturally mine. Not many men want to take care of a child that is not theirs. I selfishly wanted to hold on to this happiness for as long as I could before I had no choice but to tell you. I just could not hold out longer than today. This is the longest I have been away from him. I understand if this changes how you feel about the betrothal. I-"

Endymion stepped closer to her until there was only breath's distance between them, effectively cutting her off.

"Even if he was from your womb I would accept him; simply because he is yours," he said gently.

As soon as he spoke the words Terra burst into tears and practically threw herself at him, murmuring thank you over and over into his chest. Endymion stiffened minutely before pulling her closer and allowing her a few minutes to cry. As she was finally getting herself back together he pulled back and handed her a cloth that he carried in his pocket to wipe her face.

"May I meet him?" Endymion asked her finally.

Terra beamed up at him with a bright smile and excitedly took his hand, practically dragging him into his grandmother's home.

They found Yori with Apollo and Gaia in the sitting room.

Both adults had been trying to hide their smiles when Terra and Endymion walked in and the younger pair knew that they had been listening into their conversation. Apollo with his telepathy and Gaia through the wind.

"Yori there is someone I want you to meet." Yori came rushing over to them.

Endymion studied the young child standing close to his mother. He looked to be no older than five summers. He had seen Yojinbo once or twice and he couldn't help note that they looked more as though they should be wielding ice not the power of the sun. They had pale blue skin and white or gray hair. He had seen many with silver, blue and even green eyed. But the child in front of him was they only one he had met with eyes the colour of lilacs. Like all Yojinbo he had fangs peaking from the corners of his mouth and claws that were sharp and deadly even for one so young.

Yojinbo came under the protection of Apollo. He had found their planet when he had been traveling the universe. Their powers were similar to his; a solar based energy that mimicked the power of the sun. it was what gave him the title of Sun god by the humans. With their planet on the verge of being destroyed he gave them refuge in Olympus. Their strength and speed made them good guards and soldiers and they were more than willing to serve the one who saved their race. Zeus seeing the power his son was gaining talked Apollo into allowing some of the Yojinbo to aid all of the royal family. He told him he would see it as a good will offering, that he was not trying to build an army to steal his father's throne. Apollo, always one for peace, spoke to the leader of the Yojinbo who in turn agreed to the terms that Zeus had set.

"This is King Endymion, Endymion this is my son Yori," Terra introduced.

Endymion went down on one knee to be closer to the boy's level. "It is a pleasure to meet you Yori," said with a nod.

"Are you the man mama is s'posed to marry?"

"Yori! Do not be rude."

Endymion shook his head at her to let her know it was alright. "If she chooses to, yes I will marry your mother."

Yori watched him closely for a moment before he too nodded as if he found something in Endymion he approved of.

"Can I come be with mama now? I miss her."

"Well then, we must get your mother to pack some of your clothes in a small bag. Tomorrow I will send for the rest of your things. Is that acceptable?"

Yori grinned up at him and in a blink of an eye he had launched himself at Endymion knocking him back before he could catch himself.

Terra quickly extracted the boy, "I'm sorry. He is still getting accustomed to his speed. Yori apologise."

Endymion stood, dusting himself off. "It's alright Terra. I suppose I have to accustom myself to this type of reaction. It seems he and his mother like hugging when they get overly happy or relieved."

Terra's whole face turned red with embarrassment as she hid it in her son's neck and hair.

"Well bless my soul; Endymion made a jest," Apollo said in awe, earning a slap from Gaia for ruining the moment and a glare from her grandson for the quip.

**PKPKPK**

Three months passed for the couple, bringing them closer together. They did not have much private time together apart from a stolen hour or two on his garden balcony when everyone went to bed but they were getting to know each other nonetheless. To say that Yori caused a bit of a stir among the council was like saying flames on your skin is a bit warm. It made Endymion wonder again why he kept some of the men on his council. The fact that Yori was adopted by Terra didn't matter. They only settled down when Endymion confirmed that Reuel was still his heir until Endymion had a child of his own.

The rest of his family took to Yori instantly; especially his aunt who doted on the boy sometimes more than Terra did. She also had a close relationship with Terra, commenting on how it was good to have another woman around to talk to; the other ladies at court were either too intimidated or to pompous for Lorelei's liking. The only relationship that had him on edge was the quick and close relationship between Reuel and Terra. His cousin was often in the presence of Terra when he wasn't busy, which meant Endymion always seemed to find something for him to do. He had never had a reason to be jealous of his cousin before. For all twenty three years of his cousin's existence Endymion had seen him as nothing but a brother. Now it felt as though Reuel was his competition. The younger man was closer to Terra's age and more open than Endymion could dream of being. He knew he was being paranoid, but he couldn't help the feelings that welled up inside him whenever he walked into a room after looking for Terra and finding them sitting together always laughing. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Terra's face would light up when she saw him and his cousin would be quick to pull him into the conversation which would usually be stories of their childhood.

Reuel for his part had practically cornered Terra a few days after the incident where they thought she had run away and demanded she tell him what her intentions were toward his cousin. She had said without hesitation that she was beginning to care for the king and was willing to marry him when the time came. After that he took the time to get to know his future cousin and queen, liking her more and more each day. She was good for Endymion, that much was certain. He could not be happier for the man he had idolised for all his life.

The adjustment to having a child in the castle was a difficult one for Endymion. Yes some of the members of his court and servants had children but they kept to the public areas of the castle at all times. Being Terra's son Yori had access to the places where only family could venture. It was not that he was a mischievous child; it was the fact that he was a child at all and it was unreasonable to expect him to keep still all the time. In a few weeks the pitter patter of feet and random squeals and giggling didn't faze Endymion anymore. He guessed it was good practise for when he had his own children. He tried his best to get to know Terra's son and soon realised how easy he was to get along with. Endymion realized also that Yori had no friends his age. He would spend his time playing with Terra, Lorelei, Reuel or the servant assigned to take care of him but never any of the other children. The reason came to light one day when an explosion in the gardens rocked the castle. Being nearby Endymion arrived first and came upon a scene of three crying children clinging to their mothers as servants worked to put out the small fires in the grass and the nearby plants.

"What happened here?" he demanded.

Before one of the servants could speak, one of the ladies of the court answered.

"That creature that was brought here almost killed our children!" she exclaimed; her worry over her child overriding the fact that she was talking to the King.

Endymion narrowed his golden eyes at her tone causing her to break eye contact with him before he turned to the servant that was going to speak before.

"Explain."

"The children were teasing the little prince sire. We tried to put a stop to it but he lost his temper. Luckily the only ones hurt were a few bushes," the man explained. Some of the servants had taken to calling Yori, little prince, seeing as he was for all intents and purposes the grandson of Apollo and soon of their soon to be queen. That made him royalty in their eyes.

"He doesn't belong here!" another mother spoke up.

"You are out of line. I will overlook your tones because you are only worried for your children. I suggest you take them inside and tend to them. This is no more business of yours," Endymion retorted sternly.

When the mothers shuffled out with their children he turned to the servants again. "Where is he?" he asked.

"He ran back into the castle milord."

Nodding Endymion headed back inside in search of Yori. He finally found Yori in his balcony garden wrapped in Terra's arms. Upon seeing him Yori burst into louder tears, weeping 'sorry' over and over again.

Terra looked at him helplessly. "He wouldn't tell me what happened."

Endymion lowered himself next to her and whispered what he was told transpired in the gardens.

He reached over and rested his hand on Yori's head. The child stilled under his hand and looked up at him.

"Yori how long have the children been teasing you?" he asked.

"Beginning. They say I look strange. They say I am a monster because I have fangs and claws," he answered, barely above a whisper.

Terra closed her eyes in despair, at the treatment of her son.

"Why did you not tell anyone, love?"

Yori shrugged, "I just did not play with them. I played by myself. But today I wanted to help water the garden with Nolan," he explained, referring to the servant who Endymion had addressed in the gardens. He was the head caretaker.

"They would not go 'way not even when Nolan told them to. I got angry and it got hot. I could not stop it. I'm sorry I hurt the plants. I tried to stop like grandpa says. Did I hurt the others?" he was on the verge of crying again.

"No one was hurt Yori." Endymion told him, "We are going to have to work on your control however."

"Father was supposed to work with him, but not until next year. His powers came in earlier than expected."

"I can help you." Endymion offered.

"Really?" Yori asked in barely contained excitement.

"Yes." Endymion took out the crystal from around his neck. "When I was around your age my powers were too much for me to handle, just like you. My grandmother gave me this to help me control them better and your grandfather helped me learn to use only what I needed. The children thought I was strange too. They didn't like that I had golden eyes or that when I could not control my emotions you could see and feel my power all around me. I know for sure that my eyes and power still unnerve even some of my council. Most people are only nice to me now because I am King."

Yori crawled out of his mother's arms and into Endymion's lap, much to both of their surprise. "You are not scary to me. I like your eyes."

Endymion couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, I like yours too. They remind me of lilacs. And in time you will find someone around your age who will like everything about you as well."

"Did you find someone?" Yori asked curiously.

"I did. Around the time of my seventh summer Reuel was born to my aunt. He was never scared of me and stuck by my side; even when others told him he shouldn't."

"Reu is my friend too! He always plays with me," Yori exclaimed in excitement. He then frowned when he thought of something.

"Is it fine that Reu is my friend and your friend?"

Endymion chuckled, "Of course. We will share. Reuel would not mind." Endymion removed Yori from his lap before standing up.

"Come, you will help me tend to the plants that were hurt. Will you be joining us Terra?"

The two males looked at the woman sitting before them.

"I'm to meet with Lorelei to go through court protocols in a few moments. I will not be through until dinner. You both have fun without me."

Endymion nodded and turned to leave the balcony.

"G'bye mama!" Yori called out as he followed closely behind the Earth king. Anybody who would look at him would see that the boy had found someone to idolise.

Terra sat where she was as she took everything in that had happened a few minutes ago. Endymion had just stepped in without hesitation and calmed her son down. It was as if he was dealing with his own son. She knew in that moment as she watched the two interact that she was truly in love with Endymion and she did not want to have to wait the full year to marry him. She would talk to him that night after everyone went to bed so that they could have privacy.

**PKPKPK**

Endymion sat on the end of his bed and stared at Terra in surprise. When she had slipped into his room just a second ago he had sat up to join her out on his balcony as they usually do. Instead she came toward him and kissed. There were few people who could catch him off his guard but Terra had turned it into an art. He had pushed her away gently and held her at arm's length. Finally he broke his stunned silence.

"What are you thinking Terra?"

"I love you. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be your wife."

To say that Endymion was shocked was an understatement. She loved him. He knew that she was content to be with him but he had never allowed himself to hope that she would return his feelings.

"I love you as well Terra but we agreed-"

"I know what we agreed Endymion, but I am telling you what I want. Make me your wife." She leaned in and kissed him again. This time he did not pull away, reciprocating the kiss and taking over. When he felt her trying to push him back onto the bed he broke the kiss with a chuckle.

"Slow down minx; I do not think your father will be happy with me if I took your innocence before the ceremony." Brushing a stray hair behind her ear he asked; "When do you want to get married?"

"As soon as possible," Terra said in a rush.

Endymion laughed at her haste. "Why are you so hurried?"

Terra smiled and blushed. "I feel as though we have wasted so much time. I only want to be with you."

"We will speak to my aunt tomorrow. I am sure she can get everything organised in two months or less. I always thought I would be the one to ask you to marry me not for you to practically demand it of me," he teased.

Blushing brighter Terra ducked her head. Endymion lifted her chin so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I like it," he whispered and this time it was he who initiated their third kiss. This kiss was slow and exploratory. Endymion took his time and savoured every moment of it.

"Stay here with me tonight," he murmured against her lips after they broke for air.

"But I thought you-"

"Not in that way. I just want you near me as we sleep tonight. I will make sure you are back in your rooms before anyone awakens."

Terra nodded and allowed him to pull her further onto the bed.

After he had them settled and under the fur blankets he kissed her softly.

"Thank you," he told her.

"For what?" she asked in confusion.

"For loving me."

Terra smiled and shook her head. "It was not hard to do." She brought her hand up to touch his face softly. "You wrong yourself too much Endy." She chastised gently.

"Endy?"

Terra shrugged defiantly, "You called me minx, and I like Endy," she said daring him to tell her not to call him that.

Endymion laughed. "Calm yourself, little cat; so do I. It will be a long day tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

Terra tucked her head under his chin and closed her eyes breathing in his scent, allowing it and the feel of his heartbeat against her hand to lull her to sleep.

Endymion lay awake for a while longer relishing the feel of Terra in his arms, in his bed. He was almost afraid to go to sleep and wake up to find that he had dreamt this all. But this was real; Terra loved him. She wanted to be his wife. Tomorrow they would wake up and begin planning for the rest of their lives. It was real; it had to be. He forced his mind and body to relax, listening to the sound of his betrothed's breathing. Slowly he drifted off to sleep holding his love tightly in his arms.

_**PKPKPKPK**_

So yeah, at this point these characters have taken over and this will take more than just three chapters. Anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this installment of their past. Already moving on to the next chapter.

As always I love hearing from all of you.

Love Always,

Princess Kitten.


End file.
